Mi ex esposa
by Cereza del pastel
Summary: CAPITULO 31:Regresar. TERMINADO! Esta es una historia romatica, llena de drama y también de diversión, el protagonista es Trunks y se encuentra envuelto en un triangulo amoroso. A punto de casarse con quien el considera el amor de su vida, aparece de la nada una persona de su pasado quien clama ser su esposa. A quien elegira? A quien elegirias tu?
1. Chapter 1: Mi futura esposa

Me encuentro otra vez en esta oficina que a veces me hace sentir claustrofobia, pero por fin he terminado de revisar esa montaña de papeles que me esperaban desde la mañana. Me levanto de mi asiento y estiro todos mis músculos para relajarlos un poco e inmediatamente me acerco a la ventana para ver la hermosa vista de mi oficina, el bello cielo azul me recuerda la inmensidad del universo, y sonrío al recordar que son momentos de paz en este hermoso planeta, los seres humanos se encontraban tranquilos y todos respiramos esa tranquilidad tratando de disfrutar con la familia y convivir con los amigos. Todo está en orden y es el momento perfecto para que se desarrolle una historia de amor…

Al menos mi historia de amor, me siento algo ridículo en expresarlo así, pero es que simplemente me he convertido en un romántico empedernido. Hace 3 meses que regresamos Gokú, Pan y yo del espacio y durante ese viaje me di cuenta de lo mucho que ella importaba para mí. Simplemente decidí no ocultarlo más y le he pedido que sea mi esposa.

Todos están sorprendidos por que todo ha sido repentino, pues es poco el tiempo que llevamos de regresar a ser novios, pero desde el momento en que literalmente le suplique que regresáramos estaba convencido en que quería estar con ella para toda la vida. Quién lo hubiera pensado, que después de tanto subir, bajar, conocer, salir y estar con bellas mujeres, la indicada estuvo presente desde mi niñez. El simple hecho de pensar que formare una familia con ella me hace sonreír.

Knoc Knoc

-Hola mi amor- me dice con sutil voz al momento que entra por la puerta, liberándome de mi cárcel personal.

-Amor, que bueno que llegaste- le digo al momento que tomo mi chaqueta para salir huyendo de este lugar, acercándome a ella para depositar un delicado beso en sus labios rosados.

-Se ve que tienes prisa por salir de aquí, no pensé que el cenar con nuestros padres fuera tan motivante- me dice enseñándome la lengua.

-Bueno me pone un tanto nervioso que hoy haremos oficial nuestro compromiso y que estableceremos fecha para nuestra boda, pero sabes que me encantan nuestras reuniones- le dije mientras salíamos de la oficina.

-Por supuesto, solo quisiera que tu padre disfrutara nuestra compañía- me dijo con una sonrisa y tomando mi mano.

Mi padre, como siempre solía aislarse en las reuniones familiares haciéndose el poco interesado, pero en varias ocasiones, me ha dado opiniones acerca de las conversaciones y personas que han asistido a las reuniones, lo cual me indica que aunque parece que no está, el se encuentra muy al pendiente de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, especialmente de mi hermana Bra con la cual lleva una relación muy especial.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de la Corporación Capsula y abro la puerta a mi futura esposa de mi auto deportivo, al sentarme en mi asiento ella toma mi mano y me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?-

-Claro a que si, espera ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto tratando de encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos mientras retiro con mi mano un mechón rubio de su rostro y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja, cada vez que hace preguntas de este tipo me pone nervioso.

-A la reunión de hoy bobo- me dice con una sonrisa – ¿A qué más?- me toma de la mano, beso su mano y le sonrío.

-Por supuesto mi vida solo contigo me metería a la boca del lobo- bromeo a lo que ella me enseña la lengua y me empieza a platicar sobre lo emocionada que esta con los preparativos y yo le escucho atentamente aunque también pongo atención a mis alrededores al conducir.

Debo decir que la capital del Este está sobrepoblada y siempre nos topamos con demasiado tráfico, algunas veces quisiera solo poder irme volando pero Maroon prefiere hacer cosas que los humanos hacen tradicionalmente y yo solo disfruto el momento y las amenas charlas que tenemos juntos.

Nos detenemos con la luz roja del semáforo justo en la esquina de mi cafetería favorita a unas cuantas cuadras de la Corporación Capsula, veo a los empleados que ya están cerrando el local y me quedo observando por unos segundo mientras escucho a otros conductores tocar el claxon y expresarse malhumoradamente por el trafico. Al parecer a alguien se le descompuso el auto mas adelante y probablemente estaremos ahí unos minutos más. Maroon sigue hablando y yo sonrío con lo que me dice mientras veo pasar algunas parejas de enamorados caminando junto al auto, de repente una persona capta mi atención involuntariamente, se encuentra caminando por la acera y yo la apenas la miro por el rabillo de mis ojos, es una mujer que mira a su alrededor luciendo un poco desorientada, es de baja estatura y complexión delgada pero lo que ha llamado mi atención es su larga cabellera roja, se parece a… no, no podría ser, ¿Qué tonterías piensas Trunks? por un segundo mi piel se eriza y mi corazón empieza a latir con rapidez mientras trato de ver disimuladamente a la chica por mi espejo retrovisor… sin embargo no logro ubicarla entre la multitud de la gente, seguramente me encuentro tan nervioso que mi subconsciente me esta jugando alguna broma, sin haberlo notado había soltado a Maroon de la mano, y ella vuelve a tomarla regresándome mis pensamientos a este planeta.

-Trunks, ya está en verde- me dice con voz suave y una mirada extrañada.

Al momento caigo en cuenta que ahora soy yo el que cause el tráfico y los conductores de atrás tocan el claxon enojados.

-Oh si- digo nerviosamente con una mano tras la cabeza tratando de calmarme y continuo nuestro camino.


	2. Chapter 2: Búsqueda

Capítulo 2: Búsqueda

Hace varios días que llegue a este planeta llamado Tierra, hay muchos árboles, agua y animales, el aire es más ligero y puedo respirar con mayor facilidad, hasta ahora me parece agradable y me emociona el hecho de volverle a ver. Supuestamente las coordenadas de mi nave espacial me harían llegar al punto exacto en donde podría encontrarlo, pero al parecer mi aterrizaje de emergencia lo ha alterado, solo espero que no esté tan lejos pues me siento exhausta, pues he caminado kilómetros y al parecer por fin he llegado a la ciudad.

Cómo quisiera volar como los hombres de mi planeta. Es tan injusto que a nosotras no se nos sea permitido aprender ese arte, pienso al tiempo que coloco mis manos tras la cabeza y miro hacia un alto edificio con una insignia conocida.

-¡La Corporación Cápsula!- grito asombrada haciendo que la gente alrededor me voltee a mirar, pero solo los ignoro desde que llegue a este planeta la gente no deja de mirarme, yo no creo que luzca muy diferente a ellos, es decir tengo dos ojos, una boca, una nariz, dos manos, dos piernas, por un momento pensé que quizá era el color de mi cabello… "rojo pasión como lo llama mi amado"… sonrío a tan solo recordarlo… pero la verdad es que ya he visto otras personas que tienen un color similar al de mi cabello. Probablemente es mi vestimenta, traigo un crop top corto color blanco con encaje y adornado con piedras preciosas en el cuello, un short de encaje y una vaporosa falda con telas transparentes y un cinturón de las mismas piedras que están en mi blusa, para mí no es fuera de lo común pero no he visto a nadie con telas similares, pero bueno, en fin que podría esperar es un planeta completamente distinto.

Me siento feliz porque finalmente después de tanto preguntar he llegado al lugar indicado y mi corazón late de prisa de tan solo pensar que estamos a unos metros de distancia.

De repente algo distrae mi atención es el delicioso aroma de… Café… me recuerda tanto a él, pues es su bebida favorita no dudo ni un segundo entrar al lugar de donde proviene el deliciosa aroma.

-Disculpe señorita, pero estamos cerrando- me dice un joven que se encuentra limpiando el lugar. Lo cual me hace solo suspirar en verdad me hubiera encantado volver a probar ese delicioso líquido.

-Ah disculpe mi torpeza no me di cuenta- le digo sonrojada y por algún razón el muchacho se sonroja al mismo tiempo y como no me dice nada mas y solo se me queda mirando mejor decido salir del lugar. Al mismo tiempo escucho un ruido molesto en la calle, proviene de esos vehículos que quien sabe por qué están parados pero la gente parece enfurecida y le gritan al conductor que esta hasta adelante. Vaya… al parecer la ciudad de este planeta no es tan diferente de mi planeta.

Por fin llego a lo que parece ser la Corporación Capsula y entro al lugar, al instante un hombre me detiene del brazo.

-¿Disculpe Señorita a dónde se dirije?- Me pregunta muy seriamente.

-Bueno yo vengo a ver a Trunks Brief- contesto con firmeza.

-¿Asunto?- me pregunta levantando la ceja y barriéndome con la mirada.

-Es personal- contesto un poco molesta.

-No puedo dejarla pasar sin conocer el asunto- lo cual me parece lógico y me calmo.

-Soy su esposa- le digo con serenidad a lo que él suelta una carcajada que vuelve a molestarme.

-Código naranja tenemos otra chistosita- habla por un aparato negro y alguien más le contesta con una carcajada, al instante dos hombres me sacan por los brazos del edificio.

-No esperen, digo la verdad, ¿Por qué son tan agresivos? Déjenme entrar por favor- Suplico pero nadie me presta atención.

-Claro claro y yo estoy casado con Angelina Jolie jajajaja- se burla uno de los guardias y cierran las puertas. A lo cual solo doy un pisotón y me cruzo de brazos.

¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Pienso preocupada pues se está oscureciendo y no tengo a donde ir, además que siento un poco de frío por lo cual saco la chaqueta que traigo en mi bolso, es la de mi esposo, es una de color azul con los símbolos de su corporación en la espalda. La abrazo hacia mi nariz recordando su aroma y me la coloco de prisa. Enseguida siento como tocan mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

-Vi lo que pasó- me susurra un hombre de ronca voz. –Yo sé dónde viven los Brief si gustas puedo ayudarte-

\- Sí por favor- me emociona el hecho de que todavía tengo la esperanza de verlo esta misma noche.

-Bueno, por favor no, te lo digo a cambio de ese anillo que traes en tu mano- señala mi anillo de bodas a lo que automáticamente lo oculto con mi otra mano y presiono mi mano izquierda a mi pecho.

-Pero es mi anillo de bodas-

-Bueno ni modo, supongo que no veras a tu esposo hoy- me dice alzando los hombros y caminando hacia el otro lado.

-No espere, le daré mis pendientes si es que me ayuda- se los muestro agachando la cabeza.

El los toma y examina por un momento –No están mal… te ayudaré- toma los pendientes y los guarda en su bolsillo, enseguida hace un silbido y un auto con las letras TAXI al costado se detiene de inmediato. Me abre la puerta y yo subo a él.

-Llévala a la 41 Este No. 7820-

No puedo creerlo en verdad voy a verlo hoy y esta vez no tendré que caminar hasta llegar, me siento feliz.

Después de unos minutos llegamos, parece ser una casa grande y se me iluminan los ojos al ver el mismo símbolo que tanto he buscado. De inmediato me bajo del auto y el hombre me grita con frustración.

-¡Espere no me ha pagado!- sin embargo no presto atención y solo corro a tocar la puerta ya no puedo esperar por abrazarlo y besarlo.

Toc, toc….

...

Hola a mis lectores, bueno espero que les este gustando el fic, como pudieron darse cuenta escribo en primera persona, y aunque se que literalmente no es correcto, mi dinámica será asi, un capítulo será narrado por Trunks y el otro capítulo por el misterioso personaje. Espero que les guste y se diviertan tanto como yo.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios


	3. Chapter 3: Reencuentro

Capitulo 3: Reencuentro

Por fin llegamos a casa y todos nos han dado una estupenda bienvenida, junto con abrazos, felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Absolutamente todos nuestros amigos se encuentran presentes y me hace sentir dichoso la felicidad que se respira en el ambiente, Maron no para de sonreír al contar la historia de como le propuse matrimonio y yo no puedo dejar de sonreír por verla tan feliz, no puedo esperar para que estemos juntos toda la vida, si por mi fuera mañana mismo me casaría con ella.

-Trunks, no olvides que te tocara hacer un brindis hijo- me susurra mi madre al oído pasándome una copa de vino espumoso, a lo cual asiento un poco sonrojado, amo a Maron y por supuesto quiero que el mundo entero lo sepa, pero no puedo sacar de mi cabeza las burlas de Goten que en la oficina me hacia puesto que seguramente me pasaría de cursi en mi discurso, sacudo la cabeza tratando de sacar las ideas que me puso en mente.

Maron se dirige hacia su madre mientras todos los meseros sirven vino a todos nuestros amigos y escucho el timbre a lo lejos, pienso que quizá se trate del pastel que mamá solicito y Pan se dirige a abrir la puerta, creo que mamá se ha emocionado un poco con la cena de compromiso, pero me alegra que este feliz con mi decisión, ojalá papá fuera igual de expresivo, sin embargo no me ha dicho ni una palabra al respecto, por lo menos esta presente en la cena, cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared demostrando indiferencia, pero al menos está presente.

Siento la mirada de todos en espera de mi discurso y el silencio invade el jardín de la casa.

-Buenas noches- comienzo a hablar con seguridad, como si me encontrara en una junta de trabajo pero la verdad es que estoy un tanto nervioso, recorro con la mirada a todos nuestros amigos, me topo con el rostro del Sr. Gokú que tiene una sonrisa tan amable como siempre, Gohan me hace un ademán recordándome la charla que tuvimos en la tarde y Milk le da un codazo en el estomago lo que me hace sonreír. Mi querida Maron toma del brazo a su padre mientras me dirige una de sus hermosas miradas, pero al instante me llama la atención Pan con sus brazos moviéndose en el aire de un lado al otro, la miro extrañamente y veo una silueta en la puerta que no logro distinguir da unos pasos hacia delante permitiendo que la luz descubra su identidad.

-No, no puede ser- Mi boca cae hasta el suelo al darme cuenta de quien se trata, esto debe ser un sueño, es imposible que esté aquí, mis manos tiemblan al tiempo que dejo mi copa en la mesa que esta a mi costado e inmediatamente dirijo la mirada a Maron para ver si ella se ha dado cuenta de nuestra visitante, pero tan solo me mira confundida, como esperando a que continúe con el brindis. Miro a Goten quien de inmediato mira hacia la puerta y yo miro nuevamente hacia la mujer que ha llegado, ella por fin me descubre con la mirada, esboza una sonrisa y comienza a caminar hacia mi, de inmediato Pan la jala diciéndole algo al oído y la lleva hacia dentro de la casa. De inmediato miro a Goten nuevamente quien me hace una seña con la cabeza para que vaya con Pan, esperando a que reaccione. Escucho que mi madre hacer un ruido con la garganta mientras me mira disgustada.

-Disculpen un momento, por favor- por fin me salen las palabras seguidas de una risa nerviosa al tiempo que pongo mi mano tras la cabeza. De inmediato entro a la casa, preguntándome a donde la ha llevado Pan, esperando que solo me esté imaginando cosas.

-Tsss, Tsss, Trunks aquí estamos- me dice Pan desde una sala de espera.

-¿En verdad es ella?-

-Claro que es ella tonto ¿Por que crees que la estoy escondiendo?- me susurra con un tono de evidencia

-¿Que esta haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llego aquí?- susurro nervioso tomando a Pan por ambos brazos, me siento desesperado.

-No lo sé, tranquilo, me lastimas- me dice molesta.

-Disculpame, Pan, es que no lo puedo creer- le contesto soltándola y pasando una mano sobre mi cabeza mientras giro mi cuerpo a la derecha -¿Que voy a hacer?-

-Habla con ella- me dice tratando de calmarme.

-No puedo hablar con ella Pan, ¿Qué le voy a decir?-

-La verdad Trunks, tienes que decirle la verdad- ahora es ella la que me toma por ambos brazos.

-¿Estas loca?... ¿Qué no te acuerdas de su padre?... Vendría a matarnos a todos- le digo imaginándome a un hombre fornido con cabello castaño y barba de candado riendo al tiempo que hace explotar el planeta tierra con ese cetro tan místico que alguna vez me mantuvo congelado, al tiempo que en mi imaginación me obliga a observar la destrucción de mi amado planeta. De tan solo recordar esa sensación de sentirme inmovilizado me da frustración y me estremezco.

-Creo que estas exagerando un poco Trunks ¬¬- me voy de espaldas de tan solo escucharla.

-¿EXAGERANDO?... ¿QUE NO RECUERDAS? PRECISAMENTE POR ESO ESTOY METIDO EN ESTE EMBROLLO!- le grito mientras Pan tiene una gotita de sudor en la frente y trata de calmarme con sus manos.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta Goten comiendo un bocadillo.

-Pues nada, resulta que la esposa de Trunks se encuentra en la sala de espera, y Trunks tiene miedo de hablar con ella y decirle que se va a casar con Maron- explica Pan cruzándose de brazos con pose de sabelotodo.

Goten escupe lo que esta comiendo -¿En verdad es ella?... ¿Es la chica que me contaste?... Yo quiero conocerla- Dice Goten emocionado y caminando hacia la sala de espera.

-CLARO QUE NO TENGO MIEDO PAN- grito nervioso sosteniendo a Goten por la parte de atrás de su playera -Solo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas con ella- Suspiro tratando de calmarme -Por favor déjenos solos y no dejen por nada de este mundo que Maron entre al despacho. Ambos asienten con la cabeza y me miran como me dirijo hacia la sala de espera.

La miro por detrás de la pared, se encuentra entretenida jugando con una de sus pulseras, en realidad es ella ¿pero como llego aquí?, se ve como el ultimo dia que la vi, de momento ella dirige la mirada hacia la pared en la que estoy e inmediatamente me escondo detrás de esta, estoy tan nervioso me siento como un niño pequeño que ha hecho algo desagradable. Pero Pan tiene razón tengo que hablar con ella decirle la verdad, y tratar de convencerla que regrese a su planeta y continúe con su vida, si eso tengo que hacer. Tu puedes Trunks, solo se elocuente, se honesto, y vendele la idea que es lo mejor. Me arreglo la corbata y el saco, estoy listo para enfrentar esto.

Salgo de mi escondite y dirijo la mirada hacia el sillón en donde está, estaba... por que ya no se encuentra en donde la deje... No puede ser, ¿donde esta?... me pongo nervioso. De momento siento unos delicados brazos que me abrazan por la espalda y siento como un escalofrio me recorre por la espalda.

-Trunks... mi amor... por fin estamos juntos de nuevo- me dice con un tono suave al tiempo que se coloca frente a mi con sus bellos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, su larga cabellera roja y un sonrojo en sus mejillas...

...

Majo, Gaby12 y Monserrat muchas gracias por leer este fic y dejar sus comentarios, espero siga siendo de su agrado. Saludos


	4. Chapter 4: Engaño o Destino

Capitulo 4: Engaño o Destino.

Me sentía tan feliz por finalmente estar a su lado, Trunks me había tomado de la mano para llevarme a algún lugar mas privado y una vez que cerro la puerta no pude evitar volver a abrazarlo, por fin estaba entre sus brazos, mi galante esposo no había cambiado nada en estos tres meses, sin embargo lo siento un poco nervioso. Me estiro de puntitas para probar sus labios nuevamente, aun tienen esa suavidad perfecta sin embargo están inmóviles, no siento que me corresponda, me retiro y trato de encontrar en su mirada una respuesta, pero el parece estar congelado y sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿No estas feliz de verme?- le pregunto colocando mis manos en mi cintura, un poco desilusionada  
-Ren bueno yo...- me dice dando una media vuelta y colocando una mano tras su cabeza, y yo aprovecho para cubrir mi boca con mi mano y oler mi propio aliento, quizá apesta y por ello no quiere besarme, pienso preocupada, no quisiera que nuestro reencuentro se viera arruinado por nada del mundo.

De repente las fotos en el escritorio llaman mi atención y me apuro a tomar dos portarretratos.

-¿Son tu madre y tu padre?- Los miro sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pues me parece una hermosa fotografía, la mujer de cabellos azules sonríe dulcemente tomando a un caballero por el brazo, mientras este apenas se le ve dibujada una sonrisa, pero en su mirada puedo ver que por dentro esta sonriendo, mientras que con su otra mano toca la mano de la mujer que esta a su lado, me parece tan romántico, ¡una pareja perfecta! estoy segura que son sus padres, deben serlo se parecen tanto a él.

-Muero de ganas de conocerlos... Tu madre es muy hermosa Trunks...- expreso haciendo que mi amado se sonroje.

-Si es mi madre... Gracias, pero...-

-¿Y ella es tu hermana? También es muy hermosa, aunque un poco diferente- pregunto al observar una foto de Trunks en la que abraza a una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, los dos parecen estar pasando un rato agradable y mi comentario hace que se sonroje a un mas.

-No Ren, ella no es...- me dice soltando un suspiro y tomando de mis manos los portarretratos y poniéndoles de vuelta en el escritorio. -Sientate por favor- me dirige al amplio sillón.

-Ren, tengo que decirte algo- me dice al sentarse junto a mi y yo lo tomo del brazo tal y como lo hace su madre en la foto con su padre, pero el retira mis manos y vuelve a pararse... Lo siento tan extraño, sus actitudes me lastiman, ¿Por qué no me deja tocarlo?, esa emoción que sentía por verle empieza a cambiar por miedo, mi intuición me dice que algo no esta bien y tengo miedo de que tiene que ver conmigo y mi repentina visita, ¿pero por qué?, pareciese que sus sentimientos han cambiado, todos estos pensamientos se me vienen a la mente y el los interrumpe repentinamente.

-Ren, me voy a casar- me dice haciendo que ponga toda mi atención en sus palabras, quizá no le he escuchado bien y mi oído me ha traicionado.

-Espera un momento, creo que no te escuche bien, por un momento pensé que dijiste que te ibas a casar, quizá te refieres a que nos casaremos en tu planeta, por que no encuentro otra razón para que te cases... otra vez- comienzo a parlotear y a agitar mis manos como suelo hacerlo cuando estoy nerviosa.

-Ren, escucha, me voy a casar con Maron- vuelve a decirme tomándome de las manos y mirándome a los ojos, haciéndome sentir como si sus palabras fueran un balde de agua helada sobre mi cuerpo.

-¿Maron?- pregunto haciendo resonar ese nombre en mi corazón y tratando de contener un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, la chica que te platiqué que era mi novia, pero en el tiempo en que nos conocimos, habíamos terminado...- me suelta de mis manos y continua -bueno, resulta que cuando regresamos a la Tierra, ella y yo también regresamos y decidimos casarnos. Nunca pensé que tú...- mis manos tiemblan al escucharlo mientras pongo mis manos sobre mis piernas, esto no puede estar pasando.

-Bueno que nosotros nos volveríamos a ver- Busco con mi mirada el anillo de bodas en su mano y no lo encuentro.

-Pero si soy tu esposa ¿cómo pudiste pensar que no nos volveríamos a ver?- No puedo creer lo que me dice, seguramente he de estar soñando una pesadilla.

-Es que Ren, nuestra boda fue una Mentira, un error algo que no debió haber sucedido, nos forzaron a ambos a hacerlo- sus palabras me hieren en el alma.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nadie nos forzó a hacerlo, tú elegiste contraer matrimonio conmigo, tu me elegiste de entre todas mis hermanas, y yo acepte casarme contigo, me juraste amor eterno frente a los sacerdotes, mi padre, mi familia... tus amigos-

-Tu padre dijo que la única manera de que obtuviéramos la esfera del dragón y que descongelara a mis amigos era si éramos aliados, y que la única manera de ser aliados era convirtiéndonos en familia, unir nuestros reinos, que hubiera una unión marital...fueron sus palabras exactas... El Sr. Gokú ya esta casado, y Pan es aún muy joven, no podía permitir que le pasara nada malo ni obligarla a hacer algo que no quería, por eso me ofrecí yo- me explica como si todo lo que me dijera fuera una excusa para semejante engaño.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- me levanto del asiento y comienzo a caminar nerviosamente con mis manos cubriendo mi boca.

-¿Que querias que hiciera? ¿Qué dejara a mis amigos congelados para toda la eternidad?- me pregunta exaltado y yo le miro con un rostro de obviedad.

-Mi Padre puede decir muchas cosas, y puede ser muy dominante y un tanto imponente, pero de eso a que deje a tus amigos congelados para toda la eternidad, es algo que definitivamente no haría- le contesto aun con un deje de obviedad.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

-¿Sabes cuantas personas no ha congelado mi padre antes? y a todos les ha dicho lo mismo que la alianza, que la unión marital, es solo protocolo que se debe seguir para hacer que el destino tome su curso, y ¿sabes cuantos no han accedido? Por las mismas razones que tu me diste que si ya están casados, son pequeños o simplemente por que ya tienen su amor comprometido, MILES! y ninguno permaneció congelado. Mi padre no es un loco que anda congelando gente por ahí para casar a sus hijas- expreso sumamente molesta y a Trunks se le cae la boca hasta el suelo.

-¿Quieres decir que pude haberme negado y aun así tu padre hubiera liberado a mis amigos?-

Asiento con la cabeza.

-En Romel creemos que los que llegan a nuestro planeta por accidente como tu lo hiciste, tienen una razón mas fuerte para habernos encontrado es por eso que de esta manera se les invita a que formen parte de nuestro destino, es parte de nuestra tradiciones que al llegar a cierta edad los hombres escojan a la mujer con la que quieran pasar el resto de sus vidas, hay algo que le dicta en el corazón al hombre cual es la elegida y una vez se unen sus vidas en matrimonio su amor florece y prevalece para toda la vida y quizá mas allá de esta, hasta ahora los pocos forasteros que han escogido a una de nuestras mujeres han sido plenamente feliz, pero si un forastero no elige a ninguna mujer de nuestro planeta, no pasa nada su destino no es ser parte de nuestra existencia, nosotros creemos que el amor debe ser puro y que nada es forzado, pudiste haberte negado, pudiste haber aceptado pero no elegir a nadie, pero no paso así... tú... ¡tú me elegiste a mi!-

-No, no, no- dice Trunks agitado y moviendo las manos -Esto es ridículo... Una locura-

-Trunks... ¿Por qué me eligiste a mi?- Pregunto con mas serenidad, ya que realmente creo que el destino no se equivoca.

El me mira con asombro.

-No quiero decirlo- dice sentándose en el sillón con sus codos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza baja.

-Por favor dimelo, tienes que decirme, Trunks... ¿fue una voz interior que te hizo escogerme?, ¿una corazonada?- le pregunto de rodillas al frente suyo el niega con la cabeza y yo levanto su rostro para que me mire a los ojos. -Por favor dime, sé sincero-

-Te escogí por que tu mirada me recordó a Maron- espeta destruyendo mis ilusiones. ¿De verdad el destino me había jugado tan duro?... Ambos nos incorporamos y nuevamente las lagrimas comienzan a recorrer mis mejillas.

-Pero tú me decías palabras lindas, salimos juntos, me tomabas de la mano, me regalabas flores, me hiciste creer que realmente sentías algo por mi-

-Ren solo estaba siendo amable-

-¿Siendo amable? y cuando con consumamos nuestro matrimonio ¿también estabas siendo amable?-

Repentinamente la sangre se le sube a la cabeza -No bueno, eso, fue... yo no...-

-Fue otro error huh- le digo realmente decepcionada.

-¿Que voy a hacer?- me pregunto en un susurro.

-Ren, nuestro matrimonio no es válido en mi planeta, aquí puedo casarme, pero si gustas para tu tranquilidad y la de tu familia podemos ir hablar con ellos y divorciarnos-

-¿Divorciarnos?- pregunto aterrada...- No, no podemos divorciarnos, es como lo que le paso a aquella mujer, me desterraran para siempre o ¿si me quitan la vida?...- comienzo a parlotear nuevamente.

-¿Qué de que estas hablando? No es algo tan complicado, simplemente les explicamos que cambiamos de opinión, que no nos llevamos bien, firmamos algunos papeles y listo, podrás continuar con tu vida, como si nada hubiera pasado-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel y frio?... nos casamos, nos juramos amor eterno, no es cualquier cosa... tu no entiendes, en mi planeta no existen los divorcios, en mi planeta se le llama repudiar a tu esposa, y cuando algo así sucede es por que algo muy malo hay en esa mujer, en toda nuestra historia solo ha pasado una vez y fue por que esa mujer era muy mala persona, y lo que paso con ella fue aún peor- me da escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo.

-¿Y si tu me repudias a mi?-

-¿Quieres que mi padre congele a todos tus amigos y destruya tu planeta?-

-No por supuesto que no-

-Y eso no es lo peor, mi padre vendrá en un par de días a visitarnos, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, Si me repudias entonces no me lo perdonara nunca, me congelaran y me dejaran flotando en el espacio como aquella mujer hasta que deje de existir...- empiezo a manotear y en mi mente hay miles de imagines de mi padre y mi familia odiándome por ser tan poca mujer.

-Ren, Ren... tranquila no voy a repudiarte ¿ok?- Trunks me sostiene de ambos brazos para mostrarme un poco de apoyo... -Debemos pensar en algo para que ninguno de los dos sea afectado por esta situación-

-Mi vida esta arruinada- digo entre sollozos.

-No, no tranquila... tengo una idea...- me dice agachándose a la altura de mis ojos -Confía en mi-

Montse, mil gracias por tu comentario! me hace muy feliz y me motiva a continuar la historia, a decir verdad a mi también me encanta la pareja Pan y Trunks, de hecho siempre he creido que la canción de Dragon Ball GT se la dedica Trunks a Pan :3.

Bueno me gustaría mucho agregar en esta historia otro triangulo amoroso para que haya mas integracón de otros personajes. Para ello tendre que cambiar la narración espero no les moleste. Opiniones, sugerencias? Saludos a todos!


	5. Chapter 5: Mamá Bulma

Capitulo 5: Mamá Bulma

La hermosa rubia miraba de un lado a otro buscando a su prometido por todo el jardín. Se le hacia tan extraño que hubiera desaparecido así como así dejando a todos esperando por el brindis.

-No te preocupes Maron, regresara en un momento, solo esta atendiendo un asunto de negocios- mintió Pan tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-¿En verdad?- pregunta ella dando un suspiro -No puede ser, nada mas falta que nos interrumpan en el día de la boda- se cruza de brazos con molestia.

-¿Del trabajo?... Esto es inaudito, voy a detener esto ahora mismo... No te preocupes Maron yo misma me encargare del asunto tan urgente para que Trunks disfrute la velada contigo- Bulma le guiñe un ojo y se dirige al interior de la casa.

Goten observa lo sucedido y le hace señas a Pan de que la detenga, mientras ella solo levanta los hombros preguntándole que podría hacer.

-Bulma... espera...- Pan corre detrás de ella pensando en que decirle para distraerla pero sus intentos son fallidos.

Bulma entra con el ceño fruncido a la casa para correr a esas personas que osaron en interrumpir la fiesta de compromiso de su hijo. Escucha voces en el despacho y lo que parece ser sollozos, por lo que ella acerca su oído a la puerta.

-Trunks, mi amor, ¿entonces podre quedarme aquí contigo?- escucha una voz femenina y una sombra que se abalanza abrazando a su hijo, Bulma no puede creer lo que esta escuchando quien mas le podría llamar mi amor a su hijo, mas que ella y su prometida...

-Sí te puedes quedar conmigo, bueno en esta casa, no en mi habitación, hasta que él venga entonces tendremos que dormir juntos- Bulma no puede creerlo, su querido, amable, caballero, apuesto y mujeriego hijo tenia una amante...y pensaba tenerla bajo su techo, ¿en que se había equivocado como madre?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a proponer algo así sin siquiera consultarlo con ella?... Por supuesto que no, no lo permitiría, enfurecida abrió la puerta precipitosamente y queda boquiabierta al ver a una despampanante pelirroja abrazando a su hijo con lagrimas en los ojos, al instante ambos le miran sorprendidos.

-¡TRUNKS!... ¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?- pregunta Bulma cruzando sus brazos mirándolos con desaprobación.

La pelirroja parpadea un par de veces admirando a la bella mujer que esta enfrente, secando sus lagrimas y después secando sus manos en su ropa le extiende la mano para presentarse.

-¿Usted es Mamá Bulma?- Pregunta con ilusión a lo que Bulma confundida contesta -Si, yo soy Bulma... pero que atrevida eres niña, como me...-

-Lo sabía, yo sabía que era usted- la chica se abalanza a Bulma abrazándola cariñosamente confundiendo aún mas a la peliazul que solo mira a Trunks como cuestionándole que sucede y este avergonzando trata de separar a Ren de su madre.

-Mamá, ella es Ren... viene del planeta Romel estará de visita con nosotros un corto tiempo-

Ren y Bulma miran con disgusto a Trunks.

-Disculpe si fue inoportuna mi visita Mamá Bulma, si usted acepta que me quede en su casa será un honor para mi ayudarle en lo que necesite- dice la chica dejando a Bulma perpleja, pues aun no entendía nada y mucho menos por que la llamaba "Mamá Bulma".

En ese momento llegan Pan seguida de Goten.

-Que bueno que llegan- dice un Trunks empujando a Ren por los hombros hacia ellos. -Por favor acompañen a Ren a disfrutar de los ricos bocadillos, debe estar hambrienta después de tan largo viaje- dice el saiyajin al tiempo que jala a su madre al despacho. -En un momento estaré con ustedes tengo que hablar con mi mamá- dice cerrando la puerta abruptamente y dirigiendo una mirada a Goten de complicidad.

Los dos saiyajins y la chica de cabellos de fuego se quedan en silencio unos segundos mirando hacia la puerta.

-Asi que Ren ¿Qué hacen en tu planeta para divertirse?- pregunta Goten rompiendo el hielo y llevándola hacia el jardín, conocía perfectamente lo que Trunks quiso decirle con la mirada y eso era evidentemente que no la dejara acercarse a Maron.

-Bueno pues lo usual yo creo- dice ella siguiendo al pelinegro con una sonrisa seguida de Pan quien también seria la sombra de la pelirroja esa noche.

-Por cierto me llamo Goten y soy tío de Pan que bueno a ella ya la conoces...- dice con su usual amabilidad.

...

-Asi que piensas pretender que están felizmente casados durante el tiempo que este aquí su padre- deduce Bulma al escuchar todo lo que su hijo le ha contado, a lo que Trunks solo asiente como esperando la aprobación de su madre, aun no esta seguro de que sea el mejor plan.

-Vaya pero que tino ha tenido, mira que llegar justo el día de tu fecha de compromiso...- a lo que Trunks vuelve a asentir sintiéndose como si cargara el mundo en sus espaldas. -Pues tendrás que explicarle la situación a Maron, quizá tendrán que retrasar la fecha de la boda, hasta que este embrollo quede aclarado-

-¿Explicarle a Maron?- pregunta Trunks preocupado, ¿tendría el valor para explicárselo? -¿Y si ella decide terminar conmigo por esto?- le pregunta haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo.

-Cariño, no creo, Maron te ama y sabrá comprenderte y esperar, por lo que me dices lo hiciste por salvar a Pan y Goku, tienes que ser honesto con ella, no puedes empezar a tener una relación basada en mentiras, además ella se dará cuenta por si sola, yo creo que es mejor que tu se lo digas- le dice Bulma abrazando a Trunks por los hombros con cariño. -Sin embargo hay varias cosas que me preguntan de este plan, ¿Qué sucederá con Ren una vez que su padre haya partido? ¿Ya lo platicaste con ella?, ¿Le ha quedado claro que tu estas enamorado de Maron?. Por qué el hecho de que me llame Mamá Bulma y que a ti te llame Mi amor en privado me hace pensar en que ella realmente tiene la idea de que están casados y somos una familia y seremos una familia para siempre-

-Si, bueno yo le dejé muy en claro que una vez que su padre creyera que vivimos felices en la Tierra le pidiera que regresara a su planeta y no se preocupara mas por nosotros y que ella iría a visitarlos de vez en cuando para que no vengan mas, yo no iría con la excusa de mi trabajo y entonces nos separaríamos y cada quien seguiría su rumbo, yo me casaría con Maron y ella podría ser libre de escoger una pareja que la hiciera feliz, la verdad no creo que tenga problema en encontrar a alguien mas mamá, tu la viste tiene algo que no se que... que... que se yo que la hace muy atractiva- dice el saiyajin como si no se escuchara a sí mismo, mientras Bulma solo hace una mueca con su boca no muy convencida de esa parte del plan y conociendo a su hijo tenía la sensación que Trunks si bien no sentía algo por la pelirroja, le gustaba, su intuición femenina le decía que las cosas quizá no saldrían como el las esperaba.

...

Mientras tanto en el jardín...

Krilin se acerca a Goten en el pequeño bar que ha contratado Bulma, al tiempo que mira su reloj y sin fijarse en su acompañante...

-Ya es muy tarde, y los invitados empiezan a desesperarse, Yamcha y Ten ya se fueron a su casa, ¿Es que Trunks no piensa venir a realizar el brindis y anunciar la fecha de la boda?-

Goten pone cara de susto y de reojo ve la reacción de la pelirroja que no quiere que haga ningún comentario en estos momentos que el padre de la novia no tiene conocimiento de nada. Pero ella solo levanta la oreja para escuchar la respuesta de Goten y se empina la copa de Martini terminándose la bebida de un jalón.

-Este... no creo que tarde Krilin- le dice Goten poniendo su brazo tras la cabeza.

-Seguro debe ser algo muy importante, pues primero Trunks y ahora Bulma también ha desaparecido, espero que pronto salgan de esa junta...- dice al tiempo que se percata de la chica que acompaña a Goten y le llama la atención su belleza, su vestimenta, la chaqueta de la C.C. que usa pero sobre todo su manera de beber, pues es el segundo trago que ha tomado en menos de 1 min.

-Oye Goten- le susurra cubriéndose con su mano -¿Esta tu novia bien? de verdad que es linda pero que manera de beber, quizá será mejor que no la dejes beber mas o sus padres se pondrán furiosos cuando la lleves a casa-

La pelirroja abre un ojo antes de terminar su bebida y al escuchar lo que dice Krilin, se levanta tambaleándose de su asiento -Esssssss toy bieeeen, nooo se se preeeeocupeee... hip sssssssolo un poooocooo trissssteee... hip... por que esssstoyyyy ssssssssssooo...li...ta hip- dice ella cubriendo su boca y sonrojándose al tiempo que Goten la agarra por la cintura para evitar que la chica caiga sobre Krilin... a lo que el rie levemente y se aleja sintiéndose afortunado por que su Maron jamás haría una escena así.

Goten con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y sonrojado vuelve a ayudar a que la chica tome asiento, quizá llevarla al mini bar no fue la mejor idea después de todo.

Pan se encontraba tratando de distraer lo mas que se pudiera a Maron, halagando el vestido que usaba para la ocasión y preguntando donde lo había comprado. Bra se unía a ellas con el afán de pasar un buen rato con sus amigas, pero Maron, en verdad se sentía entristecida por la situación, su fiesta de compromiso no había sido en lo mas mínimo lo que ella se había imaginado que sería, sin embargo trataba de no demostrarlo, después de todo sentía que de ahora en adelante su vida serpia así, pues se casaría con el presidente de la C.C. "el hombre mas ocupado del mundo" pensaba con un suspiro.

Por fin Trunks y Bulma salieron al jardín como si nada hubiera pasado. Vegeta observaba todo lo que ocurría y conociéndolos sabía que algo tramaban y lo que mas le llamaba la atención era la repentina aparición de esa chiquilla que acompañaba a Goten, la cual le daba la sensación que no era su novia como todos los demás creían. A nuestro querido príncipe no se le escapaba ninguna.

Maron le mostraba su anillo de compromiso a sus amigas, lo que llamo la atención de la pelirroja ¨Debe ser Maron¨... pensaba ella dentro de su embriaguez sin poder evitar llorar como niña pequeña haciendo que Goten tratara de calmarla. Milk al ver la escena molesta tomo a Goten de la oreja para llevarlo a hablar muy seriamente, no permitiría que su hijo anduviera con una muchachita tan desvergonzada.

De repente Ren vio el micrófono de la banda que ya estaba desmantelando todo y una idea se apodero de su mente, se quitó la chaqueta y como pudo llego a la tarima de la banda e hizo posesión del micrófono al tiempo que veía como Trunks se acercaba a su prometida.

-Buenaaaasssss nochesssss- dijo ella llamando la atención de todos, Pan al darse cuenta horrorizada miró a Goten el cual estaba siendo regañado por su madre y este a su vez se golpeo la cabeza al darse cuenta que por su descuido la esposa de Trunks ahora estaba a la vista de todos, ebria, con el corazón roto y un micrófono en mano, una muy peligrosa combinación.

-¿Maaaroon?- se dirgio la hermosa pelirroja en su bello vestido blanco a la hermosa rubia con vestido carmesí, la cual volteo al escuchar su nombre. -Muuchasssss feli...ssssidadesss, por tu... hip... compromisssssoooo- aplaudió animando a que los presentes aplaudieran...

-Yo tengo un rega..hip... lito para tiii...- señalo con su copa en mano-algo que dessssirte hip- dijo ella con dificultad.

...

Hola espero que les siga gustando este fic, gracias por leerme, y espero esta escritura les sea un poco mas amena. Sakura 86 muchas gracias por el review continuare escribiendo esta historia antes de q la inspiración se me vaya, jeje. Saludos

Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!


	6. Chapter 6: Noticias inesperadas

Capitulo 6: Noticias inesperadas

-Ren, no seas impertinente- arrebata Trunks el micrófono con gran nerviosismo, al tiempo que uno de los músicos al escuchar el escandalo gira con su tuba en el hombro golpeando a la chica en la cabeza accidentalmente, haciendo que se desvaneciera y Trunks la sostuviera en sus brazos oportunamente.

-Goten, ya ves, que vergüenza nos esta haciendo pasar esa jovencita- decía Milk angustiada proporcionándole un coscorrón al pobre Goten -Será mejor que te la lleves- ordenó a lo que el joven acudió avergonzado a ayudar a su amigo a recoger a su "disque cita" de los brazos de su amigo.

-Gracias Goten...- susurró Trunks.

-Me debes una grande...- le susurra de vuelta el peli negro llevándose a la chica adentro de la casa y Pan corre a ayudarle a su tío.

Todos miraban a Trunks con la expectativa de que dijera algo para romper el incomodo silencio.

-Disculpen todos... Maron, mi amor discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar...- Prosiguió el joven tomando una copa de vino espumoso para comenzar con su brindis, tratando de que se olvidaran por completo de lo anteriormente sucedido.

-¿Pero Goten por que dejaste que se pusiera asi?- reclama la joven saiyajin ayudando al chico a colocarla en un sofá de una de las habitaciones de visita.

-Solo se tomo tres copas Pan, nunca me imagine que se le subieran de esta forma- le dice dando un par de palmadas al rostro de la chica tratando de hacerla reaccionar. -Tenemos que despertarla, ese golpe en la cabeza puede provocarle una contusión, abre la regadera- le indica mientras la vuelve a tomar en brazos para llevarla al baño.

Pan obedece y después de unos segundos de estar bajo el agua la muchacha despierta para enseguida vomitar...

-Iuuuu que asco! Jamas me voy a emborrachar- dice una Pan convencida que la bebida no parecía ser tan atractiva, a lo que su tio rie divertido.

-Bien... eso es...- dice Goten sosteniendo el cabello de la pelirroja detrás de su cabeza -te sentirás mejor después de esto-

Mientras tanto en el jardín...

-No puedo creer, que Goten este saliendo con una tipa tan... tan... así- expresó la peliazul sin poder ocultar los celos que sentía al ver a Goten acompañado por una nueva cita.

-Bra, de verdad que no te entiendo, por que si te molesta tanto nunca le haz hecho saber a Goten que te gusta, ustedes las mujeres son tan complicadas- le dice Uub un tanto divertido por las expresiones infantiles que hacia su amiga.

-¿Cómo crees que me veria yo si le digo a Goten que me gusta?- le pregunta molesta, Uub solo levanta los hombros -Pues como una rogona Uub... Ash de verdad que tu no tienes idea de que onda con las relaciones y el amor.

-Bra necesito pedirte un favor- llega Pan repentinamente interrumpiendo la charla -¿Podrias prestarme un par de prendas?

-Hum y ¿para que las quieres?- expresa la peliazul cruzando de brazos y dando la espalda a Pan sabiendo muy bien para quien las necesitaba.

-Vamos Bra, no te pongas celosa te prometo que mi tio no tiene nada que ver con ella- le dice jalándola del brazo y encaminándola hacia su casa.

-Pues mas vale que me expliques todo- se van las dos dejando a un Uub solo con sus pensamientos.

-Vaya que las mujeres si son complicadas- se dice para si al tiempo que voltea a mirar a una Maron sonriendo a su prometido y depositándole un beso en los labios a lo que inmediatamente baja la mirada "Bra tiene razón... no tengo ni la mas mínima idea en el tema de relaciones y el amor" piensa el joven con frustración...

Flashback...

Esto había sucedido unos 3 años atrás.

El joven Uub, caminaba con un par de rosas en mano y una bonita tarjeta hecha por el mismo, se había puesto sus mejores prendas, se había afeitado y se había puesto una de las colonias que su madre le había regalado con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo. Lo había decidido, ese sería el día en que invitaría a salir a esa rubia que le robaba el sueño, sin embargo no podía evitar sus manos sudorosas y pensar una y otra vez lo que le diría, temía que los nervios le traicionaran, ya que a pesar de conocerla desde hace años nunca había tenido el atrevimiento de invitarla a salir y mucho menos a decirle que le gustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, además Maron siempre había sido amable con él y estaba convencido en que si acaso ella le dijera que no, haría todo lo posible para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Con esto en mente por fin llega al final de la cuadra, en donde tenia que dar vuelta para llegar a la casa de Maron y desde ahí ve uno de los lujosos autos de la C.C. estacionado, es un hermoso convertible rojo, el único y reconocible auto que solo su amigo el presidente de la Corporación maneja, el sonríe para sí y al mismo tiempo se siente un poco ridículo por que no esperaba tener un poco de publico, sin embargo esta podría ser una gran oportunidad, quizá podría pedirle un consejo a su amigo, digo después de todo Trunks era un casanova con fama de ser irresistible, sí, esa era una gran idea, pedirle consejo a Trunks sobre como conquistar a Maron, decidido y emocionado comienza a caminar hacia el, pero antes de llamarle por su nombre se percata que el joven saca un enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas de su auto.

"¿Rosas?" el joven se detiene en seco para presenciar una escena que le rompería el corazón.

Al instante la hermosa rubia sale de su casa esbozando una gran sonrisa, lanzándose al cuello del peliazul.

-Mi amor, ¿qué bueno que llegaste?- le dice ella y Trunks le entrega su ramo de rosas, el joven puede ver la emoción con la que recibe ese gran ramo, y después besa a su amigo en agradecimiento.

-Gracias Trunks no debiste, !es enorme¡-

-Claro que debía, sólo lo mejor para mi Maron- contesta el joven abriendo la puerta de su auto.

De inmediato Uub baja su mirada, tiene una incomoda sensación en su estomago ¨Lo mejor para mi Maron¨ esas palabras resuenan en su mente, ahora se sentía mas que estúpido por siquiera tratar de conquistarla... ¿Cómo podría competir con él?... la diferencia era enorme... Trunks era muy apuesto, y el bueno tenía un excelente físico gracias al Sr. Gokú, y quizá podría darle una paliza a Trunks en una batalla, mas sin embargo ¿Qué tenía un aldeano como él que ofrecerle a Maron?... absolutamente nada, pues aún seguía siendo pobre a comparación del ahora novio de Maron, ¨Demonios¨ pensó apretando sus dientes, ni siquera había terminado de estudiar en la Universidad, la cual por cierto estudiaba gracias a una beca aprobada por parte de la Corporación Capsula, que Trunks le ayudó a obtener, ¨Qué maldita ironia!¨ pensó recargando su cabeza en la pared, para después azotar las flores al piso y retirarse del lugar sintiéndose furioso, estúpido y avergonzado...

Fin del Flashback.

¨Lo mejor para mi Maron¨pensó una vez mas al verla sonreir y mostrar su hermoso anillo de compromiso a Milk, la cual mostraba mucho entusiasmo y halagaba la bella roca.

La fiesta había terminado y la mayoría de invitados ya se había retirado. Solo quedaba la familia Brief en su casa, la familia Son y Maron, la cuál se había quedado a petición de Trunks, pues le había comentado que tenía un detalle importante que decirle.

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, mientras Milk recogía algunos de los trastes que había traído lleno de delciosa comida, y nuestros queridos Gokú y Vegeta seguían comiendo como buenos saiyajines, mientras se veían el uno al otro como si estuvieran en una competencia de comida.

Trunks esperaría a que se fueran todos antes de hablar con Maron, pues tenía que ser en privado.

-Oye mi amor... ¿y cómo se llama la cita de Goten?- le preguntó la rubia mirando a Son Goten que entraba al comedor, desplomándose en la silla pareciendo exhausto. -Pensé que ya la había llevado a su casa, de ser así, si que fue rápido- dijo colocando un dedo en la barbilla y poniendo a Trunks nervioso.

-Ammm si...si ... ¿verdad?-

-En verdad me pareció muy linda, pero un poco loquita ¿no crees?-

-Jejeje- el peli azul coloco una mano tras la cabeza sin decir más. Mientras Bra mira a Trunks con ojos asesinos, poniéndolo aún mas nervioso.

Poco tiempo después y para sorpresa de todos la joven pelirroja hace acto de aparación en el comedor, con una playera blanca con el logo de la corporación y un Pants de color rosado, luciendo un poco confundida y colocándose las manos en la cabeza.

La primera en verla es Milk, que furiosa se dirige a Goten, el cual con un rostro azul de miedo se esconde tras la silla.

-Son Goten te dije que la llevaras a su casa, me quieres explicar ¿que esta haciendo esta muchachita aquí?- exige la mujer molesta.

Gokú por un momento se le queda mirando y al recordarala se para de su asiento y sin mas comienza a caminar hacia ella.

-¡Ren!... ¿eres tú?...- dice Gokú dejando a todos boquiabiertos y poniendo a Trunks muy nervioso quien inmediatamente se para de la silla.

-Vaya... Ven a sentarte con nosotros a comer un poco de comida, también es deliciosa le dice tomándola por los hombros y empujándola hacia la mesa...-

-Gracias Señor Gokú- dice ella tímidamente y dejando admirada a Milk quien se pregunta por que Gokú la conoce...

-¿Pero que haces aquí, haz hecho un viaje larguisimo?...- Pregunta rascándose la cabeza pensando en contestarse a si mismo y la chica solo se sonroja.

-¡A ya se!- Grita el saiyajin con su peculiar entusiasmo a lo que todos esperan respuesta, inclusive Vegeta deja de comer y abre uno de sus ojos. -Vienes a ver tu esposo ¿Verdad?... Siiii Pero que tonto soy... si casí lo olvido, tu y Trunks se casaron en nuestro viaje al espacio- Expresa a todo pulmón haciendo que el joven mencionado se palmeara el rostro por la metida de pata que había hecho el famoso guerrero.

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les este gustando la historia :D, si te gusta el fic no olvides dejar tu comentario, no te cuesta a nada y alimenta mi espíritu escritor :P, jejeje

Sayo.


	7. Chapter 7: Secreto Revelado

Capitulo 7: Secreto revelado

-QUEEEE- expresan todos con asombro.

-Pero eso significa que…- se detiene Gohan y voltea a mirar a Maron, al imaginarse por un segundo como se sentirá la rubia ante tal sorpresa.

-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo Goku?... seguramente estas confundido- dice Milk tratando de corregir lo que su esposo ha dicho -Eso no puede ser, Trunks no puede estar casado con esa chica, porque él se va a casar con Maron- dice poniendo las manos en su cintura con un deje de obviedad.

Gokú cae en cuenta de su error –Ups!... Disculpa no recordaba que era un secreto Trunks… je je je- dice el saiya poniendo una mano tras la cabeza y con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

"Hmmm, Kakaroto como siempre de impertinente" piensa Vegeta cruzándose de brazos y esperando de su hijo una explicación.

-¿Es cierto esto Trunks?- pregunta temerosa la rubia, ya que proviniendo del Sr. Gokú tenía que ser verdad.

-Si, pero yo…-

-¿Y CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRME?...¿EL DIA DE NUESTRA BODA?- explota la rubia levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos pues nunca habían visto esa parte de de la personalidad de Maron…

-Maron yo quería decírtelo esta noche, pero…-

La rubia mira con recelo a la pelirroja y comienza a caminar hacia ella, la cuál tan solo frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Y TU QUIEN ERES?... ¿Y DE DONDE SALISTE?- le grita amenazante.

-Mi nombre es Ren, y soy del planeta Romel y SI, soy la ESPOSA de Trunks- le contesta con firmeza y desafiante.

¨Romel" Vegeta estrecha sus ojos al escuchar la palabra.

-Pues seguramente ni es oficial ya que yo conozco a Trunks de toda la vida y no sabía de tu existencia- dice empujándola, haciendo que la pelirroja deshiciera su pose.

-Wooo woo, mi amor tranquila…- dice Trunks tomando a Maron del brazo tratando de evitar que las chicas se lastimen, pero Maron se safa.

-El hecho que tu no sabias, no significa que no ha pasado- dice Ren empujándola de regreso -Es más el hecho de que no supieras de mi existencia, habla de la poca confianza y amor que Trunks te tiene- dice con sarcasmo, esbozando una leve sonrisa –En cambio a mi si me dijo sobre ti, porque a mi si me a…-

ZAZ!

La pelirroja no termino su frase, pues la rubia le había soltado una cachetada, volteando su rostro…

-Pero ¿Cómo te atreves?- grita Ren abalanzándose sobre Maron y ambas comienzan a jalarse de los cabellos, todos piden que se detengan y Goten y Trunks separan a las chicas…

-SUELTAME, SUELTAME, LE VOY A DAR SU MERECIDO- grita Ren al verse retirada del comedor.

Al instante Bulma les pide a sus amigos que por favor dejen solos a Maron y a Trunks quienes necesitan hablar con sentido de urgencia, y todos se despiden retirándose a sus respectivas casas para no incomodar a nadie.

Una vez solos…

-¡Sueltame Trunks!- exige la rubia golpeándolo en el pecho.

-Maron, por favor escúchame, déjame explicarte- trataba el saiyajin de calmarla sin dejar de abrazarla.

-No, no quiero escucharte, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, me hiciste quedar como una idiota- recrimina con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Maron yo no te lo había dicho, porque no pensé que tuviera importancia- el joven empieza a soltarla con suavidad.

-¡Trunks TE CASASTE!... ¿Cómo no va a ser importante?- la chica se limpia las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-Pero no fue porque yo quería, la vida del Sr. Gokú, de Pan y la mía, estaban en peligro, me vi obligado a hacerlo Maron-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Pregunto en un tono más amable empezando a creer las palabras de su amado. –O fue cuando me contaste que tuviste que vestirte de novia para obtener la esfera del dragón, solo que en lugar de casarte con un monstruo, te casaste con una pelirroja- trataba la chica de hilar cabos.

-A decir verdad esa fue otra ocasión je…je…- contesta con una mano tras la cabeza y haciendo enfurecer a Maron pues no le parecía gracioso.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

El joven solo guardo silencio, la verdad es que no se lo había dicho por miedo, tenía miedo a que ella lo despreciara, a que no le creyera, a perderla para siempre.

-Contéstame Trunks ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- volvió a preguntar la rubia, para después ser invadida por una dolorosa duda -¿Te acostaste con ella?- preguntó buscando la respuesta en los ojos azules de su prometido… El joven sorprendido por su pregunta solo desvió la mirada, temiendo responder.

-¡Pero qué estúpida soy!... Te acostaste con ella y por eso no me dijiste nada…- exclama golpeando al joven el pecho sin poder evitar que las lagrimaras surcaran en su rostro otra vez.

-Sí Maron, sí pasó una vez, estaba ebrio y me dejé llevar, te juro que solo fue una vez y no significo nada para mí…- la sostuvo de sus brazos, le dolía tanto verla así por su culpa –Tu y yo habíamos terminado, estábamos distanciados y no estaba seguro que me aceptarías de regreso, te juro que jamás te engañaría, vamos Maron me conoces-

-Sí, si te conozco y sé que cuando estas soltero te encanta acostarte con la que se te pone enfrente, sin embargo yo sabía que esto sucedía en la Tierra- las palabras de Maron lo lastimaban, no le gustaba que su amada tuviera esa percepción de él… -Pero lo de ella me lo ocultaste por completo Trunks, tengo la sensación que si te importó y por eso lo callaste, es lo que más me duele, nos conocemos desde siempre, nos hemos contado todo, todo o eso creía…- se alejó de él furiosa.

-Perdóname, por favor-

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, se quitó su anillo de compromiso y lo aventó al piso –No me puedo casar contigo- tomó su bolso, su chaqueta y salió del comedor, dispuesta a salir lo más rápido posible de la casa.

Trunks la siguió y antes de que se subiera a un taxi la detuvo del brazo.

-Por favor no te vayas así, tenemos que hablar-

-No hay nada más de que hablar- expreso soltándose de su agarre.

-Por favor Maron, no te vayas, hablemos- rogaba el saiyajin abrazandola dispuesto a no dejarla ir.

-Ok ¿quieres hablar?... hablemos- decía ella agitada separándose de él -¿Te gustó?- Trunks se quedo perplejo con la pregunta -¿Cómo es? Es tímida, o salvaje o … o… ¿Cómo es?...-

-Maron por favor no hagas esto…-

-CONTESTAME, ¿TE GUSTO ACOSTARTE CON ELLA?¿COMO ESTUVO TRUNKS?¿LO DISFRUTASTE?- Trunks no sabía qué hacer ni que contestar, nunca se había imaginado estar en esta situación .

-Porque ¿sabes? Trunks es lo único que me viene a la mente, te imagino acariciando a esa mujer, entregándote a ella- decía poniendo sus manos en la cabeza como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de su mente –Por que a eso no creo que te hayan obligado y si realmente no te hubiera importado no me lo hubieras ocultado… ¿CREES QUE SOY TONTA, CREES QUE NO ME DUELE?- lloraba la rubia, culpándolo con el dedo.

-Maron, por favor perdóname fue mi error no habértelo dicho, yo te amo- expreso el saiyajin pero Maron se subió al taxi y se fue a su casa, sin querer escuchar nada mas…

-MIERDA- grito el peliazul con las manos en su cabeza y un nudo en la garganta.

...

Este capitulo es un poco pequeño pero espero que les guste.

Majo mil gracias por tu review, ese Gokú es un loquillo, jeje y feliz año a ti tmbn.

Muchas gracias por leer, por favor no olviden a dejarme un review pues me gustaría saber que opinan de esta historia, además que me motivan y me inspiran a mejorar. :D

Saludos


	8. Chapter 8: El Destino no se equivoca

Capitulo 8: El destino no se equivoca.

-Bien será mejor que me vaya- decía Goten a Bra, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de visitas en la cual había dejado a la pelirroja –Ya se tranquilizó y prometió que no los interrumpiría, pero aún así me gustaría te quedaras con ella, hasta que todo esto pase- le decía a Bra quien cruzada de brazos no podía ocultar su cara de disgusto.

-No es mi obligación ser guardiana de una persona que ni siquiera es bienvenida en mi casa, y mucho menos después de lo que le hizo a Maron- expresó con desprecio haciendo que Goten frunciera el cejo en desaprobación y Bra se sintiera avergonzada.

-Qué prejuiciosa eres, ella solo está en una situación muy incómoda, al igual que Maron y Trunks, pero sin amigos y sin su familia, deberías ser un poco más empática. Pero bueno cada quien como quiera ser, nos vemos- expreso el saiyajin con molestia para después salir volando por la terraza.

Bra sintió tristeza por lo que Goten le había dicho, pero sinceramente no le nacía ser amable con esa intrusa que había venido a arruinar la vida de dos personas importantes en su vida, su hermano y su mejor amiga. Maron en verdad le agradaba como cuñada, ella amaba a su hermano, no como otras que solo andaban con él por interés, ellos ya habían pasado por muchas cosas y quería que fueran felices juntos.

-Disculpa… en ¿dónde puedo conseguir un par de toallas limpias?- preguntó con amabilidad la pelirroja apenas asomando su cabeza tras la puerta.

Afff suspiro Bra , con desgano le hizo señas para que la siguiera y la pelirroja gustosa camino tras de ella.

-Tu debes ser Bra, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa para romper el incómodo silencio –Trunks me platico mucho sobre ti, me dijo que eras su adorable hermanita y que habías cambiado el mundo de todos, especialmente el de tu padre- la chica comenzaba a parlotear, mientras Bra tomaba las toallas sin responder a su pregunta.

-Debes querer mucho a tu hermano…- continúo la pelirroja –¿Sabes? Yo tengo 7 hermanas y 5 hermanos- expresaba con sus dedos el número de hermanos que decía – Y a todos los amo con todo mi corazón, no se qué haría sin ellos…- continúo sin darse cuenta que Bra ya tenía una venita en su frente y comenzaba a exasperarse. La peliazul tempestivamente coloco las toallas en sus manos y preguntó.

-¿Sabes Ren?... porque así te llamas ¿verdad?- la joven asintió con la cabeza –Quizá en tu planeta te casaste con mi hermano por quién sabe qué estúpida razón, pero algo si quiero que te quede muy claro, mi hermano AMA A MARON y no es justo que vengas a entrometerte…- la peliazul comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación – Y otra cosa Ren, no me interesa tu vida y el hecho de que estemos viviendo bajo el mismo techo y que tu "esposo" sea mi hermano significa que me interese ser tu amiga, así que será mejor que de ahora en adelante no me dirijas la palabra- Expresó por ultimo azotando la puerta de su habitación, la pelirroja solo suspiró, la noche no había sido en lo más mínimo parecida a lo que ella esperaba. Repentinamente escucho pasos en la escalera y ella se escondió tras la puerta de un baño para mirar de quien se trataba.

Era Trunks, el cual no se veía nada bien. A hurtadillas lo siguió hasta su habitación y con la puerta entreabierta se dispuso a espiarlo.

El joven sin encender las luces, se quito su saco y se sentó en la cama, con los brazos en sus piernas y la cabeza rendida parecía estar meditando lo sucedido, la chica trataba de buscar sus ojos pero sus cabellos lilas no le permitían ver su rostro.

Con desgano se quitó la camisa, quedando solo en camiseta dejando a la vista sus esculpidos brazos, esos brazos que en un tiempo la abrazaron fuertemente mientras que el joven prometía regresar por ella.

El sonido de unos zapatos siendo arrojados con furia al suelo, le hizo regresar de sus pensamientos. Trunks encendió su estéreo con el control remoto y se desplomó en la cama con los brazos abiertos, entonces la chica pudo divisar su rostro en medio de la oscuridad gracias a la luz que provenía de la calle, estaba segura que había lágrimas en los ojos de su amado.

Por un momento, dudó si debía entrar y hablar con él… Quizá debía disculparse por lo sucedido... Pero antes de que tomara una decisión, el sonido de pasos en las escaleras la hizo brincar y correr a su habitación, no le gustaría ser descubierta espiándole.

Cerrando la puerta se desplomo en el suelo, recargándose en ésta. "¿Qué estás haciendo Ren?" se preguntaba sintiéndose terrible por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, "¿Tan pronto se olvidó de mí y de sus promesas?", no podía creer que de verdad Trunks amara a otra, nunca debió dejar que se fuera solo, su hermana Alana se lo había advertido. También se sentía terrible por verlo sufrir así, realmente lo amaba, o eso creía y le dolía verlo tan triste, no podía tragarse el nudo en la garganta e inevitablemente también empezó a llorar. Quizá lo más sencillo era seguir el plan y después dejarlo libre, para que sea feliz… "No… quizá el no pueda ser feliz con ella, por eso me escogió a mi"… pensó limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro con su manga… "El destino no se equivoca, el ritual de selección nunca ha fallado, el comité de sarcedotes lo aprobó…Quizá solo tengo que recordarle lo que siente por mi… ¡Eso es!… me esforzare por hacerle ver que lo nuestro es real, lo consentiré como mi madre lo hacía con mi padre, le haré darse cuenta que el destino no se equivoca"… Pensó decidida a hacer que su matrimonio funcionara.

….

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bulma y Vegeta.

La peliazul entraba a su habitación encontrando a su esposo alistándose para dormir, mirando la ropa bien doblada que usaría al día siguiente sobre un sillón. Siempre él era muy ordenado, era una cualidad que admiraba de su querido príncipe. Sonrió para si y se sentó en la cama.

-Vaya pero que noche ¿No crees?- rompió el silencio la mujer.

-Trunks esta deshecho, Maron termino con él-

-Hump, quizá sea lo mejor- dijo el saiyajin esbozando una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a su esposa que de un brinco se levanto de la cama y puso sus manos sobre la cintura.

-¿Pero qué dices Vegeta? De la nada tu hijo está casado con una jovencita que ni conocemos, su prometida rompe su compromiso y el está con el corazón roto. Además siempre pensé que aprobabas su relación con Maron- frunció el ceño esperando una explicación.

-Hay mujer, en todos estos años y todavía no me conoces- dijo con su característica sonrisa de lado, recostándose con sus manos en la nuca –A mi no me interesa con quien se case Trunks, se junte o se aparee, el es un hombre y nosotros los saiyajins por naturaleza buscamos a una mujer de carácter que nos de hijos fuertes… con potencial, así que más que por razonamiento elegimos instintivamente, así que me despreocupa a quien escoja como esposa o si se casa o no- Bulma le mira enfadada e infla sus cachetes.

-¿Entonces estás conmigo por puro instinto?- pregunta con recelo.

-¡Claro que no Bulma, después de algunos años las cosas cambian, eso es solo al inicio!- contesta enfadado el príncipe.

-Menos mal Vegeta, estaba a punto de mandarte a dormir al sofá- dice Bulma guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua haciendo que el príncipe gruñera.

-Pero aún así, me parece muy extraño, ella le dijo que una vez casados no podrían deshacer su matrimonio- dice Bulma con un dedo en la barbilla recordando lo que le había contado su hijo

-Eso es porque en su planeta son demasiado extremistas- Vegeta explica con sus ojos cerrados –Mi padre me habló del planeta Romel, algunos de nuestros guerreros se casaron con mujeres de ahí para que tuviéramos una alianza con ellos, y así pudiéramos realizar trueques e inclusive nos protegieran de algunos enemigos-

-¿Huh? ¿Los protegieran?- Bulma estaba admirada y escuchaba con atención.

\- Los guerreros que nacieron de esas uniones eran muy poderosos, pero todos se quedaron en ese planeta. ¿Pero sabes que es lo más curioso?... las mujeres tienen prohibido estudiar las artes marciales, y pareciese que solo están para procrear-

-Eso suena a vivir en la era de las cavernas- dice Bulma con el ceño fruncido.

-No te confundas Bulma, dije que pareciese, pero en realidad tienen una labor muy importante, además de criar a los hijos, cuidan a sus guerreros y una vez consumado su matrimonio una conexión especial los mantiene unidos de por vida, cuando los guerreros están en campo de batalla ellas pueden ver la batalla en su mente, sentir si el peligro les acecha y transmitirles energía para que puedan soportar la batalla, ellas pueden salvarles de la muerte, e inclusive ayudarles a que incrementar su ki, también pueden hacer curaciones de alguna manera inexplicable, pero si sus guerreros mueren en batalla, ellas mueren con ellos, y si ellas mueren en batalla ellos mueren con ellas-

-Pensé que habías dicho que no podían estar en batallas-

-Es preferible que no, pero cuando los guerreros tenían que entrar en batalla dejaban desprotegidas a sus mujeres, y muchos de sus enemigos aprovechaban y atacaban a sus mujeres para eliminar a los guerreros, es por ello que por estas amargas experiencias y antes de extiguirse crearon unos artefactos en los cuales las mujeres "guardan", el ki y algunas técnicas de sus hombres para protegerse en caso de ser atacadas, todo esto lo hacen en el ritual de matrimonio-

-Wow, suena increíble-

EL saiyajin asiente con la cabeza.

-Una vez casados sus vidas están unidas por el destino del otro, sin embargo esto no aplica cuando se trata de una muerte natural-

-Me sorprende que estés tan informado, - dice la peliazul orgullosa de su príncipe.

-Como te dije a nosotros los saiyajins nos convenía tener alianza con ellos por muchas razones y por esos conocemos su historia-

-¿Entonces quiere decir que la vida de Trunks está unida al de esa chica?- pregunta con preocupación.

-Prácticamente si consumieron su matrimonio, sí-

-Vaya… Trunks me comentó que el padre de Ren vendrá a verificar el buen funcionamiento de su matrimonio y que si los descubría separados, cualquiera de los dos correría el riesgo de morir congelados en el espacio, pero si sus vidas están unidas, entonces los dos morirían sin importar cuál de los dos se exiliado - lo dice preocupada y con el ceño fruncido, el guerrero abre sus ojos de par en par al escuchar esto.

– Si ese fuese el caso uno de ellos vivirá, pues la hipotermia es considerada una muerte natural, pero lo que me preocupa es que venga el padre de esa chiquilla, debemos tratarla bien, o podemos meternos en problemas, como te dije son guerreros muy poderosos, muy celosos de sus mujeres y muy extremistas. A ellos no les gustan las medias tintas, o es, o no es, y eso lo puedes ver hasta en sus vestimentas, solo se visten de blanco o de negro, no hay otros matices para ellos-

-Ya veo, Trunks acordó con ella pretender que su matrimonio estaba funcionando durante su estancia en la Tierra, si esto funciona por lo menos les daría un poco más de tiempo para pensar en algo mas-

Vegeta niega con la cabeza con preocupación.

-Ahora que recuerdo ella también mencionó varias veces que estaban unidos por el destino e insistía que él la había elegido, y que lo amaba, pero él me comentó que solo estuvieron juntos un par de semanas ¿tú crees que sea posible que de verdad lo ame?-

El guerrero subió los hombros –En verdad no lo sé mujer, y creo que eso es lo menos preocupante, lo que sí sé es que por sus raíces ella piensa que lo ama, pues es su deber amarlo. La ceremonia de elección es incuestionable para ellos y el destino juega un papel muy importante. Hay ceremonias en las que no se forman parejas, en primera por que el hombre debe sentir un llamado hacia su mujer, después debe ser aprobado por los sacerdotes quienes realizan una meditación hasta que visualizan a la pareja juntos, ellos deciden si ven sus destinos unidos o no, si ellos rechazan a la pareja no se lleva a cabo la unión, en su meditación ponen a prueba las almas de las parejas en diversas situaciones, si ellos terminan estando juntos, significa que la pareja puede superar cualquier obstáculo y por ende deben estar unidos. Para ellos el destino no se equivoca-

-Me parece muy romántico ¿Tú crees que todo eso del destino sea real?- dice Bulma abrazando a su Vegeta ya recostados en la cama.

-Yo que voy a saber mujer, la verdad yo creo que son una raza extremista y caprichosoa, y Trunks debe ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hace- dice cerrando los ojos en señal que daba por terminada la conversación.

Bulma también cierra sus ojos pero no puede dejar de pensar en su hijo y su situación, esperaba que tomara la mejor decisión y sea cual sea estaba segura que ella y Vegeta harían todo lo posible por protegerlo. Por otro lado seguiría el consejo de Vegeta, trataría bien a la muchacha quizá si le mostraba lo bello que era el planeta Tierra ella sería su mejor aliada para pedir a los suyos que no causaran daño alguno...

...

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, me han hecho muy feliz haber recibido sus comentarios :D.

Alex, lo continuo muy emocionada esperando siga siendo de tu agrado.

Vale Leal, que gusto que te esté gustando yo creo que en un futuro haré otro TrunksXMaron quizá menos tormentoso y más romántico :D

Majo, mil gracias por seguir dejándome comentarios y prometo que la cosa se pondrá mas liosa.

Esto se va a poner más interesante, por cierto les gustaría un Lemon TXM o neee?

Bueno sigo escribiendo, espero sus comentarios. Gracias!


	9. Chapter 9: Favores

Capítulo 9: Favores

A la mañana siguiente….

Desganado, Trunks ya se encuentra listo para ir a la oficina, no había podido conciliar el sueño pues no había dejado de pensar en Maron, le había mandado miles de textos que nunca recibieron respuesta, sin embargo creía que lo mejor era seguir el consejo de su madre… Darle tiempo a que se calmara y volver a buscarla en un par de días. Baja las escaleras sabiendo que por la hora casi todos estarían dormidos, excepto su padre que seguramente ya se habría ido a entrenar a algún lugar lejano.

Dispuesto a hacerse su desayuno y prepararse una larga taza de café, que después de la noche anterior la necesitaría sin duda, ajustó su corbata y entró a la cocina encontrándose con la mesa puesta, había jugo de naranja, huevos con tocino, pan tostado con mermelada y por supuesto el café que tanto anhelaba.

-Buenos días Trunks- saludó con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa la chica con cabellos de fuego, quien portaba nuevamente el vestido ahora limpio que había usado la noche anterior que la hacía ver hermosa y elegante.

Trunks solo respondió con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

-Toma asiento, tu desayuno está listo- lo jaló del brazo y le hizo sentarse –Espero te guste, lo hice con mucho amor especialmente para ti- le decía poniéndole una servilleta en el cuello de su camisa y posteriormente entregándole un periódico para que lo leyera mientras comía, dejando a un Trunks confundido y sintiéndose como en una película de los 50´s.

-Anda pero ¿porque me miras así?- Preguntó poniendo en su mano una taza con su café favorito, al darse cuenta que el la miraba como un bicho raro.

-Ren, son las 6 de la mañana deberías estar durmiendo…- dio un sorbo a su taza de café -¿A qué hora te levantaste?- pregunto el pelilila.

-Eso no tiene importancia, aquí lo importante es que te alimentes bien, para que estés sano y fuerte- decía la chica sentándose en la silla frente a él y observándolo comer como si eso fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

-No debiste… quiero decir no es necesario que hagas esto por mí- Decía el joven con su boca llena de comida mientras ella solo sonreía….

-Trunks, sobre anoche- bajo la mirada nerviosa.

-La verdad no quiero hablar de eso Ren-

-Bueno es que yo solo quería disculparme por lo que pasó, por haberte avergonzado en la fiesta y por lastimar a tu novia literalmente en todos los sentidos- Al verla tan avergonzada y con los cachetes inflados le causó mucha gracia, había olvidado que Ren a veces solía actuar como niña pequeña y es que aunque aparentaba mayor edad por sus atributos físicos, tan solo tenía 17 años.

-Bueno, creo que ese jalón de cabellos fue demasiado, una dama no debe prestarse a eso- expresó haciéndose el maduro e interesante –Pero disculpa aceptada- dijo comiendo su pan tostado e iluminando el rostro de la chica.

De repente una alarma sonó.

-¡Mierda!... debo irme…- expresó antes de literalmente vaciar en su boca lo que restaba de comida del plato, tomar su taza de café caliente lo cual le hizo sonrojarse del calor y jalar su saco, para salir corriendo como acostumbraba.

-Espera- la pelirroja lo detuvo antes que saliera de la puerta. –No olvides tu almuerzo- le decía ella al tiempo que se para de puntitas y deposita un beso en la mejilla del saiyajin, haciendo que este se sonrojase y se le erizara la piel. Ella coquetamente le guiña un ojo mientras que ponía en sus manos un par de cajas con comida, Trunks realmente estaba sorprendido –Anda vete ya, que no quiero que me culpes por llegar tarde- le enseño la lengua y el joven aun sonrojado reacciono, lanzó una capsula al aire y de prisa se subió en una nave que volando lo llevaría a la Corporación Capsula.

Bulma había presenciado toda la escena desde la escalera… "Vaya, vaya esta niña no es nada tonta, eligió conquistarlo como mejor se conquista a un saiyajin… por el estomago"…

….

En la oficina de la Corporación:

-Entonces, ¿no has recibido respuesta de su parte?- preguntó el peli negro sentado frente al escritorio del presidente de la C.C.

El peli lila sólo negó con la cabeza mirando al techo, se podía notar su preocupación en el rostro.

-Wow , en verdad me sorprendió, nunca pensé que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera como lo hizo ayer, Maron siempre ha sido una chica tranquila… Apuesto a que nunca te habías imaginado presenciar una pelea entre chicas por tu amor… quizá para la próxima comiencen a darse patadas voladoras o karatazos…- Dijo haciendo algunos movimientos para hacer reír a su amigo.

-Eres un estúpido- Rió el joven sin poderlo evitar.

-Maron estaba furiosa, quizá nunca me lo perdone- volvió a decir acongojado.

-Bueno, si miras el lado amable, si Maron no te perdona y te quedas con Ren, podrás contar con esta deliciosa dotación de comida que prepara para toda la vida- dice Goten comiendo del lunch que ha traído Trunks, pues éste inapetente ha decidido no comerlo.

-Y si no lo quieres, puedes donármelo a mí yo no podría despreciarlo, esta delicioso-

El pelilila lo medita unos segundos, cuando a su mente viene una gran idea.

-Eso es Goten, me has dado una gran idea…- Dice dejando al pelinegro con una expresión de miedo, cuando a Trunks se le venía una de sus ideas generalmente implicaba algo peligroso.

\- ¿Porqué no la enamoras?...Para que se convenza de que aún podemos rehacer nuestras vidas. Que lo nuestro fue un error y entonces me de el divorcio, me case con Maron y así tu tendrás una esposa que cocine delicioso ¨para toda la vida"- dice como si fuera la mejor solución.

-¿Pero quien dice que yo quiero que sea mi esposa? Si ni siquiera en casarme he pensado, estoy muy joven para eso- contesta con la boca llena de comida y una cara infantil pareciéndose a su padre, cuando le pedían que hiciera algo que no quería.

-Bueno tal vez no que se casen, pero mientras podría ser tu novia y quien sabe quizá en un futuro encuentre a alguien más- Dice con las manos en la cintura y cerrando los ojos –Piénsalo Goten, una vez que entienda que lo del destino son solo patrañas, será más fácil que busque un nuevo amor y mientras tu podrás gozar de su deliciosa comida y su compañía, o quien sabe quizá en el futuro de verdad lleguen a gustarse, uno nunca sabe… ¿o acaso no te parece atractiva?-

-Pues si pero no me convences Trunks, me parece muy arriesgado, prácticamente quieres transferirme tu problema-

-Vamos Goten hazme el favor… cómo si no lo hubieras hecho antes- Pone una mano sobre su escritorio con un rostro burlón

-Pues sí, pero fue diferente además yo te debía un favor y así te lo cobraste. Y ahora aquí tú me deberías dos- coloca ambas manos en el escritorio igualando el rostro burlón de su amigo.

-Te daré una de las ediciones limitadas de la nave 5700-

-No me interesa, no es tan padre como la última edición, que además ya la tengo- dice con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué te parece mi Pent House, en el edificio Capsule, del norte?- extendió su mano con las llaves en su palma

Goten mira la llave con tentación, en verdad debería estar desesperado para ofrecer su lujoso y extravagante departamento de soltero.

…

-Mil gracias Mamá Bulma por toda tu ayuda- la pelirroja dice con gran emoción, sosteniendo en sus manos un artefacto parecido al radar del dragón que utiliza para comunicarse a su planeta. –Pero vaya que lo has arreglado rápido, eres una genio-

-Ahora podrás comunicarte con tu familia- Bulma sonríe amablemente, mientras se pregunta si ese es el mismo artefacto que su Vegeta le platicó.

La chica sin poder esperar más lo enciende.

-Te dejaré sola- dice la mayor saliendo de la habitación.

Su corazón se llena de emociones encontradas, como si hubiera dejado de ver a su familia por muchos años, nunca había estado tan lejos de casa y mucho menos sola, sin lugar a dudas los extrañaba, sobre todo porque parecía que a ningún miembro de su nueva familia la aceptaba.

El aparato comenzó a sonar, esperando a que del otro lado apareciese un rostro familiar.

-Aló- se veía la boca de una chica, Ren sonrió al reconocerla. –¿Aló… hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó acomodando el aparato y mostrando su rostro en la pantalla quebradiza del artefacto

-Mitsuko, soy yo- sonrió limpiando una lágrima de los ojos, al escuchar el barullo del otro lado.

-Cállense todos es Ren- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel con jovial emoción.

-REN HIJAAAA- T.T se acercó un hombre de barba de candado a la pantalla

-Otosan, Alana, Leo, Sasuke…- comezó a nombrar a sus hermanos presentes mientras se volvía a limpiar las mejillas

-Holaaaa Ren- expresaron todos a diferentes tiempos.

-¿Cómo estas hermana?- pregunto Mitsuko sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien- apenas contestó, pues pronto fue interrumpida.

-Nos tenias preocupados- sentenció un joven de cabellera blanca –Por poco papá nos manda a buscarte, ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Por qué te comunicas hasta ahora?- pregunto recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de su padre.

-No la estés cuestionando, probablemente tu hermana ha estado muy ocupada, Ren hija ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo está tu esposo? ¿Te han tratado bien? ¿Han sido amables contigo?-

La chica asentó con la cabeza –Sí, todos han sido muy amables, Mamá Bulma me ayudo a reparar el comunicador, la hermana de Trunks me prestó algo de ropa y hemos hecho buenas migas, Trunks está trabajando muchísimo, y se ha alegrado mucho de volverme a ver, me ha cuidado y consentido mucho- mentía tratando de tranquilizar las inquietudes de su familia, pero una mujer de cabellera blanca y mirada serena la miraba con incredulidad, conocía muy bien a su hermana menor, el timbre en su voz era cuando trataba de aguantar un nudo en la garganta.

-Me alegra hija, no aguanto las ganas de verte, te extrañamos mucho-

\- También los extraño muchísimo…- lloraba ahora como niña pequeña…

-Vamos Ren no te pongas así- Mitsuko se acercó a la pantalla. –Pronto estaremos por allá y después no podrás soportarnos-

-¿Y quién dice que tu iras?- pregunto Leo, el joven de cabellos blancos, ambos comenzaron a discutir nuevamente causando gran revuelo, sacando una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

El padre de Ren retomó el comunicador –Hija esperamos llegar en dos semanas, no aguanto las ganas de verte, cuidate mucho, hasta entonces-

-Si papá- se despidió mandándole un beso.

Esa llamada en verdad le había levantado los ánimos, aunque como le hubiera gustado que sus mentiras hubieran sido reales.

...

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí :D. Espero el fic, siga siendo de tu agrado.

Como siempre, les agradezco mucho sus reviews y comentarios que me animan a seguir con esta historia.

sakura 86: Habra lemon! gracias Sakurita por los animos a mi tmbn me agrada mucho pareaja TrunksXMaron, TrunksXPan y hasta alguna ves me gusto un TrunksXBra que suene un poco pervertido la verdad es que el fic fue fascinante.

Mi querida Guest: Como le comentaba a sakura 86, Siiii Habra lemon! que espero sea de tu agrado, en cuanto a Trunks se quede con Maron honestamente aun no lo he decidido XP... y es que la verdad ahorita que llevo algunos capítulos adelantados a veces digo siiii que se quede con Maron y otras veces digo nooo vamos a darle chance a Ren, y es que soy una cerecita bien mala cuando escribo fics, no puedo contener la fascinación por hacer a los personajes sufrir, de crear personajes conflictivos que sean amados o bien odiados, me encanta crear drama, subir a los personajes a la montaña rusa y voltearlos de cabeza, llevarlos hasta los rincones mas oscuros y luego que vean el cielo, me encanta darle giros inesperados a mis historias y me gusta muchísimo hacer que los personajes tengan sus revanchas, que crezcan y se desarrollen personalmente en el transcurso, en mi mente retorcida puede ocurrir de todo por ello solo puedo pedirte que esperes lo inesperado jeje . Te platico brevemente que en una ocasión hace ya muchos años escribí un fic (que por cierto se perdió en el ciber espacio), en el que Vegeta era detorrado por uno de mis personajes y recibí algunos comentarios de disgusto XD y varios me dijeron que me había pasado, pero la verdad yo creo que esto es lo padre de escribir fics que puedes hacer que pase con los personajes lo que quizá no veríamos en la tele, en fin espero que sigas disfrutando de este fic que lo escribo con mucho cariño y la verdad me divierte muchísimo hacerlo, por supuesto que todo se vale y quién sabe a lo mejor tu sueño se haga realidad, aun no lo se pero créeme que por supuesto esta considerado no olvides dejarme tus comentarios :D.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí espero que este fic te entretenga y sea de tu agrado. Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10: Besos Robados

Capitulo 10: Besos robados.

Había pasado una semana y las cosas se encontraban casí igual, Ren seguía haciendo todo lo posible por reconquistar a Trunks, mientras Goten visitaba a Ren, tratando de ayudar a su amigo, pero en todas las veces que estaba con la pelirroja extrañamente no lograba salir de la tan famosa "friendzone".

Trunks continuaba enviando mensajes a Maron pidiéndole perdón, la había buscado en su trabajo, en el gimnasio, con sus amigas pero siempre se negaba a verlo y con tanto trabajo que tenia realmente era poco el tiempo que tenia para buscarle, solo le faltaba ir a su casa pero se sentía muy avergonzado y no quería enfrentar a sus padres todavía, no sabría que decirle a Krilin y a No. 18, prefería hablar con Maron antes de darles una explicación.

La última vez que la había visto había sido afuera de la oficina de la chica con una de sus amigas al salir del trabajo, pero ella seguía furiosa con él, lo ignoraba por completo como si no existiese, el único comentario que logró sacarle fue uno lleno de sarcasmo.

–Cómo que hay un aroma extraño en el ambiente ¿No lo crees Arlen?- pregunto la rubia cubriendo su nariz.

-Si, pero que extraño- hizo el mismo gesto su amiga.

-Sí como que huele a colonia de hombre mentiroso e infiel…- dijo sin más subiéndose al auto de su amiga y alejándose del lugar, dejando a un Trunks dolido, pues bien quizá se lo había ocultado, pero no le había mentido y por otro lado tampoco le había sido infiel, sin embargo ahora entendía por qué Maron se lo tomaba tan apecho, quizá era uno de los miedos que tenía por estar con él, que le fuera infiel, se sentía como un idiota, era un infeliz al que su estúpida fama le hacía sombra.

Por casualidad Uub, quien ese día había comenzado a realizar sus prácticas profesionales en el mismo lugar donde trabaja Maron, había presenciado la escena. La cuál sin lugar a dudas había sido completamente diferente a la de una semana anterior.

Pero ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Trunks le había sido infiel a Maron? Pero ¿Cómo se atrevía?... ese… Riquillo de mierda… (su perspectiva sobre Trunks había cambiado completamente)… ¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimar a Maron de esa forma? Con razón la había notado tan triste durante el transcurso del día, tan evasiva, tan… apagada… Tenía que hacer algo para que Maron volviera a ser la misma chica alegre de siempre, no le importaba que no le correspondiera, él siempre iba a estar ahí para ella.

…..

5 días después….

Maron se encontraba en su oficina, trabajaba en una prestigiosa revista, en donde ella era la diseñadora gráfica principal y aprobaba todo lo que en esta se imprimía, para su edad era un puesto muy halagador.

-La verdad no se qué creer-

-Maron, que te lo digo yo, Trunks la evita lo más posible, aunque ella trata de hacer hasta lo imposible por llamar su atención, el no le hace caso, por que el solo piensa en ti, te extraña Maron, deberías por lo menos hablar con él- escuchaba decir de la boca de su mejor amiga.

-Es que siento que si lo vuelvo a ver…- decía la rubia apretando sus puños y dientes.

-¿No vas a dejar que se quede con él o sí?- la chica abrió sus ojos azules de par en par ante la pregunta.

-Porque es tan insistente, que no se cuanto mi hermano pueda soportar-

-Pues si Trunks no lo soporta, y se quiere ir con ella ¡Pues que se lo quede!- contestó molesta.

-Bueno, lo que quise decir es que no deberías dejarle el camino libre, a menos que hayas dejado de amarlo… porque ¿aún lo amas, verdad Maron?- la peliazul cambio de táctica para hacer reaccionar a su amiga la cual se quedó meditando lo último "¿Qué si lo amo?"…

-Tomaré ese silencio como un sí… escucha Maron, deberías reconciliarte con él, no pierdas a tu amor por una tontería, bien sabes que él no te fue infiel y que muere de amor por ti. ¿Acaso no lo extrañas?…- continuó la peliazul.

…..

Son Goten se encontraba afuera de la casa de los Brief, una vez más trataría de que la pelirroja cayera a sus pies…

-Tienes que ser más agresivo Goten- escuchaba decir al pelilila por el auricular.

-u.u… Si claro… te estoy diciendo que en verdad es una chica muy difícil Trunks, no se que le hiciste para tenerla tan enamorada-

-Yo no hice nada para enamorarla, solo fui amable con ella… Anda vamos campeón no te desanimes-

-Está bien Trunks, pero es la última vez que lo intento y si no funciona, olvídate de este plan-

-Sí va a funcionar Goten… bueno te dejo ya va a comenzar la junta- colgó el joven de cabellos lilas.

Goten suspiró, ¨Por lo menos no tengo que estar en la junta¨ pensó dando un último vistazo en el espejo de su retrovisor y acomodando su cabello, se sentía un poco extraño al hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y es que a pesar de que ya lo había hecho antes por Trunks, Ren en verdad le parecía buena chica y sentía que lo veía solo como un amigo y era lo que su amigo no entendía, en sus "citas" la pelirroja le preguntaba miles de cosas sobre el peli lila, como tratando de conocerlo a través de él. Sin embargo no podía quejarse tanto pues pasaba momentos agradables con ella, era muy buena conversadora y simpática… pobre debía sentirse muy sola, después de todo él y Pan eran sus únicos amigos en la Tierra, se sentía terrible por lo que él estaba haciendo, era como si no fuese un amigo sincero.

"Aquí vamos" pensó por última vez y toco el timbre desde arriba siendo observado por la peliazul que se encontraba en el balcón.

-Ren, es Goten- gritó Bulma, haciéndole salir de su habitación encontrándose con Bra en el pasillo quien con los brazos cruzados le miraba con recelo.

-Hmmmp...- respingo la princesa y entró a su habitación.

"Ahora que mosca le picó, pensó la muchacha para sí.

….

-Son Goten, no se qué traman tu y Trunks, pero más les vale que tus intenciones sean buenas con esta muchachita y no sea lo que estoy pensando que es- recriminó Bulma poniendo a Goten nervioso.

-No… no se de que hablas Bulma- puso una mano tras la cabeza.

-Como que de qué, todos los días vienes a verla, le traes las flores, chocolates, caramelos, peluches, la invitas a salir, al café… ¿Crees que soy tonta?- se cruzó de brazos molesta…

-No claro que no Bulma… je je je- reía nervioso.

\- Escucha Ren es muy ingenua…- comenzaba a decir cuando Goten dirigió la mirada a la joven que bajaba las escaleras y Bulma se detuvo.

La chica se veía jovial y hermosa, traía un pantalón blanco entubado, un top blanco con una blusa blanca vaporosa y transparente, unas sandalias blancas y su largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Hola Goten-

-Hola Ren- dijo el joven con naturalidad –to… toma- dijo nervioso ante la fulminante mirada de Bulma desde el recibidor, se trataba de un perfume.

-Gracias Goten… ¿Quieres pasar?-

-Ammm si pero pensé que iríamos al cine-

-Ahhh si lo olvidé, bueno es que preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí. Mi familia llega en dos días y quisiera tener todo preparado. Ya sé… ¿por qué no me ayudas?…-

-Claro- dijo el joven con una mano tras la cabeza muy nervioso, su plan sería mucho más difícil de seguir ahí, pues podían ser interrumpidos en cualquier momento, además que Bulma lo intimidaba.

…..

Goten le ayudó a alistar tres habitaciones y así se les fue la mayor parte de la tarde, después pasaron un buen rato en la habitación de la pelirroja y charlaron de muchas cosas, mientras ella guardaba algunos souveniers en unas bolsitas que había comprado para su familia, ella le platicaba lo feliz que estaría de ver a su padre y a sus hermanos y lo ilusionada que estaba por mostrarles el hermoso planeta, estaban pasando por un rato agradable. De repente un mensaje de texto entro al celular de Goten.

"¿Cómo van las cosas, galán?..." Goten solo suspiró y no contestó.

-Ren, ¿oye te gustaría que viéramos una película?-

-¿Eh? Bueno es que ya es tarde, y Trunks no tardara en llegar-

-Bueno que te parece si la vemos aquí- dijo el pelinegro llevándola a la sala de televisión.

-Chicos voy a salir, tengo que hacer unos arreglos para la llegada de la familia de Ren- grito Bulma desde las escaleras, lo cual hizo sentir más confiado a Goten de llevar a cabo su plan.

Goten escogió una película romántica esa sería la mejor opción para crear un poco de ambiente mientras Ren iba por una platón de palomitas. Ambos se sentaron a mirar la película, mientras comían palomitas y bebían refresco pasando otro rato agradable, el joven no dejaba de mirar a su amiga, se veía adorable con esos ojos cristalinos al mirar como los actores de la película se profesaban su amor. Quizá eso la pondría de humor, con un fingido bostezo alzó sus brazos para terminar rodeando con uno de ellos los hombros de la chica, Ren no se había incomodado, lo que hizo al joven pensar que quizá lo había aceptado, así siguieron mirando la película.

Bra salía de su habitación dispuesta a salir de compras con sus amigas, pues odiaba quedarse encerrada en casa, con su regular vestimenta carmesí se colocó una de sus gabardinas negras al tiempo que cruzaba el pasillo. Se detuvo de golpe repentinamente, pues no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Goten estaba abrazando a Ren mientras veían una película romántica.

"Esa mosca muerta… ¡Zorra!" pensó en interrumpirlos con un comentario sarcástico al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con coraje. Pero al ver que el Son se movía se detuvo.

Son Goten comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de la pelirroja, haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida, se acercó a su rostro para después juntar sus labios con los suyos, Goten cerró los ojos mientras Ren sonrojada mantenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, acto seguido el pelinegro la recostó con un movimiento brusco en el sillón…

Bra no podía seguir mirando, jamás se había imaginado presenciar una escena así, y en su propia casa. El muchacho que le gustaba, no, no solo que le gustaba, al que ella amaba en secreto, besando a otra, una tonta que había aparecido de la nada, la disque esposa de su hermano, la rival de Maron y ahora su "enemiga"… pensó bajando las escaleras con rapidez, enfurecida, apretando los dientes y con lágrimas en los ojos…

El apuesto saiyajin mantenía sus labios unidos a los suaves, carnosos y rosados de la joven pelirroja, manteniendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella sosteniéndose con sus brazos, por fin había cruzado esa línea entre él y la chica, lo había hecho como su amigo le había indicado, "Se más agresivo, más atrevido… audaz". Sin embargo, su beso no era correspondido abrió los ojos para mirar el rostro de la chica, la cual estaba enfurecida.

La joven dio un golpe en la entrepierna del saiyajin y lo empujó al suelo furiosa.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?- grito mientras el Son se retorcía del dolor en el piso arrepentido por haberle hecho caso una vez más al estúpido de Trunks.

-Lo siento- decía con dificultad tratando de recobrar el aliento.

La chica furiosa se encerró en su cuarto. Lo que le faltaba su único amigo y ahora arruinaba su amistad con un estúpido beso.

…..

En la oficina del presidente de la Corporación Capsula…

Ya era muy tarde y como siempre el presidente era el último en salir, había dado indicaciones a su secretaria que se fuera a su casa, no le gustaba que se quedara tan tarde después de todo su hora de salida era a las 8 de la noche y ya pasaban de las 9:30.

-Jajajaja- no pudo evitar reír al tiempo que Goten le contaba lo sucedido.

-No te rías idiota, si me dolió… te lo dije, te dije que no iba a funcionar-

-Está bien, está bien, ya lo entendí- aun reía el pelilila –Agradezco tu esfuerzo-

-Trunks, no se me hace justo lo que estás haciendo con Ren, en verdad yo creo que te ama…

Al momento que el joven presidente veía a través de su ventana, logró divisar en el reflejo de esta, una silueta bien conocida entraba a su oficina, entonces dejó de escuchar al Son y giró su cuerpo incrédulo…

-Piensalo Trunks, esto no había pasado antes, otras novias ya te habrían puesto el cuerno… creo que lo que ella siente por ti es real

El pelilila no podía creerlo, ahí estaba ella con su vestido rosado, tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan delicada, tan… tan Maron.

-Debo irme…- colgó sin dar más explicaciones.

La rubia permanecía callada y se acercó al joven tímidamente.

-Bra me explico todo, ella me ha dicho que tú la haz rechazado en todo momento y yo… lamento…-

El joven se acercó hipnotizado en el mar de sus ojos, sin decir nada la tomó de la cintura aprisionándola hacia su cuerpo y con un pasional beso acalló las palabras de la rubia.

...

Holaaaa aquí cerecita subiendo un nuevo capitulo, ya que tengo varios adelantados espero subirlos uno por dìa para que me perdonen por si tengo que parar cuando me vaya de vacaciones, aunqueee quizá pueda terminar esta historia antes (espero)

Sakura 86: Mil gracias por dejarme tu comentario y ser tan linda y hacerme saber que es uno de tus favoritos, espero que lo siga siendo hasta el final, me empeñare por q asi sea :)

Guest: La verdad es que yo tampoco quisiera estar en sus zapatos, pobre Trunks tendrá que tomar una decisión tarde o temprano y romperle el corazón a alguna de las dos, pero la verdad es que me siento en sus zapatos por que yo tmbn tengo que decidir el destino de los tres, muajajaja, pero bueno me encanta por eso me meti en este embrollo jeje.

Maron: Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejarme otro comentario, pues por supuesto que Maron va a luchar por su amor n.n! y no se va a dejar tan fácil!, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que el siguiente llene tus expectativas :D

Muchisimas gracias por leer hasta aquí y dejar sus comentarios que como siempre les digo son muy importantes para mi y me motivan a seguir

Les mando un abrazo fuerte, fuerte de cerecita y hasta la próxima.

Sayooo


	11. Chapter 11: Infiel o Fiel al amor

Capítulo 11: Fiel o infiel al amor

Su corazón latía de prisa, ese beso para ella significaba el mundo entero ¿Cómo habría podido haber dudado de su amor?...

Sus labios se separaron por un momento…

-Te extrañé tanto- susurró él a su oído, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

-Yo también- dijo ella con melodiosa voz.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, con besos más intensos aferrándose el uno con el otro, como si alguien físicamente tratara de separarlos. El joven rodeo su cintura con las sensuales piernas de la chica y la sentó en el escritorio, tenía que poseerla en ese momento, hacerla suya de nuevo.

La chica asombrada por la determinación de Trunks, le dedicó una de sus tiernas sonrisas y los dos se miraron con complicidad sabiendo muy bien el acto que estaban por realizar.

Lo tomó por el cuello admirando su galante rostro mientras él se quitaba la camisa de prisa, a lo que ella sonrió, coquetamente recorrió su torso con la mano hasta llegar al miembro erecto del saiyajin, le gustaba que se pusiera así por ella, la hacía sentir deseada y hermosa. Desabrochó el cinturón del joven, haciendo que sus pantalones cayeran por inercia, con su mirada recorría su cuerpo bien formado hasta que volvió a hacer contacto con el azúl de sus ojos.

A él le encantaba que lo viera de esa forma tan llena de deseo, de lujuria, cuando ella volvió a mirar su rostro se abalanzo sobre ella besando su cuello, desabrochando el vestido que traía y tirándolo al suelo, acariciando su espalda, su cintura mientras besaba sus bellos y delgados labios rosados, para después comenzar a acariciar sus pechos haciendo que Maron comenzara a agitarse. Se separó de ella un segundo le excitaba escuchar su respiración de esa manera, comenzó a desnudar los pequeños pero bien formados senos de la rubia, para luego llenarlos de delicados besos como si fueran caricias, mientras Marón veía a su hombre descender por su cintura sabía lo que venía, se recostó en el escritorio abriendo sus piernas permitiendo que el joven comenzara a explorar su bien conocida feminidad con su lengua.

Los gemidos de la rubia lo excitaban más, deseoso tenía que entrar en ella y liberar toda esa pasión que tenía resguardada desde hacía más de una semana. Él se separo colocándose sobre ella quien abrazándolo por el cuello susurró...

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- susurró dedicándole la más tierna mirada.

Trunks entró en Maron, llenando cada centímetro de su cavidad, haciéndose que ella se ruborizara con el acto.

-Hazme tuya, hazme tu mujer- susurró haciendo que el saiyajin abriera sus ojos de par en par, le gustaba lo que escuchaba, le dedico una sonrisa una vez más y se fundió con ella en un beso.

Así continuaron realizando el acto de amor que los unía, entre caricias, besos, embestidas y gemidos terminaron entregándose el uno al otro en la oficina del presidente de la Corporación Capsula.

…..

Después de lo que paso en la oficina, decidieron pasar la noche en su departamento.

Había amanecido y la alarma del teléfono de Trunks lo despertó, a lo que él solo gruñó, no quería ir a trabajar estaba muy cómodo con Maron entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo la alarma insistente le recordó que debía cumplir con sus obligaciones, ese día se cerraba las negociaciones con la constructora de las nuevas oficinas en la capital del Oeste, proyecto en el que su madre había trabajo por años y por fin habían accedido a realizar a un cómodo presupuesto. No podría defraudarla.

Con pereza se levantó, se dió una rápida ducha y se vistió.

Miró hacia la cama, en dónde la bella rubia seguía durmiendo cubriendo su desnudez con las sabanas.

Sonrió recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ella era tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan increíblemente sensual, estaba feliz porque había regresado a su lado, se sentía dichoso de que se habían reconciliado, ahora podrían casarse, aunque para él eso era un mero protocolo, para él Maron era su mujer, la futura madre de sus hijos, pensó sonrojado imaginándose repentinamente un momento a ambos con un pequeño en brazos.

Cómo anhelaba ser padre, si tan sólo Maron no insistiera en esperar, pues la chica se cuidaba para que pudieran tener sus encuentros sin preocuparse por tener un retoño antes de tiempo, ya que como toda una mujer moderna, la joven quería desarrollarse profesionalmente, "los hijos vendrán después" le había dicho en contadas ocasiones, a lo que Trunks accedía pues lo único que quería era verla feliz, realizada, podrían disfrutarse como pareja y después planear su paternidad.

"Mierda" pensó el joven al recordar que los papeles de la firma de aprobación del comité estaban en casa, pues su madre había sido la última en firmar. "Demonios" apenas tendría tiempo de ir por ellos y regresar.

…

En Casa de los Briefs…

La pelirroja esperaba como siempre a su amado esposo, con el desayuno listo y un delicioso lunch compuesto, pero este día se sentía diferente pues una extraña tristeza invadía su corazón, probablemente por lo que había pasado con Goten, no sabría como explicárselo a su esposo, se sentía culpable pues pensaba que quizá ella había dado pie a que su amigo malinterpretara las cosas.

Recargando su rostro en su mano miró el reloj de pared de la cocina ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos del tiempo en el que usualmente él bajaba a desayunar. "Quizá se quedó dormido, será mejor que lo despierte o llegara tarde al trabajo".

Decidida subió a la habitación del joven, encontrándola vacía con la cama hecha y todo parecía estar en orden. "Quizá este en la ducha" pensó entrando para ver si escuchaba el ruido de la regadera, pero el silencio invadía la habitación, un silencio que le traía un mal presentimiento… Con su mirada recorrió la habitación encontrándose con una caja de piel sobre una cajonera, ella roso sus dedos con curiosidad haciendo que esta se abriera mostrando ante sus ojos una pieza de oro, lo tomó entre sus manos, recordándolo, era el anillo que ella había puesto en manos de Trunks como promesa de su amor, le gustaría que el dueño lo usara entre sus dedos, para demostrar que su corazón tenía dueño, la muchacha se entristeció.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y un Trunks un poco desalineado entro de prisa, la chica en un brinco colocó de prisa el anillo donde lo había encontrado, mientras Trunks buscaba en un cajón los dichosos documentos, la chica estrechó su mirada al reconocer que aún traía la ropa de la noche anterior, era evidente que no había pasado la noche ahí.

-Ah hola Ren- dijo el joven cambiándose la camisa y acomodándose el cabello –Disculpa no podre quedarme a desayunar hoy, estoy muy retrasado… Adiós- salió volando de prisa dejando a Ren sin más explicación.

La chica recogió la camisa que el joven se había quitado y un delicioso y delicado aroma de mujer invadió su sentido del olfato. "Regreso con ella" pensó con decepción y tristeza,

Por eso sentía tanta tristeza, era uno de esos presentimientos que había solo entre esposos, quizá por eso se había sentido tan triste desde que él se fue de su planeta, quizá había estado con ella desde entonces…

"Trunks me es infiel" pensó mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro, sacudió su cabeza. Pero como podía pensar eso, si desde que llego él era tan frío, tan alejado, tan indiferente, el no la trataba como a su esposa, no la amaba… Trunks no le era infiel a ella, él le seguía siendo fiel a su amor… " ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?" pensaba al recordar el ritual de selección… La chica soltó la prenda y salió a su habitación pensando "¿Qué debo hacer?"… "Si mi padre lo descubre, no lo perdonará, probablemente el consejo nos matara a los dos, a él por engañarme y a mí por ser tan poco mujer para él… Pero si me lo cayo tampoco podré vivir sin él, viéndolo realizado con otra mujer, conociendo mi mentira, mi fracaso" Cerró los ojos apretando su almohada…

Hola! Aquí Cerecita mas colorada que de costumbre, espero que este corto capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que haya llenado tus expectativas...

Bueno, el próximo capitulo me gustaría que me dieran la oportunidad de explicar un poco mas al personaje de Ren, quiero darles a conocer el por que está tan enamorada de uno de nuestros favoritos saiyajins y por que su angustia, espero que la lectura les sea de su agrado...

Sakura 86: que bueno que te causo risa n.n, pobre Goten, pero eso le pasa por alcahuete jeje...y me da muchísimo gusto que este fic te vaya gustando cada vez mas, y siii Marooon por fin reacciono y va a pelear por el amor de Trunks, 3.3 ! me emociona tanto drama y amor. Esto se va a poner muy bueno... bueno eso creo yo... no te pierdas los próximos capítulos y no olvides dejarme tu review quiero saber que piensas de este capitulo :D

Maron: Ya seee, como estoy actualizando pronto ya que quiero acabar este fic antes de que se me vaya la inspiración (toca madera), luego no se ve en la pagina y mis lectores ven dos capis juntos la mayoría de las veces jeje, pero que bueno que no te has tardado en mirarlo y espero que este capitulo te haya gustadooo, no lo hice muy pervers por que querìa enfatizar mas el amor que se tienen ojala que haya logrado mi objetivo y haya sido de tu agrado :D... ya se que no te gusta Ren jajaja pero ojala leas el próximo capitulo y no olvides comentar

Julyza: Mil gracias por dejarme tu comentario y agregarme a favoritos :D me haz hecho muy feliz, siiiii pobrecita de Ren T.T sufre mucho, pero no se dejara tampoco y también luchara por su amor y si, lo advierto le hará pasar malos ratos a Maron, pero vamos a ver por quien se decide Trunks, me da emoción de solo pensar lo que viene, espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado con el pasar por de los capítulos y no olvides dejarme tus comentarios...

Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí... y no olviden sus comentarios, les mando un abrazo fuerte, fuerte de cerecita.

Hasta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12: Promesas

Capítulo 12: Promesas

Era muy temprano en la mañana las dos lunas se ocultaban para dejar salir a los soles que iluminarían y serían testigos de una promesa de amor…

Ya se escuchaba ruido de gente en las calles, los mercaderes ya hacían trueques entre ellos, había niños corriendo entre las calles.

Una niña de 8 años, vestida de negro con piel blanca y cabellos de fuego, también corría en una calle solitaria con un pequeño bolso en mano, su respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba en ese espacio. Tropieza con una piedra que le hace caer soltando la pequeña bolsa al frente suyo, sintiéndose absurda por su error ha tenido miedo de perder lo que hay dentro de la bolsa y desesperada busca en su interior. Son dos anillos, pero no unos cualquiera, son los anillos de una boda, el evento más importante para cualquier hombre y mujer de Romel pues marcaría su destino. Sonrió para sí al ver que aún los tenía. Los protegería con su vida si era necesario.

Entró por la puerta de servicio de un enorme palacio, a lo que algunos sirvientes le sonrieron, ella sonrió de vuelta y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo al escuchar el campanario que hacía la llamada a la plaza de la ciudad, que sería el escenario de la boda de unas de sus hermanas…

Finalmente había llegado, abrió la puerta, para ver a un montón de mujeres emocionadas arreglando a una novia de belleza sin igual y con cabellera larga de color blanco, ella dirigió la mirada y sonrisa amable a la muchachita que traía los anillos de boda.

-Ren, me alegra que llegaste- dice extendiendo la mano para recibir la pequeña bolsa. –No quería comenzar sin ti- expreso la hermosa doncella haciendo sonreír a la pequeña.

Pronto las mujeres quitaron la vestimenta negra de la joven, le untaron aceites y bálsamos, la perfumaron y cambiaron sus ropas para colocar pieza por pieza un hermoso y tradicional vestido de novia color blanco, la maquillaron y finalmente la peinaron, la pelirroja veía fascinada el ritual de preparación. Siempre le había parecido hermoso, era como si las mujeres al casarse se quitaran un luto, pues después de su unión marital podrían usar el color blanco hasta el día de su muerte.

-Te ves hermosa, Alana. Ojalá algún día pueda vestirme como tú- dijo la pequeña girando en su lugar causando revuelo con su vestido color negro.

-Algún día hermanita lo harás, el destino te encontrará con tu pareja y vivirán juntos y felices para toda la vida- le dijo la joven agachándose al nivel de sus ojos acariciando su mejilla y besándole en la frente.

La joven caminó para colocarse sus zapatos, mientras la niña se quedó mirando al espejo colocando en su cabeza la tradicional corona de flores que usan las novias en su planeta, imaginándose que algún día ella sería la novia…

….

Ese mismo espejo refleja la imagen de la misma niña ahora hecha mujer, quién se mira incrédula con un hermoso vestido blanco, con un bello maquillaje y esa divina corona característica de toda novia de Romel…

-Hermana que bella te ves- decía una chica de 14 años de edad llamada Mitsuko mirándola con ilusión, como lo hacía ella años anteriores en la misma habitación con su propia hermana mayor.

Ella sonríe nerviosa y alegre al mismo tiempo, la sensación que tiene es muy extraña, pues el destino le ha sonreído y alguien la elegido para ser su mujer, su compañera para toda la vida, sin embargo solo ha visto al joven un par de veces, la primera el día que llegó al palacio solicitando apoyo al rey, su padre, mientras se escondía detrás de la pared con sus hermanas que susurraban lo apuesto que era el joven forastero y reían divertidas. Y la segunda vez fue el día del ritual de selección, ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que aquel joven tan apuesto posaría sus ojos sobre ella y la elegiría. Ese miedo a lo desconocido la invadía, esperaba que el joven fuera bueno con ella, después de todo estarían juntos para toda la vida.

-No temas, Ren, confía - susurró la bella mujer de cabello blanco que hacía años había sido la novia y ahora vestía de negro nuevamente, sus ojos eran de color violeta intenso y tenían una mirada profunda, con un deje de tristeza pero que al mismo tiempo expresaban serenidad, el tan solo escuchar esas palabras de aliento provenientes de la más querida de sus hermanas, la llenaban de confianza. La joven asentó la cabeza…

-¡Ayyy pero que guapo es, es un sueño!- entro una joven de cabello color miel y ojos verdes llamada Marina.

-¿Lo viste?- preguntó la pelirroja con emoción -¿Está listo?- dijo asomándose por la ventana pero antes de encontrarlo con la mirada, la joven de ojos verdes la retira y cierra la cortina…

-No, no, no tú no puedes verle antes de la boda, no quieres tener mala suerte con tu matrimonio- la vuelve a sentar frente al espejo –Recuerda lo que pasó con Alana- le susurra haciendo que baje su rostro al recordar lo sucedido y la mencionada estreche sus ojos violetas.

-Pero se ve encantador, muy guapo con el traje de novio- el cuál consistía en un pantalón blanco holgado y un chaleco blanco con bordados levemente plateado abierto que dejaba ver el bien formado torso del muchacho de cabellos lilas –Tiene unos brazos que uuuummm y unas abdominales que ammmm… estoy segura que pasaras una noche muy mmmmm-decía la chica haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja y haciendo reír a todas las mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación por su reacción.

-Ahem- El sonido de la garganta del rey Ron hizo que todas se callaran y se miraran con complicidad.

-¿Estan listas?- preguntó….

…

La boda había sido un éxito todos se habían divertido en el reino, el festejo era importante pues una de las princesas había sido elegida para cumplir su destino…

En su nueva habitación, esperaba la chica por su esposo con un largo camisón blanco de seda, cubierta por una bata de las mismas telas, sería su primera noche juntos, por fin tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él y conocerlo, pensaba al tiempo que cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo.

Por fin escucho la cerradura moverse y el joven de cabellos lilas entro con un ramo de flores, pero no cualquier ramo, eran sus flores favoritas.

Sorprendida por el detalle lo tomo encantada, y lo abrazo sintiendo los formados pectorales que su hermana Laila había mencionado con anterioridad, recordando la broma, la muchacha se sonrojo y precipitadamente se separo como si hubiese tocado algo prohibido.

-Disculpa- dijo ella no quería ser tan atrevida.

-No te preocupes- dijo él con una mano tras la cabeza.

La pelirroja se sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando a que su ahora esposo hiciera lo mismo.

Trunks la miró de arriba abajo, en verdad se encontraba frente a una bella mujer, la chica era de baja estatura, con piernas bien torneadas, pequeña cintura y busto grande, de tez blanca, con nariz recta, unos rosados labios carnosos y unos grandes ojos azul celeste que fueron lo primero que llamo su atención, la chica tenía una mirada dulce e inocente… como…" la de Maron"… pensó moviendo la cabeza, tratando de sacudirla de su mente. El joven de cabellos lilas se sentía incómodo y confundido pues no sabía que hacer ni que esperar, y no era que no tuviese experiencias con mujeres, había tenido muchas, pero nunca había estado casado con anterioridad, además que tenía muy presente que regresaría a su planeta, se sentía como un villano por pensar en abandonar a la chica y escapar con la esfera del dragón. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarse en ese planeta y tampoco quería complicar más las cosas.

El joven se sentó junto de ella.

-Y dime Ren, ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-17- contestó ella con timidez, sorprendiendo al joven puesto que aparentaba mayor edad y pensando que en su planeta su matrimonio sería ilegal.

-Yo tengo 24- dijo él… seguido de un gran incomodo silencio…

-Estem…quisieras recostarte, ya es muy tarde seguramente estas agotada- dijo él nervioso volviéndose a levantar, dispuesto a tomar un edredón que se encontraba en el sillón para cubrir a la joven pensando que lo mejor era que èl durmiera en el sofá.

La muchacha sonrojada asintió con la cabeza y deslizo la bata sobre sus hombros haciendo que cayera hacia el suelo, dejando mostrar su hermosa figura bien delineada por el camisón a lo que Trunks se quedo perplejo y se detuvo en seco.

En verdad era hermosa se decía al tiempo que sus pensamientos eran invadidos por imágenes que prefirió cortar de inmediato, era la primera vez que estaba frente a una hermosa chica en su habitación y no podía, no debía hacer nada. Sonrojado por sus pensamientos dio unos pasos más para realizar su primer plan, sin darse cuenta su bota quedó atorada en la bata de la pelirroja, mientras la chica acomodaba las almohadas y no le veía, el pelilila movía sus brazos lo más rápido que podía para conservar el equilibrio.

-¿Te gustan las almohadas ba…?- volteaba la chica a preguntar mientras el joven inevitablemente caía sobre ella y ambos sorprendidos y sonrojados quedaron a milímetros de distancia. La joven inesperadamente juntó sus labios rosados con los suyos y el joven correspondió el beso, el cuál cada vez se hacía más profundo e intenso, Trunks se dejaba llevar por su instinto que le pedía a su cuerpo que la tocara, que la besara, que la hiciera suya. Mientras la besaba y la acariciaba, una extraña sensación erizaba su piel, había algo en esa mujer que hacía que no quisiera detenerse, comenzó a recorrer cada una de sus características, sus carnosos labios, sus divinas piernas, sus voluptuosos pechos, su exquisita piel, su aroma, un aroma tan delicioso que le embriagaba, su cabello de fuego que la hacía tan sensual y por último sus ojos, esos ojos que le recordaban a… por fin sus pensamientos le hacían entrar en razón y el joven se detuvo separándose abruptamente de la mujer que confundida le miraba.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Hice algo malo?- pregunto la chica con sonrojo y timidez.

-No… no para nada- dijo el nervioso agitando sus manos en negación… - No… no me lo tomes a mal, no es que no quiera, porque si quiero, bueno es que no puedo…- decía atropelladamente.

La muchacha volvía a cubrirse –No te preocupes, entiendo, yo también soy virgen-

-No, no, no yo no soy…- su orgullo comenzaba a hablar por el pero se detuvo al verla con esa inocencia hincada en la cama, esperando, escuchándolo con atención…

-Ahem, bueno la verdad es que acabamos de conocernos, y me gustaría mucho que nos conozcamos más antes de tener intimidad-

La chica quedó perpleja, lo que decía el joven carecía de sentido pues ya estaban casados, pero le parecía terriblemente romántico.

-Kawwaiiii- lo abrazó en un brinco – es una excelente idea, eres todo un caballero, que suerte tengo, me encanta la idea, si conozcámonos más- le dijo tomándole de las manos con gran emoción dejando a Trunks con una gota de sudor en su frente, pues no pensaba que eso la convencería.

….

Así pasaron varios días, la nave espacial aún estaba siendo reparada, al principio Trunks pasaba todo el día tratando de repararla mientras Gokù y Pan se relajaban en el pueblo y convivían a gusto con la gente de Romel que eran excelentes anfitriones con sus aliados, sin darse cuenta poco a poco comenzó a dedicar la mitad del día a las reparaciones pues el resto se la pasaba con Ren, muchas veces charlando, conociendo sus tradiciones, conviviendo, divirtiéndose y lo que parecía ser enamorándose.

Pan le había recomendado no huir como unos cretinos vándalos con la esfera del dragón, pues en verdad todos habían sido buenos con ellos, además veía como la chica desbordaba de amor por él, provocando que Trunks después de tanto tiempo, después de ser tan frívolo y serio desde su rompimiento con la rubia, por fin estuviera relajado y alegre nuevamente.

…

Una mañana…..

El joven de cabellos lilas abrió sus ojos forzadamente, pues la luz del sol de la mañana le molestaba, parecía que había amanecido con resaca, lo sabía, sabía que no debía hacer bebido tanto en la boda que celebraron la noche anterior, pensó poniendo ambas manos en la cabeza y sentándose al borde de la cama. Si que la habían pasado bien, habían comido bastante y había bailado con Ren la mayor parte de la noche, la gente de Romel si que sabían divertirse, sonrió recordando como hasta el señor Gokù había terminado ebrio.

Se levantó de la cama para ir a la ducha descubriéndose desnudo, el joven nerviosamente recordó entre flashes lo que había pasado al final de la noche, se había acostado con Ren, en su embriaguez no había tenido frenos para contener sus instintos, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, ahora se sentía más culpable que nunca, en un par de días regresaría a casa y quién sabe si podría regresar a Romel, ¿Qué debía hacer? Pensaba mientras veía dormida a la chica tan dulce e inocente como siempre "Quizá después de todo esto no es tan malo... si es verdad todo esto del destino, estoy seguro que volveré" sonrió levemente relajándose.

….

En la tarde de la partida…

-Por favor llévame contigo- rogaba la pelirroja aferrándose en un abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos. El chico se sintió conmovido, nunca nadie se lo había pedido de esa forma, Trunks la besó en la frente.

-Ren, hija sería peligroso, solo hay tres asientos disponibles, deja que tu esposo vaya a hacer lo que tenga que hacer- dijo el rey Ron sintiendo pena por su hija que tan enamorada tenía que dejarlo ir.

-Regresaré por ti, lo prometo- susurró abrazándola fuertemente, para luego sellar su promesa con un beso…

-¿Me lo juras?- suplicó… a lo que el joven asintió con la cabeza y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-No olvides comunicarte conmigo- dijo ella entregándole un artefacto redondo, el joven acaricio su cabeza, ella era tan dulce, en verdad en tan poco tiempo que la había conocido había logrado tenerle cariño.

-Vamos Trunks, date prisa, antes que comience la tormenta- gritaba Gokù que miraba al cielo oscurecerse con nubes amenazadoras. Él y Pan ya se encontraba dentro de la nave esperando por el piloto principal se parapara para iniciar el despegue.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad y ayuda- dijo despidiéndose de los hermanos de Ren.

-Que tengan un buen viaje- dijo la mujer de cabellos blancos mientras le miraba con serenidad.

-Bien, nos vemos- el joven hizo una señal como de capitán, con dos dedos en su frente, esperando la aprobación del rey, el cuál asintió con la cabeza, se subió a la nave y partieron, Trunks se sentía muy mal por dejar a la chica de esa manera, pero por lo menos no estaba sola, pensó al ver a su padre abrazándola cariñosamente para consolarla.

...

Hola! Gracias por leer hasta aquì, espero que la lectura haya sido de tu agrado y que hayas podido conocer un poco màs del personaje de Ren...

Sakura 86: Sakurita y se va a poner intenso una vez que llegue la familia de Ren, ya verás espero que lo disfrutes mucho todo el enrollo que se va a armar, hay pobre de Maron también la va a sufrir... T.T... peor bueno muchas gracias por siempre dejarme un comentario me encanta tener interacción con mis lectores :D...

Maron: Que bueno que te gustó :D, y si Trunks esta haciendo lo que el piensa que es correcto, bueno en realidad cada quien esta haciendo lo que piensa que es lo correcto, pero Maron y Trunks son los que coinciden y tratan de dejar a Ren fuera del panorama... pero vamos a ver que pasa, en algunos capítulos explicare un poco màs el sentir de los 3 al respecto haber como va saliendo. Gracias por tu comentario :D

Les comento que mañana no subiré capitulo nuevo, pues estaré alejada de la civilización, peor también así los dejare descansar tantito jeje.

Otra vez Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado y por favor no olvides comentar pues me animas a seguir y saber que piensas de este fic :D.

Hasta el lunes!

Con cariño

Cereza del pastel


	13. Chapter 13: Bienvenidos

Capitulo 13: Bienvenidos

La joven pareja, conversaba al tiempo que tomaban el desayuno, como hacían desde hace unos días en el departamento del joven presidente.

-Amor, mañana te dejare el desayuno listo, pues tendré que irme más temprano a presentar unos proyectos- decía la rubia al tiempo que servía más café y el joven estrecho sus ojos, aún no había tenido el valor para decirle, pues sentía que a pesar de la reconciliación su relación colgaba de un hilo.

-Maron, no podre pasar esta noche contigo y no podremos vernos unos días - dijo él con seriedad, esperando la reacción de la mencionada.

La chica giró precipitadamente, lo que acababa de escuchar no le gustaba.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Saldrás de viaje?- preguntó ella con la esperanza de que esa fuera la razón.

El joven se levantó de su asiento rodeándola con un acogedor abrazo.

-Quiero ser completamente honesto contigo, no quiero que haya más malos entendido entre nosotros… - dijo él mirándole a los ojos, mientras éstos vibraban esperando respuesta.

-La familia de Ren, llega de visita esta noche para evaluar nuestro matrimonio, y tenemos que pretender que estamos felizmente casados, por ello tendremos que dejar de vernos mientras están aquí, sería muy peligroso que nos descubrieran-

La chica frunció el ceño molesta, no le agradaba nada, se sentía insegura, sentía como si su relación volvía a correr peligro.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto zafándose del abrazo del joven.

-No lo sé, quizá un par de semanas- respondió preocupado y la chica suspiró.

-Está bien Trunks, pero prométeme que no la besarás, ni pasarás la noche con ella, recuerda que te tendré bien vigilado- se cruzó de brazos haciendo referencia a cierta peliazul, a lo que el peli lila sonrió.

-Te lo prometo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, seré un santo- la volvió a tomar en brazos y la besó.

….

Los Briefs se encontraban reunidos en el jardín, hasta Vegeta estaba presente, curioso por conocer al padre de la chiquilla, probablemente era algún guerrero que conocía, quien sabe igual y se trataba de algún sayajin, sonrió de medio lado sintiéndose un poco ridículo por sus pensamientos.

La chica de cabellos de fuego se encontraba al frente, esperando mientas el viento movía sus largos cabellos, de reojo miró a Trunks a su lado, a quien no había visto en un par de días, molesta suspiró, no tenía idea como lograría convencer a su familia que se amaban.

La nave tuvo un aterrizaje tranquilo y perfecto, los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al tiempo que la puerta se abría, se disponía a correr para abrazar a su padre pero se detuvo al sentir que el pelilila la tomaba de la mano, haciendo que ese acto le erizara la piel y sin poder evitarlo lo miró confundida.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Trunks amablemente acercándose sin soltar a la chica, pero ella sin poder contenerse más, le soltó aferrándose al pecho de su padre.

-Otosan- susurró en sollozos, al tiempo que el resto de su familia se reunía, las personas que le acompañaban eran dos apuestos jóvenes. Leo un joven de cabello blanco con ojos color violeta y vestimentas blancas, el cual usaba la insignia de sacerdocio, mientras que otro era de cabello rojo como el de Ren y ojos color azul celeste, éste último se llamaba Ken, usaba vestimentas de color negro y una insignia de guerrero. Y por último una hermosa y alta mujer de larga cabellera blanca con ojos violetas que usaba vestimentas negras con la insignia de maestra romeli, ella era Alana.

Bulma y Bra estaban sorprendidas por la belleza de sus visitantes, pues si bien Ren era hermosa, era de baja estatura y lucía mucho más joven o inmadura en comparación de sus familiares.

-Ren…- susurró abrazándole de vuelta.

Al reconocer al hombre al que la chiquilla llamaba "Otosan", Vegeta abrió sus ojos de par en par, pero en qué lío se había metido su hijo, la situación era más grave de lo que se pudo imaginar, no podría creerlo, esa niña llorona era hija del Rey de Romel uno de los seres más poderosos que había conocido y al que su raza debía respeto por todo el apoyo incondicional que les había proporcionado en el pasado hasta que se aliaron con Freezer, a lo que el Rey Ron desaprobó y retiró su apoyo terminando su alianza.

En seguida el orgulloso saiyajin se acercó a saludarle con una reverencia, dejando atónitos a su esposa e hijos, pues nunca habían visto hacer eso a Vegeta.

-Bienvenidos, espero su estancia en la Tierra sea agradable- expresó el pelinegro levantándose y manteniendo contacto visual pues no sabía si al reconocerlo el poderoso rey querría iniciar una batalla de bienvenida como en los viejos tiempos, a lo que su sangre saiyajin anhelaba en secreto, querría probar sus fuerzas con él.

-Príncipe Vegeta- expresó el hombre con estrecha mirada –Nunca imaginé encontrarte aquí… ¿Qué hace un guerrero como tú en este planeta?-

-Vegeta, es el padre de Trunks y mi esposo- expresó Bulma extendiendo su mano ante el rey, asombrando a Vegeta por la falta de diplomacia de la peliazul, mientras el rey admiraba la belleza de la terrícola y galantemente depositaba un beso en su mano, acto que molestó al príncipe.

-¿Cuál es su nombre bella princesa?- pregunto haciendo que hasta Bulma se sonrojase pues no le soltaba la mano.

-Bulma-

-Con todo respeto, pero luce usted muy joven para ser madre de Trunks-

-Hay pero que cosas dice- decía ella poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas, mientras los hermanos de Ren se miraban con complicidad y reían sordamente pues su padre no cambiaba. –Si ya tengo dos hijos, ella es mi hija Bra- dijo presentando a la chica que para sorpresa de su madre saludaba amablemente al padre de Ren, tal como lo esperaba Bulma después de la charla que había tenido con ella.

-Pero que bella jovencita, Dime ¿eres casada?... Mi hijo Ken aún es soltero, ¿Quizá te guste conocerlo?- le dijo señalando al joven pelirrojo con vestiduras negras que se sonrojaba por el comentario, lo que hizo que a Vegeta le despertaran sus celos de padre.

-Bra, ya está comprometida- espetó el príncipe asombrando hasta a la misma Bra, pues si bien por herencia le convenía, por tradición sabía que el hombre se llevaba a su mujer a vivir a su lugar de origen y si eso sucedía no vería a Bra casi nunca.

-Qué lástima, serias una excelente nuera- dijo el rey, molestando a Vegeta.

-Papá les mostrare sus habitaciones- dijo Ren emocionada tratando de terminar con el momento incómodo.

…..

Horas más tarde….

-Y entonces Vegeta terminó comiendo el resto de bocadillos de pescado y se intoxicó… parecía una enorme palomita de maíz… jajajajajaja…- rió recordando la anécdota –tu padre estaba furioso, creo que te dio un par de azotes ese día-continuaba mientras el príncipe se ponía rojo de vergüenza y todos le veían divertidos.

-Ahem- se puso serio el rey –En verdad que tu padre era un gran amigo y excelente guerrero, lamento mucho el saber lo que Freezer les hizo pasar…- dijo estrechando la mirada…

-Pero mira que el destino ahora nos ha unido nuevamente… ¿Hijo, Porqué no me habías dicho, que tenías sangre sayajin? n.n- preguntó dándole una palmada al peli lila que casi lo tiraba de la silla… mientras este solo reía nervioso y ponía una mano tras su cabeza…

Mientras seguían conversando, la bella mujer de cabellos blancos y el joven con cabello del mismo color, no quitaban la mirada de la pareja, observaban cada movimiento cada gesto que hacían, ambos se habían dado cuenta que el joven no usaba su anillo de bodas y ambos se miraban como comunicándose mentalmente, llamando la atención de Bra, quien entonces decidió que debería llevar a cabo su plan.

-Bueno creo que será tiempo que nos vayamos a descansar- dijo el rey con un bostezo…-En verdad que el viaje fue largo, agradezco su hospitalidad Bulma, Vegeta, ha sido un placer… Buenas noches a todos…- se retiro chiflando de contento…

-Nosotros también nos retiramos- se despidió haciendo una reverencia el joven de cabellos blancos para ser seguido de sus hermanos…

-Yo también me voy estoy muy cansada- bostezo la peliazul decidida a comenzar con su juego.

-Supongo que será mejor que nos acostemos… mañana será un largo día- dijo el peli lila tomando a Ren por la mano para llevarla a su habitación, la cual insegura lo seguía por el pasillo…

Estando ya en su habitación…

La pelirroja no le dirigía la palabra al peli lila, mientras él le platicaba lo que harían al día siguiente, al tiempo que la chica terminaba de cepillarse el cabello y colocaba el cepillo en el tocador con sus pensamientos al horizonte.

-¿Crees que a tu padre le agradara el lugar?- pregunto el joven, a lo que ella no contestó.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás contenta que tu familia está aquí?- La chica apretó sus manos con molestia, ante su tono de voz.

-Claro que sí, pero… me molesta mucho lo que haces…- expresó mirándolo molesta…la chica apretaba los dientes como queriendo no dejar salir las palabras -Me gustaría saber ¿Por qué aunque mi padre y mis hermanos no estén presentes, continuaste tomándome de la mano?-

-Por que en cualquier momento pueden regresar y vernos, recuerda debemos pretender que estamos enamorados-

-¿Pero aun así, por que cuando me despedía de ti o te daba la bienvenida hace unos días, permitías que te besara?- el joven no contestó…

-Se que regresaste con ella, se que te acuestas con ella, y ¿sabes? Si quieres quedarte con ella, lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esa manera? Si tu sabes lo que siento por ti- la chica alzaba la voz y el sólo quedó atónito todo eso lo había hecho inconscientemente.

Al no recibir respuesta, se dispuso a acomodarse en la cama… - ¿Sabes qué Trunks? Si en verdad quieres pretender que estamos felizmente casados, por lo menos deberías ponerte el anillo de bodas, por si no te diste cuenta Alana y Leo, no dejaban de buscarlo – dijo cubriéndose con el edredón de golpe y apagando la luz.

A lo que el joven, sin palabras rápidamente se puso el anillo de bodas y se recostó en el suelo, meditando lo que Ren había dicho acomodó su almohada y se cubrió con una cobija.

Ren tenía lagrimas en los ojos lo odiaba tanto por no amarla, y tener que pretender sabiendo que su corazón le pertenecía a otra le dolía en el alma.

Repentinamente comienzan a escuchar la cerradura de la puerta girar, ambos se asustan y Trunks brinca dentro de la cama.

-¿Eh?- enciende la luz la chica de ojos violetas y mirada serena, parpadeando un par de veces al ver a Trunks y a su hermana abrazados en la cama en lo que pensaba que era su habitación.

-Disculpen, creo que me dieron la habitación incorrecta- dice con su característica serenidad al tiempo que dirige la mirada a la almohada y la cobija que continúan en el suelo, esto llama la atención de Trunks, quién se da cuenta de su error.

-Si… si hermana que descanses- dice nerviosa Ren…

-Que descansen- sale la mujer mirándoles por el rabillo de sus ojos y apaga la luz nuevamente.

-Mierda- dice el saiyajin levantándose de la cama y recogiendo la almohada y el cobertor.

-Quizá no se dio cuenta-

-Claro que se dio cuenta Ren, se le quedó ahí mirando - decía el joven agarrando su cabeza

-¿Por qué lo dejaste ahí?-

-Por estúpido, fue tan repentino ¿Por qué entro a nuestra habitación?.. . ¿Es parte de las pruebas de tu familia?... ¿No les basta con vernos todo el maldito día juntos?- decía furioso imaginándose casi, casi siendo congelado por la familia de Ren… la chica solo estrecho los ojos, Trunks odiaba toda la situación, y ella detestaba su actitud con ella, como quería que todo esto acabara pronto…

-Tendremos que dormir juntos- dijo sentándose al borde de la cama enfurecido, como si eso fuera una maldición… -No podemos arriesgarnos a que esto vuelva a pasar-

-Como quieras- decía Ren molesta volviéndose a recostar mirando hacia el lado opuesto… Días anteriores hubiera brincado de gusto al escucharlo decir esto pero la situación era tan tensa y la forma y tono en que él le decía las cosas la hacían sentir humillada…

Mientras tanto una peli azul escuchaba la conversación detrás de la puerta, cubriendo su boca para esconder la risa de cuando hacía una travesura…

...

Holaaaa, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí...

Me siento muy feliz de tener nuevos lectores y de recibir sus comentarios como ya saben me animan a seguir :D

Marron Brief: Me da alegría que te este gustando este fic, pues lo escribo con mucho cariño y la verdad estoy muy motivada a terminarlo, ya veremos con quien se queda Trunks... con la hermosa y determinada Maron o con la bella e ingenua Ren...

Carlos2497: Me encanta, muchas gracias por hacer de este fic uno de tus favoritos y también por darle una oportunidad a Ren, me parece una excelente idea explicar por que Maron y Trunks terminaron, lo hare :D... y si tendrán mas momentos juntos, muchas gracias por leer y por decirme que te gustaría que pasara, me fascina saber que a ustedes les emociona este fic tanto como a mi...

Bueno me voy pero les mando saluditos a Maron, Julyza, a sakura86, Vale leal, Montserrat, Majo, Gaby, Zoro que espero que aun me sigan leyendo y a todos los que han continuado este fic en silencio muchísimas gracias...

Hasta la próxima!


	14. Chapter 14: Rivales de amor

Capitulo 14: Rivales de amor

Al siguiente dìa…

Casi todos se encontraban en el desayunador, platicando sobre los planes que tendrían durante el día, excepto por el Rey Ron, Trunks, Ren y Bra que todavía se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones…

-Así que tu eres un sacerdote, tú eres un guerrero y tu una maestra…- decía Bulma fascinada platicando con sus invitados acerca de su civilización…

-Así es…- dijo el joven de cabellos blancos con orgullo… -Aunque a decir verdad mi hermano Ken, apenas comenzó su entrenamiento como guerrero, y le cuesta un poco controlarse aun no logra balancear su ira con el raciocinio, por eso papá decidió traerlo, para que no cause ningún problema en casa- comentó avergonzando al pelirrojo que solo se cruzo de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

A Bulma le cayó en gracia su reacción…-Por cierto puedo notar que tú y tu hermana Alana se parecen mucho y, Ken y Ren se parecen mucho también…- dijo la peliazul ante evidentes parecidos…

-Así es, eso es porque somos hermanos gemelos, mi padre y mi madre tuvieron 6 gemelos en total-

-Wow 6, no puedo imaginarme con 12 hijos, pobre de tu madre, seguro le causan mucho lìo…-

-Emmm sí, bueno cuando vivía le hacíamos muchas travesuras…- dijo el joven sin dejar de sonreír para no incomodar a la peliazul.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que…-

-No te preocupes Bulma…- dijo el joven… - Pero la verdad me alegra que mi hermana tenga una suegra como tú, prácticamente eres su segunda madre- explicaba el peli blanco siendo interrumpido por el sonido del timbre…

Trunks bajaba las escaleras, por lo que acudió a abrir la puerta, al haberse tomado el día libre, vestía una casual playera de color negro sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla con unas botas de color café.

-Hola Trunks…- dijo la chica dejando a Trunks anonadado y nervioso…

En ese momento bajaba la pelirroja las escaleras, usaba un vestido blanco corto de tirantes con una crinolina que daba volumen al diseño, y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Al mirar de quien se trataba infló sus cachetes con disgusto y de prisa bajó las escaleras.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?¿ Qué no tenías que entregar unos proyectos?- preguntó en un susurro el peli lila que nerviosamente miraba a la hermosa rubia, quien vestía un lindo vestido entallado corto, sus usuales coletas sostenidas por unos lindos listones blancos y unas zapatillas de color rosado…

-Vaya pero que grosero, pues mi asistente Uub los está presentando por mí y yo decidí tomarme unas vacaciones y vengo a ver a mi amiga Bra…- dijo cruzándose de brazos y guiñándole un ojo, al instante la mencionada bajaba las escaleras y pasando sobre la pelirroja (tipo anime) se adelantó a abrazar a su amiga haciéndola pasar.

-Maron que bueno que llegas, ven vamos a desayunar- decía mientras ambas reían en complicidad y caminaban hacia el desayunador.

Ren se levantaba y sacudía su vestido, al tiempo que el Rey Ron bajaba por las escaleras…

-Ahhh pero que delicioso descanso…- decía dando un bostezo y estirándose…-Hija que gusto verte por la mañana… ven vamos a desayunar- le decía poniendo sus brazos en el suyo y caminando hacia el desayunador.

Ren mira a Trunks con ojos asesinos, "¿Que hace aquí?, No te quedes ahí parado haz algo", el peli lila logró leer los labios de la joven mientras con sus manos y sus labios le decía "¿Qué quieres que haga?" al momento el Rey dirigió la mirada al ojiazul…

-Trunks tu también estas despierto, que esperas vamos a desayunar…- decía el rey alegre y los dos obedecieron.

Bulma al mirar a Maron con Bra se quedó boquiabierta, y luego le dirigió una mirada de disgusto a Bra, pues sabía que esa audaz peliazul tenía un plan en mente… sin embargo no dijo nada y comenzó a seguirles el juego…

Sin embargo la rubia generó cierta admiración en Alana, la cual la observaba detenidamente…

Se sentaron a desayunar y la chica de cabellos rojos se abrazo del brazo de su esposo, acariciándolo de arriba abajo mirando la reacción de Maron con media sonrisa, a lo que la rubia se cruzó de brazos y estrecho la mirada.

-Maron ¿Gustas un pan tostado?- pregunto la peliazul con una sonrisa y al no recibir respuesta se lo puso en el plato a lo que Maron lo tomó y comenzó a comerlo sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con la pelirroja…

-Todo esta delicioso, gracias Bulma, pero Vegeta, si que has sido afortunado, mira que poder comer todas estas delicias todos los días- decía el rey con alegría…-Y dime Trunks ¿A qué te dedicas en la Tierra?- Preguntó el rey dando un bocado y el joven comenzó a explicar, sin darse cuenta de la guerra de miradas que sucedía…

Ren acarició el musculoso brazo de Trunks hasta sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos mostrando el anillo de matrimonio que portaba…

Maron enrojecida de celos, sentía como si quisiera asesinarla en ese momento… y Ren sentía que le guardaba tanto coraje por haberle quitado el amor de Trunks que estaba decidida a hacerle pasar un mal rato…

La joven de cabellos blancos se daba cuenta de las miradas entre la pelirroja y la rubia, mientras seguía tomando su taza de té tranquilamente.

-Vaya pero que linda jovencita- decía el Rey Ron percatándose de la presencia de Maron –Dime ¿Estás casada?, porque si no podría presentarte a mi muchacho- dijo el rey dándole una palmada al pelirrojo que se encontraba rojo de vergüenza, odiaba que su padre siempre lo ofreciera de esa manera, pues hasta esa fecha él se negaba rotundamente a elegir esposa, haciendo que el peliblanco y la pelirroja rieran sordamente ante el comentario…

-Estoy comprometida- dijo Maron con seriedad –Y mi novio…- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Trunks… -Me ama locamente- dijo esto último dado un sorbo a su taza de té y cerrando los ojos.

A Ren se le borró la risa con el comentario…

-Que afortunada eres, me alegra que hayas encontrado un buen hombre como mi Ren- decía el Rey sin darle mucha importancia…

-Claro, espero queseas tan afortunada como yo, MI ESSSPOSO…- enfatizó esto último… -Ama la comida que le cocino, ¿Verdad mi amor?- dijo dando un beso a la mejilla de Trunks, mientras este nervioso solo asentía con la cabeza a lo que Maron solo bajó su taza de té…

-A mi novio también le fascina, de hecho ayer y antier le hice unos desayunos que se los comió con gusto, ya sabes que después de la actividad sexual les daaa uuun haaambre…- dijo sin pensar en mas que herir a la chica y sacarla de sus casillas…

Vegeta no pudo evitar escupir su cafe al escuchar lo ultimo xD.

Leo y Alana se mantenían serios e intercambiaban miradas como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación en mente.

Bulma y Vegeta estrecharon su mirada al darse cuenta de esto, pues Maron caminaba entre fuego sin saberlo, mientras Bra no podía creer lo que su amiga decía pero reía divertida al ver como la pelirroja le salía una venita en su frente ¿cómo se atrevía a escupírselo de esa manera?, era una descarada, mientras Trunks se ponía rojo de vergüenza…

-Si me imagino, que bueno que lo tengas tan satisfecho, así nunca escogerá a ninguna otra mujer como esposa - dijo con recelo haciendo que Maron perdiera los estribos...

-Por supuesto, MI NOOOVIOO jamás me dejará por otra…aunque ya sabes no faltan las zorras- decía poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa y acercándose a su rostro…

-Claro hay unas sin escrúpulos que no respetan ni a los hombres CA-SA-DOS- dijo también poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa y acercándose a su rostro retadoramente...

El rey Ron y Ken estaban anonadados por las reacciones de las chicas, la plática se había tornado un tanto intensa, pensaba el rey que era muy distraido mientras daba otro bocado y Bra reía divertida viendo al par de chicas que solo les faltaba gruñirse…

-Chicas, chicas Hay pero qué platicas tan bochornosas tienen las chicas de ahora- decía Bulma mientras tomaba de los hombros a Maron para llevarla a la cocina, tratando de calmar las aguas…

-Pero que intensa se pone tu esposa Trunks, no le hagas caso así ha sido mi hermana toda la vida, ya te acostumbraras…- decía el peliblanco cambiando su semblante serio a una sonrisa divertida.

-Si… lo sé…- el peli lila solo ponía una mano tras su cabeza y reía con una gota de sudor en la frente.

….

Bulma había llevado a Maron a la habitación de Bra para que se calmase y después llevo a su hijo simuladamente para que hablase con ella…

-Maron, ¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó el peli lila una vez entrando a la habitación…

-Pues ella me provoco que no te diste cuenta- dijo con sus manos en la cintura…

-Maron date cuenta, que nos puedes meter en un gran problema, son personas muy poderosas, no podemos…-

-Hay Trunks por favor, creo que exageras demasiado, el padre de Ren se ve como un viejo chirrisco, y no creo que tú y tu padre tengan gran problema con ellos tres, yo creo que te gusta estar jugando a los espositos con esa- decía acercándose amenazadoramente…

-No Maron tu no entiendes… las cosas no son tan fáciles…- explicaba mientras la chica se cruzaba de brazos…

-Me molesta que te esté tocando y besando…- interrumpió haciendo que el chico detuviera su explicación…

-¿Así que por eso estás aquí?...- dijo serio con un deje de molestia…la joven se quedo sin contestar

-No confías en mi- dijo haciéndose el ofendido

-No estás en posición para ponerte en ese plan- recrimino Maron…-Bra me dijo que están durmiendo juntos- le acuso con el dedo… -Y Tu me prometiste que no lo harías-

Trunks se quedó sorprendido…

-¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?-

Trunks la rodeo por la cintura y evitando que de sus labios salieran más palabras, los aprisionó con un beso… la rubia se tranquilizó…

-Maron debes estar tranquila, el hecho que durmamos juntos no significa que pase algo entre nosotros… Tienes que confiar en mí… Yo te amo a ti… no lo olvides- dijo a lo que la rubia avergonzada recordó lo que Bulma le acababa de decir…

"Maron, hija lo que has hecho está muy mal, mi hijo te ama, pero debes dejar que termine con este problema, lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto, pero una vez que la familia de Ren se vaya, Trunks volverá a estar a tu lado, por ahora solo te pido que seas fuerte y que no pongas en peligro la vida de todos por celos, tienes que confiar en él…-

-Pero, Bulma es que no la viste…-

-Maron, ella no tiene la culpa, me da pena decirlo pero aquí el único culpable de lo que pasa es Trunks, es mi hijo y lo amo pero hizo mal las cosas y ahora tiene que arreglarlo todo… tu tranquila, no volverá a cometer el mismo error dos veces."

La rubia lo medito no había de otra, tendría que confiar en él o su relación terminaría pronto.

...

Hola espero que les haya divertido este capìtulo, como veràs las cosas ya se van acomodando, la verdad me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo al escribir esta historia, gracias por leer mis locas ideas XD.

Carlos2497: Hola Carlos! Muchisimas gracias por comentar, y que si Ren va a demostrar lo que vale ya veras brillara como un diamante en bruto ;), y pronto habrán momentos Trunks-Ren, espero te agraden los próximos capítulos que van a estar muy pero muy intensos!

Sakura86: Hola Sakurita! muchas gracias por escribirme, claroooo que si habrá màs drama y siii tengo planeado que Trunks sienta celos por Maron y Trunks pagara sus errores de juventud muajajaja, peroooo en cuanto al hermano de Ren (la cual déjame decirte es una excelente idea), la verdad estuve muy tentada a emparentarlo con alguna de las chicas que conocemos (tenia en mente a Bra) pero la verdad es que es un personaje un poco complicado por que es temperamental y caprichoso, y luego con sus creencias extremistas, pensé que después iba a ser mucho lìo embonar las cosas para que las parejas quedaran como me gustaría, pues alguien tendría que morir (pero aun no quiero matar a nadie en este fic jeje), pero si no quites de vista a ese Ken que tendrá una parte muy importante en este fic. Gracias por tu comentario Sakurita espero siga siendo de tu agrado este fic :)

Vale leal: Holaaaa Vale muchas gracias por comentar y hacerme saber que quieres que Trunks se quede con Maron, y que Ren no sufra, la verdad no te puedo mentir HARE SUFRIR A TODOS MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ok no... bueno la verdad es que sí pero es para ponerle saborcito a este fic que espero que con el pasar de los capítulos te siga gustando.

Majo: Si ese Vegeta es un loquillo jejeje, siii ya sabes me encanta complicar las cosas :P pero aun falta para que se tome una decisión. gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te haya caído en gracia, los próximos serán un poquito mas dramáticos pero espero que también sean de tu agrado, no dejes de leer please :D

Maron: Haz puesto a sudar a esta cerecita, eres una chica muy analítica y que bueno que te haz dado cuenta de los detalles, hint hint XD. Y claro que noooo me molesta en lo absoluto que me digas que quieres que quede Maron con Trunks, al contrario me encanta! pues me ayuda a poner las cosas en la balanza y no perder la perspectiva, peroooo momento...aún no digo que se quedara con Maron, ni tampoco digo que se quedara con Ren peroooo lo que si es que este peli lila siente algo por las dos y tendrás que leer el fic completo para comprender el por qué, no olvide lo de las revanchas yyyy... ya no diré nada... por que si continuo puede que te diga el final de este fic que esta lleno de SORPRESAS!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario, de verdad mil mil gracias me fascinan y muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic que espero les siga gustando. Con cariño...

Cereza de pastel.


	15. Chapter 15: Fuego en la lluvia

Capítulo 15: Fuego en la lluvia…

Ese mismo día…

Trunks estaba con Ren y su familia de paseo en una zona turística de las montañas, en donde podrían apreciar la belleza de la tierra y pasar un rato agradable…

Maron se había quedado en casa con Bra, pues aunque la peliazul insistía en ir Vegeta se lo prohibió y Maron accedió a quedarse con ella…

Se encontraban cerca de un arroyo caminando mientras saboreaban algunos deliciosos frutos del bosque, los visitantes en verdad habían disfrutado del paseo, habían visto cascadas, entrado a cavernas, probado alimentos deliciosos y hasta presenciado fuegos artificiales…

Trunks tomaba a Ren de la mano, la cuál aún molesta no le dirigía la palabra.

-En verdad es hermoso- susurro la joven de cabellera blanca que casi nunca hablaba… mientras Leo la miraba contento…

-Aquí veníamos cuando era pequeño a pasar las vacaciones, siempre me relajó estar fuera de la ciudad-

-Te entiendo… siempre es bueno tener a donde ir y relajar tus pensamientos…- dijo el joven de cabellera blanca…

El joven de cabellos lilas recibió una alerta del clima en su teléfono.

-Demonios…Viene una tormenta… tendremos que quedarnos aquí-

-¿Huh?... Suerte que después de todo estamos en una zona turística- comentó el pelirrojo con ambas manos tras su cabeza, a lo que el peli lila asintió - Rentaremos esas cabañas- señaló el joven.

Habían rentado tres cabañas relativamente cercanas, la del rey, la de los hermanos, y la de los esposos. Después de una deliciosa cena cada quien se fue a descansar a sus respectivas cabañas.

La tormenta había iniciado con una ligera lluvia, delgada pero tupida.

La pelirroja admiraba desde el porche la lluvia y con su cabeza llena de pensamientos no tenía muchas ganas de entrar a la habitación…

-Deberías entrar la noche va a enfriar- le decía Trunks recargado en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados.

La muchacha ni si quiera le dirigió la mirada y entro a la cabaña, extrañando a Trunks pues usualmente Ren era muy diferente y no dejaba de hablar…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no me vas a hablar?- Preguntó con molestia el joven de cabellos lilas…a lo que no recibió respuesta mientras Ren calentaba agua para una taza de té.

-El día de hoy fue muy notoria tu molestia conmigo… si en verdad queremos que nos crean y salir librados de esta deberías ser un poco más creíble-

La joven estrecho su mirada al escuchar las palabras de Trunks…

-Deberías por lo menos hablarme, y quizá tener la iniciativa de tomarme de la mano de vez en cuando- decía el joven con ambas manos tras la cabeza sentado en el sillón… -Deberías…- continuaba Trunk, cuando la chica explotó golpeando la mesa con las manos.

-Ren deberías esto, deberías el otro, haz esto, haz aquello…- empezó a decir llena de ira.

-¿Sabes qué Trunks? Me tienes harrrrtaaa… tú eres el que te metiste en esto, a mí solo me hiciste creer que eras sincero, yo nunca te mentí ni te prometí cosas que no iba a cumplir, tú me obligas a estar aquí a aguantarte a ti, a tu novia y a tu hermana… que me tratan como una idiota… ¿y sabes? quizá lo soy porque lo único que estoy tratando de hacer, a pesar de cómo me tratas es… es…. ¡salvarte el pellejo!…-

El joven se quedó anonado, lo que decía Ren era cierto, sin embargo continuó…

-Yo nunca te pedí que me buscaras…- dijo con seriedad…-Debiste olvidarte de mí… Si tú no hubieras venido, no estaríamos en esta situación…- dijo con frialdad y entrando al baño para tomar una ducha, no quería seguir discutiendo con ella o probablemente diría cosas que la lastimarían más…

La pelirroja no podía creerlo ¿Porqué era tan hiriente? ¿Porqué Trunks era tan cruel con ella?...

…

En la casa de los Brief…

-Trunks le mando un mensaje a mamá diciendo que se quedaron allá por la tormenta- decía la peliazul al entrar a su habitación…

-Pero que conveniente…- respingó la rubia…

-Vamos Maron, no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte…-

-Es que me da mucho coraje Bra… te fijaste como lo abrazaba…- decía roja de coraje y Bra asentía con la cabeza…

-Si lo sé, es tan resbalosa… pero ¿sabes? La verdad es que no creo que ame a mi hermano tanto como dice…- dijo seria la peliazul…

-¿Porqué lo dices?- Preguntó la rubia poniendo mucha atención…

-Porque la descubrí besándose con Goten… -

-¿QUEEEE?... NO LO PUEDO CREER, ESA HIPOCRITA- gritó Maron para después recordar los sentimientos de su amiga hacia Goten…

-Hay amiga, lo siento mucho… pero ¿cómo fue?... de seguro ella lo besó- la rubia abrazaba a la peliazul…

A lo que Bra solo negó con la cabeza y lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro…

-Vamos pero no te pongas así Bra… ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo un plan…- consolaba a su amiga…

…..

El peli lila estaba por terminar su ducha, el agua helada había enfriado sus ánimos y le ayudaban a pensar con mayor claridad…

"Ren tiene razón, todo esto ha sido mi culpa y yo le he tratado muy mal últimamente…" El joven cerró la llave de la regadera.

"Pero la verdad es que mi actitud hacia ella es porque tengo miedo… tengo miedo de lo que ella me hace sentir… no puedo darme el lujo de dejar que vuelva a suceder, y mucho menos ahora que Maron está conmigo" pensaba al tiempo que secaba su cabeza… "Porque con Maron es con la que me veo casado y formando una familia… pero cuando estoy con Ren, es como si… quisiera lo mismo con ella…" el muchacho negó con la cabeza… "Por eso prefiero cerrarme con ella por completo…" El joven comenzaba a vestirse… " Quizá sea muy cruel, quizá deba hablar con ella y explicarle, si bien como que quiera ella es la que está que está sacrificando todo…" pensó decidido a hablar con la chica…

La buscó en su habitación pensando en que quizá estuviera recostada, pero la habitación estaba vacía, extrañado buscó en la cocina pero inclusive la tetera seguía hirviendo, el joven apago la estufa recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, no había rastro de la pelirroja…

Un estruendo en el cielo le recordó la tormenta…

-Demonios- Pensó el pelila al percatarse que la chica había huido…

Salió a toda velocidad y bajo las escaleras, la mujer de cabellos blancos lo esperaba en medio de la lluvia, Trunks se detuvo en seco pensando en que quizá la pelirroja ya había estado con su familia y les había dicho toda la verdad…

-Mi hermana se fue por allá, será mejor que vayas por ella- dijo con serenidad, al tiempo que las gotas de lluvia empapaban su rostro, el joven asintió con la cabeza. De toda su familia Alana siempre había sido la más extraña y misteriosa, la que siempre aparecía en el momento más oportuno para darle algún consejo, nervioso aún sin saber si ella sabía la verdad, caminó hacia donde le había señalado.

-Y Trunks… será mejor que seas sutil…- dijo esto último estrechando la mirada y poniéndolo aún mas nervioso, mientras él tragaba grueso…

El joven no la encontraba por ningún lado, por lo cual decidió emprender el vuelo para buscarla por los cielos, la tormenta estaba en su punto con rayos y abundante lluvia era muy peligroso estar afuera… Todo era su culpa, por haberla tratado como lo hacía, si tan solo hubiera cerrado la boca o mejor haber platicado bien con ella, ella no hubiera huido…

…

La pelirroja se encontraba caminando muy cerca del río, sin rumbo, sin tener a dónde ir, con un corazón herido, con una profunda tristeza, se sentía sola, abandonada pues por primera vez no quería recurrir a su familia, no quería contarles lo que Trunks le había hecho, quizá si ella imploraba misericordia, el consejo le perdonaría la vida, pero a él… ella no quería que el muriera, no podría con esa carga en su conciencia, después de todo era el hombre de su vida, el amor que el destino le había hecho prometer cuidar y proteger a toda costa… Quizá lo mejor era que ella desapareciera, o que muriera congelada en el río, la chica por un momento pensó en sumergirse y dejarse llevar por el rio, sacudió la cabeza, eso era lo más cobarde que se pudiese imaginar, lo más bajo, no podía ser tan débil.

La joven decidió subirse a una de las ramas de uno de los viejos árboles, qué más daba, su vestido estaba arruinado, no tenía a donde ir y no quería regresar a la cabaña, quizá el destino sería bondadoso con ella y la partiría un rayo o algo así, pensaba con sarcasmo.

Ren se sentó tomando en sus manos una pequeña esfera que colgaba como dije de su cuello… además de su anillo de bodas, era un símbolo muy especial y de gran importancia en el rito de la unión. Lo observaba con tristeza recordando lo que representaba, lo arrancó de su cuello y lo arrojo al suelo, sin más puso sus manos sobre su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que no podía evitar desbordar.

Repentinamente escucho lo que parecían un par de ramas romperse por encima de su cabeza, seguidas de un rugido y un zarpazo que apenas le rozo el brazo, haciendo que tanto el animal como ella cayeran al suelo, por el exceso de peso en la rama que la sostenía…

Ren asustada, confundida e impresionada por el gran animal que parecía ser un felino, tomo la rama del árbol al ver que este se incorporaba nuevamente…

El animal la acechaba mientras ambos caminaban en círculos, pero pronto el animal le atacó, la muchacha le esquivo apoyando un pie en un árbol, girando su cuerpo en un salto con su cabeza hacia abajo y cayendo con una rodilla en el suelo, sin embargo el animal era muy rápido y apoyándose del mismo árbol se abalanzó sobre ella, Ren se defendía como podía colocando la rama y sus piernas en el cuello del animal tratando de evitar lo más que se pudiera los grandes colmillos, si tan sólo ella pudiera volar como los hombres de su planeta, si tan solo ella pudiera defenderse, si tan sólo no hubiera tirado su dije en el suelo… "El dije" pensó buscándolo con la mirada que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia… de repente la rama se rompió y la chica con toda su fuerza y adrenalina junta pateó al animal con ambas piernas arrojándolo a pocos centímetros de distancia… la muchacha aprovechó para correr hacia donde su dije pero antes de alcanzarlo sintió la presencia del animal casi sobre su hombro "Será mi fin" pensó antes de caer al suelo cerrando los ojos aún extendiendo su brazo para alcanzar su objetivo, sin embargo nunca tocó el suelo.

Un joven de cabellos lilas la detenía por la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro cogía la cola de un confundido tigre dientes de sable…

La muchacha abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaban flotando y miro el rostro de Trunks frunciendo el ceño, giraron un par de veces en su propio eje antes de arrojar al animal muy lejos del lugar, para después descender a la tierra.

La joven se separó de él mirándole por unos segundos confundida no podía creerlo, él la había salvado de una muerte segura…

-¿Porqué?...- preguntó al joven de cabellos lilas…

-¿Acaso querías morir?...- preguntó éste aún con el ceño fruncido…

-Hubiera sido perfecto para ti, una muerte accidentada te hubiera liberado de mí- recriminó la muchacha, mientras la lluvia les seguía empapando y las gotas salpicaban de lodo las botas de ambos. El joven suavizó su mirada y se acercó a ella.

-Yo no quiero que mueras Ren- la muchacha retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que se encontró acorralada por los brazos de él peli lila, el cuál apoyaba sus manos en el árbol. La joven sentía su respiración agitada el sentirlo tan cerca de ella le ponía muy nerviosa, pero temía que él estuviera jugando con ella otra vez así que le empujo para alejarlo, para después darle una bofetada en el rostro y golpearlo en el pecho tratando de sacar su frustración al tiempo que lloraba…

-¿Por qué Trunks? A ti que te importa después de todo- la chica seguía golpeándolo…-Me engañaste, me mentiste, prometiste que regresarías por mí…- el joven la dejó continuar, la dejó sacar toda su ira, después de todo se merecía cada golpe y bofetada que recibía…

-Me hiciste creer que me amabas, me haces mentirle a mi familia, me pides que finja, y ahora disque llegas como héroe a salvarme la vida ¿PARA QUE? Si al final de cuentas… mientras tú haces tu vida con ELLA, yo me quedaré SOLA en este planeta… Todo es un juego para ti, y el que gana aquí siempre eres tú- la chica por fin se detuvo y el joven la estrechó en un abrazo, Ren "cayó sobre sus piernas, sus manos se sentían fuertes, pero sus rodillas eran demasiado débiles para mantenerse en su brazos sin caer a sus pies".

El joven se agachó y volvió a tomarla en brazos…

-Perdóname, mi intención nunca fue dañarte de esta manera…- dijo con un sincero arrepentimiento…

-Deja de jugar conmigo…- suplicó cogiendo un puñado de tierra entre sus dedos…

Trunks alzó su rostro y le miró a los ojos, la lluvia se confundía con sus lágrimas, ella le miraba con coraje…

-Cuando te prometí que regresaría por ti, lo dije con toda la intención de regresar, porque la verdad es que SI llegue a sentir cosas por ti, la verdad SI me enamoré de ti y sinceramente por un momento creí que el destino me haría regresar por ti, pero el mismo día que estaba por arreglar la nave para ir por ti, Maron apareció en el taller como si nada y simplemente NO PUDE… NO PUDE encerrar los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella y lo tomé como una señal…-

La joven quedó anonada por la confesión…

-Pero cuando volviste a aparecer en mi vida yo…- el joven hizo una pausa mirando hacia otro lado como encontrando las palabras a decir…-la verdad es que me encuentro muy confundido y no quiero volver a prometerte algo que no puedo cumplir…sin embargo quiero pedirte perdón… PERDONAME REN…PERDONAME POR SER UN CRETINO CONTIGO…- volvió a mirarla a los ojos…

Repentinamente el joven sacó una cápsula de un estuche de su bolsillo y lo aventó al aire para atrapar la espada de Tapiòn con una mano.

-Si quieres acabar con mi vida, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo- dijo poniendo la espada en las manos de la chica a quien le miro seriamente frunciendo el ceño, estaba furiosa con él, la lluvia aún empapaba a los jóvenes al instante que un estruendo hace resonar el cielo….

...

Aquí cerecita con un capítulo un poco más serio, que igual espero sea de su agrado, bueno quiero compartirles que para escribir este capítulo me inspire en la canción de Adele "Set Fire to the rain", que me encanta!, podrán ver algunos detalles en el capítulo de esta canción y el ambiente que crea :).

Medalit: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te este gustando este fin, pronto muy pronto descubrirán mis planes con T, M y R :D

Maron: Gracias por el aplauso :), que bueno que te divirtió, ya vamos a la mitad del fic creo yo, y si habrá momentos TXM y tmbn TXR y momentos MvsR jajaja pero bueno ahí vamos pronto empezaré el desenlace de esta historia :D

Marron Brief: Muchisimas gracias por comentar siiii en mi mente fue un momento muy divertido, espero sigas este fic amiga y que te siga gustando, no olvides dejar tu review :D

Sakura 86: Morira de celos, lo harè sufrir jajaja "perro infiel" jajajaja quizá ponga esa frase en el fic :P. Gracias Sakurita pocomentar no te olvides seguir esta historia de cerca :)

Julyza: no te preocupes, primero la escuela! jajaja Dos mujeres un camino fue una novela muy exitosa aquí en Mexico jejeje, a lo mejor si se dan sus cachetadas guajoloteras jejeje sería divertido. Gracias Julyza por leer comentame cada vez que puedas ;)

Aaaa les quería comentar que pues ayer se me borro el capìtulo 14 (gracias a un pequeño saltamontes) y tuve que volver a subirlo, espero no haberlos confundido jejeje. Pero bueno mañana subo el capitulo 16... entonces hasta la próxima y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Con cariño

Cerecita.


	16. Chapter 16: Matices Grises

Capítulo 16: Matices grises

El joven de cabellos lilas se encontraba arrodillado ante la pelirroja dispuesto a permitirle que acabara con su vida por el daño que le había hecho, momentáneamente dejó de llover, la joven le miro con furia, con ambas manos tomo la espada y la levantó por su encima de su cabeza, Trunks esperaba lo peor.

-AHHHH IDIOTA- gritó la chica, el joven solo bajó la cabeza para luego mirar la espada enterrada en el suelo a unos milímetros de su rostro, dejando a Trunks anonadado, levantó su mirada, la muchacha se limpiaba las lágrimas y aún le miraba molesta.

-Eres un cobarde… No terminaré con nuestro sufrimiento de esta manera… Aún espero hagas tu elección…- la chica comenzó a caminar hacia su dije, lo recogió y lo volvió a poner en su cuello.

El joven estaba sorprendido, al sincerarse con ella sus verdaderos sentimientos salieron a flote y sin saberlo hasta ese momento se sinceró con el mismo, la verdad era que de alguna manera quería creer en el destino y sin embargo a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de Maron, los sentimientos hacia la pelirroja eran como una pequeña llama que parecía ahogarse, pero que poco a poco se avivaba.

El joven se levantó y guardo en la capsula su espada nuevamente… no sabía que decir en un momento como este había un sinfín de pensamientos que invadían su mente… no conocía esa parte de la personalidad de la chica, era una personalidad más determinada que la usual quizá menos inocente y más madura, era una personalidad fuerte algo que sin lugar a dudas le gustaba…

La lluvia volvió a dejarse venir al tiempo que el joven se acercó a ella, miró sus heridas y colocó sobre sus hombros su chaqueta, como así lo había hecho hacia unos meses en el planeta de Ren, en una de sus románticos momentos.

-Será mejor que volvamos y que te curemos esas heridas lo más pronto posible- dijo él tomándole en brazos y emprendiendo el vuelo…

…

En casa de los Brief…

-Será mejor que le hables tú- decía la peliazul nerviosa pasándole el teléfono móvil a Maron.

-¿Pero por que yo? Si fue tu idea…- le devolvió el teléfono

-De hecho fue tu idea, además no quiero hablar con él- expreso la chica aventándole el teléfono nuevamente…

-Alò- decía Goten al otro lado del auricular… la rubia se quedó un segundo en silencio –¿Bra?- la peliazul se fue de espaldas pues había olvidado por completo que llamaban desde su celular y Maron le cedió el teléfono riendo sordamente…

-Alo- contestó ella tímidamente…

-Bra ¿Como estas?... ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al no recibir respuesta…

-Bien, Oye me dijo Ren que le gustaría que vinieras para hablar con Trunks y su familia acerca de lo que pasó la otra noche- el joven se quedó con la boca abierta sorprendido de que la misma Ren no le hubiera llamado y mandara a Bra a darle el mensaje…

-Ok ¿Y dónde esta ella?- preguntó.

-Está con Trunks y su familia en la zona turística cerca de las montañas del este y debo decirte Goten que ella y mi hermano están muy enojados contigo- el joven extrañado frunció el ceño, entendía que Ren estuviera molesta pero ¿Trunks?... quizá solo estaba pretendiendo estar molesto…

-Mmmm ok, iré mañana a aclarar todo, que estés bien Bra- dijo el chico antes de colgar.

La peliazul soltó un respiro sentándose en la cama…

-¿Sabes Bra?... Concuerdo en enfrentar a Goten con Ren para que Trunks sepa lo que pasó, pero no estoy muy segura de que sepa su familia sea lo mejor- dijo la rubia con un deje de preocupación…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó con curiosidad la peliazul.

-Porque Trunks dice que son muy peligrosos y lo mismo me comentó tu mamá-

-Aaaaa si a mí también me dijeron el mismo cuento, pero después de verlos la verdad que no se ven tan poderosos es más, en ningún momento sentí su ki, además no te preocupes estoy segura que mi papá y mi hermano nos protegerán de cualquier cosa, bueno sobre todo mi papá, y lo más seguro es que así se la lleven de regreso a su planeta, tú no te preocupes, es un plan perfecto- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo…

…

En las cabañas…

Trunks y Ren llegaron de inmediato a su lugar de destino, mientras la joven de cabellera blanca los miraba desde su porche, una vez que descendieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia las cabañas, Alana entró a su habitación dejándolos solos para que arreglaran sus diferencias.

Trunks aun cargaba a Ren en brazos al llegar al interior de la cabaña la acomodó en el sillón, encendió la chimenea con un rayo de energía, se quitó su playera y la cambió por otra seca, reunió algunas toallas y lleno unas cubetas con agua caliente, después escogió otra capsula de su variado estuche y un botiquín apareció después de una estela de humo.

La pelirroja temblaba de frio y no quería moverse, pero su esposo le asistía quitándole las botas mojadas y poniendo sus pies en el agua caliente, colocó una toalla en su cabeza y descubrió los brazos de la chica, los cuales tenían algunas heridas que parecían superficiales…

-Te defendiste bien…- dijo él rompiendo el hielo al tiempo que limpiaba sus heridas con toallas caliente.

-Aunch…Fue meramente instinto…- contestó la chica estremeciéndose de ardor…

-La buena noticia es que no necesitaras puntos- dijo el joven con media sonrisa, finalizando de limpiar las heridas y colocando un antibiótico en crema.

La pelirroja miraba a su esposo con mucha serenidad, ahora comprendía su sentir, creía que aun había una oportunidad para recuperarlo, sin embargo se iría con mucho cuidado no quería salir lastimada nuevamente.

-Gracias- dijo ella con la mirada baja.

-No hay nada que agradecer- sonrió el amablemente y ambos se miraron fijamente, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, ambos querían hacerlo, sus corazones latían de prisa, las manos de Ren sudaban de tan sólo pensarlo, el joven Trunks se sentía nervioso por ello pero estaba decidido a probar esos labios nuevamente, quería ver que sentía al hacerlo, quizá le despejaría algunas dudas… estaban a solo un milímetro de distancia…

-Trunks la verdad yo quiero todo de ti, o mejor no me des nada- se levantó la joven de su asiento dejando al peli lila aún hincado frente al sillón, helado por su reacción.

Salió de la cubeta y comenzó a caminar poniendo la toalla en el respaldo de la silla, la joven miró su vestido color gris de suciedad, detestaba ese color…

-A mi me gustaría que cuando decidas estar conmigo, seas solamente para mí, a mi no me gustan los matices grises ni las medias tintas. No quisiera volver a besarte y tampoco quisiera que me tocaras como mujer hasta que hayas tomado tu decisión. No sería justo ni para Maron ni para mí que una noche la pases con ella y la otra conmigo- el joven se quedó atónito pues la joven era directa y hablaba con gran madurez. –Si me elijes a mi quiero que me ames por completo y te olvides de Maron, hasta entonces preferiría que te limitaras a tomarme de la mano solo frente a mi familia- la chica le miraba con la misma seriedad con la que expresaba sus palabras, después se retiró a su habitación, mientras el joven limpiaba todo, Trunks esbozo una sonrisa recordando las palabras de la chica, sin lugar a dudas Ren era sorprendente.

…..

A la mañana siguiente…

La pelirroja entro a la regadera, tomo una ducha y se curó otra vez sus heridas, al salir de esta pensaba salir a dar una vuelta para calmar sus pensamientos pero al salir al área común, miró la mesa puesta con el desayuno servido, dirigió la mirada al sillón en el cuál había dormido su esposo y luego miró hacia la cocina pero él no estaba ahí… "No creo que Trunks haya…" pensó al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió era Trunks que tiritaba de frio.

-Buenos días…- dijo el joven con entusiasmo… -Espero que sea de tu agrado- dijo mientras la joven lo miraba con incredulidad. Acaso el joven había cambiado de parecer con respecto a Maron.

-Esta delicioso- dijo tomando un bocado –Pero no tienes por q hacer esto por mí- dijo cerrando los ojos imitándolo.

-Ayer me di cuenta que he sido muy injusto contigo… no me mal interpretes, sólo quiero compensarte un poco- la muchacha solo sonrió y siguió comiendo…

….

Trunks, Ren y su familia después de haber visitado la playa y un par de acuarios regresaron a la Corporación Capsula, el ambiente se sentía más relajado entre los jóvenes y había una mejor vibra, pensaba la chica de cabellos blancos que no cuestiono ni a Trunks ni a Ren por lo sucedido la noche anterior, tan solo dio una mirada de aprobación a Trunks para que este dejara de estar tan estresado.

Bulma los esperaba con una carne asada en el jardín, junto con Vegeta, las chicas y son Goten que esperaba un poco ansioso y nervioso. Al verlos pasar por la puerta agarrados de las manos y esbozando unas sonrisas Maron estrechó la mirada y sintió muchos celos, no sabía como se iba a contener todo este tiempo.

Inesperadamente la peliazul se dirigió a Ren y amablemente le pidió que se sentara junto a ellas, cosa que extrañó a la pelirroja.

Mientras Leo, Ken y el Rey platicaban con Vegeta sobre lo bien que la habían pasado y lo hermoso que era el planeta Tierra, para después pasar a otros temas de entrenamientos y técnicas de artes marciales. La joven Alana no dejaba de mirar a su hermana…

-¿Estas preocupada por ella?- preguntó Bulma al notar esa mirada sobreprotectora. La joven dio un sorbo a su limonada.

-Sí, Ren es una persona muy especial, todos la cuidamos mucho y la extrañamos como no tienes idea- Bulma sonreía y se escuchaba con atención esperando a que la joven le contara un poco más. –Ella es la que más se parece a nuestra mamá físicamente, de alguna manera nos hace recordarla, además ella estuvo con mamá cuando murió- decía la chica recordando el terrible accidente, Bulma le miraba con atención –Tenía tan solo 6 años de edad, mamá estaba organizando una fundación para mejorar la alimentación en el planeta Linel, Ren era muy apegada a ella y la acompañaba a todos lados- la chica suspiró -en el transcurso hubo una lluvia de meteoritos que el piloto no pudo esquivar y colapsaron varios con la nave. Encontramos la nave prácticamente desecha, mi hermana fue la única sobreviviente, no sabemos como sucedió…-

-Un milagro- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa a lo que la chica sonrió de vuelta…

-Desde entonces ella no se había subido a una nave espacial hasta ahora, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, pues un día dejo una nota diciendo "Iré a buscar a mi esposo al planeta Tierra, me comunicaré con ustedes en cuanto pueda, Los amo"- dijo recordando la nota.

-Vaya de seguro fue terrible para ustedes no saber nada de ella por un tiempo- la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Bulma, ¿quién es la chica rubia?- preguntó señalando con la mirada a la joven.

-Ella es Maron, es amiga de la familia- contestó un poco nerviosa.

-¿La conocen desde hace muchos años?-

-Sí, bueno desde que nació- Bulma tenía una risa nerviosa.

Trunks, el cual estaba con Goten hablando acerca de lo que había hecho Bra, al darse cuenta de esto se dirigió hacia su madre.

-Alana ven quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo- decía acercando a la mujer a la mesa donde estaban las chicas y Goten.

Bulma suspiró de alivio pensando que la peliblanca seguiría preguntando sobre Maron.

Después de presentarle a la joven le pidió a Bra que le acompañara, tendría que hablar con ella.

-Pero que pretendías con haberle hablado a Goten y haberle dicho que estaba enojado con él- preguntó seriamente.

-Pues que supieras la verdad Trunks- dijo poniendo las manos sobre su cintura

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó molesto.

-Pues de que tú esposa besó a Goten…- dijo la joven con un respingo.

-Jajajaja…hay Bra pero que boba, yo mandé a Goten a que la besara, pero ¿qué crees? Lo rechazó- dijo dejando a la peli azul con la boca abierta, no sabía que su hermano podría ser tan maquiavélico.

-Mira Bra, por favor no te metas en esto- dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza.

-Pero Trunks es que-

-¡BRA! Por favor te lo advierto, no te metas en esto y no te metas con Ren- expresó saliendo al jardín, la chica dio un zapatazo y se cruzo de brazos molesta.

…

Por su parte Maron y Ren seguían retándose con las miradas sin dirigirse una sola palabra mientras Goten platicaba con Alana, con un chiflido secreto, el cuál hacían desde hace años para ubicarse, el peli lila llamó la atención de la rubia la cual fue a su encuentro gustosa.

El joven la esperaba detrás de una pared y una vez se encontraron ella se paró de puntitas para dedicarle un tierno beso, el joven abrió la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas que daba hacia uno de los talleres de su madre, mirando a sus alrededores antes de entrar ambos reían divertidos como si estuviesen haciendo una travesura . Una vez adentro Maron no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a Trunks y acto seguido le abrazó y le besó.

-Nos van a ver- sonrió el joven entre besos…

-La verdad no me importa…- dijo la rubia continuando llenándolo de besos, en ese momento Trunks agradecía no haber besado a la pelirroja o no podría disfrutar de este momento, quizá tendría que decirle a Maron y probablemente hubieran peleado, probablemente no se lo hubiese perdonado, sin embargo la tenía entre sus brazos, en un momento tan excitante, pues bien lo prohibido siempre le había despertado en el cierta atracción. Trunks la tomó entre sus brazos le encantaba sentirla tan cerca e instintivamente comenzó a sacarle la ropa. Y entonces ese momento volvía a hacerse presente en el que sentía que Maron era la única mujer en el mundo, en un mundo en el que solo los dos importaban, en el que nadie podría interponerse, en un mundo en el que se olvidaban de todo y solo compartían una de las más bellas formas de expresarse su amor.

…..

Hola chicos aquí cerecita, bueno la verdad es que ya voy a la mitad del fic escrito llevo hasta el capítulo 20 que todavía me falta rectificar y editar, muchas gracias por todas sus sugerencias he tratado de plasmar todas de alguna manera y espero que sean pacientes conmigo, habrá momento difíciles para todos los personajes pero la verdad los próximos capítulos la que mas va a sufrir más es Maron así que no me odien jajaja, les prometo que tanto Maron como Ren serán recompensadas.

Sakura 86: Sakurita siii perro infiel sufrirá!

Medalit: Veras que los sorprenderé a todos, creo que se me ha ocurrido una fantástica idea para que todos queden contentos :D

Marron Brief: Gracias por el aplauso la verdad la mejor manera de inspirarse es con la música, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te ha gustado su reacción?

Saludos a todos por seguir este fic, espero la lectura siga siendo de tu agrado, y no olvides en comentar que me animas a seguir adelante.

Saludos


	17. Chapter 17: Ilusiones, desilusiones y co

Capìtulo 17: Ilusiones, desilusiones y confesiones

Alana dejó solos a Goten y a Ren pues su padre le hablaba, al ser Maestra romeli, podría tener temas que le interesaran a Vegeta.

Los jóvenes se encontraban avergonzados pues era la primera vez que hablaban desde lo sucedido.

-Hey Ren ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó el joven sonrojado tratando de evitar el tema, pero la chica también sonrojada solo contestó.

-Bien ¿y tú?-

Las cosas definitivamente no serían como antes, por ello Goten decidió que lo mejor era hablarlo.

-Ren, lamento mucho lo que hice-

-No, no ni lo digas fue mi culpa, quizá yo te di señales que mal interpretaste, estaba tan desesperada por tener amigos que permití que me vieras todos los días y me llevaras a todos lados y nunca establecí un límite- dijo muy avergonzada y Goten se sentía peor porque ella se echaba la culpa.

-Fue mi culpa Ren, nunca debí… es decir eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo, es que la verdad eres muy hermosa y pues yo me deje llevar- dijo el joven halagándola tratando de sentirse mejor, la joven se sonrojo de nuevo.

-Aún no le he dicho a Trunks, pero le explicare esta noche…-

-No es necesario, yo ya le dije, y le dije que atacaste mi entrepierna, él se río como un loco y quedamos tan amigos como siempre- decía el joven con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Me alegra que están bien, pero aún así es mi obligación no mantener secretos con mi esposo- dijo sorprendiendo al chico pues Ren era tan transparente.

En ese momento la peli azul los veía desde el asador con gran recelo, hecho que la pelirroja notó.

-Por cierto Goten, tú no tienes novia ¿o sí?-

-No, no para nada- agitaba sus manos sonrojado.

-Qué raro, eres un chico muy lindo para no tener novia-

-¿Eh? No bueno es que la verdad no me hacen caso- dijo haciendo reír a la pelirroja…

-Eso o eres muy despistado…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No a nada Goten… Oye te gustaría conocer a la persona a la que estas destinado, digo no para que te cases ya pero para que cuando sepas no la dejes ir hasta que estés listo- el joven abrió sus ojos de par en par…

-Wow ¿Tu puedes decirme eso?-

-Nooo claro que no, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que en mi planeta el hombre es el que elige, prácticamente los hombres de Romel tienen sueños, visiones o simplemente corazonadas sobre las mujeres de su vida-

-A si es verdad ya recuerdo- dijo rascándose la cabeza –Pero como le voy a hacer recuerda que yo no soy de Romel-

-Pues no pero, aquí hay un sacerdote y una maestra que podrían ayudarte-

-Wow suena divertido, si, me gustaría hacerlo…- dijo el pelinegro emocionado pues bien al ver tan enamorada a Ren de Trunks pensaba que quizá eso del destino podría tener algo de cierto.

-Muy bien entonces, mañana tendrás una cita con el destino- le guiño un ojo la chica…

…..

Todos terminaron disfrutando la velada, inclusive Bra que le preguntaba a Maron donde se había metido, a lo que la rubia solo se sonrojaba sin contestar y Bra imaginándose se sonrojo sacudiendo su cabeza…

-Son un par de cochinotes- le dijo burlándose de ella, luego le explicó lo que le había dicho su hermano y que aun así llevaría a cabo su plan a lo cual la rubia solo negó con la cabeza en desaprobación.

….

Al otro día por la mañana…

Trunks se levantó de la cama, pues escuchaba un barullo en el jardín parecía que entre sueños escuchaba las risas de una conocida pelirroja, lo cual confirmó al ver el lado de su cama vacío…

Se cambio su pijama por un pants azul marino y una camiseta blanca con las palabras Capsule Corp y se asomó por la terraza para ver qué es lo que ocurría afuera.

Ren corría de prisa en el jardín riendo, tratando de escapar de su hermano gemelo, quién con una manguera trataba de mojarla en lo que parecía ser una venganza en esa mañana de verano, mientras Alana y Leo los atacaban con globos de agua, en verdad que eran una familia divertida.

Al ver la sonrisa de la chica, pensó en la última vez que la había visto reír de esa manera, había sido en el Planeta Romel, pero desde que había llegado a la Tierra solo se le veía triste, se sentía mal pues bien sabía que él era el culpable, sentía que a su lado jamás sería feliz. Tenía que hablar con ella y quizá podrían encontrar una manera de arreglar las cosas, el pondría todo de su parte para compensar de alguna manera el sacrificio de la chica, pues prácticamente sentía que se decidiría por Maron, aunque también en sus pensamientos rondaba la idea de que pasaría si las cosas fueran distintas…

"Si fuera un mundo paralelo, totalmente diferente, hubiera escogido estar con Ren y ser parte de su familia, pero la verdad es que a Maron la conozco desde siempre y la amo"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una bomba de agua que Goten le arrojo desde el jardín.

-¡PERO QUE!...- grito el peli lila al ver como Goten lo había mojado justo en la entrepierna de su pantalón…

-LA PAGARAS…- gritó brincando del balcón y uniéndose a la diversión…

Bra y Maron trataban de evitar la "ridícula" guerra de agua, pero la pelirroja las mojó sin compasión sorprendiéndolas con un rifle de juguete…

-Ahhhhh- gritaron las chicas molestas, mientras ella posaba con su arma y una sonrisa maliciosa…

Bra y Maron se miraron con complicidad y también se unieron a la "guerra"…

-Hmp… que boberías- gruñó Vegeta cruzado de brazos pero en ese momento un leve chorrito de agua le mojaba la cara, al darse cuenta que se trataba del Rey Ron que reía divertido se sonrojó.

-Usted es el rey no debería prestarse a estas ridiculeces- dijo molesto.

-Vamos príncipe no deberías tomarte la vida tan en serio- dijo serio antes de volver a mojarle el rostro y luego se retiró a jugar con su familia

…..

Más tarde ese día…

-Bien ¿Estás listo Son Goten?- decía la pelirroja con mucha emoción, mientras lo sentaba frente a su hermano Leo.

-Siiii- dijo el saiyajin tronando su cuello y cruzando sus piernas como lo hacía el peliblanco.

-Muy bien Goten, necesito que te relajes y sigas las indicaciones de la maestra, yo haré el resto- decía el joven concentrándose y colocando sus manos palma con palma frente a su rostro.

La peliblanco caminaba a su alrededor con sus manos tras la espalda, mientras la pelirroja observaba lo que sucedía, le fascinaba todos estas prácticas que había ya visto en más de una ocasión, algunas veces deseaba ser Sacerdotisa o Maestra como sus hermanos, pero la verdad es que aún no había encontrado su vocación fuera del matrimonio.

-Ok Goten, cierra los ojos- el joven obedeció… -Relaja cada parte de tu cuerpo, trata de imaginarte que estas en una habitación blanca, sin paredes ni colores, solo estás tú sentado en esa dimensión y no escuchas ningún otro ruido más que el sonido de mi voz- el joven se imaginaba todo mientras sonría de lado… -Bien, respira profundo y exhala, hazlo 5 veces…- el joven en su mente comenzó a imaginar como si una neblina blanca estuviera frente suyo y a través de esa neblina veía al joven de cabellos blancos con sus ojos violeta que brillaban en esa extraña neblina, por un momento el joven pensó que se había quedado dormido…

-No estás dormido Goten, lo que ves es real…- dijo Alana mientras Leo en su mente asentía con la cabeza…

-Bien Goten, ahora quiero que pienses que están detrás de ti todas las mujeres que en algún momento te han llamado la atención-

De la nada una hilera de lindas chicas aparecieron atrás de Goten, el joven de cabellos blancos le hacía señas para que se acercara a ellas.

-Ahora párate frente de cada una de ellas y quiero que te fijes muy dentro de ti si es que sientes algo especial, una conexión, algo diferente al solo tenerlas frente a ti…-

El joven se paro frente a una Morena de hermoso cabello negro que Goten, había conocido en la universidad, una rubia que fue su novia en la preparatoria, una castaña que había sido su conquista en un club, una pelimorada con hermosos ojos verdes que trabajaba en la Corporación Capsula, pasaba entre varias chicas pero no sentía nada especial, después apareció Pares sonriendo inocentemente como siempre, con ella se detuvo y tomo un poco más de tiempo esperando que quizá fuera ella con la que sentiría una conexión, pero nada, no sentía nada diferente, siguió recorriendo e inesperadamente la siguiente chica era Ren cuestión que sorprendió al mismo Goten y volteó a ver al joven de cabellos blancos el cual no pudo evitar reírse, inclusive cambiando su pose, cubriéndose la boca llamando la atención de Alana y Ren, la cual pensó que su hermano Leo era demasiado chirrisco para ser sacerdote.

Goten se sonrojó y en su mente miró como Leo le indicaba que continuara con su mano, quizá después de todo había algo que le gustaba de la chica, se paró frente a ella pero lo mismo, nada diferente, continuó así con dos más hasta que finalmente apareció una peliazul con una pose característica. Goten se quedó sorprendido, quizá inconscientemente siempre le había gustado la peliazul, el pelinegro se quedo parado frente a ella, mientras ella sonreía divertida, Goten sintió un leve cosquilleo un fuerte deseo por tomarla de la mano… "Es una tontería, esto no puede ser, es muy joven para mí" pensó, estaba a punto de continuar caminando a lo que Bra en su mente fruncía el ceño…

-Goten, no dejes que tu mente te confunda, fíjate bien en tu pecho- decía la peliblanco que desde el exterior notaba un cambio en el aura de Goten.

El joven bajó la mirada y vio una luz que comenzaba a resplandecer desde su pecho y vio lo mismo en el pecho de Bra, entonces decidió tomarla de la mano a lo que Bra sonreía… todo volvió a convertirse en blanco y Goten abrió los ojos…

-Kawaiiii… ¡Felicidades!- le decía Ren frente a su rostro para después darle un fuerte abrazo –¿No es fantástico?-

El joven asintió poniendo una mano tras la cabeza, la experiencia había sido increíble y nunca se había podido imaginar que Bra era la mujer destinada para él…

Mientras tanto la peliazul los observaba desde lejos, con los celos a reventar decidió que dijeran lo que dijeran se tenía que deshacer de esa pelirroja….

…

Esa misma noche…

Estaban por iniciar la cena, sin embargo Alana insistió a su hermana que se quedaran un poco más en el jardín.

-Amor, te espero adentro- dijo el peli lila dando un beso a la pelirroja en la frente, dejando a las hermanas solas, Alana le miraba de reojo y no se percataron que una rubia las espiaba desde el balcón.

-Qué lindo es este planeta ¿no lo crees Alana?- respiró la chica fuertemente.

-¿Te gusta aquí?- pregunto la chica con su conocida seriedad.

-Si, bueno obvio extraño Romel, pero también es lindo-trato de simular alegría.

-Ren dime ¿Eres feliz, aquí con Trunks?- la pelirroja se sorprendió por la pregunta, pues a estas alturas pensaba que ellos estarían convencidos del "amor" que se tenían.

-Sí, claro ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa alzando la vista al rostro de su hermana quien la miraba con ese misticismo característico de ella.

-Ren, no es necesario que mientas mas, Leo y yo lo sabemos- dijo la peliblanca con serenidad a lo que su hermana pequeña no pudo resistir y en llanto se abalanzo abrazando a su hermana. Alana la miró con ternura y besó su frente, podía imaginarse todo lo que se había aguantado.

-No llores, todo saldrá bien-

-Te juro que no lo entiendo, ¿Qué salió mal?- preguntaba la chica entre sollozos… -¿Por qué juega así el destino conmigo?, en verdad lo amo, se supone que el también debería-

-El destino a veces es caprichoso- contestó la mayor limpiándole las lagrimas, y quien mejor que ella para entender los caprichos del destino, pues había perdido a su esposo en un accidente después de dos semanas de casados.

-Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte… Durante su estancia en Romel las vibraciones que tenía contigo eran muy fuertes, era como si él hubiera sido atraído a Romel por un imán, por tu magnetismo, pero el tiempo que hemos estado aquí se siente algo diferente, inclusive puedo sentirlo en el ambiente, es como sí dos imanes de la misma polaridad trataran de atraer el mismo trozo de metal-

La joven la miró comprendiendo lo que decía pero al mismo tiempo confundida.

\- Lo que quiero decirte es que por alguna extraña razón, tanto tu como Maron tienen por destino al mismo hombre- Ren abrió sus ojos de par en par, al igual que la rubia que a escondidas escuchaba la conversación.

-¿Tu… tu puedes sentirlo?-

Alana asentó con la cabeza –Sus vibraciones con Trunks son muy fuertes, así como las que tu creas estando con él, Trunks siente un fuerte magnetismo por cada una cuando están a solas, pero cuando están juntas, su mente se confunde y se paraliza quiere estar con una pero también con la otra… Leo concuerda conmigo, desde el primer día lo sentimos y nos preocupó, nuestro hermano ha estado revisando los libros y meditando tratando de encontrar una respuesta- la muchacha se estremeció al escuchar a su hermana…

-No le hemos dicho nada a papá ni a Ken, porque realmente creemos que podremos encontrar una respuesta, ya que esta situación no es culpa de ninguno de los tres y queremos tratar de encontrar una solución que no perjudique a ninguno-

-Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me dices?, las dos estamos destinadas al mismo hombre, es una maldita ironía-

Maron tampoco podía creerlo, que tipo de gente era esta, como podía creer en esas locuras, sin embargo la duda le carcomía y sentía muchas ganas de cuestionar a esa misteriosa mujer de cabellos blancos que hablaba como si lo que salía de su boca tuviese sentido.

-Simplemente es una inusual coincidencia-

-Pero ¿Qué voy a hacer hermana? Esto es completamente lo peor que pudo haber pasado- decía la pelirroja cubriéndose su rostro en exasperación.

-Ren tranquilízate…- le dijo ella con seriedad…

-Pero Alana como me voy a tranquilizar… las dos estamos destinadas al mismo hombre… te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema- ahora la joven comprendía todo, ahora entendía por qué era tan difícil que Trunks se decidiera por ella, caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-Sinceramente yo creo que lo mejor es que regreses con nosotros a Romel y busquemos una respuesta con los sacerdotes- dijo seriamente otra vez la peliblanca a lo que Maron esbozó una enorme sonrisa y asentía con la cabeza esperando a que Ren accediera, mientras se mordía los labios con nerviosismo.

-No, no, no, no- Maron frunció el ceño al es cucharla y se volteó cruzándose de brazos en disgusto, pero siguió escuchando…-Si hago eso el consejo enviara guerreros a la Tierra a matarlo antes de que encontremos una solución, respuesta o saber que rollo con el destino- decía moviendo sus manos con rapidez como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa –Lo mejor es que me quede aquí hasta que tu y Leo encuentren una solución-

-¿En verdad quieres hacer eso Ren?- pregunto la joven sorprendida por que su hermana sacrificaría todo por proteger al hombre que amaba.

-Por favor Alana, déjame quedarme un tiempo más, por lo menos hasta que descubramos porque Maron y yo estamos destinadas al mismo hombre, y te pido que por favor tu y Leo hablen con los sacerdotes discretamente y me ayuden a encontrar una respuesta, el consejo no debe enterarse de nada, todo debe ser secreto- la pelirroja se lo pidió tomándola de las manos…–Por favor hermana mayor, te lo ruego, la verdad es que aún tengo la esperanza de recuperar el amor de mi esposo y a pesar de que no sé que decida Trunks, algo en mi corazón me dice que este es mi lugar y que aquí debo estar, quizá no sé el destino me tiene preparado algo más, quizá por fin encontraré mi vocación… siiii- dijo ella como tratando de excusar al destino….- quizá no la había encontrado en Romel porque debo hacer algo aquí en la Tierra…- comenzó la chica a parlotear tratando de encontrar respuestas en otros temas…

Alana la miraba con un poco de pena, la verdad es que creía que el universo y el destino tenía otros planes mayores o que se había equivocado terriblemente, sin embargo admiraba la ingenuidad de Ren y la confianza que tenía…

-Está bien- dijo Alana, a lo que la rubia solo infló los cachetes desde el balcón…

La joven de ojos violetas de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja que la puso en las manos de Ren…

-Pero prométeme que si cambias de opinión y decides regresar a casa tomarás esto cuando estés en la nave- Ren abrió la cajita, sus ojos comenzaron a vibrar al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

-El líquido rojo te hará perder la memoria y te olvidaras para siempre de Trunks y todo lo sucedido, tienes que darle a él de beber lo mismo para que se olvide de ti, pero es muy importante que tu lo bebas justo después de poner las coordenadas de nuestro planeta y salir de la atmosfera terrestre ya que te provocará un profundo sueño, ya le pedí a Bulma que arreglara tu nave y dijo que le pondrá un autocopiloto- Ren no podía creerlo se trataba de la poción que su hermana había obtenido para olvidar lo que había pasado con su esposo años atrás…

-Sé que esto no es lo mejor Ren, yo no la he querido usar porque la verdad no quiero olvidarlo, pero si tu no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido, el consejo nos dará tiempo de encontrar una solución antes de que se precipiten a venir a acabar con Trunks, es más si Trunks no recuerda nada de lo sucedido no podrán culparlo de nada…- la pelirroja observaba las pócimas pensando que quizá era la mejor solución, pero aun en su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que el peli lila la eligiera y no tuviera que usarla.

-Prométeme que si uso la pócima no permitirás que le hagan daño a Trunks-

-Lo prometo- dice la chica con sinceridad, abrazando a su hermana por su noble corazón.

Maron estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, esa poción era la solución a todos sus problemas, en ese instante la rubia ve como su amiga le hace señas desde su habitación y antes de que esta salga al balcón y la descubra entra sigilosamente a la habitación.

-Pero debes saber que solo debes beber 10 gotas de la pócima o si no olvidarás toda tu vida o bien podrías morir envenenada…. Por si acaso la botella del líquido azul es el antídoto- le dijo Alana seriamente.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y mientras miraba las botellitas en sus manos, sentía que de alguna manera podría tener el control de su destino.

…..

A la mañana siguiente…

El Rey Romel, Alana y Leo decidieron salir solos a comprar algunas cosas para que familiares y amigos tuvieran un recuerdo de este sorprendente planeta.

El joven Ken se había quedado dormido, o más bien eso había fingido pues no le interesaba en lo más mínimo en ir de compras, pero después del desayuno se disponía a hacer un leve entrenamiento, quería sentir como se movía su cuerpo en ese planeta en el que aparentemente se sentía más ágil

Después del desayuno, Maron no podía esperar por contarle a Trunks lo sucedido la noche anterior, quería decirle todo lo que había escuchado y que prácticamente esa era la mejor solución, por lo que lo llamó al jardín para hablar.

Mientras tanto la peliazul también tenía algo en mente e interrumpió al joven de cabellos rojos que entrenaba del otro lado del jardín.

-Hola- dijo la peliazul amablemente y con sus manos tras la espalda -¿te interrumpo?-

-No Bra, dime- contestó el destapando una botella de agua para tomarla…

-Bueno es que la verdad quería decirte que me ha agradado mucho su visita, y mi hermano me dijo que han venido a evaluar su matrimonio con Ren, ¿es cierto?- pregunto sin rodeos

-Sí, bueno, aunque también venimos a verla, la extrañamos terriblemente- dijo mirándola a los ojos…

-Sì me imagino, y ¿quedaron convencidos de que están felizmente casados?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el joven preocupado por el tono que había utilizado la chica.

-Ren es de mi agrado- decía la peliazul…-y quiero que sea feliz al igual que mi hermano, por eso creo que es necesario que sepas la verdad…-

El joven levanto una ceja, presintiendo que la hermosa peliazul que tenía enfrente, tenía información valiosa.

-Miras a esa chica- señalo Bra a la rubia con su dedo…

-Ella y mi hermano se aman… Ren lo sabe, ellos les han engañado por que Trunks teme que exilien a Ren- el joven frunce el ceño –Y Ren teme que maten a mi hermano, pero no creo que hagan eso ¿verdad?...Yo creo que lo mejor sería es que se vayan a su planeta y se lleven a Ren y olvidarse de todo este mal entendido-

El joven observa como el peli lila y la rubia se miran, luego ella acaricia discretamente su brazo, en un momento el joven recuerda todo ese tipo de gestos y caricias que ya antes los había visto pero no les había dado importancia. Ken comienza a enfurecerse al darse cuenta de lo que esto significa y siente como su sangre empieza a hervir por dentro.

-Pero que tonterías dices, Trunks ha deshonrado a mi hermana, a mi familia, JAMAS SE LO PERDONARE-

La peliazul al darse cuenta de su reacción trata de detenerlo…

-POR FAVOR ESPERA- trata de detenerlo pero el joven con un despliego de su ki hace que la chica caiga al suelo y sale volando a enfrentar al joven pelilila que platica tranquilamente con la hermosa rubia.

...

Hola espero les haya gustado este capìtulo que tiene un poco de refill, por eso junte dos capitulos, pero también tiene partes importantes que explican mucho de lo que viene a futuro. Tambien lea dejo un diibujito que hice en el qie aai me omagino a Ren y a Maron, quise modernizar un poquito mas a Maron por que supuestamente ya es toda una profesionista, pero bueno espero les haya gustado.

Tengo un pequeño problemita con la página, me muestra que tengo comentarios pero no puedo verlos todos y no todos me llegan a mi correo, por lo que solopodrè contestar por esta ocasión los comentarios que me llegaron a mi correo.

Sakura86: muajajaja si tiene que sufrir, todos sufrirán! muajajajajaja... ok no... bueno la verdad es que no mas va a ser un ratito ya veras y noooo Sakurita no lo desgreñes que no te preocupes el "destino" le dara su merecido jejejeje. Gracias por siempre comentar te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Julyza: siiii si pasooo, pero ahora se pasó mas! se van a ma... ahem perdón me emocione, van a golpear a Trunks lastimosamente XD. Me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando este fic, me seguiré esforzando por que así se sea hasta el final.

Medalit: Hay muchas gracias la verdad es que me estoy apurando a terminar el fic y a mi también me e ncanta recibir tus comentarios, muchísimas gracias de verdad, no te pierdas el de mañana va a estar muy bueno, ya les dije que van a ma... digo a golpear a Trunks lastimosamente verdad?

Maron: T.T lo sé perdón jajajajaja, pero tengo que hacer sufrir a Maron muajajajajajaja (los fans de Maron abuchean a cerecita!-buuuuuuuuuuuuu- y le lanzan jitomatazos... -oigan cuidado recuerden que soy una pequeña y delicada cerecita-...un jitomatazo le cae en la cara pero se repone rápidamente.) Bueno la verdad es que si no la hago sufrir tendría que terminar el fic en 3 capítulos y todavía no es tiempo jeje, aún así espero que te siga gustando el drama que provocare.

Bueno no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que va a estar muy bueno y no olviden comentar. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y permitir q esta historia continúe con vida.

Con Cariño.

Cerecita


	18. Chapter 18: Batalla

Hola chicos, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo! Soy una cerecita súper emocionada por que me encanta escribir sobre batallas, espero que les guste y si quieren entrar un poquito más en ambiente les dejo el link de la música en la que me inspire. El video no tiene nada que ver, pero bueno la música esta muy buena. Copia el siguiente link

watch?v=IMTaoZSAMqc

Now... Shall we begin XD!

Capitulo 18: Batalla

...

-¡Eres un malnacido!- grita Ken con furia al tiempo que toma a Trunks por el cuello y lo golpea al suelo haciendo un gran cráter en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula, dejando a Maron anonadada por lo que acababa de ocurrir viendo a su amado ser golpeado una y otra vez tratando difícilmente de defenderse.

Bra vuela hacia el lugar y lanza un rayo de energía al joven de cabellos rojos el cuál sosteniendo con una mano el cuello de Trunks detiene con la otra mano y voltea a mirarla, Bra se da cuenta que su mirada ha cambiado y hasta el color de sus ojos pasó de ser un azul celeste a un intenso morado. El joven lanza un rayo azul que hace que la peli azul no pueda moverse suspendida en el aire, la atrapa en una esfera de energía que no se puede ver, pero cada vez que Bra toca los límites con sus manos se marcan destellos de energía azul al contacto. La voz de Bra no se escucha al exterior de esta por mas que intenta pedir ayuda, es inútil, el joven pelirrojo la ha obligado a convertirse en una espectadora.

Al ver esto Maron se desliza por la tierra tratando de llegar hasta Trunks, pero el joven de cabellos rojos la descubre, lanzando el mismo rayo hacia ella, atrapándola y suspendiéndola en el aire en el lado opuesto.

Mientras tanto dentro de la Corporación Capsula.

Ren servía una taza de té a Bulma, Vegeta acababa de regresar de su entrenamiento y se servía del refrigerador. Repentinamente un fuerte presentimiento invadió el corazón de la joven pelirroja haciéndole tirar la taza al suelo. En su mente ¡su hermano Ken con ojos color morado se abalanzaba sobre Trunks para iniciar una batalla!.

...

-¡Trunks!- Dijo saliendo de inmediato hacia el jardín al tiempo que un estruendo estremeció todo la casa.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- pregunto Bulma al ver que Vegeta se disponía a hacer lo mismo.

-Los descubrieron- respondió con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con sus puños cerrados

-¡Quédate aquí y no salgas!- ordenó a lo que la peli azul por supuesto desobedeció

….

La chica buscó en el jardín encontrando que el suelo estaba prácticamente destruido, buscó en el cielo y miro a las chicas inmovilizadas en el aire. "Esto no puede estar pasando" pensó tratando de calmarse y localizarlos.

"¿Dónde están?" se preguntó cuando escucho un grito y una luz dorada que brillaba en el cielo. Era Trunks que se convertía en súper saiyajin, la pelirroja corrió hacia ellos tratando de ayudar a su esposo, a pesar de haber sido capaz de transformarse sabía que Ken podía ser peligrosamente poderoso, pues aún no sabia controlarse.

-KEN… ¡DETENTE!- gritó la pelirroja… el joven le daba un golpe al saiyajin en el estomago que lo dejaría unos segundos sin aire y Trunks perdió su brillo de super saiyajin sin perder su transformación.

La chica colocó las manos en su dije redondo, este empezó a crecer al tamaño de una esfera al tiempo que brillaba, los ojos de la pelirroja también cambiaban de un azul celeste a un intenso morado, la joven se empezaba a concentrar en el ki de Trunks y mientras su hermano seguía atacándole ella le transmitía energía, logrando que éste recuperara su brillo.

Trunks logró contactar un par de patadas y puñetazos, los guerreros hacían chocar sus cuerpos con sus brazos, para después mano con mano probar su fuerza física, ambos elevaban su ki, destruyendo prácticamente todo lo que había alrededor. Trunks observo el rostro de Ken el cual parecía enfurecido pero sus ojos eran distintos, pareciese como si fuese un guerrero robotizado, el peli lila se zafó y apareció detrás suyo para aplicarle una llave en el cuello, a lo que el joven solo sonrió de medio lado…

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso- dijo colocándose detrás del peli lila sorprendiéndolo con un golpe a los riñones. Trunks volvió a perder su brillo dorado, pero nuevamente lo recuperó después de unos segundos, deteniendo su caída en seco.

Vegeta observaba admirado lo que sucedía, era la primera vez que había visto a dos romelì en acción, lo que su padre le había contado quedaba corto con lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

"Sus vidas están unidas", pensó al ver como Trunks lograba aumentar su ki mientras la chica sudaba y comenzaba a tener dificultades en su respiración, era la primera vez que lo hacía, le faltaba experiencia y conexión con su esposo.

-KEN DETENTE POR FAVOR- volvió a gritar la chica cansada, al ver como este golpea el estomago del joven haciéndole que escupiese sangre.

Trunks se aleja limpiando su boca, no puede mantener más una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, comienza a tirar rayos de energía, que el joven guerrero evade fácilmente, el pelirrojo vuela acercándose a su hermana para ver la reacción de Trunks, pero este está exhausto y trata de concentrarse en la batalla, lanza varias bolas de energía que el pelirrojo esquiva, haciendo que una continúe su camino a punto de golpear a Ren, los tres abren su ojos de par en par esperando lo peor, los combatientes han cometido un grave error…

Pero la joven es rescatada por Vegeta quien la toma en sus brazos volando.

"Maldición" piensa al ver como por un poco Trunks se mata así mismo accidentalmente.

Trunks desciende a la tierra, con respiración agitada, su padre desciende su vuelo hacia el con Ren en brazos.

-¡HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS PROTEGE A TU MUJER! ¡IDIOTA!- le dice poniendo a la chica en sus brazos.

El príncipe saiyajin emprende el vuelo para enfrentarse con el pelirrojo.

Mientras Trunks coloca a Ren en el suelo, pues por su debilidad se siente desfallecer en cualquier momento, la joven le ayuda a recostarse mientras vuelve a proporcionarle energía y logra cerrar sus heridas dejando a Trunks sorprendido pues desconocía las habilidades de la chica.

Vegeta se convierte en súper saiyajin, y comienza a propinar algunos golpes al guerrero de cabellos de fuego, logrando hacer contacto con su puño hace que el joven sea estrellado en un, dos, tres edificios… escupe la sangre que tiene en la boca y se limpia su rostro "El príncipe Vegeta es más poderoso" pensó frunciendo el ceño pero sintiéndose en éxtasis, pues la sangre de guerrero le hierve por dentro deseoso de librar una batalla con un oponente digno, sin embargo su furia estaba dirigida a otro, trataba de enfocar eso en su mente.

Bra observa la batalla sintiéndose aliviada que su padre ha llegado, por un momento se siente segura hasta que el joven flota frente a su padre y le lanza el mismo rayo que la ha doblegado.

Vegeta abre sus ojos de par en par, no puede moverse y comienza a desesperarse.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grita el príncipe desplegando su poder logrando moverse nuevamente sin embargo es momentáneo. El muchacho está decidido…

-Con todo respeto, pero mi batalla no es con usted príncipe Vegeta- dice volviendo a apresarlo… Vegeta trata de hacer su transformación de súper saiyajin fase 3 pero no solo sus músculos ahora su ki también lo siente congelado, Vegeta pierde sus transformación y también queda suspendido en el cielo atrapado dentro de esa esfera de energía, sintiéndose humillado…

-¡Vamos! ¡Pelea conmigo, Sabandija!- grita el príncipe pero nadie le escucha, Ken le hace sólo una reverencia y luego dirige su mirada hacia Trunks

-Idiota- gruñe Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

"Papá" piensa Bra al ver lo sucedido "Ahora si estamos perdidos"

Bulma observa todo lo que ha pasado y decide hacer una llamada a Gokù, le ha parecido extraño que no ha hecho su heroica aparición como siempre, probablemente ya había sentido el Ki de Vegeta o el de sus ahora enemigos...

" _Lo sentimos el número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera del área de servicio_ "

-Agggggh ¿Donde demonios estas cuando mas te necesitamos?- vociferó la peliazul.

Ren se encuentra exhausta por alguna extraña razón siente que sus habilidades están limitadas, quizá porque el amor entre ellos no es tan puro y verdadero, quizá porque todo ha sido a base de mentiras.

-Gracias…- dice el joven…

-Trunks por favor, huye…- suplica ella, a lo que él solo estrecha su mirada con el ceño fruncido y vuela hacia el guerrero que lo espera con una sonrisa viciosa…

-Con esto compruebo que es cierto… La razón por la que Ren no puede ayudarte más es... PORQUE NO LA AMAS…- sentenció señalando al joven de cabellos lilas…

-Te daré una oportunidad más, si logras tener una transformación como la que tu padre iba a hacer con ayuda de Ren, te perdonare la vida-

Bra y Vegeta estrecharon la mirada, mientras que por el rostro de Maron desbordaban lágrimas, se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Trunks, si hubiera esperado en su casa, no los habrían descubierto.

El joven apresa a su hermana por el torso con un rayo azul eléctrico y la pone a flotar frente a Trunks…

-Vamos Ren… ayúdalo en su transformación…- le dice con media sonrisa

...

La chica toma su ahora esfera, intercambia miradas con Trunks y los dos asienten con la cabeza, una cálida energía flota a su alrededor, haciendo que sus cabellos floten en el aire… cierra sus ojos para concentrarse…

Trunks despliega su ki y llega a súper saiyajin fase 2….

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grita el muchacho tratando de lograr la transformación, la chica con el sudor en su frente también trata de ayudarlo pero ambos están exhaustos, "Debes pensar en tu amado… " recuerda lo que su hermana Alana le había enseñado, la muchacha trata de recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos y en su corazón trata de encontrar las razones por las que lo ama, ambos logran que el saiyajin aumente su ki… "Eso es" piensa la chica para sí… "Para lograrlo debes conectar tu alma con la de tu esposo cuando lo logres también podras conversar con el mentalmente" recuerda nuevamente y la pelirroja estrecha su mirada.

"Trunks" le dice en sus pensamientos, sorprendiendo al peli lila "Necesito que conectemos nuestras almas"…

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"… pregunta en sus pensamientos.

"Necesito que los dos pensemos en los momentos agradables que vivimos juntos, piensa en algún momento en que sentiste cariño o... o... amor hacia mi"… explicaba concentrándose… el joven asintió con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, varias imágenes se vinieron a sus mentes, ambos comenzaban desplegar una energía de color azul y el ki del joven se elevaba llegando al límite de la transformación, sorprendiendo a todos hasta que una terrible distracción se hizo presente..

El pelirrojo tenìa en brazos a Maron amenazando con herirla con una bola de energía la cual sostenía cerca de su rostro…

-¡SUELTAME!- gritó la rubia

Trunks abrió los ojos y al mirar a Maron en problemas su cuerpo se estremeció, se abalanzo para atacar a Ken furioso porque se había atrevido a lastimar a la mujer que amaba…

La conexión entre Trunks y Ren se perdió y con ella se esfumo el brillo azulado, el cabello de la pelirroja dejo de flotar y en su esfera se consumió el brillo.

Antes de que llegara el peli lila a golpear al pelirrojo perdió su transformación, Ken le dio un golpe en el estomago y después en la espalda para después mantenerlo flotando como lo hacía con su padre, Bra y ahora también Maron…

"Demonios" pensó Vegeta apretando sus puños y dientes, sintiendo que se acercaba el fin para su hijo…

...

-Vamos Gokù contesta- decía Bulma presintiendo lo mismo que Vegeta la peli azul miró al cielo y observo como unos destellos azules de energía se formaban alrededor, luego un ave parecía haber chocado con un domo invisible "¿Qué es esto?"

...

-No te mataré en batalla, no mataré a mi propia hermana- dijo haciendo que Trunks y Maron flotaran espalda con espalda…

-Sin embargo ustedes morirán juntos, como los amantes que son- sentenció el joven lanzando un rayo que comenzaba a congelarlos desde los pies… La rubia con lágrimas en los ojos pensaba que era su fin, al tiempo que Trunks se sentía frustrado por no poder hacer nada para defenderla, por lo menos morirían juntos pensó el joven recordando como Ren le había explicado que las parejas en su planeta generalmente morían al mismo tiempo… El peli lila como pudo rozo la mano de Maron la cuál al sentirla se tranquilizó un poco… por lo menos estaba con él, pensó aceptando la situación… si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por luchar por su amor… lo aceptaría valientemente… la muchacha dejó de llorar y comenzó a imaginar que abrazaba a su amado, mientras forzadamente logró entrelazar los dedos de Trunks con los suyos… esto enfureció a Ken, el cual se apresuró a congelarlos.

Ren levanto su esfera una vez más y utilizando el ki de Trunks en esta lo disparo hacia ambos tratando de hacer derretir el hielo que rápidamente aumentaba, esto parecía funcionar…

-REN, NO SEAS ESTUPIDA… DEJALOS MORIR… ¡MIRALOS!- gritó señalando como se tomaban de las manos.

La chica hizo caso omiso, y su hermano con una bola de energía destruyó la esfera que tenía en sus manos, para luego tomar a su hermana con su rayo eléctrico por el cuello…

-Por favor… Ken... ya... basta…- decía la chica con dificultad y lagrimas en los ojos viendo como los jóvenes estaban congelados hasta el cuello…

Vegeta , Bra y Bulma miraban con desesperación la escena, Bulma por un momento desvió la mirada…

-TE TRAICIONO REN… ¿Y AUN ASI LO AMAS?-

La chica no contestó...

-¿PORQUE?, DAME UNA BUENA RAZON PARA QUE LO DEJE CON VIDA…- la miró furioso…

Los jóvenes ya casi estaban congelados en su totalidad, solo faltaba su rostro…

-Por… que… estoy... ¡EMBARAZADA!…- gritó lo ultimo sorprendiendo a todos…

...

-KEN YA BASTA…- ordenó el rey que había presenciado la última escena… pero el chico desobedeció pues no creía lo que su hermana le había dicho, para ellos la procreación era un acto meramente de amor y por lo que había visto el amor de Trunks hacia Ren estaba limitado…

De repente el hombre de barba de candado golpeo su cetro en la tierra y las ondas que provocaron detuvieron a su hijo, destruyendo el domo de energía colocado a su alrededor, haciendo que todos fueran libres y cayeran al suelo, el joven sacerdote de cabellera blanca logró rescatar a Ren en la caída libre, la chica estaba inconsciente pues había utilizado sus últimas energías para gritar su confesión…

-PERO PAPA, TRUNKS NO LA AMA- trataba de explicar el joven, haciendo enfurecer al rey…

-La procreación es el acto de amor más puro, si tu hermana dice estar embarazada es por que los dos se aman…-

-PERO…-

-DIJE QUE BASTA KEN, COMO SIEMPRE NO SABES CONTROLARTE, TE CASTIGARE POR LO QUE HAZ HECHO- el rey congelo al joven y en cuestión de segundos volvió a golpear su cetro con la tierra haciendo que el joven saliera volando hacia el espacio….

-PAAAAAAPPPPpaaaaa- gritaba el joven en el aire….

Vegeta preguntó a su hija si estaba bien, mientras Trunks y Maron estaban anonadados por la palabras de Ren…

-Hijo ¿estás bien?- corrió Bulma a su encuentro…El joven asintió mientras se sostenía su brazo herido, el joven parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, en estado de shock por lo que acababa de suceder. "El destino me hizo padre" pensó para sí y sin evitar una leve sonrisa llena de ironìa desfalleció en brazos de su madre, mientras Maron lo veía con profunda tristeza, tenía una sensación como si lo hubiera perdido para siempre…

...

Holaaaaa... jitomatazos, aaaahhh jitomatazos... oigan! nooo tranquilos... buuuuuu (los fans de Maron abuchean)... fans de Ren defiéndanme por favor...u.u... ok no...

Bueno de verdad espero que les haya gustado este capítulo me súper encanta escribir escenas de batallas, no se si haya llenado tus expectativas, no quise hacerlo muy sangriento por que pues al final de cuentas también quería darle un toque súper romántico que pues es parte muy importante de este fic. Si no les gustó el final espero que hayan disfrutado lo demás... Y no quiero decir mucho por que pues quiero que se queden con dudas y espero que me sigan leyendo para ver que sigue en esta loquisisima historia que se me ocurrió y que comparto con muchísimo cariño. De verdad a todos les agradezco la oportunidad que me dan al leer mis capítulos y por siempre dejarme comentarios que me motivan a continuar. Me hacen muy feliz!

Marron Brief: siiii le dieron su merecido... patadas voladoras y bofetadas guajoloteras jejejeje no es cierto bueno tu ya lo leíste jejeje, espero que si te haya gustado y por favor no me odies por el final de este capitulo...

Medalit: Holaaa, mil gracias por tu comentario siii habrá Braten XD XD XD...y hay Medalit es que lo tengo que hacer sufrir, tiene ya muy cargado el karma en este fic jejeje.

Guest: Holaaa si no me equivoco eres Carlos vdd? n.n, bueno si no ups la regué jeje, pero la verdad es que me súper encantó tu reacción! jajajaja de verdad muchas gracias me gusta provocar emoción en mis lectores, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad estoy muy nerviosa por los comentarios que voy a recibir, pero bueno de todo se aprende ¿verdad?.

Maron: Si los dos tienen por destino al mismo hombre (QUE EMBROLLO SUPER LOQUISISIMO NO?) me encanta que no sepas que pensar o decir por que eso significa que no tienes idea de lo que les espera a los tres (lo cual esta buenísimo), y si Maron se meterá en problemas por no haber escuchado toda la conversación y por favor no me mates! Ten piedad de esta pequeña e inocente cerecita) Y espero que sigas leyendo por que esta historia todavía no termina.

Sakura86: Hola Sakurita que opinas de este capítulo, ¿te ha gustado?, mil gracias por siempre comentar, espero no te enojes conmigo por lo último (soy una cerecita sudorosa) por favor no dejes de leer por que apenas se va a empezar a desenredar todo este rollo.

Jennifer Ferrada: Chica muchísimas gracias por el halago, de verdad espero no defraudarte con esta historia, claro que lea daré un buen final a las dos, pero la verdad es que si los haré sufrir un poquito y pues ya le toco a Ren, ahora le toca a Maron y pronto le tocara a Trunks por "perro infiel" jajajaja... bueno espero que este fic te siga gustando y espero tus comentarios.

Mil gracias por leer hasta aquí. Hasta la próxima!


	19. Chapter 19: Despedidas

Capitulo 19: Despedidas

Después de un largo sueño, la joven abrió los ojos para despertar en la habitación de su esposo, se sentó en la cama repentinamente, la joven tallaba sus ojos con incredulidad pues la habitación estaba completamente llena de artículos para bebé; una cuna, un cambiador de pañales, biberones, cobertores, hermosos peluches de todos los colores, bolsas de regalos y Trunks que acomodaba una bolsa más en el estante. La joven se apresuró a levantarse, el repentino movimiento hizo que la chica se mareara, a lo que el peli lila se apresuró a ayudarla a tomar asiento…

-No debes levantarte así, aún estas débil- dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Tú como estas?- preguntó rosando su rostro que tenía un par de moretones en el pómulo, la barbilla, y una bandita en la nariz, la joven percibió que al tocar su estomago le hizo estremecerse un poco.

-Bien, tú hermano sí que sabe dar una paliza, pero es mi culpa por sentarme en mi trasero y no haber entrenado en años- dijo con una manos tras la cabeza riendo, aguantando el dolor que le ocasionaba los movimientos involuntarios.

-Déjame curarte- dijo ella poniendo sus manos sobre su torso, pero Trunks la detuvo.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, no quiero que te agotes de esa manera, dormiste un día y medio para recuperarte- dijo rozando su rostro provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

La muchacha estaba anonadada y abrumada, no podía creerlo en un momento decía que estaba embarazada y ¡Bam!… Trunks cambiaba por completo.

-¿Y todo esto?- preguntó mientras Trunks le acomodaba una almohada tras la espalda.

-Bueno, la verdad es que nos sorprendiste y quisimos regresarte la sorpresa, tu padre y tus hermanos compraron el cambiador y esos peluches que ves allá, Y bueno mi mamá compro ropa, no te asustes al ver el closet, Bra trajo unos biberones y hasta mi papá compro esta sonaja, yo compre la cuna y la arme yo mismo ¿te gusta? - mostró el joven ilusionado, la pelirroja volvió a ruborizarse, en verdad todos se encontraban emocionados.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó el joven tomándola de la mano.

La chica suspiró –Trunks yo…-

-¡Hija ya despertaste!- gritó el Rey Ron entrando a la habitación sin invitación. –Me da tanto gusto que despertaras antes de nuestra partida ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo esta mi nietecito?... Muchacho que escondido lo tenían- dijo el rey abrazándole por el cuello y colocando su puño sobre su cabeza a lo que los tres reían…

…

En casa de Maron…

-Hija ya está el desayuno…- Numero 18 tocaba suavemente la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta, la preocupación invadía su corazón, pues desde hacía un día que su hija había llegado en un mar de llanto y sin dar explicaciones subió a su habitación a encerrarse como solía hacerlo cuando era adolescente … -Maron cuando estés lista para hablar, sabes que aquí estoy para ti- dijo la mujer tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que se trataba de un problema de amor, pues bien había pasado todo el fin de semana en casa de Trunks. Dio un suspiro y procedió a retirarse, como deseaba que le dijera que le pasaba, detestaba cuando se encerraba de esa manera, sentía una gran tentación por hablar con Bulma al respecto, pero la verdad es que ya no eran unos niños y tenían que arreglar sus diferencias solos como los adultos que eran, especialmente si querían contraer matrimonio, lo cual por la reacción de su hija dudaba que sucedería aun sin conocer todo lo que había acontecido.

Maron en su habitación se cubría con su cobija por encima de la cabeza mientras continuaba en posición fetal, posición que le era reconfortante, se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, "Va a ser papá" pensaba antes de recordar lo sucedido.

Flashback

Todos se encontraban reunidos esperando a que el médico familiar terminara de revisar a Trunks, ella no quería irse sin saber que se encontraba bien, sin embargo se sentía incomoda por la situación, lo que acababa de suceder era muy intenso y la chica de cabellera blanca no le quitaba la mirada de encima, mientras ella no podía dejar de llorar.

-Lamento mucho, lo que les hizo pasar mi hijo, lamento que te haya asustado tanto- expresó el rey al ver a la rubia, sin la menor idea de cuál era la verdadera razón por la que la rubia lloraba incontrolablemente.

La verdad era que si bien había sido un momento escalofriante, lo que más le dolía y lo que la tenía tan mal era el hecho que sentía que ahora si había perdido a Trunks por completo, pues nunca se interpondría en que cumpliera su sueño de ser padre.

–Te prometo que va a recibir su merecido- dijo el rey poniendo una mano sobre su hombro a lo que ella solo continuaba sollozando.

La peli azul miraba con mucha pena a su amiga, la verdad ella también tenía ganas de llorar, pues era la culpable de todo, sin embargo sus intenciones estaban lejos de que las cosas terminaran de esa forma, ni en un millón de años se había imaginado que terminaría dañando a su hermano y a su mejor amiga.

El doctor salió finalmente de la habitación.

-Bien, tiene algunas heridas profundas a las que tuvimos que cerrar y un par de costillas rotas, necesitara un par de días de reposo, está un poco adolorido, pero se recuperara pronto- sonrió el hombre para luego retirarse.

Maron sintió un gran alivio y los presentes se alegraron de que el evento no había pasado a mayores.

-Bueno me alegra que todo esté en orden, mañana veré a mi yerno no quiero abrumarlo más, este abuelo ya se irá a dormir, tu deberías hacer lo mismo… abuelo- dio un par de palmadas al hombro del príncipe el cual tenía una media sonrisa de lado, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que tan fuerte sería el engendro de su hijo, esperaba que más fuerte que su padre el cuál lo había avergonzado en la batalla anterior, realmente eso ya no importaba él mismo se encargaría de cambiar los hábitos de su hijo y se encargaría de entrenar al mejor guerrero del universo…"su nieto"… esa era su nuevo objetivo, transmitir sus mejores técnicas, asegurarse de dejar el legado, la herencia saiyajin

El rey y sus hijos se retiraron a descansar al igual que Vegeta

Bulma y Bra entraron a ver a Trunks, mientras Maron esperaba en la sala pensando en que quizá era mejor retirarse sin verle, tomo su bolso y su chaqueta dispuesta a irse sin decir más.

-Maron…- salió la peli azul –Quiere verte- dijo Bra con un deje de tristeza.

Maron entro a la habitación con sus cosas encima, limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro pero su enrojecido rostro la delataba…

El joven al verla se sentó con dificultad.

-Hey- dijo el adolorido invitándole a sentarse en la cama

Pero ella negó con la cabeza la invitación.

-Maron yo no sabía que Ren-

-Trunks, yo sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, hemos pasado por momentos agradable y desagradables, hemos sido amigos de toda la vida, hemos superado muchas cosas pero sinceramente no creo que esto lo podamos superar y creo que nuestra historia ya no puede continuar mas…- La voz de Maron temblaba y de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas otra vez, Trunks sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, consolarla, pedirle perdón pero quizá todo eso solo haría las cosas más difíciles, por lo que para sorpresa de Maron el joven solo asintió con la cabeza.

-De verdad deseo que seas muy feliz con ella, y me da gusto que tu sueño de ser padre se… se haya hecho realidad- dijo ella esto último precipitadamente antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, sin darle la oportunidad a él de decir más…

Fin del flashback…

"Después de todo eso era lo que más quería y yo no estaba dispuesta a dárselo tan pronto…" pensó la joven limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro….

Flashback….

Afuera de la Corporación Capsula…

-Pero Maron yo solo lo dije, por que en algún momento pues la verdad si me gustaría o ¿es que a ti no…?-

-Pues si pero el tono en el que lo dijiste, era como si lo quisieras ya, yo si quiero decirte Trunks que yo no quiero tener hijos pronto, y que quiero terminar mi carrera y luego ejercerla, quiero que viajemos juntos, que vayamos a cenas románticas, que nos realicemos primero como pareja…- decía ella con las manos en la cintura…

-Está bien mi amor, como tú quieras…- decía el tomándole de la mano y una amable sonrisa.

Fin del Flashback…

"Quizá fui demasiado exagerada, demasiado egoísta con él, si tal vez yo no hubiera dicho lo que dije… esto es como una maldición que yo misma me hice"…

Flashback….

Mientras cenaban en un restaurante…

Un pequeño se acercaba a la mesa de dos jóvenes enamorados, era un bebé de apenas 1 año que parecía que apenas aprendía a caminar…

-Pa…pa…Pa…pa…- decía el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa al joven de cabellos lilas, hasta tocar su mano, ambos miraron con gracia el gesto del pequeño y Maron pensaba que el bebe era una lindura…

Trunks comenzaba a hacerle caritas graciosas al bebé, haciendo que este soltara una carcajada…

-Pa…pa…- volvió a decir el nene divertido.

Una joven mujer rubia de cabellera larga se acercó para detener al pequeño.

-No, no Ryu, el no es tú papá…- decía la mujer ruborizándose al ver a tan apuesto hombre, tomó en brazos a su bebé y se retiro a su mesa…

Trunks se disculpo con Maron y se retiró al sanitario… mientras Maron se daba cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían las mujeres de aquella mesa y escuchaba lo que cuchicheaban entre ellas

-Pero que tonta Alexa si eres mamá soltera deberías dejar que Ryu escoja a su papá-

-Vaya que si que tiene buen gusto…-

-Claro hasta yo también quiero que sea mi papá, mi papacito! Jajaja-

Decían burlándose las amigas de la mujer en la mesa…

-Pero cállense no ven que su cita nos está escuchando…- decía la joven madre avergonzada…

-Hay pero de que te preocupas, si se trata de Trunks Brief, de seguro mañana salé con otra y si te pones abusada quizá contigo Alexa, o a lo mejor ya saliste con él y en verdad es el papá de Ryu… jajajajaja…- decía una mientras todas soltaban la carcajada y Maron con una venita en su frente se levantó y decidió retirarse del lugar.

Trunks ya regresaba al darse cuenta que Maron salía por la puerta, dejó dinero en la mesa para la pagar la cuenta y salió inmediatamente detrás de la rubia…

-¿Maron pero que pasó?- preguntó tomándole del brazo y deteniendo su camino

-Pues lo mismo de siempre Trunks- decía un poco fastidiada. El joven confundido miró hacia los lados pues la mayoría de veces los molestaban la prensa, pero en esa ocasión parecía que atendían la boda de una pareja famosa.

-No me digas que te molestó que ese pequeño me dijera Papa… Vamos Maron no seas ridícula…- le dijo abrazándola..

-No eso no…- Trunks a veces n entendía nada lo cual le incremento su molestia. En realidad lo que más le había causado rabia era que todos sabían que Trunks cambiaba de cita como de ropa interior.- Tu no entiendes- dijo con los cachetes inflados, otra de las cosas que más le hastiaba era escuchar comentarios de ese tipo, provenientes de las mujeres envidiosas que se aseguraban que ella escuchara para hacerla sentir como si el joven no la tomaba en serio y por supuesto los paparazzis que gracias a kami esa noche no andaban rondado…

-Vamos yo se que últimamente he insistido en ese tema, pero es que amor piénsalo es mejor que seamos unos padres jóvenes a que esperemos a ser mayores y después no podamos cuidar a nuestros hijos o ver a nuestros nietos…-

Maron se enfureció por que Trunks insistía en el tema que ya habían platicado muchas veces, sin embargo es que también se sentía acorralada y acosada pues de un mes a la fecha siempre él le hacía un comentario al respecto un "qué tal si nos embarazamos", "mira un bebé", "cuando tengamos un hijo ", "Para cuando seamos padres"… inclusive después de que hacían el amor el joven en algunas ocasiones tocaba su vientre y decía cosas que la ponían nerviosa "como es que un bebé podría caber en tan pequeño vientre" o "quien sabe algunas veces los métodos anticonceptivos no son tan eficaces y quizá pronto recibiremos una sorpresa" la verdad era que todo esto le asustaba, pues aún no se sentía lista y ahora él seguía hablando otra vez sobre bebés cuando en realidad la causa de su molestia era completamente distinta. "Que no se supone que era ella la que tenía que estar pensando en bebés"… Quizá después de todo no compartían la misma ilusión, y en ese mal rato todas las emociones se mezclaron resultando en…

-Trunks ya te dije que yo NO quiero tener bebes, y si quieres tener un bebé ahora será mejor que te vayas a HACERSELO A OTRA!- gritó la rubia enfurecida soltándose del joven de cabellos lilas y continuando su camino… Trunks quedó anonadado no entendía por qué se había molestado tanto…

-Maron, lo siento yo no quería…-

-YA BASTA TRUNKS, es evidente que queremos cosas diferentes, así que mejor terminamos y déjame en paz, no me sigas, no me busques, no quiero saber nada de bebés, ni de… de tus conquistas, ni de ti…- dijo esto último subiendo a un taxi y azotando la puerta molesta, dejando al joven confundido, con el corazón roto pero también enojado por la actitud que Maron había tomado.

Fin del Flashback…

En verdad que ese día las cosas se le habían salido de control, no es que no quisiera tener hijos con Trunks, si alguna vez pensaba en tener hijos por supuesto que no veía a nadie más como el padre de sus bebés, no querría recorrer ese camino con nadie más, simplemente que no sabía como hacerle entender que no estaba lista en ese momento y en su frustración había dicho cosas que no sentía y hasta lo había terminado…

"Que tonta fui… nunca debí decir eso… y ahora el va a tener un bebé con otra" la rubia cerró sus ojos al sentirse desesperanzada y perdida…

…

El joven pelirrojo se encontraba otra vez en el planeta tierra, había pasado 24 horas congelado en el espacio y en ese tiempo en el que tuvo tiempo para reflexionar pensó en un millón de maneras de acabar con la vida de Trunks sin lastimar a su hermana, sin embargo llegó un momento en el que un joven sacerdote se acercó a él flotando en el espacio sin poder evitar burlarse primero por verle congelado, le explicó el plan que él y su hermana Alana tenían, después de todo lo que más querían era salvar la vida de su hermana menor, por lo que el joven pelirrojo accedió a mantener la boca cerrada y a pretender que todo había sido un grave error hasta que sus hermanos mayores encontraran solución al problema.

Después de haber limado asperezas y de que el Rey Ron había humildemente ofrecido disculpas por lo sucedido, lo más conveniente para todos era dejar el incidente atrás.

-Bien les agradecemos infinitamente su hospitalidad- dijo el rey depositando un beso en la mano de Bulma la cual se ruborizo por el acto –La hemos pasado muy bien y otra vez les ofrezco una disculpa por el comportamiento de Ken- el rey dio un codazo en el estomago al joven.

-Lamento el mal rato que les hice pasar, especialmente a ti hermana- dijo hincándose sobre su rodilla a lo que la joven le abrazo "Perdóname Ken" pensó la chica en su abrazo –Gracias hermano, se que lo hiciste porque me amas, y yo también te amo- le susurro en su abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerles- se despedía Leo el sacerdote de Bulma, Vegeta y Bra…-Por favor cuiden a mi hermana y no duden en llamarnos si necesitan ayuda-

-Cuídate mucho Ren- se acercó Alana y la pelirroja le abrazo de vuelta "No te olvides de nuestra promesa"…la peliblanca le hablaba en la mente a lo que la joven asintió… -Siempre estaremos para ti-

-Hijo, cuida mucho a mi princesa- decía el Rey Ron al peli lila…-Y más vale que te pongas a entrenar muchacho, mi hijo es un guerrero de bajo nivel de pelea y por poco te mata, quiero que mi hija esté bien protegida y recuerda ahora eres un príncipe de Romel así que menos trabajo y mas entrenamiento - dijo lo último mirando a Vegeta quien asintió con la cabeza, mientras Trunks avergonzado hacía lo mismo.

-Ren…- sonrió el rey con amabilidad –Cuida mucho a mi nieto y a tu esposo- la chica volvió a abrazarle como el día de su bienvenida… -Te felicito hija, tu madre también estaría orgullosa de ti- le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que rozaba su vientre y así partieron a su planeta….

Trunks abrazaba cariñosamente a la pelirroja al tiempo que agitaba una mano para despedirse de su familia….

...

 _Hayyy gracias por seguir leyendo de verdad... Bueno aquí ya empieza otra etapita de este fic, las sorpresas todavía no terminan ya lo verán! en el próximo capitulo les tengo una SORPRESA asi que no se lo pierdan!._

 _Julyza: Hermosa mil gracias por tu comentario, y por nunca perderte mis actualizaciones, en parte si me gustaría que usaran las esferas de dragon jejeje, bueno no olvides comentarme. Saludos._

 _Vale Leal: jajajajaja ya veremos que pasa, gracias por comentar amiguita si si si me encanta y me animas a seguir._

 _Jennifer Ferrada: muajajaja siiii me gusta hacer sufrir a todos muajajaja, ok no... pero es para darle saborcito al fic, y si los celos están por venir y le van a pegar mas duro que Ken ya lo veras. Hay no mas jitomatazos por favor u.u..._

 _Sakura 86: perro infiel sufrirá muy pronto lo prometo, paciencia, paciencia, el karma le tiene algo muy cruel preparado... me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la batalla :D... Auch! ese tomatazo me dio en mi nariz de cerecita u.u..._

 _Maron: O.O miedoooo! Cerecita huyendo... viendo a Maron en el rincón... Lo siento Maron prometo recompensarte pronto :). Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo espero que te guste lo que viene..._

 _Guest: siiii asi parece n.n... que bueno que te gusto el capitulo de la batalla, supuestamente el Rey no presenció más que la ultima escena en la que ella dice que esta embarazada y conociendo a su hijo ken el piensa que solo perdió los estribos como suele hacerlo... aunque... quizá tmbn ya sepa la verdad pero prefiere callar... ya lo veremos más adelante :P... Pero no creo que le den chance de escoger, ha perdido ese privilegio, ahora las chicas lo harán sufrir, arrodillarse y pedir perdón muajajaja, y muchas gracias por que es uno de tus favoritos me hace muy feliz._

 _Medalit: ups! jejejeje si pobre Maron, mil gracias por seguir leyendo ya veras que esto se pondrá bueno, buenísimo!_

 _Bueno eso es todo por ahora, creo que ahora si pude contestar todos los comentarios, espero que el siguiente capitulo sea de su agrado y mil mil gracias por comentarme. Saludos._


	20. Chapter 20: HOPE

Capítulo 20: Hope

La joven de cabellos rubios había decidido por fin salir de su habitación, no ganaba nada con deprimirse de esa manera, tenía muchos planes por delante que no incluían a Trunks así que decidió regresar a trabajar, su trabajo era el espacio en donde se sentiría más segura ahora, el lugar en donde se resguardaría.

-Mira Maron, estos proyectos ya han sido aprobados y estos los mandaron a revisión- Decía Uub con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me tome la libertad de hacer algunas correcciones, pero aún así los dejo a tu criterio, tu eres la más experimentada en esto-

-Gracias Uub y gracias por cubrirme durante todos estos días- decía la rubia con amabilidad con una corta sonrisa.

-Pero que sucede Maron, te siento un poco triste- preguntó el joven a lo que ella solo negó con la cabeza tratando de quitar los pensamientos negativos de su mente.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes… haber enséñame las correcciones que hiciste- dijo ella tratando de volverse a enfocar en su trabajo y dejar la tristeza de lado.

En la Corporación Capsula.

Trunks atendía una de las miles de llamadas telefónicas que habían comenzado desde muy temprano por la mañana, pues en su ausencia se había acumulado mucho trabajo y toma de decisiones que solamente el presidente de la corporación podía autorizar, y no es que no hubiera dejado específicas indicaciones, más bien era el temor de sus asociados de no llenar las expectativas del joven exigente e increíblemente inteligente jefe. Trunks se sobaba la cabeza pues sentía como la presión de lo que sería su día estaba por reventarle el cerebro. Simplemente diò un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja aun con teléfono en mano y se fue a trabajar, al tiempo que la pelirroja le miraba con preocupación. La joven tenía una mezcla de emociones pues si bien le encantaba el trato que ahora tenía Trunks con ella y finalmente su relación parecía ir viento en popa, había algo que no se sentía bien, todo el día anterior había tratado de decírselo, después de que se marchó su familia, pero el peli lila tendía a estar muy ocupado y no había encontrado el momento adecuado.

Entrando a la casa

-Hija, vamos ven a desayunar ahora tienes que comer mejor que antes- decía Bulma esperando junto con Bra en el desayunador.

La chica sentía el cambio en todos los aspectos, inclusive Bra no la miraba con el mismo odio que antes, no le hablaba, pero por lo menos tampoco le hacía groserías. La chica se sentó mientras Bulma sacó una caja con un enorme moño amarillo y lo puso frente a ella.

La muchacha sorprendida lo abrió un poco temerosa de lo que iba a encontrar, al abrir la caja se encontró con un hermoso gorro tejido en azul marino, un pañalero color blanco con unos pantaloncitos color azul y unos hermosos y dulces zapatitos del mismo color.

-Eran de Trunks cuando era un bebé, me gustaría mucho que las tuvieras para mi nieto- expresó la peliazul. La chica los rosó con su mano, sintiéndose afortunada por un segundo, deseosa de merecerlos, cada pieza estaba bien cuidada y eran hermosos. Bra observaba cada movimiento de la chica pero se percató de que extrañamente en ella no había una sonrisa.

-Mamá Bulma, le agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarlo- dijo la chica cerrando la caja.

-Pero que gro- comenzaba a decir Bra pero Bulma le detuvo con la mirada.

-Por favor no me lo tomen a mal, por su puesto me encantaría que…- la pelirroja se levanto de su asiento no sabía como decirlo –Bueno la verdad es que, yo no estoy esperando un bebé- dijo bajando la mirada con una notable tristeza, dejando a Bulma y a Bra con la boca abierta –Yo solo dije eso para que mi hermano no matara a Trunks…. ni a Maron- confesó, aunque le dolía admitirlo, tampoco quería cargar en su conciencia con la muerte de su adversaria, simplemente no podía, no era tan ruda como creía.

Las peli azules no decían ni una palabra, Bulma tuvo que jalar una silla para tomar asiento.

-Perdónenme por favor mi intención nunca fue engañarles-

-¿PERO QUE?…TIENES QUE DECIRSELO A MI HERMANO- ordenó Bra levantándose de su asiento.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, sabía muy bien que tenía que decírselo, comenzaron a rodar un par de lágrimas en sus ojos preocupada por la forma en que Bulma lo tomaría, pues Bulma era la única que siempre había sido amable con ella.

-Gracias Ren- dijo la mayor dejando a Bra boquiabierta –Gracias por amar tanto a mi hijo y haber mentido para salvarle la vida- expresó recordando los terribles últimos momentos de la batalla, la hermosa esposa de Vegeta se levantó a darle un reconfortante abrazo a Ren.

La pelirroja sonrió agradeciendo que Bulma la entendiese y Bra reflexiono lo último, pues era verdad además de haberlo querido tener en secreto, ella pudo haberse quedado callada y seguir pretendiendo con su hermano.

-Y no te preocupes Bra se lo diré esta noche - dijo limpiándose las mejillas –No me parecería justo que Trunks quisiera estar conmigo por esta mentira- dijo esto levantándose de su asiento –Gracias de todas formas Mamá Bulma, todo lo que han hecho por mí es hermoso, será mejor que me vaya y me apresure a guardar todas esas cosas de bebé- dice tratando de sonreír –sería un poco extraño que las mantuviéramos si es que no… bueno… -se detuvo sin saber que más decir pues ya empezaba a parlotear.

Bulma sonrió, en su corazón sentía que Ren en verdad amaba a su hijo y que lo quería honestamente aunque eso significase que lo perdiera.

Mientras Bra estaba por llamar a su amiga y su madre conociéndola no dudó en detenerla.

-Bra yo creo que lo mejor será que Trunks le diga a Maron- dijo a lo que la muchacha recapacitó.

-Tienes razón, pero tu tendrás que decirle a papá, desde que supo ha actuado medio raro- dijo Bra

Bulma asintió recordando como Vegeta pretendía poner un corral en su sala de entrenamientos para que su nieto lo viese entrenar desde pequeño.

…

En una cafetería.

Uub había insistido a Maron en que fueran a tomar un café, prometiéndole que no abordaría el tema si es que ella no quería hablar de ello, por lo que la chica accedió quizá un delicioso café le levantaría el ánimo.

-Entonces el Sr. Gokù me enseñó hasta la técnica de la tele-transportación- decía Uub muy emocionado.

-¿Me lo juras?- preguntaba la rubia con un sincero interés.

-Te lo juro por kami, te ahorra una increíble cantidad de tiempo en trasladarte de un lugar a otro, te gustaría que nos tele-transportemos a la oficina cuando nos vayamos- decía el joven sin perder el entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto suena divertido- dijo con una sincera sonrisa, después de todo el café y la salida si le estaban sirviendo para distraerse.

En ese momento un conocido peli lila entra a la misma cafetería, tratando de pasar desapercibido, usando un abrigo y gafas oscuras, encontrándose en la barra de café haciendo su orden, solicitándola por su puesto con un nombre falso. Sin embargo su ki lo delata con Uub el cuál al reconocerlo frunce el ceño.

A pesar de su intento por no ser reconocido, Maron lo mira anonadada, ella no necesitaba de sentir su ki para sentir su presencia, reconocería a su amado aún si este se disfrazara de árbol. Sin embargo no se hubiera imaginado encontrarlo ahí a esa hora pues bien sabía que Trunks frecuentaba el lugar siempre a las 10 de la mañana y eran las 12:30 "Demonios, me revienta que nuestras oficinas estén tan cerca" pensó la rubia tratando de pasar desapercibida pero el muchacho inmediatamente dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

Maron sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Uub y le sonreía coquetamente, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Trunks estrechó la mirada detrás de esas gafas oscuras, tomó su vaso de café y salió del lugar, dejando a Maron sorprendida "Fue como si no le importara" pensó la chica.

-Discúlpame Uub- dijo ella dejando de tomar su mano…

-No, no te preocupes- decía el moreno con una mano tras su cabeza, pero al ver que en la rubia había una profunda tristeza se puso serio de nuevo.

-Te importaría si caminamos a la oficina- decía la rubia desganada pues el pequeño incidente la había quitado los ánimos anteriores.

…..

En la habitación del primogénito de Vegeta…

-Hola- una peli azul asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. Al ver de quien se trataba la pelirroja se asombro, nunca le había dirigido la palabra de esa manera, tan amable.

-Hola Bra- dijo ella metiendo todos los peluches en una caja.

Los motivos por los que había decidido dirigirle la palabra eran muy diferentes a los que acostumbraba con ella. A la joven orgullosa por naturaleza, le costaba mucho disculparse así que se apresuró a decir.

-Solo quería ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que paso- dijo sin más esperando una respuesta que no recibía,

-Oye te estoy hablando- dijo con molestia cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que la muchacha cerrara la caja con molestia.

-Ya te escuche, pero no fuiste tú la que me dijo que no te dirigiera la palabra ¡Oh! Gran Gloriosa Princesa Saiyajin- dijo en tono de burla.

-Hmp... Bueno si yo te estoy hablando si me gustaría que me contestaras- Ren rodo los ojos y siguió llenando otra caja.

-Escucha Ren, sinceramente no soy muy buena disculpándome con las personas, pero en verdad me siento fatal por lo que sucedió, si yo hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada…-

-Por poco mi hermano mata a tu hermano- la detuvo la chica -Se que no me soportas por el simple hecho de que me case con Trunks y que quieres que él se quede con tu amiga, pero no tenias ningún de derecho de exponernos de esa manera- recrimino con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé- dijo la peli azul con arrepentimiento -La verdad es que los subestime a todos y nunca me imaginé la magnitud del problema, y ahora veo las cosas de manera distinta. Antes pensaba que eras una niña caprichosa que solo buscaba a mi hermano por su dinero o la forma en la que luce, como muchas, pero me doy cuenta que no es así, ahora creo que eres una persona sincera y justa- la pelirroja no dejaba de mirarla con desaprobación - No puedes juzgarme por solo querer lo mejor para mi hermano, tu también lo harías por el tuyo- dijo sacando una leve sonrisa a la pelirroja puesto que se parecían más de lo que se imaginaba. –Pero me di cuenta que en verdad lo amas, eso no significa que te quiera de cuñada, pues independientemente de que Maron sea mi amiga, Trunks y ella han pasado por muchas cosas juntos y sé que se aman con locura y en mi interior siento que ellos deben estar juntos- decía sinceramente. La muchacha le escuchaba con atención al tiempo que se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-No sé que haga mi hermano una vez que sepa que no hay bebé de por medio. Pero en lo que a mí concierne me gustaría que hiciéramos las paces- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Ren logró discernir la misma sinceridad en sus ojos que en sus palabras, así que decidió hacer las paces con la hermana de Trunks, sellando su pacto de paz con un estrechón de mano.

-Por cierto puedo irme acostumbrando al Oh Gran Gloriosa Princesa Saiyajin- dijo enseñándole la lengua y guiñándole un ojo.

-Jajaja, boba- río la pelirroja –Mejor ayúdame a guardar todo esto, ¿No princesa?- le siguió el juego a lo que la otra chica río, quizá podrían convertirse en buenas amigas después de todo.

En las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula…

-¡No puedo creerlo, con Uub!- decía Goten quedándose con la boca abierta (se dan cuenta que Goten y Trunks son bien chismes jejeje)…

Trunks asintió con la cabeza, se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, furioso, lleno de celos, tuvo que salir prácticamente huyendo de la cafetería para no iniciar una escena.

-Ese desgraciado, pensé que éramos amigos- dijo destruyendo la pluma que tenía en las manos –Por un poco y le rompo la cara-

-Bueno Trunks, que por lo que me cuentas que paso con el hermano de Ren yo creo que el que hubiera terminado con la cara desfigurada hubiera sido otro- dijo Goten en tono burlón…

-Gracias idiota, que ánimos me das-

-Solo digo la verdad, recuerda que Uub es la reencarnación de Majin Boo y mi papá fue su maestro, creo que podría ser más fuerte que tu y yo juntos como Gotenks-

-Afff probablemente tengas razón- suspiró Trunks arrepintiéndose por haberse concentrado tanto en el trabajo que había dejado de lado sus entrenamientos.

-Pero bueno, la verdad es que no entiendo porque te pones tan celoso, Maron tiene que re hacer su vida, esta misma mañana dijiste que ibas a responderle a Ren y que te convertirías en un hombre de familia- repetía Goten las palabras del peli lila.

-Sí, si yo dije eso Goten, pero no es tan fácil sacarte de la mente a una persona que además de amar, porque la amo, ha estado ahí toda tu vida- decìa levantándose de su asiento y aventando los papeles de mal humor.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ¿y a Ren?… ¿La amas?- preguntó directo como solo entre los mejores amigos pueden hacerlo.

El joven de cabellos lilas se sentó en su silla presidencial, mirando otra pluma y jugando con ella entre sus dedos…

-Sinceramente… no lo sé… Siento algo por ella… sí… si lo siento, pero aún no estoy seguro que sea amor- dijo con sinceridad.

-Que complicado es esto- dijo Son Goten con las manos en su nuca… y pensando en la meditación que había tenido hacía unos días, pues bien sin que su amigo lo supiera de alguna forma se sentía de la misma manera, no estaba seguro de que sintiera amor por su hermana Bra, por eso prefirió mantenerse callado, sin embargo un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente al recordar el rostro de la chica.

Trunks notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas pero lo paso por desapercibido.

-¿Sabes? Lo he pensado mucho y creo que la mejor manera de saber qué es lo que siento por Ren, es que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, creo que es la mejor forma de que nos conozcamos, en un ambiente distinto al de Romel y de en casa de mis padres, en un ambiente…-

-Mas intimo- finalizó Goten la frase de su amigo –Creo que tienes razón, además no puedes seguir viviendo en casa de tus padres casado y con un bebé en camino-

El presidente de la Corporación Capsula apretó su boca y le dio la razón a su amigo señalándole con la pluma…

….

En casa de los Brief…

La pelirroja ya había recogido todo los productos de bebés que había encontrado, Bulma y Bra se habían ofrecido a llevarlos a una fundación, solo faltaba la cuna, pero esperaría en decirle a Trunks antes de que la tocase, pues se imaginaba el tiempo y el esfuerzo que había puesto para armarla.

"¿Qué es lo que pensará él una vez que le diga?… quizá se enfade mucho conmigo…aunque quizá sienta un gran alivio" pensó sentándose en la terraza abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho, mientras miraba el atardecer cubriéndose con un suéter tejido blanco jalándolo las mangas hasta que le cubriera las manos pues empezaba a hacer frío… "Quizá decida regresar con ella definitivamente…" se mordía los labios tratando de mantener la esperanza de que no fuera así.

Repentinamente un vehículo, más bien parecido a una nave comenzaba a hacer su aterrizaje en el jardín de los Brief. Desde su vista podía visualizar la silueta de un hombre dentro de ésta.

"Al parecer Trunks regresó temprano hoy" pensó al ver la insignia de la corporación capsula en ese extraño, enorme vehículo color amarillo… Aún dudosa la chica estrechó la mirada….

Una vez aterrizada la nave un galante peli lila abrió la parte superior y de un salto salió de esta con su espada en mano, el joven usaba unas botas color amarillo, un pantalón negro, una camiseta del mismo color y una chaqueta de color azul con la insignia de la corporación capsula idéntica a la que le había dado en una ocasión…

De lejos se miraba un poco más corpulento, pensaba la muchacha que se sentía muy nerviosa y que pensaba que tal vez su mente la hacía imaginarse cosas, pues al instante que le había visto su corazón latía de prisa y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, lo que estaba por confesarle la ponía mas mal de lo que creía…

El joven se acomodó su cabello, dio un vistazo al enorme cráter que estaba en el jardín, observó por unos segundos a su alrededor al no ver o sentir ningún ki de pelea conocido o desconocido, aventó su espada al cielo, la cuál dio un par de giros en el aire para después caer exactamente en la funda que estaba a su espalda, al tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza a la izquierda. El sonido de la fricción de la espada con la funda y el "click" que hicieron, estremecieron a la chica, que le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, nunca había visto a Trunks con ese porte, con esa presencia, con esos movimientos que le recordaban más a los movimientos de un guerrero.

El peli lila antes de guardar su nave en una capsula, se acercó a esta para rosar con sus manos la palabra inscrita en ella…

"HOPE"

La joven estaba admirada, no conocía ese lado tan romántico e idealista de su esposo. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron al mismo tiempo al saber lo que la palabra significaba…

...

¡SORPRESA!

Hola chicos como están, mil gracias por seguir leyendo este fic que me encanta escribirlo y que lo hago con mucho cariño... ¡QUE TAL! ¿EH?... la verdad me encuentro muy emocionada por que esta idea se me ocurrió gracias a ustedes a la insistencia de que se quede con Maron o que se quede con Ren, la verdad es que estuve quebrándome la cabeza por que no quería matarle la ilusión a nadie y un día sin mas al despertarme BAM a mi mente se me vino la idea de que tal si... MIRAI TRUNKS aparece... que por cierto me súper fascina Mirai Trunks, se me hace un personaje distinto al Trunks de la normal línea temporal y me siento muy emocionada de incluirlo a este fic... como siempre espero llenar sus expectativas y por supuesto quiero saber que opinan ustedes?

Julyza: que opinas? te ha gustado el capitulo?, la verdad me pusiste super nerviosa, era una cerecita sudorosa con tu comentario ante anterior por que me descubriste y sacaste la idea de que tal si Mirai Trunks aparece y yo dije oh no! esta chica ha descubierto mis planes, pero me super encanto mil gracias por seguir leyendo y por seguir escribiendo tus comentarios que como siempre me animas a continuar, espero que lo que venga te siga gustando.

Carlos2497: Me siento muy contenta que te ha complacido este fic, espero poder seguir llenando tus expectativas con esta historia, y si la verdad en mi mente yo veo a un Trunks que una vez que ya ha decidido casarse e iniciar una familia pues ha dejado atrás las parrandas y lo quiere todo, y una de sus grandes ilusiones es tener un bebe (quien sabe a lo mejor muchos no concuerdan conmigo, pero quise que este Trunks fuera asi). Y la verdad es que yo quería que tanto Maron como Ren fueran unas mujerazas, las dos en mi mente tienen unas cualidades y personalidades únicas, razón por la cual cualquier hombre en situación de Trunks dudaría en tomar una decisión entre ambas, al borde de quizá llegar a la depresión o la locura, por perderlas. ¿Y cuéntame mi sorpresa es lo que te imaginabas? jeje muchísimas gracias por comentar. Sigo escribiendo.

Medalit: Te aseguro que el drama seguirá y por su puesto que Trunks va a sufrir y mucho... espero poder revertir los daños psicológicos que le provocare jajaja pero yo creo si dalai todo bien con el Trunks si aguantara lo que viene.

Maron: Lamento mucho que estés triste, te compensare lo prometo.

Sakura86: Como ves? yo creo que es una buena sorpresa para Maron :) te ha agradado? Y si sufrirá! a Maron todavía la voy a hacer sufrir un poco más perooo iré arreglando un poco las cosas tenme paciencia, quisiera que las cosas fueran lento pero seguro y darle un bonito final a este fic.

Como siempre les agradezco mil sus comentarios, espero que esta historia les siga gustando, me fascina Mirai Trunks y por eso quiero recomendarles mucho que busquen el video que se llama Dragon Ball Z: The Fall of Men, es un tributo al futuro de Dragon Ball con Cell se los recomiendo muchísimo aunque no me han gustado las películas que hacen con actores reales de Dragon Ball, este cortometraje es hermoso. Veanlo! Vale la pena.

Por otro lado les comento rapidísimo que no me va a ser posible actualizar todos los días como lo venía haciendo, ya que aunque me esforcé por terminar de escribir este fic aun me falta editar algunos capítulos pero ahorita el tiempo lo esta absorbiendo mi trillonésima mudanza! Y como ahora si me voy definitivamente de mi tierra natal pues ya se imaginaran, las despedidas las amigas, los amigos, la famila, empacar, limpiar y cerrar ciclos... todo, todo se me esta juntando. Por favor ténganme paciencia les prometo que no les quedare colgados con este fic. Por ahora me despido y nos escribimos hasta la próxima. Abrazos a todos.

Con cariño.

Cerecita.


	21. Chapter 21: Mirai

Capitulo 21: Mirai.

La muchacha quería sorprenderlo en el jardín así que se apresuro a bajar las escaleras y salir por la cocina para darle encuentro. Ahí estaba él tan galante, tan imponente, tan único, aún le miraba de espaldas mientras el guardaba su nave en una diminuta cápsula.

Decidió abrazarlo tomando al chico por sorpresa, el cuál por meramente instinto alzó sus hombros y jaló los delicados y femeninos brazos que lo rodeaban haciendo que la muchacha abriera sus ojos de par en par, impactada por la menos esperada reacción de su amado, en un instante la giró sobre su espalda y la tendió al suelo bruscamente, empuñando por el cuello su suéter blanco mientras empuñaba su otra mano en una amenazadora posición decidido a golpear el rostro de su agresor.

Frunciendo el ceño se detiene al darse cuenta que su oponente se trata de una delicada y hermosa joven que lo mira con una expresión entre asombro y susto.

La joven examinaba su rostro el cual aunque es el mismo de siempre detecta algunas diferencias… "Se ve más joven" … pensaba al tiempo que también se percataba de la diferencia en su tono de piel, el cual le parece ligeramente más oscuro y que le hace verse increíblemente hermoso y sensual… el sonrojo en sus mejillas aparecía acompañando a sus pensamientos…

Al percibir el sonrojo en sus mejillas no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, desfrunció su ceño y avergonzado le ayudo a levantarse.

-Lo siento…- dijo con timidez mientras la pelirroja parpadeaba un par de veces preguntándose ¿Por qué su esposo actuaba tan extraño y se veía de alguna manera distinto?...

-Pero Trunks, mi amor ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo ella mientras sacudía el pasto de su suéter.

Mirai Trunks le miraba confundido y sorprendido "Pero que estúpido, como pude haber sido tan brusco", pensó al darse cuenta que se trataba de una delicada joven, la cual su intuición y el evidente saludo le indicaba que era una novia que su yo de esta línea temporal tenia. Pero un momento, ¿Qué no estaba de novio con Maron?, según recordaba, su madre para su sorpresa, le había dicho que su otro yo pretendía casarse con ella, con la angelical rubia que por cierto era ni más ni menos la hija de la androide que le torturo por tantos años, de la androide que todavía entraba en sus peores pesadillas… su némesis. Sacudió la cabeza por un segundo. Estaba muy confundido pero no quería alterar la línea temporal así que prefirió fingir demencia.

-Discúlpame no me di cuenta que eras tú-

-¿Pero qué dices? Debes tener más cuidado, me dolió mucho y por un momento pensé que ibas a golpearme ¿Quién pensabas que era?- se sobaba su trasero haciendo ojos de cachorrito que le parecieron tiernos al saiyajin, mientras no podía evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza, admirando la belleza y sensualidad innata de la joven.

-Y qué bueno que no estoy embarazada porque si no…- la joven se detuvo y cubrió su boca con la mano, no podía creer que lo había dejado escapar así como así.

El joven no supo que decir, se sentía más avergonzado que nunca.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se comenzaron a humedecer y al no tener de Trunks se imagino miles de cosas que probablemente estarían pasando por su mente.

-Por favor perdóname, yo quise decírtelo ayer- decía entre sollozos aferrándose a su tronco- yo dije que estábamos esperando un bebe, porque estaba desesperada por salvarte la vida…-

"Salvarme la vida"… el joven mas confundido que nunca se limito a corresponder el abrazo ligera y tímidamente escuchando con atención lo que la muchacha confesaba nerviosamente convencida de que hablaba con su otro yo.

-Yo mentí, porque creí que si no lo hacía mi hermano iba a acabar con tu vida, me dio tanto miedo pensar en que se acercaba tu fin, no puedo permitir que nada malo te suceda, al final de cuentas eres mi esposo y es mi deber protegerte- dijo tomándole de la mano, el contacto físico estremeció a ambos, Ren sentía una extraña conexión entre los dos que no había sentido antes. Le miró directo a los ojos tratando de saber si él había sentido lo mismo.

Por su lado Mirai Trunks tragaba grueso, no estaba seguro si era por la sorpresa de los hechos, pero cuando ella le había tomado de la mano sintió recorrer una calidez que le llenaba todo el cuerpo, era como si con tan solo el contacto de su piel llenara ese horrible vacío, como si quitara el frio que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Confundida al no encontrar respuesta ni física ni verbalmente continuó…

-Pero me alegra que la sola idea de que tengamos un bebe te haya agradado- dijo al tiempo que le miraba a los ojos con un tierno brillo que puso al joven nervioso.

-Me hiciste sentir que en verdad podríamos formar una bonita familia, después de todo, si tu quieres podemos intentar tener un bebé- dijo con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, no pudiendo creer que había sido tan atrevida, pero tenía que serlo, tenía que hacerlo ver que todavía tenían posibilidades como esposos, lo sintió al tomarlo de la mano, tenían una unión muy especial.

En un segundo se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, el Mirai no había podido evitar imaginarse lo que sus palabras implicaban.

-Este yo…yo…- comenzaba a tartamudear…

-¡Mirai Trunks! Cariño, Tanto tiempo sin vernos- gritó Bulma desde la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa divertida que indicaba que probablemente había escuchado todo y solamente dejaba que los dos muchachos pasaran por un incómodo pero simpático primer encuentro.

"¿Mirai?" se pregunto la pelirroja con confusión en demasía, pues por lo que implicaban las palabras de Bulma, parecía ser que no estaba hablando con su esposo, de inmediato lo soltó de la mano y le miró a los ojos… se envolvió en su mirada como si a través de esta pudiese conectarse con su alma, sin poder explicarse la razón logró sentir lo que el alma de la persona que tenía enfrente sentía…tenía demasiado sufrimiento, demasiada soledad, demasiada sed de todo. Sin lugar a dudas no se trataba del Trunks que conocía.

…..

Maron por fin llegaba a casa, después de un largo y miserable día en el trabajo. No es que no le gustase lo que hacía, al contrario amaba lo que hacía, simplemente que su encuentro con el peli lila ese día lo había arruinado todo, había cambiado su humor, todo le parecía irritable y la apatía se apoderaba de ella. Se quitó los zapatos al entrar a la casa, pues no quería hacer ruido, aunque amaba mucho a sus padres aún no se sentía lista para contestar todas las preguntas que probablemente le harían.

-¿Maron?- una voz grave y dulce le llamó, "Rayos" pensó al verse descubierta.

-Si papi- dijo con su regular dulce voz.

-Mi amor hace días que no te veo- dijo el hombre acercándose con una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo sé papá, lo siento he tenido mucho trabajo- fingió la rubia, pues bien sabía que su madre la habría cubierto por los días que se la había pasado encerrada en su habitación, pues lo que menos querían era preocupar al hombre de la casa, ya que las impresiones fuertes podrían provocarle a Krilin un ataque al corazón.

-Hija, cuantas veces te he dicho que no trabajes tanto- dijo dándole un beso en la frente y estrechándola en sus cálidos brazos. Cómo le gustaba sentir esos fraternales abrazos, le encantaba que su padre la abrazara de esa forma tan dulce y protectora.

-Si papi, lo sé- dijo con una amable sonrisa –Prometo no trabajar tanto de ahora en adelante y llegar a cenar más seguido-

-Sabes que me encanta esa idea, pero también debes pasar tiempo con Trunks, apuesto que a él tampoco le agrada que trabajes tanto- dijo quitando un mechón rubio de su frente a lo que Maron solo fingió coincidir con él.

Trunks era un tema que no quería tratar con su padre, por lo menos no ahora que las emociones estaban a flor de piel. Quizá después, una vez que sus heridas estuvieran sanas sería más fácil hablar al respecto sin afectar al corazón de su padre.

-Bueno mi amor, ve a descansar, tu madre está tomando una ducha, yo le avisare que ya llegaste- se despidió Maron con un tierno beso en la mejilla y obedeció a su padre. Sin saber que en su habitación la esperaba su madre.

-Mamá- abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a la hermosa mujer sentada al borde de su cama, esperando por ella –¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He decidido entrar a tu habitación antes de que entres y te encierres en esta-

-Afff- suspiro Maron por lo audaz que era su madre.

-Tenemos que hablar hija- dijo con un serio tono de preocupación extendiéndole una revista que tenía en mano.

Maron la tomó en sus manos, mirando la portada de la revista de chismes.

GOSSIP

¡TRUNKS BRIEF a unos días de haberse comprometido y ya le es INFIEL!

En la portada mostraban una fotografía de la rubia sola en un vestido color azulado y sus manos al frente, con una leve sonrisa como si dirigiera la mirada a otra fotografía en donde se le mira a Trunks con unos shorts blancos con flores rojas al más estilo hawaiano, tomando de la mano y jugueteando con una pelirroja que usaba un bikini color blanco en el agua del mar, al tiempo que ambos se sonríen en lo que parece tener un momento divertido, mientras ambos usan lentes oscuros en su visita a la playa. Se sentía tan triste, tan humillada como los medios de comunicación podían ser tan crueles y fríos al exponer algo así.

Maron se cubrió la boca con la mano y sus ojos comenzaron a temblar tratando de evitar que se llenaran de lágrimas. A pesar de que sabía que fingían, la foto se veía muy real, era real… ellos estaban casados y serían padres…

-Es por esto que estas así ¿Verdad?- preguntó 18 tratando de confirmar sus sospechas.

-Ese infeliz, como se atrevió a hacerte esto- al no recibir respuesta se levanto con molestia cerrando sus puños y apretando los dientes. –Pero le voy a dar su merecido- dijo tratando de guardar la compostura para no alterar a su esposo.

-Mamá por favor, no hagas nada ya déjalo así-

-¿Pero como dices eso Maron? Lo que hizo no tiene perdón- 18 sentía una gran furia en su interior por ver a su hija derramar lágrimas por un hombre que evidentemente no la valoraba.

-Mamá escúchame, yo ya sabía esto, déjame explicarte lo que pasó…-

Así Maron le explicó a su madre lo sucedido, tratando de convencerla de que solo dejarlo en paz sería lo mejor, al final de cuentas no quería que su padre perdiera la amistad con su amiga de años y de aventuras, Bulma, no quería hacerle eso a su padre.

-Hija, tu padre se va a enterar tarde o temprano, empezara a hacer preguntas no es ningún tonto-

-Lo sé mami pero si se lo digo ahora que estoy así- le mostro sus manos temblorosas –Papá querrá enfrentarlo, mejor esperemos a que me calme y yo misma se lo diré, le hare pensar que fue mi decisión-

18 escuchaba a su hija, no comulgaba con su idea, sin embargo la apoyaría en su decisión. La abrazó y la acompaño mientras Maron lloraba queriendo curar esas heridas en su corazón como cuando curaba las heridas que se hacía cuando era niña al tener algún tropezón, así terminaron la conversación madre consolando a su hija, tratando de transmitirle fortaleza a esa delicada criatura que tanto amaba.

….

En casa de los Brief…

Bulma servía la cena a su amado hijo del futuro, el cuál por el viaje se encontraba muy hambriento, o más bien por el simple hecho de ser un saiyajin.

La muchacha se encontraba sentada en la misma mesa que él, roja como un tomate, avergonzada imposibilitada de mirarlo a los ojos aunque era lo que más quería, llena de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo de pena, le había dicho tantas estupideces que probablemente pensaba que era una loca, por lo cual se remitió a escuchar la explicación que Bulma daba sobre la existencia del Mirai.

-Entonces, gracias a Mirai Trunks todo nosotros existimos ahora y vivimos en paz, estoy tan orgullosa de ti hijo- decía la peli azul abrazándolo del cuello haciendo que este se ruborizase.

-Prácticamente él es el único guerrero que protege a la Tierra en su línea temporal y es por eso que entrena arduamente y viaja de vez en vez para entrenar con su padre ¿verdad mi amor?- El joven asintió tímidamente… -Ah y claro también me trae algunas veces inventos que mi yo del futuro ha logrado desarrollar, esto de la máquina del tiempo en verdad se ha convertido en una verdadera ventaja- decía con gran orgullo y un toque de soberbia.

La chica se encontraba confundida, pues aunque el joven supuestamente venía del futuro, sentía que era más joven que el Trunks actual.

-¡Hermanito!- grito una joven peli azul corriendo a abrazar a Trunks del futuro, la cual acababa de llegar de compras al tiempo que su padre cargaba con un montón de bolsas y paquetes que su princesa había adquirido.

-Bra… que gusto me da verte, cada vez estas más alta y más bonita- decía el joven con cariño y una encantadora sonrisa…

-Si verdad…- contesto la princesa guiñándole un ojo…- Hace tiempo que no venías, te extrañe tanto, la verdad es que me encanta cuando vienes porque a ti si te gusta salir conmigo, ¿me acompañaras al centro comercial verdad?... Ayyyy y llegaste al tiempo perfecto para que vayamos al concierto de Hatsune Miku… ¡es tan linda!- decía la princesa emocionada al tiempo que le brillaban los ojos.

El joven asintió con la cabeza sin perder esa sonrisa, le encantaba consentir a su hermanita la cual deseaba con todo su corazón hubiese existido en su línea temporal.

-Hmp- se cruzó de brazos Vegeta –No digas tonterías Bra, Trunks no tendrá tiempo libre, hoy mismo empezaremos el nuevo entrenamiento que tengo en mente- decía con una sonrisa viciosa y emocionado, entrenar a Mirai Trunks era uno de sus más grandes entretenimientos, pues a diferencia del Trunks actual, el Mirai compartía su mismo encandilamiento por las batallas, su sangre guerrera siempre estaba ardiendo, se dedicaba a entrenar tanto como él para ser el guerrero más fuerte.

-¡Vamos Chiquillo! Quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto- dijo el hombre caminando hacía su cámara de gravedad.

El muchacho tomo su ultimo bocado y dio un trago a su vaso de agua, preocupado porque quizá no había sido una buena idea comer antes de que llegase su padre, sin embargo sabría que el príncipe no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Corrió a seguir a Vegeta con entusiasmo pues moría de ganas por demostrarle las nuevas técnicas que había desarrollado, quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

La pelirroja veía las escenas sorprendida, en verdad que todos realmente estaban emocionados por la presencia de Mirai Trunks.

-Ah, con permiso- dijo el joven sin perder su característica formalidad dirigiendo una mirada a la joven pelirroja que volvió a sonrojarse.

Bra observaba a Ren, percatándose de cómo admiraba al Mirai y no le perdía de vista…

-Pero que colorada estás, Ren si sigues así tu cara se va a confundir con tu cabello- se burló Bra guiñándole el ojo…

-Ni me lo digas- dijo con sus manos en el rostro... –Qué vergüenza, que vergüenza-

Las peli azules la miraban divertidas…

-Nunca me imagine que esto podría ser posible, Yo no sabía nada y le confesé todo a Mirai Trunks-

-Jajajajajajaja- no pudo evitar reír Bra –Que bárbara me imagino a Mirai Trunks súper confundido ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto curiosa

-Le confesaste ¿Qué?- preguntó un peli lila que entraba a la cocina justo a tiempo para escuchar el último comentario.

Bra se paralizo con un rostro morado, pues no se percató del ki de su hermano, eso solía suceder cuando M. Trunks estaba cerca. Mientras Ren dio un brinco al escuchar su voz y se levantó de su asiento, apenada y sin saber que decir…

-Hola Cariño…- dijo Bulma dándole un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que él se desajustaba su corbata -Será mejor que los dejemos solos- decía empujando a Bra por los hombros al salir del lugar.

-Te… te gustaría que te sirva la cena… ¿un poco de té?...- tartamudeo la joven.

-No tengo hambre pero un poco de té no me vendría mal-

La joven se apresuró a servir una taza de té con notable nerviosismo. Mientras el joven se quitaba el saco y se desabotonaba la camisa, para desplomarse en la silla exhausto por el arduo día que había tenido.

-¿Qué… Qué tal tu día?- preguntó al tiempo que ponía la taza de té en la mesa.

-Nefasto, hoy fue un día nefasto…- contestó el sin dar más explicaciones, realmente su rostro lo decía todo…

-Te ves muy tenso, déjame darte un masaje- se apresuro a pararse detrás suyo, froto sus manos antes de comenzar y las introdujo dentro de su camisa masajeando sus hombros. Trunks se sentía un poco reconfortado, sin embargo no podía dejar de pasar por alto el nerviosismo de la pelirroja.

-Gracias linda, me siento mejor… ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?- La tomo de la mano y la puso frente suyo, se abrazo a su cintura y deposito un tierno beso en su vientre.

La joven se puso azul, aunque se sentía muy tentada a no decirlo, pues tenía miedo de perderlo, tenía que hacerlo, no estaba bien engañar al hombre que amaba de esa manera.

-Trunks…- comenzó después de soltar un suspiro… jalo una silla frente a la del peli lila y se sentó tomándole de las manos –No estamos esperando un bebé… Yo solo lo dije porque… porque te amo y tenía miedo de que mi hermano te matase- el joven parecía estar tomándose su tiempo para procesar la información, pues guardaba silencio sin embargo se soltó de las manos de la, la pelirroja, la cual pensó entonces que era el fin, Trunks solo se había atado a ella por un bebé que no existía, no la amaba, no quería estar con ella; sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas ante tan prolongado silencio y solo bajó la mirada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- comenzó a reír el peli lila de una manera desequilibrada y un tanto tenebrosa, se sentía tan estúpido, como no lo había pensado antes, era tanto su deseo inconsciente de formar su propia familia que simplemente creyó lo que quería creer, había terminado con el amor de su vida por una mentira, una mentira inventada por una mujer que lo amaba tanto, dispuesta a todo para "salvarle la vida" … Una mentira que fue más fuerte que su deseo por estar al lado del amor de su vida. Quizá después de todo el destino si estaba jugando con él y lo forzaba a estar con Ren, quizá después de todo si la amaba sin saberlo, quizá debían estar juntos y por ello el universo conspiraba a que fuera así.

La muchacha lo miraba preocupada, confundida por su reacción nunca le había visto así, siempre le pareció un hombre tan entero e inalterable.

-Perdóname- dijo ella volviendo a bajar la mirada, avergonzada por haberle provocado tan mal rato.

-¿Perdonarte?- decía el joven aún entre risas, tratando de calmarse –Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Ren- la levantó de su asiento y la estrecho en un abrazo tomándola por sorpresa, finalmente dejó la risa nerviosa de lado.

-Quiero que vivamos juntos como la pareja que somos- susurró a su oído, haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos de par en par. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, quizá se trataba de un sueño, o de una mala broma que le hacía el hombre al que tanto amaba. –Prepara tus cosas, mañana después que regrese del trabajo nos iremos a vivir a uno de mis departamentos, necesitamos pasar tiempo solos, conocernos- decía limpiándole una de las lagrimas que recorría su rostro.

-Trunks- susurró ella incrédula aún por las palabras de su esposo -¿Estás seguro de que…- él no la dejó continuar pues selló sus labios con un beso, un beso suave y tierno, un beso que tanto ella añoraba en secreto, un beso que significaba que él la había escogido a ella, la joven cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, no permitiría que las dudas ni sus pensamientos arruinaran ese momento.

...

Hola chicos, gracias por la paciencia aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, antes que nada quisiera comentarles que me gustaría mucho que Ren y Trunks se den cuenta de lo imperfectos que son juntos, que a pesar de que el "destino" los juntó se han equivocado de pareja y que no son perfectos el uno para el otro, aunque ese sea lo que Ren mas quiere. Por otro lado también quiero que Trunks sufra después de los errores que ha cometido, sobre todo por lo que le hizo a Maron y siiiii sentirá muchos muchos celos, apenas están comenzando ya verán.

Bueno como siempre quedo en espera de sus comentarios muchas gracias por leer este fic.

Medalit: Espero que te haya gustado :)

Vale Leal: Si habrá TrunksXMaron jejeje espero que todo el drama que viene sea de tu agrado y gracias por los buenos deseos.

Carlos2497:Jajaja que bueno que te agarré de sorpresa eso me agrada, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado este fic, que continua enredando a los personajes jeje.

Julyza: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que me dejes tus reviews, ojala te haya gustado este capi.

Maron: Nooo la verdad es que Maron me encanta, pero es muy susceptible a hacerla sufrir jeje, pero mira que tendrá su recompensa :D Gracias por tu comentario chica.

Jennifer Ferrada: Siiii sufrirá ya verás.. bueno espero no pasarme de la raya jejeje pero bueno ya veras en los próximos capítulos, muchas gracias por tu consejo si guardare todo lo mejor que pueda ojala no se me pierda nada T.T

Marron Brief: Creo que tienes razón Marron, me agrada mucho la idea ya veremos que pasa en esta loca historia.

Kuraudea: La verdad que me da mucha pena que leas mi fic jajaja por que escribes tan lindo que mi forma de escribir no te llega ni a los talones, sin embargo me emociona mucho que te haya gustado la idea y te agradezco muchísimo sigas leyendo :)...¨

Por ahora me despido.

Con cariño

Cerecita


	22. Chapter 22: Solo tu

Capitulo 22: Solo tú

Un nuevo día comenzaba y una vez más como lo hacía diario últimamente estaba frente al espejo tratando de esconder la hinchazón en sus ojos y el enrojecimiento de su rostro con maquillaje.

-Tienes que dejar de llorar Maron- se repetía la rubia constantemente, aunque parecía imposible pues nunca se había sentido así en su vida. "No vale la pena" trataba de engañarse a si misma, recordando como Trunks le había ignorado en la cafetería.

Flashback…

Se encontraban en una reunión por el cumpleaños del Maestro Roshi en Kame House, la mayoría se encontraban reunidos dentro de la casa, comiendo la deliciosa comida que entre todos habían traído de a porciones.

Ella había decidido salir a tomar un respiro, pues algunas veces estar en medio de la multitud y en espacios pequeños la hacían sentir abrumada.

Usaba un lindo vestido color blanco vaporoso y unas sandalias que decidió quitarse para sentir en sus pies la suave arena que resbalaba entre sus dedos, era una sensación que le fascinaba desde pequeña, caminó unos cuantos pasos permitiendo que las suaves olas del mar acariciaran sus pies, al tiempo que recogía un par de conchitas pequeñas, repentinamente un ligero remolino de aire la envolvió llevándose consigo un lindo sombrero de paja adornado con un amplio listón de gasa blanco que cubría su cabeza. Giro en dirección del pequeño remolino juguetón, topándose con el hermoso peli lila que descalzo como ella recogía de sus pies uno de sus sombreros favoritos.

-Aquí tienes amor- dijo el poniéndole el sombrero de vuelta, haciendo que ella se sonrojase, Trunks tenía ese efecto en ella, con solo una mirada o un par de palabras podía sentir sus mejillas enardecidas, tratando de evitar que el se diera cuenta de esto giró sobre su cuerpo en dirección del mar.

El la rodeo con sus brazos, bajando sus manos hasta su cintura y depositándole un beso en la mejilla, el viento volvió a envolverlos esta vez como queriendo unirlos.

-Que linda tarde ¿no crees?- decía ella mirando como el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte.

A lo que el deposito un beso en el cuello.

-No tan hermosa como tú-

Maron volvió a sonrojarse, sin embargo trato de volver a esconder su debilidad ante aquel hombre con una suave risa…

-De seguro eso se los dices a todas-

El la giro suavemente haciendo que lo mirara de frente, pues quería que tomara sus palabras en serio.

-Por supuesto que no, tu eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…- la chica volvió a sonreír mirándole incrédula –Lo digo en serio- la tomo de las manos.

-A veces siento que nunca crees lo que te digo- le miró el saiyajin con inmensa ternura, como rogándole que creyera esas hermosas palabras que le dedicaba.

-Dicen que crea fama y échate a dormir, y tu tienes fama de saber hablarle a las mujeres-

-Bueno, pero eso no significa que diga mentiras- la jalo por sus brazos haciendo que rodeara su torso con sus manos y acarició su rostro. -Créeme linda, eres hermosa y no es algo que se lo diga a todas-

-¿Y que mas no le dices a todas?- puso sus manos tras su varonil cuello y acarició los sedosos cabellos lilas.

-Te amo…solo tu eres para mí, solo contigo quiero compartir mi vida entera, solo tu serás la madre de mis hijos… Solo contigo quiero estar… solo tú me haces sentir completo… Solo contigo seré feliz-

Maron no podía evitar sonreír, lo creía, creía todo lo que su amado le decía pues sus ojos se lo decían, a través de sus ojos podía conectarse con su alma, la cual era un alma noble y honesta.

-Solo tú eres mi otra mitad…- dijo antes de que ella juntara sus labios con los suyos, fundiéndose en uno más de los encantadores besos que los unían, esos besos que iniciaban el fuego que los encendían, esos besos únicos que solo habían compartido entre ellos.

Fin del flashback…

Ahora lo veía, todo lo que Trunks le decía eran puras mentiras, todo lo que él decía era exactamente lo que ella quería escuchar, como podía creer que su relación fuera tan perfecta, como pudo creer que Trunks Brief sentía amor por ella, si así de fácil, como si nada, de un día a otro él estaba en brazos de otra mujer a la cual probablemente le decía lo mismo.

"Que cruel eres… que cruel" pensaba la rubia, limpiándose una vez más las lagrimas de su rostro.

Un mensaje de texto se desplegó en la pantalla de la rubia.

 _Buenos días Maron, espero hayas dormido mejor, ¿te gustaría que pase por ti?, prometo ser buena compañía_

 _Uub_

La muchacha sonrió, en verdad que Uub era una buena compañía, siempre era amable con ella y todo un caballero, además era muy respetuoso nunca le hacía preguntas de más, quizá no era una mala idea permitir que la acompañase.

….

Ya habían pasado un par de días y el peli lila finalmente decidió regresar a su cafetería favorita, como la mayoría de los días iba justo a las 10 de la mañana, pedía un café americano y se sentaba al menos 20 minutos a leer las noticias en su teléfono, escuchar música, a mandar algunos mensajes molestando a su hermana, a Goten o inclusive a Pan o a hacer cosas sin sentido, esos eran sus 20 minutos fuera de la oficina, 20 minutos de su día que los dedicaba a cualquier otra cosa que no tuvieran que ver con el trabajo o la rutina.

El día de hoy no había podido evitar usar esos 20 minutos para pensar en ella, no podía sacarla de su mente, la extrañaba, la añoraba, la deseaba….

Flashback…

Había dedicado un día completo para arreglar la nave espacial, lo había decidido, quería regresar por ella, quería volver a verla, volver a sentir como se llenaba ese vacío que tanto sentía desde hace tiempo, ese vacío que misteriosamente la pelirroja había podido llenar…

Se quito los guantes llenos de aceite y los puso a un lado sobre la mesa de herramientas, se sentía exhausto, tomo una bebida energética y se sentó al borde de las escaleras de la nave, abriendo su bebida mirando el atardecer…

Agacho su cabeza levemente entre sus piernas y con una mano comenzó a sobarse el cuello…

"Esta noche, esta misma noche me iré" pensó al tiempo que sintió cerca de si la presencia de una persona que le movía el mundo cada vez que la veía.

Un lindo vestido estilo princesa color rosa, unas zapatillas blancas, una chaqueta corta blanca y unos bellos cabellos dorados que se balanceaban ligeramente al antojo del ligero viento.

Su corazón latió de prisa y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ahí estaba ella, la mujer que lo había dejado, la mujer que más había amado, la única persona que podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Maron- dijo en un susurro aún incrédulo, poniéndose de pie, pensando que quizá se trataba de un sueño.

Ella le sonrió con esa ternura, con esa angelical esencia que detenían su mundo.

-¿Qué…Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó pues desde hacía un año que ella no contestaba sus llamadas y no se habían visto…

-Yo solo quería saber ¿Cómo estás?-

Acaso la rubia había olvidado el incidente en el restaurante, quizá le había perdonado su delirio de ser padre o mejor aun quizá había cambiado de opinión. No debía emocionarse, debía permanecer tranquilo, estable, imperturbable… sin darse cuenta la pelirroja había desaparecido completamente de su mente, ni siquiera recordaba lo que estaba haciendo ahí, solo estaban Maron y él, los únicos seres del universo, frente a frente otra vez.

-Bien-

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje espacial?- pregunto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, probablemente confundiendo el nerviosismo por sequedad en el joven.

-Estuvo bien- la miraba atónito, embelesado, nervioso.

La joven se sentía confundida, quizá no había sido la mejor idea ir a verlo, probablemente estaba enojado con ella, quizá no quería nada mas con ella, lo mejor era dejarlo en paz.

-Yo solo quería pedirte perdón por la última vez que nos vimos, no debí comportarme de esa manera- el joven la seguía mirando con su regular ceño fruncido herencia de su padre, al no recibir respuesta de su parte decidió marcharse, dio la media vuelta con sus ojos humedecidos, el encuentro no había sido lo que ella había esperado, en verdad lo extrañaba, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, quería regresar el tiempo y que todo fuera como antes. Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Maron se iba, se alejaba de él nuevamente y él estaba frio como una estatua, finalmente reaccionó y se apresuro a bajar las escaleras.

-Maron- le dijo tomándola de la mano, la joven se detuvo y giro hacia él apenada pues sus lagrimas ya eran evidentes. –Te extrañe tanto- dijo él tomándola en brazos, en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, como antes… se sentía reconfortante, tan sincero, como había permitido que pasara un año completo sin permitir que sus cuerpos tuvieran el contacto que les faltaba, que los complementaba. Se sentía estúpida por no haber ido a verlo desde el momento que supo que se iría a ese viaje que le pareció eterno, quizá nunca se hubiera ido y nunca hubieran perdido tanto tiempo.

-Yo también- dijo ella mientras los dos se abrazaban y ella recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, el vacío desapareció por completo, no había necesidad de nada más, de nadie más, entonces lo supo, quería regresar con ella, debía convencerla de que debían estar juntos, de que eran el uno para el otro y que solo con ella quería formar una familia. Se prometió que no permitiría que estuvieran lejos otra vez.

Fin del Flashback

Faltó a su propia promesa, sin saberlo el destino le tenía otros planes para los dos.

Al instante entro una muchacha con un abrigo blanco y un gorro del mismo color, con mallones negros y botas de color café, complexión delgada y cabello rubio, se encontraba frente a la barra de la cafetería, ordenando su café.

El joven no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago "Maron" pensó para sí, añoraba verla, pero antes de que se levantara de su asiento, la muchacha giró y pudo ver su rostro, no era la persona que pensaba, se sintió estúpido por su reacción, aunque lo intentaba, no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Dio un último sorbo a su café, pago la cuenta y se retiro del lugar.

….

Mientras tanto…

Ahí estaba la pelirroja en ese enorme departamento que abarcaba un piso completo, rodeada de paredes blancas que hacían lucir las habitaciones más amplias, y con muebles al estilo minimalista y algunas modernas y abstractas pinturas que decoraban el lugar.

Se había esforzado por dejar el lugar reluciente, aunque en realidad no había mucho que hacer. Acostada en un sofá miraba como giraba un ventilador en el techo mientras la soledad le invadía. Pero más que sola estaba muy aburrida, todos los días eran lo mismo, levantarse temprano para ver a su esposo quizá 20 minutos antes de que se fuera a trabajar y después regresaba agotado, le daba de cenar, platicaban un rato y el día se había acabado.

Trunks le había indicado que no saliera del departamento sola, si necesitaba salir le pidió qu ele mandara un watts y el le enviaría una limosina para que la llevase a donde quisiese. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que sus mensajes ni siquiera era vistos, su esposo estaba siempre muy ocupado, además le parecía aburrido salir sola, no le gustaba no tener con quien hablar o con quien compartir un momento. En algún momento llamó a cada uno de los pocos amigos que tenía para invitarlos a hacer algo, pero todos tenían que realizar sus ocupaciones.

La joven en un suspiro recordó que los días en su planeta siempre sucedía algo interesante, o por lo menos tenía algo que hacer y que no conocía como ahora a su mejor amigo el aburrimiento.

Ahora tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar, por lo que un inquietante pensamiento la invadía frecuentemente.

Flashback.

Apresurada y gustosa empacaba las pocas cosas que tenía, sentía una inmensa curiosidad por saber lo que el futuro le depararía, finalmente su esposo la había aceptado y le daba su lugar. Emocionada se imaginaba compartiendo momentos inolvidables con él.

La ropa y zapatos ya estaban en la maleta, así como un par de libros que Bulma le había obsequiado, solo faltaba el contenido del cajón de la mesita de noche.

Abrió el cajón y se encontró con unas gafas oscuros y un chocolate aún con su envoltura. Metió la mano tratando de alcanzar la pequeña cajita que había guardado al fondo. Por fin la encontró, en su mente agradecía que ya no la necesitara, pero al tomarla sintió como una botellita jugaba de un lado al otro. De inmediato la abrió, encontrando la botellita con liquido azul, pero que había pasado con la otra, preocupada metió ambas manos en el cajón en busca de esta al no encontrarla, comenzó a buscarla en todos lados, debajo la cama, en el closet, los cajones, detrás de las cortinas, en todo lugar que pudo pensar, la botellita había desaparecido.

Fin del Flashback…

¿Qué es lo que había pasado con ella? Quizá no busco bien pensaba la muchacha, la idea más evidente se le venía seguido a la cabeza, quizá alguien la había tomado, pero ¿Quién?, Nadie sabía de su existencia ni para que servía, ¿Quién querría algo así? No podía ser, debía buscarla a mayor profundidad, debía ir a casa de Bulma y encontrarla…

...

Mil, mil gracias por seguirme leyendo y por todo el apoyo que me muestran al dejar sus reviews en este fic, en verdad significa mucho para mi, también muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, he andado como una cerecita loquita y apurada pero quise actualizar antes de que desconecte el internet T.T...

Pero bueno este capitulo quise hacerlo de flashbacks por que quería que se mantuviera en mente lo que sienten Maron y Trunks el uno por el otro, ya se que fue cortito y por eso pido disculpas pero en cuanto llegue a mi destino comenzare a publicar mas seguido lo prometo.

Ferunando: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, yo también espero que esta historia se ponga aun mejor, bueno espero sigas leyendo ;)

Medalit: siii Trunks del futuro es super lindo también, creo que los dos aunque son la misma persona son super diferentes pero al final en esencia el mismo, me encantan, mil gracias por tu comentario me hace feliz saber que aun lees este fic :).

Sakura86: Sakurita te extrañe! gracias por el review que bueno que te gustó! Abrazos!

Kuraudea: Cerecita no puede estar mas roja de pena jajaja, ya veras su etapa de pareja se van a empezar a resolver algunas cosillas y a enredar un poquito otras... Siii me encanta tu fic y me da mucha alegría saber que ya vas a actualizar :D, me encanta, me encanta! Si no te escribo de inmediato es por que andaré viajando pero en cuanto tenga internet lo leeré y te dejare comentario :)

Jennifer Ferrada: Siiii ahora viven juntos pero será para que se den cuenta de muchas cosas, sobre todo Ren. y si veras que sufrirá, bueno va leve por que pues ahorita la extraña peroooo va a sufrir mucho dentro de poco. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review de verdad me animas mucho a seguir.

Bueno les mando un cariñoso saludo a todos los que me leen, no se olviden de este fic y prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda.

Con cariño.

Cerecita.


	23. Chapter 23: Liam Raven

Capitulo 23: Liam Raven

La joven pelirroja decidió caminar hacia la casa de Bulma, pues bien aún no conocía el lugar, el teléfono que Trunks le había obsequiado tenía algo llamado GPS, herramienta que le fascinaba pues sabía que con eso no se perdería.

Por fin llegó a su destino, tocó el timbre y mientras esperaba en la puerta los precipitosos estruendos en la famosa cámara de gravedad llamaron su atención, miraba como esa extraña esfera de metal se movía de un lado a otro, gritos de batalla, choques de energía, transformaciones, sin lugar a dudas dos personas se encontraban dentro peleando con mucha pasión.

-¿Ren pero que haces aquí? Veniste caminando hija- preguntó Bulma haciéndola pasar….

-Si- contestó ella tímidamente… -No quiero interrumpirte, solo vine a buscar unas cosas que se me olvidaron- dijo al ver que Bulma se encontraba con un Overall sus lentes y manchas de aceite en sus manos, estaba ocupada como todos pensó sintiéndose un poco inútil.

-No te preocupes, me gustaría tomar un break- dijo la mayor dirigiéndola a la cocina y apurándose a preparar una taza de té.

-Y dime ¿cómo va todo?- se sentó frente a la chica lista para ponerse al día.

-Pues… bien- dijo ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas…

-De seguro haz de estar muy aburrida, todo el día en el departamento sola- dijo Bulma con evidencia. –Me extraña que no hayas venido antes, recuerda no estás sola, puedes venir cuando gustes- le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias mamá Bulma- respondió con una sonrisa igual –La verdad es que si he estado muy aburrida, trato de mantenerme ocupada, pero a veces ya no se qué hacer- decía un poco sonrojada.

Bulma la miraba atentamente mientras en su mente maquilaba algunas posibilidades.

-Bueno a tu edad puedes hacer varias cosas, como ir a la escuela, aunque cuando yo tenía tu edad me dedique a viajar por el mundo, buscar las esferas del dragon y tener muchas aventuras- decía con orgullo y cierto brillo en sus ojos.

La muchacha se sentía apenada pues siendo tan joven y sin tener ningún talento como ella creía, sus posibilidades no eran muchas…

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizá el hecho que vayas a una escuela publica no sea la mejor idea, pues al no ser de este planeta probablemente te podrías meter en algunos problemas y cuestionamientos- decía con un dedo sobre la boca con su característica sinceridad.

-Trunks me platico sobre la escuela, pero honestamente creo que no encajare en ese ambiente, no me mal interpretes, por su puesto que me gustaría aprender a ser terrícola, a ser útil, pero estaba pensando mejor en buscar un trabajo-

-Mmmm no suena mal… ¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo? Si gustas yo puedo enseñarte y no me vendría mal una asistente-

-¿En verdad?- Pregunto la joven entusiasmada con la idea a lo que Bulma asintió con la cabeza. –Me encantaría mamá Bulma- la joven la abrazó espontáneamente.

En ese momento entro Vegeta con una toalla alrededor de su cuello seguido de Mirai Trunks el cual se limpiaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla.

‑Busca en el congelador, les deje un buen tanto de comida preparada y congelada, solo necesitan ponerla al horno y listo- el saiyajin siguió las instrucciones sin decir más.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento cariño?- preguntó Bulma, sobando los hombros de su hijo haciendo que este se sonrojara, mientras Ren le miraba embelesada.

-Excelente mamá. No hay nada mejor que entrenar con mi padre- decía mientras Vegeta sonreía levemente con orgullo, sin embargo no se lo demostraría.

-Aun te falta mucho chiquillo, pero no estuvo tan mal- dijo tomando todo lo que pudiera en sus brazos de comida y sentándose a comerla. Bulma y Mirai Trunks se sonrieron, sabían muy bien lo que Vegeta en realidad trataba de decir.

Mirai Trunks caminó hacia el refrigerador y tomo una botella de agua.

-¿Gustas algo mamá?- pregunto considerado como siempre.

-No cariño gracias, pero Ren quizá quiera una botella de agua, caminó mucho para llegar hasta acá- dijo Bulma a pesar de que la chica tenía una taza de té enfrente.

El muchacho obedeció y le ofreció una botella de agua amablemente, la cual ella acepto nerviosa.

-Gra-Gracias- sin saber porque al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica él también se sonrojo al contacto con su mano, se quedaron un par de segundos sin decir ni una palabra, mientras Bulma los observaba dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Bu- bueno debo irme, estaré en mi antigua habitación buscando algo que olvide jeje- la chica salió del lugar con nerviosismo.

…..

En la oficina de Maron…

-Maron, el Sr. Raven quiere verte en la sala de juntas privada-

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el nombre, no podía creerlo ¿Qué hacía ese hombre, el enemigo en negocios numero uno de Trunks, buscándola a ella?

-Dile que en un momento estaré ahí-

Uub se dio cuenta del cambio en el rostro de la rubia, la cual fruncía el ceño tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Quieres que yo lo atienda?- pregunto con cautela.

La muchacha solo negó con la cabeza, podía manejar esta situación, fuera lo que fuera lo que ese hombre quería, ella era lo suficientemente profesional para atenderlo.

Tomo su tablet para tomar notas y se dirigió a la sala de juntas. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el joven de 26 años de edad Presidente de la Corporación Global Industries que la esperaba sentado en el sillón principal de la sala.

El joven era rubio, de grandes y hermosos ojos color zafiro, muy alto y de tez blanca, atlético y con un sofisticado porte, llevaba un traje color gris y usaba un anillo de rubi. Era muy apuesto sin lugar a dudas, Maron lo había visto en un par de ocasiones en algunas fiestas de la Corporación Capsula, sin embargo Trunks siempre evitaba que cruzaran palabra pues era un ser humano demasiado problemático, por alguna razón siempre existía una rivalidad entre ellos iniciada por Liam Raven, el cual siempre trataba de ganarle a Trunks Brief en todo, absolutamente todo. Por lo cual Maron se iria con cuidado, no se permitiría ser usada por el susodicho.

-Sr. Raven, digame en que puedo ayudarle- se acercó la rubia al frente del hombre.

-Maron Jinzo- dijo el sin poder evitar mostrarse encantado, tomó su mano y la besó, la rubia frunció el ceño con recelo, pues se imaginaba las verdaderas intenciones de éste.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- volvió a preguntar sentándose en una de las sillas e invitando a sentarse a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Hablame de tú, por favor- sonrió él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

La chica devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza –Y bien… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Vaya, veo que te gusta ir al grano- dijo el sentándose en la silla principal- Bien, me gustaría que te encargaras del diseño gráfico para mi próxima campaña de lanzamiento sobre la venta de los nuevos edificios de Global Industries-

Marron ya había escuchado sobre esos edificios, recordaba que Trunks se encontraba furioso por haber perdido el contrato con la constructora.

-Me siento halagada, pero no hay forma en que pueda ayudarte, como verás trabajo en esta revista la cual se dedica a la moda y no tenemos nada que ver con campañas empresariales- decía con sinceridad y el mayor profesionalismo que podía demostrar.

El joven solo sonrió.

-Bueno Maron, veo que serás la primera en saberlo, pero acabo de comprar la revista Best Looks. Por lo tanto desde ahora eres mi empleada y viendo el talento que tienes quisiera darte una oportunidad, piénsalo será un excelente salto en tu carrera- Decía entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa de la sala y tomando por sorpresa a la rubia.

-La Srita. Moonso, tu jefa, está de acuerdo conmigo, no le gustaría perderte por supuesto, pero le dije que te tomaría prestada un par de semanas y después si tú querías podrías volver a ocupar tu puesto si es que no te gustaba el puesto que puedo ofrecerte, o bien si no me gusta tu trabajo regresaras a la revista- hizo una pausa pues la chica estaba anonadada… - La verdad me gustaría mucho que conocieras los edificios en persona, para que tus ideas comiencen a fluir y me hagas una buena propuesta de imagen-

La muchacha trataba de enlazar lo que el joven le proponía, era una oportunidad única y bien sabía que si la rechazaba probablemente perdería su trabajo en la revista.

-Pero, ¿Por qué yo?- trató de indagar, pensando que solo se trataba de la rivalidad que Raven tenía con su ex prometido.

-No me mal interpretes, esto no tiene nada que ver con Brief ni la Corporación Capsula, simplemente se dio la oportunidad de que comprara la revista la cual es un excelente aditamento para mis negocios y por supuesto me fije en tu talento, así también espero que apartes tus problemas personales y decidas con profesionalismo-

La joven le miró incrédula sin embargo accedió.

-Está bien Sr…-

-Liam- la interrumpió el cruzando su pierna y sonriendo.

-Está bien Liam, realizare este proyecto para ti, sin embargo quiero que quede claro que me agrada mucho trabajar en esta revista y será difícil convencerme de cambiar de empleo-

El joven sonrió.

-Tienes que ver más allá de tus posibilidades- se levanto de su asiento y le susurró al oído –Te llevare más allá de tus límites… Conmigo desarrollaras tu talento al máximo, linda- la chica abrió sus ojos de par en par por el tono sensual que Liam había utilizado.

-Bien, toma tus cosas, iremos ahora mismo a ver los nuevos edificios- se alejo de ella sonriendo y abriendo la puerta para que ambos salieran del lugar.

Maron obedeció, se dirigió a su oficina a recoger algunas cosas y su cámara fotográfica.

…

Eran las 10 de la noche y Trunks aún no podía quitársela de su mente, debía verla, hablar con ella, arreglar las cosas, no podía, no podía seguir con esta farsa, lo había intentado, Ren era linda y una buena esposa, pero simplemente no podía, sentía que la diferencia de edad y de cultura eran un gran obstáculo, se sentía atraído a ella, por supuesto, la chica era hermosa, pero simplemente sentía que algo estaba mal, ella no era Maron, el amor de su vida.

Entonces lo decidió iría a buscarla esa noche, quitándose el saco y desajustándose la corbata, salió de su oficina por la ventana y voló a toda velocidad a casa de Maron…

….

Afuera de la casa de Maron…

Una limosina se estacionaba en la acera cautelosamente, el chofer se bajó y abrió la puerta al joven de ojos zafiros y éste ayudo a bajar a la hermosa rubia, tomándola de la mano.

-Te lo agradezco, no era necesario que me trajeras a mi casa-

-No podía dejar que tomaras un taxi a estas horas- dijo él guiándola hasta la puerta de su casa.

-No pasa nada, siempre lo pido-

-Pues desde mañana, un chofer vendrá a recogerte-

-No Liam en verdad no necesito…- dijo con timidez, pues el hombre se había portado muy profesionalmente todo este tiempo.

-Es una prestación por parte de la empresa…- dijo serio el rubio.

-Bien Maron, me despido, que tengas linda noche- y así sin más se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojase. –No puedo esperar por ver tu propuesta- le dijo al oído, seguido de una sonrisa.

-SI- dijo ella recordando que era su nuevo jefe y como se comportaba con todos y todas sus subordinados, pues a los ingenieros del edificio les daba palmadas efusivas en las espaldas y a las pocas arquitectas que había conocido ese mismo día les trataba con delicadeza y a todas les daba un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que estas se derritieran por su jefe, simplemente era parte de su personalidad… encantadora…

Entró a su casa y el joven presidente de la Corporación Global Enterprises se retiraba del lugar en su limosina…

Toda la escena, desde el arribo al lugar, la limosina, la tomada de mano y el beso fue presenciada por un saiyajin que los miraba desde el cielo.

"Liam Raven" frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con ira…

Hola chicos y chicas de fanfiction, me extrañaron? Yo si la verdad los extrañé mucho, perdónenme por tardar tanto en actualizar pero apenas llegamos el día viernes, si la verdad fue un viaje larguísimo y tedioso, y luego ya saben desempacar, acomodar blablá, soy una cerecita exhausta.

Bueno espero no se hayan olvidado de este fic y de verdad espero recibir sus reviews, que piensan del tal Liam Raven? Creen que sea digno de provocar bastantes celos en Trunks?

Sakura 86: como estas? ya extraño tus reviews, bueno poco a poco ahí vamos lento pero seguro.

Kuraudea:Que bueno que te han gustado los flashback :), la verdad es que en este fic Maron y Trunks se aman locamente, espero que te guste como se va desarrollando esta historia, pienso que Trunks estará cegado por los celos y quizá pierda la cabeza un poco. Y yaaaa tenemos internet!

Medalit:Yo también espero poder actualizar mas seguido, prometo hacerlo en cuanto me sea posible.

Jennifer Ferrada: Yo también extraño sus reviews todos los días jejeje, ya veras, ya veras mis planes maquiavélicos muajajajaja acerca del misterio del frasco, si lo voy a terminar ya lo verás no les voy a quedar mal. Y muchas gracias por decir que mi historia es buena y que te gusta, de verdad todo eso es lo que me anima a seguir.

Bueno pues de verdad gracias por leer hasta aquí, les pido que por favor sigan siendo pacientes conmigo en lo que me aplico al nuevo lugar pero prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda y de verdad espero que me sigan leyendo y dejen sus reviews, los extrañe a todos tmbn a mis Marons que han estado muy calladitas últimamente, vale, julyza, carlos, majo, ferunando. montse, zoro y mis guests y toda la gente bonita que me sigue leyendo en silencio un abrazo a todos y por supuesto un super abrazo especial de cerecita a los que me dejaron review en el capi 22 y animarme a continuar esta historia. Nos leemos hasta la próxima!


	24. Chapter 24: ¿A quién le importa?

En casa de los Brief…

Ren había buscado por todos lados, la dichosa botella con la pócima para perder la memoria, en todos los lados que se pudiese imaginar y nada, se había esfumado.

Knoc Knoc…

Bra asomo su nariz tras la puerta.

-Hola, que milagro, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con amable sonrisa.

-Bra- Por su mente pasó que quizá ella la había tomado o sabría algo -Pasa de prisa- la jalo al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Bra necesito que seas muy honesta conmigo, pues es de vida o muerte- La muchacha se quedo intrigada pues la habitación estaba revuelta de todo a todo.

-Claro, pero que pasa ¿Te estás volviendo loca o que? mira como haz revuelto toda la habitación- La pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy buscando algo muy importante, que si cae en las manos equivocadas, puede ser muy peligroso- Bra tan solo levantó la ceja.

-Ok… y… ¿Qué es ese algo?-

-No quiero decirte, pero quiero preguntarte si tu tomaste algo que estaba en este cajón- señalo el susodicho.

Bra se levantó de la cama.

-Si que haz perdido la cabeza, yo creo que tanta soledad te esta afectando- se disponía a salir.

-No, no te vayas, por favor dime- la tomó del brazo mientras la peliazul noto la angustia en su rostro.

-Es evidente que no se de que hablas, además me siento ofendida por que me tachas de ladrona, así que si quieres que te perdone y te ayude a buscar la imaginaria botella, será mejor que me digas de que se trata- decía cruzando de brazos con soberbia.

Ren suspiró -Esta bien, pero prométeme que seras discreta y guardaras el secreto.

-Esta bien- la peli azul se volvió a sentar en la cama curiosa.

-Mi hermana me dio una pócima para usarla de emergencia-

-Ahora resulta que también eres bruja, y ¿Para que es esa pócima?… ¡Para enamorar a mi hermano!- la señalo incriminándola.

-No claro que no soy bruja y tampoco es para eso…- Bra la miró incrédula…- Es para perder la memoria- dijo con tristeza, mientras la hija de Vegeta la miraba con atención…- Mi hermana me la dio, para que la tomara si decidir regresar a mi planeta y tuviéramos tiempo para encontrar una solución antes de que el consejo mandara a guerreros a destruir a Trunks, no podrían culparnos si yo no recordaba nada de lo que ha pasado- Bra estaba sorprendida, la hermana de Ren sabía la verdad y no la habida delatado, se sintió un poco culpable.

-El detalle está en que si tomas mas de la dosis indicada, además de perder tu memoria, la pócima actual como veneno, y no se, estoy segura que alguien la tomo- decía caminando nerviosa de un lado a otro, mientras Bra maquillaba algunas ideas en su cabeza.

-Ren cálmate, haber dime ¿Alguien sabe de la existencia de la pócima, mi hermano… mi mamá?- Pensó en los mas evidentes.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza -Eres la única persona a la que le he dicho-

-Rayos, ¿y estas segura que aqui la dejaste?- Bra comenzó a buscar la botellita en el cajón, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza.

-La verdad estoy muy preocupada, creo que la persona que la tiene, no tiene la menor idea del daño que es capaz de hacer-

-¿Pero quién estaria interesado en tomar una botella que no sabe para que es?- se preguntaba estrechando la mirada la hermana de Trunks…-Te ayudare a encontrarla, no te preocupes, me encanta resolver misterios- sonrió guiñando un ojo.

…

Trunks volaba a gran velocidad hacia su departamento.

No podía creer la traición de la rubia, recordaba el momento justo en el que Liam Raven le daba un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojaba, preferiría 100 mil veces que saliera con Uub, pero ¿Con Liam? estaba furioso…

Entró al departamento por el balcón, busco a la pelirroja en todos lados, el departamento estaba vacío.

-Qué demonios- dijo el chico molesto.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola cariño- decía Bulma con dulzura. -Solo quería avisarte por si estabas con el pendiente, que Ren está aquí-

-¿Pero qué dmeonios hace ahi?-

-Trunks Brief no me hables en ese tono-

-Lo siento mamá, he tenido un día terrible y llego al departamento y no la encuentro, ni siquiera me aviso-

-¿Haz revisado tus mensajes?- el joven se sintió culpable, gruño y se sentó en el sofá sacó del cajón de la mesa esquinera una cajetilla de cigarros, una que habia dejado ahí guardados con su vicio. -Debo decirte que vino caminando, hijo debes ser más considerado con ella, ponle un chofer o algo- el joven la escuchaba al tiempo que sobaba su sien, su dolor de cabeza se intensificaba así como su mal humor… -la pobre se la pasa aburrida, así que le ofrecí un trabajo conmigo-

-Veo que ya lo resolviste madre- dijo en tono sarcástico…

-Claro Trunks ya sabes como soy…-

El joven dejó de escucharla unos segundos pues sus pensamientos estaban invadidos por la imagen de Maron y Liam Raven juntos.

-¿Quieres que la mande a casa, o vienes por ella?…. ¡Trunks!…-

-Iré por ella- contestó volviendo a la realidad.

-Ok cariño, tómate tu tiempo- terminaron la llamada y Trunks recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Encendió su cigarrillo y exhalando el humo por su boca disfrutaba la sensación que hacía tanto tiempo no experimentaba.

Flashback…

-Amor, es muy malo para tu salud- decía la rubia con el ceño fruncido y moviendo de un lado al otro sus manos para disipar el humo que tenía enfrente.

-¿No te gusta que fume?-

-Por su puesto que no, te amo y todo lo que se malo para ti lo aborrezco- se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Te importo tanto?- pregunto conociendo la respuesta.

-Claro que si bobo, ¿tu no te preocuparías por mí si consumiera algo dañino?-

El joven sonrió -Esta bien, este es el último- exhaló el humo al tiempo que hablaba.

Maron lo miró con desaprobación

-Lo prometo- Le mostró el cigarrillo, lo tiró al suelo y lo piso, haciendo sonreír a la rubia por el acto.

"Todo por hacerte sonreír"…

Fin del Flashback…

-A quien le importa- se dijo así mismo encendiendo el segundo.

….

En casa de los Brief

-Cuéntanos hermano, la historia de como conseguiste tu espada… me encanta esa historia- decía Bra con la mirada iluminada mientras Mirai Trunks estaba en medio de la peli azul y la pelirroja, ambas le miraban atentas. Bra simplemente era fan del Mirai desde que tenía memoria, y Ren por su parte sentía que era una de las mejores maneras de conocer a su esposo, sin saber que sus historias eran completamente distintas.

-Este, bueno- el joven no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar de si mismo por tanto tiempo y la verdad era que la presencia de Ren le ponía nervioso.

-Pero espera, voy a traer unas palomitas- se levantó Bra y corrió hacia la cocina…

Mirai Trunks miró de reojo a la pelirroja, la cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima…

"Se ve tan distinto" pensaba ella, al darse cuenta de que estaban solos, la chica se sintió como una boba por seguir viéndolo, seguramente pensaba que era rara.

-Disculpa, es que todo esto es aun extraño para mí… será mejor que me siente por allá…- dijo ella levantándose haciendo una reverencia para disculparse y al caminar hacia atrás tropezó con la mesa de centro de la sala.

-¡Cuidado!…- la tomó de la mano e instintivamente la abrazó a su pecho para evitar que se cayera, ambos se miraron sonrojados.

En ese momento entra Trunks a la sala presenciando la escena, tratando de no mal interpretar lo que veía, simplemente no podía ser, dos traiciones en un día sería demasiado. Ambos miraron al peli lila del presente al tiempo que Bra llegó con las palomitas.

-No es por nada pero me quedaron deliciosas-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con una palomita en su boca, Ren y Mirai se separaron de prisa.

-¡Trunks¡- la pelirroja le sonrió y lo abrazó con cariño -Ven vamos a cenar, te estabamos esperando seguramente estas hambriento- trataba la chica de no darle importancia al asunto, lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a la cocina, pero Trunks miraba seriamente al Mirai, el cuál también se puso serio.

Bra se dio cuenta de todo y solo pensaba que su hermano de su linea temporal actual solamente estaba de mal humor.

…

El Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula no había comido demasiado, y tampoco había hablado mucho durante la cena, solo escuchaba lo que su madre le decía y de vez en cuando decía alguna comentario poco importante.

Su mal humor se detectaba a millas, por lo que Bulma trató de no molestarle demasiado, le dio un beso de buenas noches y se retiró de la cocina, dejándolo solo con Ren.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- preguntó la pelirroja con tristeza…

-No, pero no sabía que estabas aquí, además me desobedeciste te viniste caminando-

-Es que estaba muy aburrida, y nunca me contestaste, no pensé que fuera a molestarte-

-Desde mañana tendrás un chofer que te traiga y te lleve diario, mi mamá me dijo lo del trabajo, me parece una buena idea, pero eso si debo advertirte probablemente habrá gente que te siga y reconozca de ahora en adelante, sobre todo si una limosina de la corporación va por ti diario al departamente, por lo que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con lo que haces- el joven se frotaba la sien, al tiempo que Mirai Trunks entraba por una botella de agua que buscaba en el refrigerador.

-Te ves muy tenso, ¿te sucedió algo?- la chica caminaba dispuesta a darle un masaje pero el la detuvo de las manos, la simple pregunta le hizo enojar por la obvia respuesta, le había pasado lo peor en su vida, Maron lo había cambiado por su peor enemigo y encontraba a su esposa en brazos de su yo del futuro, al parecer todos eran mejor opción que él.

-No quiero hablar de eso, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo al ver que Mirai Trunks le veía con desaprobación por la forma tan ruda en la que sostenía la mano de la chica.

-Pero-

-Date prisa- la soltó, se levantó de la silla con molestia y comenzó a caminar a la salida. -¿O tienes algún motivo para querer quedarte aquí?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido refiriéndose a Mirai, al darse cuenta que la chica los veía a ambos nerviosa por las miradas que se dirigían.

-No- tomó su chamarra y caminó hacia él, la tomó en brazos mas fuerte de lo usual y emprendió el vuelo, quizá un poco de aire le haría sentirse mejor, mientras la muchacha se aferraba a su pecho, no entendía por que su esposo actuaba de esa manera, pero sentía una gran tristeza por ello.

…..

Al día siguiente en la oficina del Presidente de la Corporación Capsula…

-No quiero interrupciones, ni que me pases llamadas, ni recados, ¡NADA¡- decía el saiyajin a su secretaria, la cuál bien sabía que el joven estaba de mal humor, y que aunque pocas veces se le veía así, cuando estaba con ese estado de animo era mejor tratarlo con pinzas, la mujer solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Trunks azotaba la puerta de su oficina.

Se sentó tras su escritorio para ver la montaña de papeles diaria y los botó todos al piso. Para encontrar una invitación sobre la mesa.

"Dr. Liam Raven como Presidente y portavoz de la Corporación Global Enterprises S.A. tiene el placer de invitar al Dr. Trunks Brief a la inauguración de nuestro primer proyecto de Viviendas Global, qué se celebrará el próximo día 18 de Octubre en Pedregales de la República del Este 500 a las 20:00 horas.

R.S.V.P.

Teléfono: 222359000"

"Maldito, lo esta haciendo a propósito" pensó el peli lila al tiempo que arrojaba la invitación al suelo, viendo como salían de esta dos pases del interior del sobre "Infeliz, te estas burlando o sera que..." recogió los pases y levantó el teléfono de su oficina.

-Rebeca, quiero que hables a Global Enterprises y que confirmes mi asistencia- colgó el teléfono sin decir más, sonrió de medio lado y sacó un cigarrillo de la cajonera.

Notas:

Hola chicos pues espero que este casi les haya gustado, la personalidad de Trunks ha ido cambiando por que la verdad esta muy triste y se siente confundido, creo que los celos es una de las cosas más feas y que convierte a las personas en monstruos muajajaja, y la verdad es que sí va a descargar mucha de su frustración, en quien creen? pero bueno aun así espero que les agrade.

Medalit: Mil gracias por seguir comentándome y levantarme los ánimos para seguir escribiendo, el proximo capitulo va a estar muy bueno ya veras habrá muchos CELOS! Trunks se volvera loquito.

Vale Leal: Siii se va enfermar de celos de ver a Maron en la fiesta con Liam Raven ToT se va a poner muy bueno, espero sigas leyendo y mil gracias por comentar.

Sakura86: Que bueno que te encanto Liam, la verdad es que estaba yo muy dudosa de meterlo a la historia o no por que mi idea original era hacerlo sentir celos con Uub pero sentía yo que faltaba algo, como que sentía que Uub si le causaría celos pero no tanto como al extremo que quiero llevarlo, se retorcer como perro infiel muajajaja.

Majo: awww mil gracias por comentar, espero te este llendo bien en el trabajo y si CELOS CELOS enfermos.

Ferunando: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y si se pondrá muy buena la cosa ya veras, espero que te siga gustando este fic ;)

Kuraudea: Hola linda, gracias por comentarme, creo que te seguí dejando picada, espero que así sea pero bueno en fin el proximo capitulo sera mejor lo prometo. También sigo en espera, no te preocupes soy paciente, pero no se te olvide escribirlo eh?

Jennifer Ferrada: me alegra mucho no haberte decepcionado, siiii sufrira MUAJAJAJAJA, y la verdad es que si me imagino a Liam asi bien lindo e inteligente todo un tipazo digno oponente de Trunks (excepto en la pelea, por que al final de cuentas es un simple humano... hermoso por fuera... pero humano)... Y gracias por decir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, sus reviews son mi paga y me hacen muy feliz saber que alguien lee mis loqueras jeje. Y si la verdad es que todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer en la casa pero me doy mis tiempos no te apures acabaré este fic! Cuidate nos leemos.

Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, espero que les siga gustando esta historia y no se les olvide dejar reviews. Por otro lado quería comentarles que acabo de abrir una pagina de FB que se llama Cereza de Pastel por si alguien gusta agregarme, no es una pagina muy personal por que si no me vuelvo adicta al face por eso borre mi cuenta personal T.T por que me distrae mucho y por que necesito un tiempecito alejada de la vida "cibernética-real" jajaja pero quise abrirla para estar un poquito mas en contacto con gente bonita que sea fan de Dragon Ball y de fanfics de Dragon Ball como yo e interactuar un poquito. Bueno ya saben como buscarme si les llama la atención.

Bueno les mando abrazos de cereza!

Ciaooo


	25. Chapter 25: Invitación personal

Capitulo 25: Invitación personal

Habían pasado ya varios días desde la invitación de Liam Raven…

Maron, trabajaba arduamente en su estudio, negándose a las invitaciones que Uub le hacia para tomarse recesos, una vez conociendo el proyecto se había fascinado y obsesionado por él, se trataba de unas viviendas ecológicas y económicas para personas de bajos recursos, no entendía por que Trunks detestaba tanto a Liam, si el último era tan encantador y humanitario.

El objetivo de su campaña publicitaria era atraer donadores para el proyecto, cuyo capital sería invertido en la construcción de viviendas destinadas únicamente para personas de bajos recursos, con la finalidad de cobrar renta de acuerdo a los ingresos se ajustaría el costo de la vivienda y el arrendatario pagaría la mitad mientras Global Enterprises con las donaciones obtenidas o capital propio pagaría la otra mitad. Al parecer el plan era solicitar una donación a otros empresarios anualmente o inversionistas que estuvieran interesados a hacer una labor social ofreciendo su dinero a cambio de un bajo pero "seguro" rendimiento. Sonaba a un proyecto poco atractivo para inversionistas y al mismo tiempo arriesgado, es por eso que su labor era sumamente importante.

El teléfono del estudio sonó…

-Maron… Liam Raven quiere verte- se escucho decir por el altavoz a lo que Uub frunció el ceño.

-Hazlo pasar- dijo la rubia con entusiasmo pues quería mostrarle el proyecto.

Se abrió la puerta del estudio y el joven Raven entro con un elegante traje negro y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, sorprendiendo a Maron y a Uub…

—Eh, pero…- parpadeaba Maron un poco confundida…

-Las traje para adornar un poco tu estudio- se acercó a ella para besarle la mejilla.

Uub apretaba los dientes, era obvio que ese tal Liam Raven mentía y la historia se repetía.

-Gracias, no debiste…- la chica las tomó y las acomodo en un florero improvisado.

-Mira estas son las propuestas que tengo, dime cual te agrada más- decía Maron al tiempo que le mostraba atentamente cada una de los diferentes diseños que había creado. El joven se paró detrás de la chica y por arriba de su hombro pretendía mirar lo que la rubia le señalaba sin embargo la mayoría del tiempo observaba a la rubia, hecho que Uub no perdió de vista, evidentemente no tenía ninguna interés en la campaña publicitaria ese riquillo estaba interesado en Maron…

Cada vez que la rubia se detenía a mirarlo, Liam le daba una boba sonrisa pretendiendo ponerle atención y Maron estaba tan emocionada con el proyecto que no se percataba de esto…

….

En la Corporación Capsula

-Me sorprendió mucho que me hayas hecho venir hasta aquí, a ti no te agradan mucho las visitas en tu oficina, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la peli azul a su hermano.

-Necesito de tu ayuda-pidió con una amable sonrisa.

-Sabia que este día llegaría- se cruzó de brazos con soberbia.

-Así es hermanita, finalmente tu talento sobre moda podrá ser utilizado- le señaló con una pluma.

-Y bien te gustaría un nuevo traje, que opinas de un Calvin Klein o aun mejor un corte de cabello nuevo…- comenzaba a decir emocionada.

-No es para mi hermanita, necesito que me ayudes a preparar a Ren para una noche muy especial-

La chica parpadeo un par de veces -Si bueno es cierto que necesita ayuda, pero será difícil convencerla, se aferra a usar solo ropa de color blanco, ¿Pero de que noche específicamente estas hablando?-

-Global Enterprises tiene un evento de inauguración y quiero llevarla y presentarla como mi esposa- Bra se quedó con la boca abierta, entonces Trunks comenzaba a tomar su relación con Ren en serio.

-Quiero que luzca increíble, que se distinga de todas las mujeres que vayan, que le enseñes a comportarse en nuestra sociedad, quiero que seamos la envidia de todos y darles de que hablar a la prensa- decía caminando de un lado a otro mientras Bra se iba imaginando todo… La chica estrecho la mirada aquí había gato encerrado, Trunks nunca se preocupaba por esas banalidades, entonces recordó…

-Tu quieres ser la envidia de… Liam Raven…clarooo… olvide que era el Presidente de Global… tu rival de negocios, pero si es tan lindo…ese hombre es un sueño…- decía Bra con ojos de corazón al tiempo que Trunks se palmeaba el rostro… -No puedo creer que te haya invitado, no me digas que es para el evento de construcción de viviendas que perdiste-

-Exactamente- dijo el saiyajin entre dientes, evitando decir lo de Maron.

-Pero que poca, como se atreve a restregártelo en la cara- decía Bra con el ceño fruncido, mientras Trunks asentía victimizándose. -No te preocupes hermanito te ayudare-

-Bien-

Repentinamente Goten abrió la puerta y entró como estampida a la oficina de su mejor amigo.

-Trunks necesito que me firmes esto ahorita- dijo colocando una montaña de papeles enfrente suyo.

-Pero ¿por que tanta urgencia?

-Es que tengo que entregar la propuesta en este momento-

-Y por que no me lo trajiste antes- reprendió el peli lila

-Me olvide por completo- se decía con una mano tras la cabeza…

-Hay Goten ¿cuando entenderas?-

-Será mejor que me vaya, pero cuenta conmigo- Bra le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano.

Por sus prisas Goten ni siquiera había saludado a Bra, pero en cuanto noto su presencia se enrojeció.

La muchachita usaba unos skinny jeans con botas negras y una camisa roja que entallaba su figura. Sin lugar a dudas Bra ya no era la niña, ni la adolescente, hermanita de su mejor amigo, Bra se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer. El peli negro recordó su meditación de selección con los romelí y no pudo evitar tragar grueso cuando la peli azul le dirigió la mirada y movía su mano de un lado a otro en señal de despedida, el solo hizo lo mismo con la sangre subida a la cabeza, esperando que nadie notase su nerviosismo. Se preguntaba si algún día tendría el valor para invitarla a salir.

-¿Algo mas?- Preguntó el peli lila al ver a Goten mirando a su hermana con una cara y sonrisa bien conocida por él.

-No…- susurró casi para sí -No Trunks, es todo gracias- volvió en sí y avergonzado tomo sus papeles y se disponía a salir cuando repentinamente se escucho un barullo afuera de la oficina.

-Por favor espere, el Sr. Brief está ocupado, no puede entrar así como así…- decía la joven secretaria siendo completamente ignorada.

Se abrieron las puertas.

-Trunks Brief- dijo con los brazos abiertos y una amplia sonrisa, un elegante joven que utilizaba un traje color caqui y una corbata color beige sobre su camisa blanca, pasaba a Son Goten mientras este no podía creer que ese hombre se atreviera a pisar la Corporación Capsula.

-Liam Raven- apretó los dientes y le dirigió una mirada intensa.

-Lo siento Sr. Brief…- decía avergonzada la secretaria.

-Esta bien, puedes retirarte- la joven salió de la oficina.

Goten comenzó a hacerle señas y gestos a su mejor amigo, por si quería que lo sacara del lugar en ese mismo instante, Trunks solo negó con sus ojos y así el peligro se retiró del lugar sin dejar de ver al insolente rubio.

-¿A qué debo tu visita?- preguntó el Brief invitandolo a tomar asiento, mientras se dirigía al mini bar.

-Whisky en la rocas por favor-

Trunks solo rodó los ojos, para él era una persona insoportable, sin embargo debía ser cortés, especialmente si quería obtener información. Le cedió su bebida y se sentó en su silla dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Mi secretaria me dijo que aceptaste mi invitación- dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Es correcto, ¿Qué sucede, prefieres retirar la invitación?-

-No para nada, al contrario, me entusiasma que asistas- le proporcionó una sonrisa maliciosa, cruzó su pierna y prosiguió. -En realidad vine por que quería invitarte a ser un invitado distinguido-

Trunks le indicó con su mano a que siguiera hablando.

-Se va a hacer una subasta, me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto a donar alguno de tus majestuosos juguetes para la causa-

-¿Y cuál es la causa Liam? Aún no me queda muy clara esa parte- sonrió con sarcasmo.

Liam Raven largó una carcajada -Trunks, Trunks como siempre desconfiado y tratando de arruinar mi reputación… El dinero que se obtenga de la subasta será utilizado para beneficio de los arrendatarios que serán exclusivamente personas de bajos recursos, Por supuesto se te dará tu comprobante deducible de impuestos- Trunks estrechó su mirada… la deducción de impuestos era el gancho…

-Y ¿Sabes? esa no fue idea mía, de hecho fue idea de Maron Jynzo- dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa.

A Trunks se le borró la risa.

Liam Raven dió otro trago a su bebida, se hizo hacia atrás en el asiento -Y bien ¿Qué dices?- seguía con esa sonrisa "idiota" pensó Trunks, mientras el daba un trago a su bebida.

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo con voz rasposa.

El joven de cabellos dorados terminó su trago, señalo con un dedo al peli lila.

-Tal y como lo pensaba- coloco el vaso con hielos sobre el porta vasos y se levantó acomodando su saco.

-Bien eso era todo Brief, te veré en la fiesta entonces- ambos estrecharon sus manos y se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

-Por cierto, lo olvidaba… Marón será mi pareja esa noche, espero que no te incomode- sonrió sin perder de vista su reacción.

Fue un balde de agua fría, ese desgraciado se lo restregaba en la cara… quería burlarse de él…

-Claro que no me incomoda, ella es libre de asistir con quien guste- decía apretando los dientes, tratando de aparentar indiferencia, pero si Liam Raven pudiera conocer el ki de sus adversarios se hubiera llevado un buen susto.

-Bien no se diga más, nos vemos entonces- seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa y por fin salió de la oficina.

Trunks espero unos minutos, fumó un cigarrillo y se asomo por el ventanal, una vez que vio a Liam Raven subir a su limosina, comenzó a gritar enardecido en un sentimiento poco conocido, explayando su ki para liberar su frustración, siendo escuchado por la mayoría de empleados en la Corporación los cuales pensaban que el jefe pasaba por un pésimo día.

Goten entró de prisa a la oficina.

-Espera, no…- decía pensando encontrar a Trunks asesinando al rubio.

-Affff Trunks, por un minuto pensé que lo estabas matando-

-Ganas no me faltan Goten- apretaba puños y dientes…

-¿Pero que pasó?-

Celos era lo que pasaba… Celos era eso nuevo que sentía… Celos malditos que no sabía como manejar, pues nunca los había sentido con esa intensidad…

-Ese maldito me dijo que va a llevar a Maron a la fiesta de inauguración a la que me invitó… quiere ponerme en ridiculo ante toda la prensa…- Trunks se imaginaba algo así al verlo con anterioridad con Maron, pero que se lo confirmara, que cínicamente se lo restregara en la cara en su propia oficina habían pasado sus límites.

-¿Y eso es lo que más te importa?-

-Claro que no Goten, pero la está usando para hacerme enojar, ¿acaso crees que en verdad se interese por Maron?-

-¿Por que no? Si Maron es muy bonita- decía rascándose la cabeza.

Trunks se quedó con la boca abierta… -No estas ayudando… ¡Largo!- grito señalando a la puerta.

-Pero es la verdad-

Trunks no lo volvió a repetir pero la venita en su frente a punto de estallar, convencieron a Goten que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

-No te saldrás con la tuya Raven, investigare tus intenciones de todo a todo- se sentó a hacer un par de llamadas por teléfono.

…..

En casa de los Brief…

Ren trataba inútilmente de arreglar el cableado de un artefacto, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, cada vez que hacía contacto con cualquiera de los cables y las pinzas le daba un choque eléctrico.

-Auch- volvió a aventar la pinza y con frustración se desplomo en la mesa… al tiempo que Mirai Trunks entraba al taller buscando a su madre

-Es imposible… Realmente soy una inútil, no se hacer absolutamente nada- sollozaba sin darse cuenta de su visitante… -Y ni siquiera le entiendo por más que lea las instrucciones… este planeta es demasiado complicado-

El peli lila miraba divertido como se lamentaba al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-

Ren dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su esposo, se limpio las lagrimas avergonzada.

-Aaaammm yo… yo…- en verdad se sentía como una estúpida, pero el Mirai le sonrió con empatía, gesto que le ayudó a calmarse…-Estoy tratando de arreglar esto- señalaba con la cara roja como el color de su cabello

-Déjame ver- se puso del otro lado del escritorio y examino el problema -Ren, debes desenchufar el aparato antes de intentarlo, es por eso que te da choques eléctricos- decía con evidencia y señalando las clavijas conectadas.

La chica solo suspiró, como había olvidado algo tan simple, ya Bulma se lo había dicho,pero no recordaba la razón.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Bulma me dijo que lo conectara después para ver si funcionaba, no sería mas fácil si lo dejas conectado- decía con sus cejas en u, convencida realmente de su teoría.

El Mirai largo una carcajada, no por burlarse de ella, más bien por que la veía tan convencida de lo que decía que sabía que no tenía idea -No por que esto es lo que da corriente al aparato, ¿Que no lo sabías?-

La chica negó con la cabeza -En mi planeta no hay enchufes, las cosas solo se transmiten energía entre ellas por ondas ultra violetas o algo así- ponía un dedo en su boca recordando la explicación que alguna vez le habían dado un amigo científico, como deseaba haberle puesto más atención en este tiempo. Su comentario había dejado al Mirai desconcertado, ahora recordaba que su madre le había contado que la pelirroja venia de otro planeta.

-Bueno, pues algunas cosas así funcionan aquí- le sonrió y continuo reparando el artefacto mientras ella observaba como lo hacía.

-¿De que planeta vienes?- pregunto el saiya para sorpresa de la chica.

-Se llama Romel, ¿haz escuchado de este?- preguntó interesada pues si el chico venía del futuro quizá el podría tener algunas respuestas.

-Sinceramente no- continuó cortando y uniendo cables de diestra a siniestra, Ren se decepcionó un poco por la respuesta…

-Mmmm oye… ¿En verdad vienes del futuro?-

-Pues digámoslo así- el joven no levantaba la mirada.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y me prometes ser 100% sincero conmigo?- captó la atención del chico pues temía descomponer alguna cuestión en las lineas temporales…

-No puedo prometerte eso, si pone en riesgo el futuro de alguien no puedo decírtelo. Pero dime, prometo decirte lo que pueda-

Ren tomo aire, infló sus cachetes y con dificultad pregunto…

-En el futuro, ¿Estamos casados?- lo dijo de golpe, le avergonzaba mucho hacerle esa pregunta, pero tenía que saber.

El joven se sonrojo y dejó el artefacto en la mesa… -No lo sé- dijo confundiéndola

-Verás…- continuó al ver su rostro de decepción… -A decir verdad, hace unos años mi mamá construyó la maquina del tiempo para que cambiáramos nuestro futuro, pero después de eso yo hice algunos viajes para traer algunas cosas a mi madre del pasado y viceversa, pero esta vez me tomé el atrevimiento de viajar unos años más adelante, especialmente para entrenar con mi papá y ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto- trató de no dar muchos detalles.

-Mmmm ya entiendo, entonces viajaste del pasado al futuro- decía con un dedo en su barbilla analizando lo que el joven le decía -¿Entonces que edad tienes?- preguntó buscando la respuesta en sus ojos azules.

-21-

-Con razón te noto más joven que Trunks, bueno que este Trunks- se decía más bien para sí con el ceño fruncido… -Pero entonces, quiere decir que en estos momentos eres novio de Maron, ¿Verdad?- preguntó con un inevitable deje de tristeza, recordando lo que Trunks alguna vez le había platicado.

El muchacho no sabía que responderle, no sabía si debía contestar esa pregunta.

-¿La amas de verdad?-

-No- contestó con la sangre subida a la cabeza, pensando que en realidad no importaba cual fuera su respuesta, al final de cuentas sabia que el futuro en el que estaba y su futuro eran completamente distintos, no había peligro de afectar el futuro de la chica o el suyo por decirle la verdad -Como te comenté mi madre y yo vivíamos en un horrible futuro, y en mi presente Maron no existe- pensando en la locura que sería de amar a la hija de su enemiga declarada si es que ella existiese en su línea temporal. Pensaba que era una ironía que el Trunks de esa linea temporal haya pensado en casarse con ella, no pudo evitar sonreír por sus pensamientos.

-¡QUE!- su gritó se escucho hasta las afueras de la casa haciendo que unos pajaritos volaran del techo.

Inevitablemente no pudo esconder su felicidad por más que cruel que fuera lo que había escuchado, pues se dejó llevar por la emoción sin que la idea pasara por ningún filtro.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa Trunks?…- lo abrazo sin pensarlo haciendo que en este aumentara el rojo en su cabeza pues ahí estaba otra vez, el contacto que lo hacía sentirse diferente, el contacto que le faltaba, el calor que necesitaba…

-Que el destino no se equivoco- Lo tomó de las manos mirándolo a los ojos con gran alegría -Lo sabía… ¡Lo sabía!… Estamos destinados a estar juntos- la chica esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y daba pequeños saltitos de alegría, al Mirai se le hizo muy tierno su gesto pues estaba seguro que amaba en demasía al Trunks de esa linea temporal, que afortunado era él por tener a alguien que lo amara tan natural y sinceramente "El destino" sonrió sinceramente, como lo hacía desde que había viajado al pasado...

"HOPE" esa palabra llena de significado.

De repente en la muchacha desapareció la sonrisa y un deje de preocupación se presentó en su rostro.

-Oye pero… será mejor que no hablemos más…- dijo confundiendo al muchacho, Ren lo soltó de las manos y se puso más seria que nunca -Que tal si digo algo que ponga en riesgo el futuro de alguien o nuestro futuro- giró hablando nerviosa "Que tal si piensa que soy una inútil o una boba y después evitas a toda costa conocerme"… pensó con la frente azul de miedo, debía ser muy cuidadosa.

-Jajajaja… no te preocupes seré muy cuidadoso, en realidad estoy disfrutando mucho todo esto y también me gustaría saber cosas- confesó un poco avergonzado y al mismo tiempo recordando cuando había viajado al pasado y no quería ni que Bulma ni Vegeta supieran que era su hijo, para que no afectara la relación entre ellos, y por ende su existencia. Sin embargo sus padres eran necios y obstinados, el iba a ser diferente en ese aspecto, en esta situación especifica, la tentación era demasiado fuerte quería saber más sobre su posible futuro...

"HOPE" la Esperanza que viajar en el tiempo le ofrecia.

A la pelirroja se le iluminó la cara al escucharlo -Aunque debo decirte que eres un tramposo Mirai… tu no me querías decir cosas por que no querías afectar el futuro pero si quieres que yo te diga cosas para que tu sepas, no será que quieres cambiar el futuro otra vez- le señalo acusadoramente.

-No claro que no, esas no son mis intenciones- negó con las manos y la cabeza "Creo que ya afecte el futuro demasiado, no haré nada por afectarlo esta vez" pero quería saber más sobre la muchacha y la relación que tenían, tenía la esperanza de que quizá en su linea temporal había alguien para él que lo amara de la misma manera, tenía la esperanza de que en su linea temporal Ren existiese...

"HOPE" la historia que creaba para si mismo.

-Entonces debes prometerme, que pase lo que pase no evitarás por nada del mundo ir a mi planeta y conocerme-

-Lo prometo- sonrió el, estaba fascinado con la idea. -Es más pretenderé que nunca te conocí- ambos se rieron con complicidad por primera vez.

...

 **Notas de la autora**

 _Hola chicos, perdonen la tardanza, pero aquí les tengo este nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, algunas veces siento que me estoy explayando mucho con este fic, pero hay algunas ideas que tengo que quiero dejar plasmadas, espero no les moleste pero si creen que se me esta pasando la mano, avísenme y lo voy acortando. Por otro lado comentarles que Liam Raven es el ultimo personaje que inventare en esta historia, por lo que puedo decirles que nos vamos acercando cada vez más al final claro eso si haré sufrir a Trunks todavía un poco más... lo siento, pero se lo merece jeje por perro infiel como dicen por ahí jajaja_

 _Julyza: Yo también te extrañe mucho, muchas gracias por regresar y comentar :), la poción está en manos de quien menos se esperan jejeje._

 _Vale Leal: Que bueno que te gustó Liam aunque debo decirte que no es muy buena persona que digamos gracias por seguir leyéndome :)_

 _Ferunando: Si los celos son malos consejeros, a lo mejor si sigo tu consejo y lo dejo como el perro de las dos tortas ;) muchas gracias por dejar tu review_

 _Majo: Si es así seguramente te las imaginaste igual que yo jajaja, intensos los dos, gracias por seguir leyendo Majo un abrazo._

 _Medalit: y sufrira más muajajajaja, gracias por decirme que quedó lindo._

 _Maron: Regresaste! te extrañe mira yo creo que ya el proximo capitulo será el de la fiesta y vas a ver se va a poner muy bueno y si Trunks esta muy enojado, muy celoso y muy confundido y se confundira todavía más y confundir sobre todo a Ren... bueno ya no doy mas detalles jeje. Gracias por comentarme no te desaparezcas._

 _Jennifer Ferrada: Sip el solito se esta haciendo sufrir jejejeje...yo nada mas le estoy dando un empujoncito...me encantó tu review vamos a ver que pasa con Mira Trunks y Ren tengo varias opciones y aun no he decidido cual linea seguir con ellos dos, pero espero que el resultado sea de tu agrado... gracias por escribirme :)_

 _Marron Brief: La Marron que me faltaba, también te extrañe, espero este fic siga siendo de tu agrado._

 _Bueno es todo por ahora, les agradezco mucho por seguir leyendo este tic y por sus reviews y también les agradezco a las personas que me agregaron a FB ya saben por ahí estoy, si tienen alguna pregunta de tic o recomendación, o inclusive si me pueden recomendar leer otros fics o simplemente quieren platicar un rato no duden en mandarme un mensajito... Les mando un abrazo de Cerecita a todos y espero que la este pasando bien._

 _Hasta la próxima..._


	26. Chapter 26: Olvidarse

**Capitulo 26: Olvidarse**

Nunca se imaginó en una patética situación como esa, pero no podía con la curiosidad de saber si realmente Liam Raven estaba saliendo con Maron o si solamente el rubio se jactaba de sus pretensiones.

El peli lila esperaba en un modesto aero coche afuera de las oficinas de Best Looks, utilizando una gabardina café, unos lentes oscuros y una gorra negra, sin saber si quiera que él mismo estaba siendo espiado por un hombre que lo miraba tras unos arbustos con un atuendo similar y con binoculares. El hombre saco su teléfono celular.

-Jefe… Trunks Brief acaba de llegar, está en un aero coche color negro estacionado en la acera de enfrente-

-Perfecto, tal como lo planee… mantenme informado- esbozo una villana sonrisa, colgó el teléfono y ordenó a su chofer que diera la vuelta en sentido de las oficinas de Best Looks.

En cuestión de segundos llego a su destino, su chofer le abrió la puerta, bajó con una botella de vino en mano y una caja de chocolates y caminó hacia la entrada… En ese momento Trunks lo miraba apretando los dientes. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues a los pocos minutos Liam Raven salía de la oficina con su botella y tomando de la mano a Maron, mientras ella sostenía con su otra mano la caja de chocolates y sonreía al tiempo que él le susurraba algo al oído… Su sangre saiyajin hervía por sus venas, quería bajarse del auto y destruir al rubio de pacotilla a golpes… Liam y Maron se fueron en la limosina, por un momento quiso seguirlos, sin embargo al que en realidad esperaba era a Uub.

Después de unos 20 minutos Uub salió de la oficina con un pequeño maletín en mano, el chico se veía pensativo y alejado de la realidad. Trunks bajó del auto y comenzó a seguirlo pero a unos cuantos pasos el moreno se detuvo…

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó molesto, seguramente había sentido su ki, el cual Trunks dejó de esconder a propósito para llamar su atención.

-Quiero que me digas si Maron sale con Liam Raven- dijo sin rodeos.

Uub esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras le miraba de reojo…- ¿Y por qué he de decírtelo?-

-Por que Liam Raven no es una buena persona y podría meter a Maron en problemas- contestó serio y preocupado.

-Yo me encargare de protegerla- comenzó a caminar el joven moreno.

-No digas tonterías- lo tomó del hombro haciendo que lo mirase -Escúchame bien Uub, esto es serio, esto no es un torneo de artes marciales o una batalla donde puedas protegerla, estamos hablando de el mundo "real", el mundo laboral y político en donde Maron puede salir perjudicada si no hace lo que Raven quiere, de un mundo donde tú no puedes protegerla-

-¿Y tu sí?- se soltó de su agarre -Le rompiste el corazón- con rabia comenzó a empujarlo con fuerza en el pecho haciendo que el joven saiyajin se tambaleara y diera pasos forzados hacia atrás -la engañaste, la cambiaste por otra como si fuera cualquier cosa, la haz hecho tan infeliz, por tu culpa ya no es la Maron de siempre- por fin lo empujo lo suficiente para que cayera al suelo.

Ambos se miraban con el ceño fruncido, Trunks no quería iniciar una batalla con Uub y mucho menos en un lugar tan público, desvió la mirada para calmar los ánimos y entonces percibió una sombra que cruzaba la calle y se escabullía detrás de los arbustos a unos cuantos metros suyos… ¡Alguien los espiaba! y probablemente había cruzado la calle para escucharlos mejor

-Que bien la protegiste, riquillo de mierda-

-Shhhh…- le hizo señas con su cabeza sobre la persona que los escuchaba, Uub se percato de la pequeña presencia.

-Lo lamento, no quise que pensaras que pretendía asaltarte- habló fuerte y claro levantándose, sacudiéndose la ropa y finalmente quitándose la gorra, mostrando su identidad -He escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ti y de tu trabajo, lo único que quería robar es un talento como el tuyo para Capsule Corp-

Uub aún lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Aqui tienes mi número- le extendió una tarjeta de presentación, Uub comprendió el mensaje y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno piénsalo… nos vemos…- El peli lila subió a su auto y se retiró del lugar.

El moreno se quedó pensativo mirando el número de teléfono en la tarjeta, ¿Qué amenaza representaba Liam Raven para Maron?…

…..

En casa de los Brief…

La joven peli azul entraba a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que la familia se encontraba reunida a la hora de la cena, saludó a todos, le dio un beso a su padre y sin dar explicaciones por sus ojos soñadores y su desbordante felicidad se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Saben? He estado pensándolo esta tarde y creo que no me va a venir mal entrenar un poco ¿Me entrenaras verdad papi?… después de todo como semi saiyajins nuestro deber es continuar siendo guerreros fuertes para proteger a la Tierra — dijo ella guiñando un ojo dejando a Bulma, Mirai Trunks y a Ren desconcertados, mientras Vegeta terminó su comida se levantó de su asiento…

-Hmp… cuando quieras chiquilla sabes donde encontrarme- dijo alejándose de la cocina escondiendo la emoción que sentía pues finalmente su hija pretendía sacar su potencial despreocupado totalmente por cual era su motivación.

-¿Y desde cuándo te interesa entrenar?- preguntó Bulma con una mirada sospechosa.

-Huh… bueno mamá siempre me ha llamado la atención, pero a ti no puedo mentirte, la verdad es que finalmente Goten me invitó a salir y se que le encantan las peleas y yo quisiera tener un tema seguro de conversación con él…- dijo sin más actuando como una adolescente, haciendo que a Mirai y a Bulma se les formara una gotita en su frente mientras a Ren se le iluminaban los ojos y asentía comprendiéndola completamente.

-Bueno hija, yo no creo que esa deba ser una razón suficiente para que quieras entrenar, tener una conversación segura con un chico no te asegurara que bueno… la relación vaya a funcionar…- Bra y Ren la miraron con desilusión…

-Pero… pero…-

-Debes ser tu misma cariño, para gustarle a un chico de verdad, y no debes pretender que te gusta hacer lo que no te gusta… además Goten no es tan aficionado a las peleas ni entrenamientos como crees…-

-Tienes razón mamá- suspiró, para luego dar un manotazo a la mesa con un buen numero de folletos sobre lugares y eventos que se llevarían a cabo las próximas semanas. -Me emociona tanto, el me dijo que iríamos a donde yo quisiera- escogió un flyer de una feria y uno con la información del concierto que tanto esperaba, el concierto de Miku Hatsune… la cantante del momento. -Yo creo que le pediré que vayamos a la feria y al concierto…- decía con los ojos en forma de corazón… - será tan romántico… espero que no te importe verdad hermanito- se dirigía a Mirai Trunks, puesto que ya habían quedado de ir juntos con anterioridad -Es muy importante para mí que también tu vayas, pues prometiste llevarme, o si prefieres puedo omitir a Goten para ir al concierto…- lo abrazaba cariñosamente por el cuello mientras este estaba sentado…

-No, no te preocupes, esta bien que vaya Goten…-

-Es mas si gustas puedes invitar a alguien y así sería una doble cita, si quiere puedo presentarte a alguna amiga- decía ella solo para hacer enojar a Ren la cual al instante infló sus cachetes, negaba con la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos, haciendo reír a Bra por su reacción, pues la peli azul bien sabía que Mirai Trunks siempre tan serio y correcto nunca invitaba a salir a ninguna chica de ese tiempo para no afectar ninguna linea temporal. El joven solo se sonrojo…

-No, podemos ir los tres si en verdad no te incomoda, no quiero arruinar tu cita-

Bulma solo los veía con los brazos cruzados.

-Aunque me tranquiliza que Mirai Trunks los quiera acompañar al concierto ¿A quién le haz pedido permiso para salir con Son Goten?… Será mejor que venga a hablar conmigo y después veré si te doy permiso de salir con alguien mayor…-

-Pero mamá ¿Qué dices? ya no es tan mayor yo ya tengo 19 años…- decía con sus cejas en forma de U

-Pero sigues actuando como una adolescente… Es eso o ¿Prefieres que hable con tu padre?-

-¿Con papá?- su rostro se tornó azul, lo mejor era hacer lo que su madre decía pues su padre seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Esta bien mamá como tu digas…- le decía caminando tras ella hacia la sala.

Mirai Trunks esbozó una sonrisa, le agradaba sobre manera ese ambiente familiar, como deseaba que en su línea temporal Bra existiese todo sería mucho más divertido. Detuvo su tren de pensamientos al percatarse como la pelirroja miraba con ilusión los folletos que su hermana había dejado sobre la mesa.

-¿Haz ido?- preguntó al ver como admiraba las fotos del acuario, la chica solo negó con la cabeza…

-Deberías decirle a… bueno Trunks, seguramente le agradará llevarte-

-Si, pero siempre esta muy ocupado, no se si pueda-

-Pregúntale, aunque tenga mucho trabajo siempre esta primero la familia- le dijo con una amable sonrisa la cual cargó de confianza a la pelirroja.

En ese momento llegó Trunks, el cuál como en los últimos días se encontraba estresado y fastidiado, Ren corrió a abrazarlo como hacía diario aunque su esposo no le correspondiera con el mismo cariño que ella deseaba, un simple beso en los labios y una media sonrisa le bastaban, el joven ejecutivo se sentaba en la mesa mientras su esposa corría a calentarle la cena.

Trunks se quitaba la gabardina, y se desabotonaba los primeros botones de la camisa, mientras Mirai observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, en verdad su otro yo se la vivía estresado y no se le veía completamente feliz, a pesar de que lo tenía todo.

Ren le sirvió la cena, moviendo los folletos a un lado, haciendo que estos le llamaran la atención a su cansado esposo.

-¿Qué son todos estos?- pregunto con una mediana y desganada sonrisa. Mirai Trunks le dirigió una mirada a Ren para hacerle saber que era el momento adecuado para iniciar la conversación. La muchacha se puso nerviosa, sin embargo decidió hacerlo al tiempo que le daba un masaje en el cuello…

-Son algunos folletos que trajo Bra, dijo que habrá algunos eventos y otros son de lugares divertidos que visitar…-

-Bra como siempre de inmadura, todavía quiere ir a la Feria y al Acuario- decía en un tono algo amargado, y no es que no le agradaran esos lugares, pero sentía un poco de envidia por que su hermana era libre de ser todo lo inmadura que quisiera y hacer lo que le diera la gana. La chica se detuvo al escucharlo, mientras Trunks cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su masaje y el Mirai la miraba moviendo la cabeza para que continuara…

-A decir verdad, me gustaría mucho ir al Acuario- dejó de darle el masaje y se sentó junto a él tomándole de la mano -Es que bueno no hemos salido desde que vino mi familia y me aburro un poco, me preguntaba si podríamos hacer algo este fin de semana, no es necesario que sea el Acuario, podemos ir a donde tu quieras- Trunks abrió un ojo, miró a la pelirroja que casi suplicante le pedía que salieran y enfrente suyo Mirai el cual le miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando su respuesta…

Hechó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró -Ren este fin de semana tengo un juego de golf pendiente con los nuevos socios del Club Capsule y después la inauguración del nuevo laboratorio en la capital de Oeste, no creo que haya tiempo para salir, además que le pedí a Bra que te llevara de compras este sábado y que te fuera preparando para la fiesta de Global Enterprises, es un evento muy importante Ren y quisiera que estés bien preparada…-

-Lo sé, pero es que…- comenzaba a decir la pelirroja, siendo interrumpida por el teléfono celular del peli lila…

El joven al mirar de quien provenía el mensaje esbozó una sonrisa y se disculpo…

-Perdona, pero tengo que hacer una llamada- dijo saliendo al jardín, mientras el Mirai lo miraba con desaprobación.

Ren trago grueso tratando de contener las lágrimas, le lastimaba mucho la indiferencia de su esposo, mientras Mirai Trunks por su parte en sus ojos percibía soledad y una profunda tristeza, como era posible que su yo del futuro fuese tan insensible con la mujer que había tomado por esposa, no podía creer que todo fuese más importante que pasar un momento agradable con su familia, con la mujer que lo había dejado todo para estar con él, con la única persona que podría alejarlo de todo aquello que le estresaba y divertirse juntos un rato, no le entendía, no lo comprendía, en verdad los dos pensaban totalmente diferente.

-Ren- la llamó por su nombre para que ella le mirase al rostro. -¿Por qué no nos acompañas a Bra, Goten y a mí al concierto?- preguntó con una agradable sonrisa, mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas que no había podido evitar. -Así te distraes un poco, y sales a hacer algo diferente de solo ir a tu casa y venir aquí… y si quieres… bueno también podemos ir con ellos a la feria o al Acuario ¿Que dices?- preguntó con timidez, sin embargo había decidido invitarla pues no podía quedarse como si nada, de alguna manera se sentía culpable por la tristeza de la muchacha.

La muchacha lo pensó unos segundos "¿Por que no?"… con una leve sonrisa contestó…

-… Si… vamos-

…..

Al día siguiente…

Trunks se disponía a hacer lo mismo que el día anterior, ya estaba estacionado afuera de las oficinas de "Best Looks" y encendía un cigarrillo, esta vez estaba esperando a ver si la rubia volvía a salir con Liam Raven, pero repentinamente las violentas palmadas a la ventana del lado del conductor llamaron su atención, entonces se encontró con el rostro furioso de Maron, Trunks dio un salto en su asiento pues se llevó un gran susto y sorpresa, dejó caer el cigarrillo de su boca… ¿Qué explicación le daría a la rubia?

Maron espero a que el chico abriera la puerta del auto y saliera…

-Pero ¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí Trunks?- preguntó quitándole la gorra de la cabeza y los ridículos lentes del rostro.

El joven solo puso una mano tras su cabeza riendo como bobo.

-No es lo que crees, yo solo pasaba por aquí… casual-

-Si claro, y seguramente ayer también te detuviste aquí casualmente a espiarme-

-No Maron , claro que no- movía sus manos de un lado al otro.

-Mentiroso, como siempre- se cruzo de brazos y el muchacho se puso serio, otra vez lo acusaba de lo mismo y eso realmente le dolía.

-No la verdad es que te he estado espiando por que estoy muy preocupado por tí, Liam Raven no es la persona que crees- Maron rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar cruzando la calle hacia su oficina, Trunks le seguía. - En verdad Maron, el solo te esta usando-

-No Trunks- se detuvo y volvió a enfrentarlo -Estas equivocado Liam es una buena persona y tu solo estas celoso por que salgo con él. SI Trunks si es lo que quieres saber SI salgo con él, eres un inmaduro y creo que te estas volviendo loco, OLVIDATE DE MI, ya no quiero escucharte más y pensé que había quedado claro que no quiero volver a saber de tí, ni que me busques y mucho menos que me espíes… ve a espiar a tu… a tu ESPOSA- la muchacha entro a la oficina mientras le dirigía una ultima mirada llena de furia a través de la puerta de cristal, Trunks se quedó perplejo intentó abrir la puerta, para ir tras ella pero dos guardias de seguridad se pusieron al frente listos para sacar el arma de electroshock de ser necesario.

El joven enfadado decidió regresar a su trabajo, no quería causar mas revuelo en las oficinas ni ningún innecesario problema a la rubia. Su relación con ella ya estaba demasiado desgastada, quizá lo mejor era seguir amándola en secreto, aunque no podía, por que amarla en secreto lo consumía.

Entró al auto y azotó la puerta con tal fuerza que casi la destruye, el movimiento hizo que la guantera del auto se abriera y en ese momento frente a sus ojos estaba… la botella de líquido rojo…esperándolo… tentándolo… la tomó con la mano… esa pequeña botella que había robado, tal cual ladrón y que según Maron era la solución a sus problemas… "OLVIDATE DE MI"… las palabras resonaban en su mente.

"Lo mejor será que lo use en mi, lo mejor será que olvide a Maron, pero ¿Qué debo hacer para olvidarme específicamente de ella? ¿Será posible que pueda elegir a quien olvidar?… MIERDA" apretó la botella, dio un golpe al volante y volvió a guardar la botella en la guantera.

…..

El peli lila iba camino a su apartamento, decidió tomarse la tarde libre, necesitaba calmarse, pensar con tranquilidad, reflexionar y quizá en un momento dado indagar que era lo mejor que podía hacer… sentía tanta rabia y tantos celos por que ahora lo tenía confirmado por la misma Maron, ella salía con Liam… no podía, no podía vivir así, con esa furia, con esos celos… tenía que hacer algo por su salud mental y emocional…

Iba tan invadido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que ya había llegado a la puerta de su departamento y no esperaba encontrarse en ese momento a Son Goten y a Mirai Trunks afuera de este, extrañamente el Son mostró un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hola Trunks- decía con una mano tras la cabeza…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Me pediste permiso para salir temprano por que tenías una cita… no me digas que…- dijo con el rostro azulado señalando a ambos chicos…

-No… no claro que no-

Al instante escucho las risas de las chicas, salió Bra seguida de Ren, la cuál había ido al departamento al parecer para cambiarse de ropa, todos se veían arreglados como para salir en una… "doble cita"… fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

La pelirroja al verlo, lo abrazó y le besó en la mejilla… "en la mejilla"…El peli lila estrechó la mirada…

-Hola mi amor, no sabía que saldrías temprano- sonrió y le dio un corto abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Preguntó confundido al ver a Bra arreglada con una linda y lacia coleta de cabello, una minifalda negra, un strapples rojo y unas largas botas negras, su hermanita tomaba simuladamente la mano de Son Goten… pero no, no podía ser Goten no se lo ocultaría de esa manera… y por otro lado estaba Ren que se veía preciosa con su cabello suelto hasta la cintura detenido por una diadema de perlas, llevaba unas botas color café, unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes con botones al escote color verde, estaba arreglada con un ligero maquillaje probablemente gracias a su hermana y parecía ser que su cita sería Mirai…

-Hay hermanito, pues mas vale que de una vez lo sepas, lo que sucede es que Goten me invitó a una cita y se me hizo genial que fuéramos al concierto de Hatsune, pero yo ya había quedado con Mirai, entonces pues decidimos ir todos, no sabíamos que ibas a salir temprano del trabajo si no también te hubiéramos invitado…-

"QUEEEE… una cita con Goten" …. "CELOS" le dirigió una mirada asesina al Son el cual estaba rojo como una manzana…

-Pero aún estamos a tiempo, ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?- preguntó Bra y Ren le miró con ilusión por un momento.

Trunks observaba como Bra se colgaba del brazo de su mejor amigo al tiempo que decía eso… su hermanita y su mejor amigo… "CELOS"…

-No, estoy muy cansado… vayan ustedes…- dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirando seriamente a Son Goten… matando la ilusión de Ren…

-Ok, bueno entonces será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Bra conociendo bien a su hermano, no quería que tuviera problemas con Goten o que le arruinara la cita antes de tiempo, mientras el Son solo sonreía como bobo y pensaba que le daría una amplia explicación a su amigo al respecto, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el elevador.

Al instante Mirai le extendió la mano a Ren para darle una cápsula, aunque el contenido de la Capsula era desconocido para él, Trunks abrió sus ojos de par en par, el mínimo contacto que tuvieron le hizo sentir esa horrible sensación… tenía "CELOS"

-Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa y se alejó de su lado para caminar con Mirai por el pasillo…

Trunks apretó sus puños y dientes, esto no podía estar pasando, ahora resultaba que Ren comenzaba a salir con Mirai, en una doble cita con su hermana y su mejor amigo… Mirai era el que sobraba en la escena para él… no… el es el que estaba sobrando, ni siquiera lo habían tomado en cuenta…

-¿A dónde vas?- la sostuvo de la mano, a la muchacha se detuvo en seco, por una extraña razón su corazón comenzaba a latir de prisa, el tono de voz y la fuerza que su esposo le aplicaba en su muñeca le hizo darse cuenta que había cometido un error…

Al escucharlo Mirai, Goten y Bra detuvieron su camino…

-Yo…- la mirada de Trunks la intimidó… -me gustaría ir al concierto- dijo tímidamente… Trunks negó con la cabeza…

-Tu no vas, tu te quedas conmigo- dijo con firmeza jalándola hacia el, gesto que molestó a Mirai y sorprendió a Goten y a Bra…

-Vamos Trunks no seas así…- regresaba Goten pero la mirada que le dirigió su amigo le hizo entender que no tenía derecho a decirle nada…

-Trunks, si ella quiere venir que venga, ahora resulta que además que nunca sale contigo, tampoco puede salir con nosotros- se cruzó de brazos su hermana mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Quieres venir al concierto Ren?- Preguntó Bra… Mientras Mirai Trunks y Trunks se miraban con recelo. El joven presidente se sentía fuera de sí, se sentía furioso, celoso, mental y emocionalmente exhausto,traicionado, sentía que lo habían hecho a un lado, que cometía un error tras otro… primero había arruinado su relación con Maron, era infeliz en su matrimonio, el amor de su vida salía con su enemigo numero uno en negocios, sentía extrema tensión y preocupación por lo que Raven se traía entre manos, por otro lado su esposa comenzaba a mostrar interés en otro hombre, si ya había perdido a Maron no podía permitirse perderla a ella también… y Goten … Goten le escondía que salía con su hermanita…esa era "La cereza del pastel" (XD si lo siento me tuve que incluir en el fic, demasiada tentación jaja)

-Yo…- comenzaba a decir la pelirroja pero Trunks la sostuvo de la cintura con fuerza, al tiempo que retaba al Mirai con la mirada y con ese gesto le hacía entender que Ren era de su propiedad… Todos comprendieron el mensaje -No… lo siento, me siento un poco indispuesta- dijo para sorpresa de todis… Mirai noto la fuerza con la que Trunks la sostenía y al mismo tiempo otra vez el rostro de tristeza en Ren… esa tristeza que solo veía cuando su otro yo la lastimaba de alguna manera…

-¿Segura?… Sabes no debes quedarte solo por que él no quiere ir… eres libre de…- Goten apreto ligeramente la mano de Bra, para él la reacción de Trunks era clara, Son Goten y Mirai sabían que Trunks estaba celoso.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y brindó una leve sonrisa… -Si, me duele el estomago no quisiera arruinarles la salida, mejor vayan a divertirse y mándenme fotos-

-Esta bien- dijo Bra poco convencida pero los dejaron solos. Aún en el ascensor Mirai y Goten se veían preocupados…

-Pero que raro se porto mi hermano- decía Bra rompiendo el silencio…

-Será mejor que venga a hablar con él después del concierto…- Los tres asintieron con la cabeza…

….

Trunks tomo con fuerza la mano de Ren aún sentía esa rabia en su cuerpo, tenía que sacarla de alguna manera, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala…

El joven dándose cuenta como apretaba innecesariamente la mano de la chica, la soltó de inmediato, ella no dejaba de mirarlo al tiempo que sobaba su muñeca, la había lastimado, de prisa encendió un cigarrillo tratando de calmar su estrés ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿En verdad querías ir al concierto?- preguntaba al tiempo que el humo le cubría el rostro..

-SI, no se… no entiendo por que te molestaste tanto, no iba a hacer nada malo ¿Sabes?- la muchacha subía su tono de voz…

-IBAS A SALIR CON OTRO- señaló hacía la puerta y también aumentó su tono de voz.

-¿QUE?… POR SUPUESTO QUE NO- no podía creer que Trunks pensase eso…

-CLARO QUE SI, QUE NO CREES QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA COMO TE MIRA- los gritos comenzaban a escucharse en el piso de abajo y los vecinos comenzaban a empezar rumores al respecto…

-¿DE QUE HABLAS? GOTEN ESTA SALIENDO CON BRA- se acercó a el retadoramente al tiempo que le gritaba.

-¡ME REFIERO A MIRAI!- se acercó a ella de igual manera. Ren comprendió y decidió dejar de gritar, ¿En verdad, Trunks sentía celos por Mirai?

-Pero Mirai no- Se sentía una tonta, no lo había visto de esa manera.

-Mirai Trunks y Yo, no somos la misma persona Ren, ¡no te confundas- continuó fumando su cigarrillo… Ren tragó grueso…

-Mi intención nunca ha sido y la suya tampoco- decía sentándose en el sofá tratando de calmarse y comprender el enojo de su esposo…

-¿Cómo sabes que no ha sido su intención?-

Lo que decía Trunks no tenía mucho sentido para ella… Su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de pensamientos de confusión, de ira, de tristeza, de frustración, sin darse cuenta y siendo sincera consigo misma, le había ilusionado asistir al concierto con Mirai, ella pensaba que de alguna forma pasaba tiempo con su amigo-esposo del pasado… negó con la cabeza, la situación era más complicada de lo que pensaba, pero desde la perspectiva de Trunks, lo entendía, los dos no eran la misma persona, ni siquiera compartían el mismo pasado. Sin darse cuenta en su soledad se estaba acercando al Mirai quizá y muy probablemente en busca del cariño y compañía que su esposo no le proporcionaba. Inevitablemente se encontraba otra vez llorando…

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Es que ya no puedo Trunks, de verdad ya no puedo seguir así… yo sólo acepte ir con ellos por que estoy desesperada, quiero salir, conocer gente, hacer algo diferente, no salgo de aquí y de Corporación Capsula, yo siento que me asfixio… me encantaría salir contigo pero tu siempre estas ocupado, no le vi nada de malo en ir con ellos para salir de mi rutina- explicaba con ademanes para finalmente cubrir su rostro con las manos.

Trunks se sintió mal por lo que escuchaba, la muchacha tenía razón y sin darse cuenta la confinaba a su rutina, le exigía que madurara muy rápido, que pasara sola la mayor parte del tiempo… ahora la comprendía, sin embargo no se atreva a salir con ella por varias razones, en primera sentía que sus intereses eran muy distintos, había estado enfocado en su rompimiento con Maron todo este tiempo, y finalmente y la razón que mas le pesaba era la diferencia de edades, le apenaba que la gente especialmente los medios se enteraran que salía con una adolescente de 17 años…

17 años, a su edad no pensaba ni siquiera en el matrimonio, y sin embargo ella se esforzaba cada día por que su relación funcionase, que egoísta estaba siendo con ella, a los 17 años lo único que el quería era divertirse, y a sus 24 años de edad también lo quería, lo necesitaba, ya era suficiente de complicarse la vida, era el momento de seguir adelante, de olvidarse…

-Lo lamento Ren, ahora que lo dices, te entiendo más de lo que crees- le dijo apagando su cigarrillo, sacó su estuche de cápsulas del bolsillo de su pantalón -Aun no es tarde, salgamos ¿A donde quieres ir?- dijo finalmente extendiéndole la mano, la muchacha se limpió el rostro y le dirigió una incrédula sonrisa…

…

Se encontraban en un desfile de modas, Liam le había invitado a ir con él.

Maron se sentía muy triste, le había mentido a Trunks, en realidad no salía con Liam, o al menos no formalmente, el apuesto rubio quizá si tenía las intenciones pero hasta ahora no le había sugerido que fueran algo más que amigos… Lejana al momento en que vivía invadida por sus pensamientos, se sentía culpable, sin embargo la relación que tenía con Trunks estaba tan dañada que no podían seguir así, tenía que olvidarse de ella, después de todo, estaba esperando un hijo con Ren… por kami, ¿Por qué la seguía atormentando de esa manera? ¿Porqué si su relación ya no tenía solución? …

Lo que había hecho era lo mejor…

El desfile terminó y la gente comenzaba a aplaudir, Liam la tomó de la mano para traerla de regreso al momento y le dedicó una sonrisa. Maron comenzó a aplaudir como el resto y también le sonrió de vuelta…

-Ahora vuelvo linda- le susurró al oído y caminó tras bambalinas…

Ahí se encontró con la modelo principal una joven alta, delgada de cabello negro y piel blanca, que lo jaló de la corbata para esconderlo tras los vestidos, ahí comenzaron a besarse y tocarse apasionadamente…

….

Afuera de la casa de Maron…

El chofer le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a bajarse…

-Maron, olvide decirte- le dijo tomándola de la mano… la chica se detuvo mientras el chofer le entregaba a Liam una caja con un moño rojo…

-Conseguí esto para ti, en cuanto lo vi me imagine que se te vería perfecto. Me gustaría mucho que lo usaras en la fiesta de inauguración…-

La joven rubia abrió la caja, se trataba del vestido que había usado la modelo principal en la pasarela, roso con sus manos la hermosa tela, el color era divino y los acabados a mano lo hacían costoso.

-Pero, este es el vestido que…-

-Sí es perfecto para ti… me gustaría que fueras conmigo como mi pareja Maron- la chica se quedó anonadada, después de todo su mentira no había sido tan falsa… -¿Qué dices? … Muero de ganas por presentarte como mi novia- le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Esta bien- dijo un poco nerviosa quizá después de todo no era mala idea, Liam Raven se había portado con ella como todo un caballero, era hora de seguir adelante y olvidarse…

-Excelente- dijo en un seductor tono y luego la besó sensualmente tomándola por sorpresa, pues Maron esperaba un dulce beso no uno apasionado en tan corto tiempo…

…

El día de la inauguración…

Trunks estaba demasiado inquieto, caminando de un lado a otro de la sala, esperando a que su hermana Bra terminara de arreglar a su esposa, mientras Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban sentados en la sala…

-Deja de dar vueltas como insecto, que me mareas- dijo el príncipe con molestia.

-Cariño, estas muy nervioso, ven déjame ayudarte- decía Bulma arreglándole el moño de smoking -Te ves encantador- le decía haciéndolo sonrojar

-¡Ya está lista!- bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras la hija de Vegeta con gran emoción por mostrar su obra de arte.

-Bien, tengo que ir al baño- Trunks corría al sanitario

-Pero- Bra lo miraba con sus cejas en forma de U decepcionada pues esperaba que Ren hiciera su entrada triunfal por las escaleras estilo Prom night en la película Ella es así (XD).

Ren bajo las escaleras, Bra y Bulma le miraban ilusionadas y la menor se sentía orgullosa pues la muchacha caminaba con porte y elegancia con unas zapatillas de tacón del número 10.

-Pero mírate que bella estas- decía Bulma tomándole unas fotografías junto a Bra, para guardar el momento de recuerdo, mientras Vegeta desviaba la mirada

-Que perdida de tiempo- decía con su conocida pose…

-Deberías usar más colores, ¿verdad mamá?, el blanco es lindo pero no puedes vestirte como una novia toda la vida, es un poco aburrido ¿no crees?-

Ren se sonrojo al recordar como al mostrarle el vestido que pretendía usar para la fiesta la peli azul frunció el ceño y comentó que parecía vestido para una boda.

-Si el blanco te queda muy bien, pero mira que linda te ves con estos colores- decía Bulma.

La muchacha usaba un vestido amplio color azul marino de dos piezas, la parte arriba estaba adornada por pedrería color verde-azulada que le proporcionaban un poco de alegría al vestido, tenía un escote pronunciado en V que llegaba hasta el cinturón plegado y la segunda parte consistía en una amplia falda de gasa con gran movimiento al caminar. Su cabello estaba recogido en una impecable cola de caballo que dejaba caer su largo y abundante cabello en cascada por debajo de sus hombros, su maquillaje era un poco pesado para su edad, pero a petición de su hermano la intención era aumentarle algunos años, su estilo era smokey eyes en tonos negros y azulados, que hacían destacar sus ojos color celeste, sus labios estaban a un color rosado al natural para seguir destacando sus ojos y usaba una joyería discreta y elegante que le había prestado Bulma.

Mirai Trunks entró a la sala para dirigirse a darse una ducha después del entrenamiento, al mirar a Ren quedó perplejo, embelesado, idealizando…

-Wow… te ves…-

-Perfecta- decía Trunks regresando del baño haciendo que el Mirai frunciese su ceño "Hermosa" era lo que él quería decir..-Te luciste hermanita, ¿Recuerdas todo lo que Bra te indico?-

La chica asintió con una sonrisa se encontraba emocionada por asistir a su primera fiesta en ese planeta.

-Bien Ren por nada del mundo puedes decir tu edad real o de donde provienes- le decía al tiempo que ponía su mano tras la espalda y posaban para Bulma y su cámara fotografica, Mirai Trunks rodó los ojos al escuchar a su propio yo dar toda una cátedra para que Ren fingiera ser quien no era, la pelirroja solo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

-Vamos ahora una foto todos juntos- Bulma puso el interruptor automático y arrastró a Vegeta hacia el cuadro de la foto, todos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Te ves muy linda, vas a ser la sensación- le decía Bra abrazándola -no puedo esperar por saber que dicen los medios sobre ti, no te pongas nerviosa y sonríe mucho-

-Bien es hora de irnos- decía Trunks con reloj en mano, se exigía suma puntualidad para cualquier tipo de evento.

Bulma se acercó a abrazar a la pelirroja, al tiempo que Mirai no le quitaba la mirada de encima, especialmente cuando dejó caer su brazo sobre el cuello de su madre…

Flash back…

La muchacha trataba de arreglar una de las cámaras de seguridad en la entrada de la casa, él la miraba riendo por la forma tan torpe y encantadora pose que hacía definitivamente la muchacha no tenía idea de lo que hacia. Al sentir su penetrante mirada la pelirroja se percató de su presencia y volteó proporcionándole una encantadora sonrisa

-Hola Mirai… oye me pasas esa pinza por favor- El muchacho se la extendió y entonces miró su brazo, su mano tenía la marca de la mano de Trunks en su muñeca, se enfureció sobre manera.

Fin del Flashback…

La marca en su muñeca había desaparecido, sin embargo aun sentía rencor con su otro yo por haber ejercido esa fuerza tan innecesaria ese día.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja le sacó de sus pensamientos, moviendo su mano de un lado al otro se despidió de él, mientras el le devolvía el gesto…..

…..

Finalmente habían llegado a la fiesta…

Como esperaba Trunks, fuera del evento estaban los medios y los habían fotografiado hasta el cansancio, para su tranquilidad su pareja se comportaba a la altura, ahora solo faltaba sobrevivir a la fiesta, a Liam Raven y sus preguntas…

Entraron a el amplio salón de la mansión que estaba hermosamente decorado, elegantes manteles y hermosas sillas, esferas colgantes como si fuesen gotas de agua, flores y luces brillantes que hacían ver el salón como si fuese un lugar de ensueño. Había pasado un buen rato mientras Trunks saludaba a otros empresarios y sus parejas, presentando a la pelirroja como su esposa y admirando a los presentes, unos minutos después finalmente hizo su entrada tal y como Trunks lo esperaba de alguien como Liam Raven, por su puesto tenía que ser presentado por el maestro de ceremonias y unas luces los alumbrarían al bajar por las amplias y elegantes escaleras de la mansión.

El rubio usaba un elegante y fino smokin color negro, al verlo muchas de las jóvenes presentes solteras o casadas soltaban suspiros por su porte y agraciada forma de caminar. Flashes por todos lados.

-Es hermoso- decía una joven con ojos de corazón que no dejaba de mirarlo, mientras otra le codeaba en el estomago -Pero que me dices de Trunks Brief mira que lindo se ve- le decía en secreto a la otra, sin embargo los rumores llegaban a los oídos del saiyajin el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse, entonces las luces también iluminaros a la acompañante de Raven.

Trunks quedó perplejo, estaba hermosa, la elegante rubia usaba un divino vestido de tul color coral con caída alta de cola de sirena, un encantador encaje del mismo color sobre su pecho y al costado de su vestido, con pliegues que se ajustaban a la perfección a su esbelta figura, los tirantes del vestido eran también de encaje y el vestido tenía un amplio escote en la espalda hasta su cintura que dejaba lucir su delicada y femenina espalda, su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante y modesto chongo bajo y su cabeza estaba adornada con una trenza hecha con su mismo cabello, la mujer parecía un verdadero ángel caído del cielo. Su maquillaje era discreto y sutil como sus facciones, resaltando sus delicados labios con hermoso lápiz labial del mismo color que su vestido…

Liam la abrazó por su cintura y esbozando una sonrisa sin igual, se acercó entonces a Trunks con su pareja al lado…

-Bienvenido- le dijo estrechando su mano…

-Gracias Liam…-

-Bien, se que no necesito presentarte a mi novia- dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa, haciendo que Ren también sonriera emocionada, pues no se imaginaba que la rubia tan pronto había seguido con su vida… Maron le miró con recelo…

A lo que Trunks tranquilamente sonrió…-No se de que hablas… pero… encantado, Trunks Brief…- dijo el como presentándose dejando a todos con la boca abierta, Raven estrechó su mirada, Maron frunció el entrecejo y dirigió una mirada incriminatoria a la pelirroja, haciendo que esta última desviara la mirada y se mordiera los labios con nerviosismo…

-Mi esposa, Ren Brief- dijo a lo que la pelirroja estrecho la mano de ambos… Liam la miró de arriba abajo hecho que incomodó a la joven, la cuál se disculpo y se retiró al baño, Trunks le había comentado sobre Liam y quería evitarlo a toda costa, sobre todo las preguntas y los comentarios sarcásticos que probablemente le haría

-Vaya, que pronto te olvidas de los acontecimientos, nunca me imaginé que me sorprenderías de esta manera, no sabía que te habías casado, es una mujer muy hermosa, pero no crees que ha sido muy pronto después de bueno tu sabes- le decía en voz baja refiriéndose a la rubia y tratando de provocarlo, Maron se percató de esto.

-Sinceramente no se de que hablas Raven- aseveró con firmeza.

Liam Raven largó una carcajada -Pero que tipazo Brief, eres todo un personaje- decía extrañado pero fingiendo empatía a su joven adversario en negocios y dirigiéndose a saludar al resto de invitados.

-Trunks, no seas ridículo no tienes que pretender que no me conoces, todos saben que estuvimos comprometidos, no es necesario que te avergüences y me avergüences de esta manera-

Trunks le dirigió una mirada profunda, con esa mirada que la desnudaba en la intimidad, la rubia sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago…

-Linda, lamento mucho ser descortés y me apena no poder recordarte, pero como lo dije sinceramente no se de que hablan, para mí es la primera vez que nos vemos… Con permiso- hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió a su mujer que le buscaba entre la gente.

Maron quedó anonadada, Trunks no la recordaba… entonces se vino a su mente la conversación de la pelirroja con su hermana… la pócima…

Notas de la autora:

Holaaaa, siiii, siiiiii aparecí en el fic…. la Cerecita de Pastel entro al mundo de sus personajes favoritos… ok no… u.u…. jaja perdón no pude evitarlo. Bueno primero que nada mil disculpas por tardar tanto, además se me atravesó el hecho que Fanfiction no me dejaba subir mi capitulo, en verdad T.T… pero se los voy a compensar con capítulos más largos. Espero este haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. Espero no me suelten muchos jitomatazos por dejarlos con la intriga… en cuanto a si Trunks bebió la pócima o que pasó y por que solamente no recuerda a Maron, lo explicaré en el próximo capitulo XD…

Kuraudea: Mil gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, y por tus consejos que me das para escribir me han servido de mucho :), espero este tic cumpla con tus expectativas.

Ferunando: Disculpame por tardar, pero aquí esta ya por fin, en verdad espero que te siga gustando este tic que ya estamos a menos de la mitad para que termine. :)

Medalit: Trunks está sufriendo mucho, tanto que parece que ya le dio la locura, bueno espero sigas leyendo y se me han dicho que es difícil encontrarme en face pero mira te paso el link desfasado, solo tienes que poner www . facebook . com y luego, luego copias esto ?id=100011277555508 creo que es la forma más fácil de saber cual cereza soy :)

Vale Leal: Siii Goten y Bra me encantan, me gustaria extenderme más con ellos, pero creo que los voy a cansar jajaja, al grano cereza, al grano, pero quizá haga un one shot de ellos dos :). Liam es malo, espero que se note más su personalidad maquiavélica con los besos que se dio con la modelo. Y sin por fin ya llegamos a la parte de la fiesta. Espero tu review ;)

Sakura 86: siiii tanto tiempo… lo siento sakurita y de paso todavía no pasa mucho de la fiesta … perdón no pude evitar extenderme pero ahora si ya el pro casi terminare la fiesta lo prometo… espero te siga interesando este fic. Un saludo…

Maron: Espero no estarte confundiendo demasiado y no me lances muchos jitomatazos…lo explicare el prox. capi, lo prometo. Mil gracias por las recomendaciones de fic, los voy leyendo poco a poco jajaja y de verdad que si te imagino haciendo scroll down a las escenas de Ren jajaja y leer puras de Maron :P, bueno pero si te gustara el final, espero que tanto como a mi, Saludos Maron :)

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, aaaa antes que lo olvide, subí los vestidos que las chicas usaron en mi Face, lo siento pero no me deja subir las imágenes aquí, por si les da curiosidad. Bueno que más… un abrazo de Cerecita a todos y nos leemos hasta la próxima…


	27. Chapter 27: Transparencia

Capítulo 27: Transparencia.

El muchacho moreno vestido en un sencillo traje negro, también había sido invitado a la fiesta y había presenciado la escena, se había acercado lo suficiente para escuchar lo que el peli lila decía.

El joven sonrió ligeramente, pues Trunks cumplía su palabra…

Se acercó a Maron, que estaba de pie al centro del salón con la cabeza llena de mil teorías y suposiciones, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. No podía creerlo Trunks, su querido Trunks había decidido olvidarse de ella.

Después de todo ella fue la que se lo había pedido… "OLVIDATE DE MI"… recordó con profunda tristeza, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, otra vez ella misma en un arranque de ira, había decretado lo que pasaría en su relación con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-Maron- fue tan repentino e inesperado que cuando sintió la mano de Uub en su hombro dio un respingo.

-Hola Uub que bueno que llegaste- la muchacha simulo una sonrisa y limpio sus ojos antes de que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes.

-Maron, Liam me pidió que firmaras unos documentos- le susurró a su oído, alejándola de la fiesta por breves momentos.

La joven se sintió desconcertada, mas sin embargo no le dio importancia y lo siguió sin dejar de mirar como Trunks continuaba presentando a Ren en la fiesta, mientras que reía divertido y la abrazaba con cariño, si era cariño, como a ella la abrazaba en los eventos en los que habían asistido juntos, finalmente la gente comenzó a ocultarlos por cada paso que se alejaba.

…

La fiesta continuaba y pronto llegaría el climax, la mayoría de los invitados observaban con detalle los objetos que serían subastados, en su mayoría eran obras de arte, pinturas, esculturas, fotografías, joyas, por otro lado empresarios habían donado tecnología, vehículos, naves espaciales, todos sentían gran curiosidad por lo que Capsule Corp y Global Enterprises llevaban al evento.

Del mismo modo Liam Raven se sentía emocionado por mostrar el más reciente invento de su compañía, el cuál sería expuesto en cuestión de segundos, se trataba de un invento que habían creado con información filtrada de la compañía de vanguardia, esa era una de las sorpresas que tenia preparadas para Trunks Brief…

-¡Un umbral de tele transportación!- gritaba el presentador haciendo que los invitados sorprendidos aplaudieran con éxtasis… -Consiste en dos portales que los puedes colocar en los lugares que más frecuentes,ya no tienes por que perder más tiempo y dinero, y mucho menos estar estancado en el trafico solo tienes que encenderlo, cruzar el portal y en segundos llegaras a tu destino- explicaba al tiempo que una hermosa joven usaba el portal -Que Maravilla ha creado Global Enterprises, demos un aplauso al líder de tan maravillosa compañía y nuestro anfitrión de esta noche- Liam Raven esbozaba una gran sonrisa y saludaba a la gente recibiendo los aplausos y felicitaciones de sus invitados por tan ingenioso invento.

Trunks aplaudía con media sonrisa, ahora estaba convencido de que había elegido el mejor artefacto para la ocasión, pues los rumores eran que Raven tenía un espía dentro del área de investigaciones y desarrollo de la Corporación Cápsula…

-Ahora les presentaremos, la ingeniosa novedad de Capsule Corp, con ustedes… Oh vaya…- el presentador hizo una pausa, le dirigió una mirada a Raven y acto seguido prosiguió… -¡UN CASCO DE TELE-TRANSPORTACIÓN!- la euforia se sentía en la voz del presentador al saber lo que esto evidenciaba, un casco era mil millones de veces mejor que un portal… un casco no tenía límites… la tecnología de Capsule Corp superaba por mucho a la de Global Enterprises.

Liam Raven abrió sus ojos de par en par e inmediatamente dirigió una fulminante mirada a Trunks el cuál brindó con su copa, Liam lo odió más que nunca, estaba furioso, sin embargo le dirigió un falso amable gesto.

Los invitados emocionados aplaudieron con mayor énfasis, los empresarios y los inversionistas eufóricos comenzaron a comprar paletas para pujar por el mecanismo, ahora la subasta se ponía mucho más interesante.

Trunks se sentía tan orgulloso, el casco había sido diseñado por su madre, inspirada por supuesto en la técnica de tele-transportación de Gokú, si tan solo hubiera visto la cara de Liam Raven estaría tan complacida como él.

Maron no podía evitar sentir felicidad por la reacción y la aceptación de la gente ante las tremendas invenciones de la mente brillante de Bulma, siempre se había sentido muy orgullosa de la empresa que Trunks dirigía, inconscientemente le buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo otra vez acompañado… entonces recordó, ese hombre ya no le pertenecía…

-Me gustaría que escogieras algo que te guste- susurró el peli lila percatándose de la mirada de Maron, llevándose a Ren al salón de exposición y alejándose de su vista.

Maron se sintió incómoda al sentirse descubierta, debía dejar de mirarlo, el estaba con Ren y ella ahora estaba con Liam…

…

Llegó el momento de la subasta…

Como Raven lo había planeado, hubo fuertes donaciones por parte de los grandes empresarios de la capital, las cuales habían superado sus expectativas en números, el artefacto que había obtenido mayor cantidad de pujas había sido el casco de Tele-Transportación, pero eso ya no importaba, después de todo el dinero sería suyo… el joven sonreía de solo pensarlo lleno de ambición y avaricia…

El mismo hombre que días atrás espiaba a Trunks frente a las oficinas de Best Looks se encontraba ahora en la fiesta susurrándole al oído a Raven, antes de que tomara asiento y que comenzara la última ronda de la subasta. El rubio asintió y se sentó junto de su pareja, la rodeó por la cintura, miró de reojo a Trunks que se encontraba en la misma fila con algunos asientos de por medio hacia la derecha, Trunks le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que ya se que pieza obsequiarte- susurró al oído de la rubia…Liam aprovecho el momento para besar a Maron, cerró sus ojos un momento pero cuando los abrió el joven Trunks miraba al frente aplaudiendo el anuncio de la última subasta…

-Este es, el que estamos esperando linda- susurró al oído de Ren…

-Este hermoso diamante esta cotizado para un minimo de $5,000 dólares, las pujas inician ahora- el subastador señaló . Trunks levantó su paleta junto con varias personas interesadas en el collar $5250, $5500, $6000, $6500, $7000, $8000… las paletas iban desapareciendo conforme la cantidad iba aumentando sin darse cuenta solo dos paletas se levantaban…

-$10000, $12000-

Trunks frunció el entrecejo, por la insistencia de su adversario y dirigió la mirada hacia quien señalaba el subastador… Por supuesto, tenía que ser… -Liam- gruño levantando la paleta una vez más…

-¡$20,000 dólares!- gritó el organizador… por su puesto el orgullo de Trunks, herencia de su padre, no se lo permitiría.

-¡$35,000¡-

-$50,000-

-$70,000-

-$100,000-

Maron se paró de su asiento y le expresó en un susurro a Raven que lo que hacía no era necesario…

-Dos… Dos… Dos cientos mil dólares- dijo con nerviosismo el organizador y una gotita de sudor en su frente…

-Pero claro que es necesario mi amor, es lo que quiero regalarte- decía Raven en tono caprichoso…

-$250,000- dijo Raven tomando por la cintura a Maron, ella se cubría el rostro avergonzada…

-Trunks- le tomó de la mano Ren negando con la cabeza -No sigas, es demasiado-

-Te dije que te regalaría algo de la subasta, éste es el que escogí para obsequiarte y este es el último articulo Ren- La gente empezaba a murmurar, escandalizados por la suma de dinero… -Permíteme hacerte un regalo, te lo debo-

-$300,000-decretó el peli lila.

-Basta Liam por favor, es una locura, no lo haces por querer hacerme un regalo, lo haces por tu absurda rivalidad con Trunks- dijo la joven con molestia en sus ojos, el rubio entonces le puso "atención".

-Tienes razón, lo siento querida. Después te obsequiare algo mejor- dejo de pujar por la sobrevalorada joya sin embargo, estaba satisfecho ya tenía lo que quería, esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y se dirigió al hijo de Bulma.

-¡Felicidades!- el galante rubio aplaudía al tiempo que hablaba y tomaba a Maron de la mano -Te dejé ganar esta vez Brief por cortesía a tu esposa- le dirigió una sonrisa a la pelirroja, quien con timidez se abrazaba del brazo de Trunks y le miraba con desconfianza.

-Te lo agradezco- el joven le miraba con el ceño fruncido, era muy difícil tratar de esconder su rivalidad si era tan evidente hasta en los más profundos sin sentidos.

-Y dime querida… ¿De dónde eres?- preguntó el rubio curioso, con una sonrisa sombría; la joven estaba por contestar cuando enseguida fue interrumpida.

-Ella es del continente del sur-

-Oh vaya, que novedad, y ¿A que te dedicas hermosa?- volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, Ren abrió la boca para responder que estaba aprendiendo a restaurar artefactos, no veía nada de malo en contestar la verdad al respecto, pero otra vez fue interrumpida.

-Ren es Ingeniera mecatrónica y actualmente trabaja en el área de calidad de la empresa, pronto terminara su maestría, ¿verdad amor?- Explico el peli lila al tiempo que Ren quedó con la boca abierta y Maron frunció el entrecejo.

-Wow, todo un estuche de monerías- seguía sonriendo el rubio sospechando que el pasado de la esposa de Trunks era posiblemente oscuro, sobre todo por que Brief no permitía que la joven contestara a ninguna de sus preguntas -En verdad me tienes asombrado, digo por la edad que aparentas tener y una maestría… bastante impresionante- la muchacha apenada no tuvo el valor de mirar al rubio a los ojos, tan solo asintió con la cabeza, se sentía menospreciada.

-Y dime Brief ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

Trunks continuaba contando su "versión" de los hechos.

Maron se percato que el rostro de la pelirroja había cambiado por completo, parecía decepcionada y abrumada, sin embargo había algo que no encajaba en todo el cuadro, su mente comenzó a maquillar un sin fin de posibilidades, si Trunks había perdido la memoria y le habían contado esa historia, ¿Por que Ren parecía sorprendida y decepcionada al mismo tiempo?

La pelirroja se acercó al oído de Trunks, se disculpó con ellos y caminó entre la gente de manera atolondrada, la rubia no la perdía de vista, sin más chocó con el pecho de Uub el cual la miraba con el ceño fruncido e intimidante, la muchacha abrió sus ojos de par en par, parecía reconocerlo, se disculpo y se apresuró a salir hacia el balcón.

Maron estrecho su mirada… ¿Por que Ren reconocería a Uub? ahora si ya no tenía dudas, había algo más detrás de todo esto y ella lo descubriría.

En el mismo instante llegó el organizador de la subasta e hizo entrega de una cajita de joyería al presidente de la Corporación Capsula, Maron aprovecho la distracción del momento y decidida se disculpó con su pareja y se destinó al balcón para aclarar sus dudas…

…..

Ren por su parte, abrió la puerta del balcón y aspiró el aire con ansias como si este fuera a acabarse. La situación la estaba sobrepasando, por suerte el viento estaba presente y le refrescaba el semblante mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos rojos y le enfriaba el rostro.

La muchacha no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada al cielo oscuro adornado con las bellas y brillantes estrellas, sonrió por un segundo recordando su planeta, por lo menos en eso se parecían, de un momento a otro la nostalgia la invadió por completo extrañaba todo y a todos, se recargó en el barandal sin dejar de mirar la profundidad del firmamento, una inmensa profundidad que la invocaba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Era obvio que por más que lo intentaba no lograba que Trunks la amara como ella lo deseaba, nunca se enamoraría de ella, de hecho parecía ser que se avergonzaba de ella. Con pesar limpió su mejilla, una voz interior le repetía lo evidente sin embargo...

Flasback.

-Te amo Trunks, quiero estar contigo- habían sido las palabras que ella pensaba que habían detonado el cambio de actitud de su esposo en los siguientes par de días.

Después de unos segundos de esperar una respuesta, y aunque se imaginaba que el la rechazaría Trunks la beso, la llevo a su habitación entre besos y caricias que le quitaban el aliento.

El, sobre ella, comenzaba a desabotonarle la blusa con enajenación y apresuro, ella hacia lo mismo con su camisa, precipitadamente el peli lila separo sus labios y le dirigió la mirada mas tierna que jamás le había dedicado, le quito un mechón rojo de su rostro, mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla; ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y el tiempo se detuvo por un instante.

Instante que fue interrumpido por un visitante que aguardaba en la puerta después de hacer sonar el timbre.

Trunks no pudo sentir de quien se trataba, pues este alguien ocultaba su ki.

-Disculpa linda pero, olvide que esperaba a alguien- dijo levantándose y abrochándose algunos botones de su camisa de prisa.

Trunks al abrir la puerta y ver de quien se trataba frunció el ceño.

-Hola- dijo Son Goten con su típica amigable sonrisa, gesto que fue borrado casi de inmediato al ver que el hijo de Vegeta se mantenía con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo siento, creo que he llegado en mal momento- dijo al ver a su mejor amigo desaliñado, a medio vestir y al ver a Ren salir de la habitación principal abotonándose la blusa.

-Goten- sonrío Ren al vislumbrarlo, el joven avergonzado solo puso una mano tras la cabeza y con la otra mano saludo tímidamente.

-Discúlpenme, será mejor que me vaya-

-No te vayas- pidió la pelirroja - nunca nos visitas, seguramente haz venido por algo importante, anda preparare té helado- dijo caminando a la cocina sabiendo muy bien la razón de su visita.

Trunks, quien lo miraba con recelo y cubría la entrada con su cuerpo, refunfuño.

Goten lo miro como un niño pequeño -¿Puedo pasar?- murmuro casi para si.

El hermano de Bra le abrió camino haciendo un ademán con su brazo para que pasase. Una vez lo hizo el peli lila azoto la puerta con la intención de demostrar su disgusto. Goten brinco y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo, su amigo estaba mas molesto de lo que se imaginaba.

-Trunks vine a hablar contigo sobre, bueno tu sabes-

El susodicho sin dirigirle la mirada con el mas parecido porte de su padre salió al balcón y dejo la puerta abierta.

Goten y Ren se miraron ella le sonrió para darle ánimos -Anda habla con el no los interrumpiré-

El peli negro con manos sudorosas camino hacia su amigo y cerraron la puerta de cristal, mientras Ren los miraba de soslayo.

Trunks encendió un cigarrillo mientras parecía que Goten le daba explicaciones; el muchacho se veía más nervioso que nunca y como no estarlo si su mejor amigo seguía con el ceño fruncido. Repentinamente Trunks tomo al hijo de Goku por el cuello de su camisa, parecía decirle algo entre dientes. Al ver esto el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir de prisa temía que ambos iniciarán una batalla, se levanto de su asiento para tratar de detenerlos pero súbitamente ambos comenzaron a reír, si eran risas que comenzaban a convertirse en carcajadas, los chicos se abrazaron y el ambiente se sintió menos tenso. Ren suspiro aliviada, los saiyajines continuaban platicando tan amigos como siempre.

Inesperadamente el timbre volvió a sonar. Los muchachos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo al reconocer el ki del nuevo visitante.

Ren se apresuró a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un desconocido joven moreno de peinado poco común, la chica le miro de pies a cabeza tratando de reconocerlo, el extraño usaba unos pantalones holgados de color blanco y una camiseta negra que se le ceñía a su formado cuerpo, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de un guerrero; cuando finalmente le miro a los ojos, se dio cuenta que estos le miraban con la más profunda y radiante furia, la chica dio un paso hacia atrás y trago saliva al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo pues el visitante no dejaba de mirarla con intenso ¿odio?

El sonido de la puerta corrediza del balcón hizo que finalmente el misterioso joven guerrero desviara su mirada a Trunks y a Goten que entraban de vuelta al departamento.

-Uub, te estaba esperando- afirmó Trunks sorprendiendo al Son y a Ren, al tiempo que ponía las manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba hacia el.

La pelirroja se hizo a un lado para que aquel hombre se encontrará con su esposo y finalmente cerro la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar y necesito que sea en privado- enunció refiriéndose a Goten y a Ren.

-Se que hablaremos de Liam Raven ¿Correcto?- el joven asintió con la cabeza -Bien, como sabrás Goten es mi mano derecha en la Corporación Cápsula y creo que es muy importante que el este al tanto y nos de su punto de vista-

Uub volvió a asentir con su cabeza y acto seguido dirigió la mirada a Ren la cual servia cuatro vasos de té helado para compartir con las visitas pero, la fuerte mirada del moreno le hizo estremecerse.

-También vengo a hablarte de Maron y no quiero que nadie se entrometa- Al escucharlo la muchacha frunció el ceño y puso una mano sobre su cintura al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Ren, cariño ¿Nos puedes dejar solos?-

La muchacha se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa tratando de no decir algo que molestara a su esposo, no quería dejarlos solos, quería escuchar lo que ese extraño muchacho tenía que decir sobre Maron. Pero, después de la linda tarde que habían pasado juntos, no quería arruinar la "estabilidad" en su relación con Trunks por uno de sus caprichos; tan solo asintió con la cabeza, dejo la jarra de te y tres vasos sobra la mesa de centro y se retiró a su habitación, con la esperanza de que hablaran lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchados.

Desafortunadamente no fue así, pegada a la puerta no pudo discernir ni una palabra, después de unos minutos y muerta de curiosidad entre abrió la puerta para escucharlos. Los miro unos segundos, por el semblante que tenían los tres parecía que hablaban de un asunto serio.

-Creo que tienes razón Goten- largo Trunks -Ese es el mejor plan-

Goten y Uub asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Después de todo es la única forma de asegurarnos que Maron no tendrá ningún problema-

-¿Podrás hacerlo Uub?-

El joven afirmó -Por protegerla haría hasta lo imposible- miro a Trunks de manera retadora y el peli lila le miro de igual manera.

-Bien- dijo Goten tratando de calmar los ánimos. -Tendré listos los documentos mañana por la tarde-

-De acuerdo- dijo Uub levantándose de su asiento dispuesto a partir -No olvides tu promesa- se dirigió al peli lila, que con la mirada perdida, el ceño fruncido y la voz rasposa aseguró que no lo olvidaría.

Uub abandonó el apartamento y Goten se sentó junto a su amigo que no había perdido la pose anterior, puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo animo -Todo saldrá bien, Maron estará bien-

Ren se sintió insegura otra vez, cerro la puerta y se sentó en la cama, miro su anillo de bodas, pensando en que su esposo aun pensaba en su ex novia, se entristeció mas sin embargo, no se rindió. Sin mas se adentró al enorme clóset y busco las prendas femeninas que sus hermanas le habían obsequiado para du noche de bodas. escogió una delicada lencería blanca y decidida a conquistar a su esposo, se la puso cubriéndose con una fina bata de seda blanca, dejo caer su cabello rojo y se miro al espejo del baño, se sentía más niña que mujer pero debía ser mas mujer que niña.

Se puso un poco de brillo labial y escucho a Trunks entrar en la habitación y desplomarse en la cama. Se miro una vez más al espejo, se prometió dejar la inseguridad en ese momento y no pensar en el posible rechazo... No... Ella era la mujer mas segura en ese momento; salió del baño y se acercó al rostro de su esposo que se encontraba boca arriba en la cama con los ojos cerrados, junto sus labios con los suyos intentando recrear el ambiente que había sido interrumpido.

Trunks correspondió el beso mas sin embargo, cuando ella procedía a colocarse encima suyo se detuvo, la pelirroja dejo ver la bonita lencería que traía puesta dejándolo anonadado, el esposo trago grueso, la miro de abajo para arriba y acto seguido bajo la mirada.

-Ren lo siento, no es un buen momento- dijo refiriéndose a lo preocupado y confundido que se sentía, al tiempo que se sentaba y sentaba a la chica al lado suyo de la cama, la muchacha le miro decepcionada.

-Esta bien- dijo en tono irritado incorporándose, cubriéndose con la bata, recogiendo su almohada y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó confundido.

-¡A dormir al sofá!- contestó ella antes de dar un portazo.

-Ren espera...- salió de la habitación a darle encuentro -¡Ren!-

Fin del flashback...

-¿Ren?... Ren- El escuchar su nombre le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Dirigió la mirada a quien la llamaba, no podía creer de quien se trataba.

-Maron- pronunció su nombre al tiempo que limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la rubia sacando un pañuelo desechable de su bolso de fiesta color dorado.

La pelirroja se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin embargo, su mirada triste decía mas que mil palabras.

-Anda linda, ya no llores te arruinaras el maquillaje y Bra se pondrá furiosa- dijo limpiando ella misma sus lagrimas, dejando a Ren sorprendida por el acto.

-¿Como supiste?-

-Tienes la firma de Bra marcada en los ojos- sonrío con amabilidad - le encanta usar esos tonos- la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír ante su contrincante; la rubia, cuando no trataba de pelar por su amor, era un encanto.

-Se que esto a veces puede ser muy abrumador, pero no debes permitir que nadie te vea llorar así, la sociedad en la Tierra puede ser muy cruel y pueden considerarte algo que no eres- Maron en verdad estaba siendo amable y sincera con ella, por alguna razón sentía gran empatía en ese momento por ella, pues al inicio de su relación con Trunks, en demasiadas ocasiones se sintió como pez fuera del agua y en sin fin de ocasiones fue duramente criticada.

Ren decidió tomar asiento en la banca que tenía enfrente, seguida de Maron, nunca imaginó que le abriría su corazón a precisamente ella.

-No me importa lo que los demás piensan de mi, una señora me acaba de decir trepadora en el baño antes de salir- soltó una risa después del comentario. Maron se sintió totalmente identificada, cosas parecidas le sucedían todo el tiempo cuando estaba en público con Trunks.

-Realmente no me importa lo que piense esa señora por que no me conoce, lo que me duele es lo que Trunks dijo de mi- Ren bajo la mirada y Maron la abrazo por lo hombros escuchándola con atención. - Prácticamente re invento la persona que soy, fue como si... Como si se avergonzara de mi- apretó la falda de su vestido en sus puños y las lagrimas volvieron a caer.

A pesar de que las intenciones iniciales de la rubia eran obtener información de Ren, ahora se encontraba realmente preocupada por ella, la comprendía, si Trunks le hubiera hecho lo mismo probablemente estaría con el corazón destrozado.

-No creo que se avergüence de ti- dijo tratando de reconfortarla -Quizá lo dijo sin pensar, los hombres son así, no siempre piensan que lo que hacen o dicen pueden hacernos sentir mal.-

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?- Maron se sorprendió por la manera tan franca y abierta en al que las dos se encontraban hablando, parecían un par de amigas que se conocían de años, la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-No estas para saberlo, pero tuvimos que limar muchas asperezas antes de darnos cuenta que éramos...- se detuvo recordando con quien hablaba. Ren bajo la cabeza sabiendo lo que estaba por decir.

-Lo siento la situación ha sido demasiado extraña y difícil de comprender. En mi planeta creemos en el destino y es así que se forman las parejas monógamas para toda la vida pero, al parecer algo salió mal con nosotros tres, pues según me informaron el destino de las dos esta unido al mismo hombre-

Maron se sintió conmovida por la sinceridad y transparencia de Ren, recordó lo que había escuchado a escondidas, comprendió que no era culpa de ninguno de los tres, sentía una rara conexión con ella, demasiada empatía.

-La verdad no se como vamos a acabar y me da miedo que...- no quería admitirlo pero le aterraba no poder soportar lo que venia, era tan evidente y claro; la mujer que tenía a su lado era la perfección encarnada para el, era hermosa, amable, sincera, madura,noble, una mujer hecha y derecha, por un momento se sintió tan solo un simple intento de lo que la rubia era.

-Tranquila- dijo la rubia tomándola de la mano -No es bueno para el bebe que te pongas así - Ren abrió sus ojos de par en par, Maron desconocía la verdad, ella se había quedado con la idea de que estaba embarazada,su corazón dio un vuelco de angustia, era tan injusto.

-¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo?- Pregunto alejando su mano de la rubia y con semblante serio la miro a los ojos.

Maron titubeo un momento, pero era tiempo de ser tan transparente como su contraparte, la que tenía enfrente era la más afectada por todo, la más afectada por su edad y soledad.

\- A decir verdad, me acerque a ti por que estoy preocupada por Trunks y la actuación que esta dando sin embargo, al verte llorar y al hablar contigo me identifico de una forma inexplicable, me nació ser amable por que veo en ti cosas de mi, nunca hemos hablado de esta forma y siempre hemos reñido pero, esta ocasión ha sido distinta. Haz sido sincera conmigo y yo lo soy ahora contigo- Ren vio en sus ojos lo mismo que Maron veía en los de ella; transparencia.

No es como que seamos amigas de ahora en adelante, pero creo que seria injusto engañarte o seguir haciéndonos daño por algo que aparentemente no tenemos el control-

-¿Que quieres saber de Trunks?- preguntó directamente, no quería que Maron fuera amable con ella por pena, no quería su empatía ni simpatía por su patética realidad.

-¿Por qué no me reconoce?- preguntó con la misma seriedad que la chica.

-Sinceramente, no lo se- la muchacha se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar.

-Por favor Ren, se honesta conmigo, le pidió deteniéndole por el brazo, Ren se detuvo y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Te soy honesta, no se por que pretende no conocerte. El no me dijo nada al respecto. Solo me dijo que quería pasar un rato agradable en la fiesta, me comento que estarías aquí, que tenías otra pareja, me dijo que el tiempo acomodaría todo en su lugar-

Maron se sintió herida por lo ultimo¿En verdad Trunks pensaba que su lugar era con Liam y el suyo con Ren?

-Entonces tu crees que el pretende no reconocerme-

La pelirroja soltó una risita -A mi también me tomo por sorpresa, no creerás que se ha golpeado la cabeza y se ha olvidado solo de ti ¿verdad?-

"O que se ha bebido una poción para borrar su memorias" pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Maron también rio.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad Ren-

-¿Hay algo mas que quieras saber?-

-No, no quiero incomodarte mas- la rubia camino satisfecha por lo que acababa de escuchar hacia la fiesta.

-¡Espera!- Esta vez la detuvo la pelirroja -Hay algo mas que creo que es importante que sepas- Maron volteo para escucharla. La muchacha se mordía el labio inferior indecisa aun de decirlo o no.

-No estoy embarazada, no hay bebe de por medio, fue lo que se me ocurrió decir para que Trunks no muriera- Para que no murieran los tres.

Maron se sorprendió por la confesión, no le quedaba duda, Ren era un persona ingenua, inocente, completamente transparente y de buenos sentimientos, le gustaba jugar limpio.

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber y por habernos salvado la vida- agradeció sinceramente, Ren asintió con la cabeza y finalmente la dejo partir. Había hecho lo correcto ¿No? Habia mostrado todas sus cartas a su contrincante y se había amistado con ella. Solo quedaba esperar por lo que muy en su interior presentía que venia. Pero, por lo menos de su parte tenía que ser sincera, la verdad era una valiosa virtud en su planeta y la verdad la liberaría de su infelicidad.

Pocos minutos después Trunks entro por la misma puerta.

-Aquí estas, te he estado buscando por todas partes- Se acercó a la chica que aun se encontraba meditando lo recientemente sucedido.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó al verla pensativa.

Ella afirmó con su cabeza, pretendería como el lo hacia, por lo menos esa ultima noche, pretendería hasta el momento de la verdad.

-¡Mira!- le mostró la joya e inmediatamente la giro para colocarla alrededor de su cuello, mientras Ren recogía su cabello para permitir que lo abrochara.

-Es hermoso, gracias no debiste-

-Si, si debí, te la debo-

Y se la debería.

-No digas eso- sonrío con debilidad.

-Estas helada- le dijo sobando sus brazos -Vamos a la fiesta, bailemos un rato. La llevo al interior del salón.

Faltaba poco para que el evento terminase, Liam Raven satisfecho sentía que por cada minuto que los millonarios pasaban en su fiesta, se le llenaban mas sus bolsillos de dinero, lo único que faltaba era hacer saber a todos en la fiesta la suma de dinero acumulada para la "donación" de su "fundación" y así cerrar con broche de oro la noche. Creeia que su plan era perfecto y en dado caso de ser descubierto tenía al perfecto chivo expiatorio.

Al percatarse de que Maron no dejaba de observar como Trunks y su pareja bailaban y disfrutaban la fiesta, decidió invitarla a bailar las últimas piezas de la noche. Ella aceptó aunque trataba de prestarle atención a su pareja que la miraba y le sonreía coquetamente, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que la pelirroja le había confesado.

Una pieza de swing era lo que se escuchaba en el amplio salón, una pieza perfecta para bailar en pareja. Trunks miraba a Maron y Liam desde una buena distancia, el rubio se percató y deslizó su mano al borde del escote de la espalda de su hermosa acompañante, Trunks frunció el ceño, lo estaba provocando; Liam sonreía vilmente sin imaginarse que el no seria el que reiría al ultimo.

La pieza cambio, se volvió lenta y las parejas se abrazaban para bailar, al girar Maron pudo posar su mirada en Trunks sobre el hombro de Liam; en un momento cruzo su mirada con la de el peli lila, fue un momento pequeño en el que mantuvieron el contacto, mas sin embargo, fue suficiente, cuando el desvío la mirada Maron se convenció de lo que Ren le había dicho era cierto; Trunks la recordaba y simplemente la evitaba.

El baile termino, pronto el maestro de ceremonias anuncio por el micrófono el final de la noche, todos aplaudieron en agradecimiento al anfitrión el cual era enfocado nuevamente con las luces del salón.

El apuesto rubio saludaba agradeciendo al tiempo que abrazaba a Maron por la cintura, al instante se anunció la cantidad de dinero y el nombre de la fundación. Los presentes aplaudían eufóricamente sin conocimiento alguno de lo que venia.

Repentinamente dos hombres vestidos como la mayoría de invitados se acercaron a Liam por la espalda uno lo detuvo de los brazos y lo esposo mientras el otro se paro enfrente suyo y le mostró la placa de organización policiaca a la que pertenecía.

-Liam Raven, esta usted detenido por fraude, tiene derecho a permanecer callado y todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra en la corte, tiene derecho a un abogado...-

-¿Que? pero esto debe ser un error ¿De qué habla oficial?- se hacia el desentendido, nunca se imagino que lo descubrirían tan rápido.

La gente se escandalizó; la rubia, su acompañante, estaba completamente estado de shock.

-Descubrimos que la "fundación" a la que usted clama haber donado los millones que obtuvo en esta fiesta es una fundación fantasma-

-¿Que? Pero eso no puede ser, esto debe ser un error- La gente lo miraba con desaprobación y coraje -Seguramente esto ha sido una trampa, la persona que buscan no soy yo, soy inocente- decía al tiempo que comenzaban a encaminarlo a la salida. -Diles Maron, ¡diles que fue tu idea!- la rubia quedo anonadada -Este evento fue organizado por mi publicista titular, Maron Jinzo, ella es la culpable, yo solo trataba de ayudar a la gente...- Maron abrió los ojos de par en par no podía creer lo que Liam trataba de hacer.

Trunks frunció el entrecejo enfurecido por la cobardía de Liam, apretaba sus puños tratando de contener su ki, al ver como un oficial se dirigía a la rubia y la esposaba, camino hacia la escena. Ren permanecía consternada, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Maron Jinzo, esta usted detenida como sospechosa de complicidad de fraude- La chica comenzó a agitarse por la situación, no podía estarle pasando eso, ella era inocente, ella había sido engañada por el infeliz de Raven.

-Pero yo no-

Trunks se abría paso entre las ultimas personas cercanas a la escena, dispuesto a hablar en favor de Maron pero Uub entro en escena tal y como lo habían planeado.

-Oficial deténgase tengo pruebas en donde se demuestra que la Señoríta Maron Jinzo dejo de trabajar para Global Enterprises hace un par de semanas- dijo el joven alzando un sobre con los papeles de renuncia de Maron. el oficial le miro dubitativo. - De igual manera tengo la documentación en donde se demuestra que Maron trabaja para la Corporación Cápsula desde hace un par de semanas, es imposible que sea verdad lo que le acusa el Sr. Liam- la multitud comenzó a murmurar, por lo que esta confesión implicaba, y mucho mas por que relacionaban a la ex pareja que habían terminado de la nada.

Liam Raven gruñía y fruncía el entrecejo y clamaba inocencia al tiempo que lo sacaban del salón.

Maron no comprendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Que había dicho Uub? Temblorosa esperaba que el oficial le quitara las esposas convencido de su inocencia.

Un tercer oficial se acercó a Trunks.

-Sr. Brief ¿Es verdad lo que este muchacho dice?-

Trunks se puso serio y miro s Uub esperando que entendiera que era necesario que rompiera su palabra para proteger a Maron. El joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Si oficial- dijo seguro, consiente ahora de que Maron sabia que la recordaba -Maron Jinzo trabaja para mi y gracias a ella es que se han realizado las investigaciones oficial- la multitud se escandalizó aun mas.

-Que casualidad- dijo un millonario enfadado -Investíguenlo a el también oficial y asegúrense de que tendremos nuestro dinero de vuelta- la multitud comenzaba a exigir a los policías respuestas mientras estos trataban de calmarlos.

-Le suplico de la manera mas atenta que nos acompañe a la oficina para rendir su declaración-

-Por supuesto- Dijo Trunks tomando a Ren de la mano, la cual se había acercado y acompañaron a los oficiales a la salida. Le dolía sobremanera la humillación a la que Maron estaba siendo expuesta.

Ren esperaba en una pequeña sala junto con Uub a que la situación se arreglara el ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso, se encontraba con el muchacho que parecía odiarla sin razón alguna.

La pelirroja nerviosa tomo un sorbo de café caliente, tan caliente que no pudo evitar hacer ruido al sorberlo; Uub, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, abrió un ojo.

Ren se sintió avergonzada.

-¿Gustas?- el muchacho no contesto tan solo volvió a cerrar los ojos, haciendo que la pelirroja se sintiera ofendida y le enseñara la lengua.

Finalmente salió Trunks de la oficina.

-¿Que paso?- Preguntó Uub nervioso.

-La dejaran en libertad-

-Maravilloso ¿En dónde está?-

-Firmando unos documentos no tarda en salir- dijo el peli lila sin mirar ni a Uub ni a Ren a los ojos, detalle que inquieto principalmente a la chica.

-Me alegra que todo salió bien- expresó Ren abrazando a Trunks por la cintura -Vamos a casa- pidió ella preocupada por el incómodo silencio y evasión de su esposo.

Sin decir ni una palabra Trunks la acompaño hasta la limosina, abriéndose paso entre Flashes y paparazzis que quería hacerle una entrevista, le abrió la puerta entraron al auto y le pidió al chofer diera la vuelta y lo dejara en la puerta trasera de la oficina de policía y que a su esposa la llevara a casa, confundida le miro tomándole de la mano como pidiéndole que fuera con ella.

-Te veré en la casa- dijo con voz apagada.

Ren sabia lo que eso significaba, Trunks se quedaría con ella.

-Descansa linda, ha sido una noche larga- le dio un beso en la mejilla y acaricio su rostro -Solo la llevare a su casa esta demasiado conmocionada- Ren sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, bien podría su otro amigo llevarla a su casa, no era ninguna tonta sabia que Trunks y Maron hablarían y muy probablemente se arreglarían. Bajo la mirada y sin decir una palabra permitió que Trunks cerrará la puerta. El auto avanzó, el chofer negaba con la cabeza, no paso mucho tiempo en el que el llanto se hizo presente, sabia que perdería a Trunks para siempre...

Hecha aun un manojo de nervios Maron se encontró con Uub en la sala de espera, lo abrazo y este sonrojado le correspondió el abrazo -Gracias Uub por haberme protegido de esa manera- El joven se sentía feliz por tenerla en sus brazos y por ser reconocido como su héroe.

-No me agradezcas, es lo mínimo que pude hacer, Maron yo...- le decía limpiándole las lagrimas de sus blancas mejillas dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Eres un gran amigo Uub, el mejor que pudiera tener, eres como un hermano para mi... ¡Gracias!- le dijo volviendo a abrazarlo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho de forma fraternal.

Uub se sintió desconcertado, mas sin embargo lo comprendió. Maron lo veía como un amigo, un hermano y nada mas. Bajo la mirada sintiéndose derrotado,depósito un beso en la frente de la chica.

Trunks miraba la escena desde la puerta, no quería interrumpirlos.

Maron se separó de Uub y miro a Trunks que la estaba esperando, el peli lila con sus manos en los bolsillos sentía pena por Uub, sabia que amaba a la misma mujer que el y así como el haría hasta lo imposible por protegerla.

Una vez mas contrariado Uub estrechó la mirada observando al joven que supuestamente ya estaría camino a su casa con su mujer.

-Le pedí que me llevara a casa, tenemos mucho de que hablar- explicó Maron al reconocer la mirada de su amigo -luego te cuento- le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y camino hacia Trunks que se despidió de el con una mano.

Uub aunque no quería aceptarlo sabia lo que había entre Trunks y Maron, y ese algo era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía, estaba convencido que nadie podría separarlos. Sonrío levemente solo quería que su rubia fuera feliz.

Salieron de la oficina de policía por la parte trasera, para evitar a los medios que seguían esperando a Maron o a Liam Raven pues eran la comidilla de la ciudad. Maron se encontraba muy nerviosa pero debía contenerse.

Hacia unos cuantos momentos, después de que Trunks rindió su declaración, fue a verla tras las rejas ahí el le prometió que la protegería toda su vida aunque ella no lo quisiera cerca. Maron conmovida y sin poder contener las lágrimas se aferró a los barrotes.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi-

Trunks lo negó con la cabeza y con media sonrisa expresó.

-Eres una tonta ¿Como podría olvidarte?-

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar- sonrío débilmente.

Trunks apretó sus manos con las de la rubia que temblaban como hojas y junto su cabeza con la suya.

-Si... Hablemos-

...

El peli lila saco un cápsula de su bolsillo y la hizo explotar el mismo automóvil modesto que utilizó el día que espiaba a Maron apareció detrás del humo, le abrió la puerta a su acompañante y conducio hacia la casa se la rubia.

Notas de la autora.

Perdónenme gente bonita y paciente de fanfiction, se que los hice esperar demasiado :(, de verdad lo siento, primero tuve un bloqueo mental muy feo no me salía el capítulo como quería, sentía que había mucho blabla y poca acción. Luego tuve que hacer un viaje larguísimo otra vez a casa de mis padres en donde no hay internet y me cuelgo del de la vecina que me hizo el favor de prestarme su contraseña. La buena noticia es que este ambiente me inspira mucho y las ideas comenzaron a surgir, lo malo es q olvide mi compu . Pero bueno en fin ya termine de pasar este capítulo y aquí está, disculpen las muchas faltas de ortografía pero no estoy acostumbrada a usar este aparatito y no se como poner los acentos u.u sin el autocorrector. Lo quise subir así por que creo que ya les hice esperar mucho y no quisiera que perdieran el interés, espero que no les haya arruinado la lectura por esos detalles.

Ferunando: no, no se tomo la pócima yo también creo que sería una muerte muy tonta, pero alguien si la beberá, espero que me sigas leyendo y como siempre me dejes tus reviews. Gracias por esperar un abrazo.

Kurau: gemela benévola! xD me da gusto que te agrade mi narración sencilla, a veces la siento demasiado prehistórica jaja pero creo que me hace falta practica para adornar tan bonito como tu lo haces. También concuerdo en que Ren merece ser querida, y creo que si lo será ;). El Trunks del presente siente celos por que de alguna forma se siente atraído por ella por que también es su "destino", es confuso para el por que la quiere y no la quiere, no comprende lo que sucede cuando esta con ella y al ver que salía "con" Mirai y después de sentirse relegado por todos se puso en ese plan, y no, no iba a permitir que Mirai se llevará a Ren siendo que Maron le había dado el corton, el no iba a quedarse solo. Bueno eso es lo que creo que pasaba en su cabecita. Nos seguimos leyendo Kurau un abrazo ;).

Maron: siiii fingía por que le prometió a Uub, aunque no se ve en el fic pero imagínate esto. Trunks le promete pretender que se va a olvidar de ella, Uub incrédulo le pregunta como, Trunks les confiesa de la pócima, pero Goten lo convence de que no la beba por que es muy arriesgado ya que no saben que contiene. Sin embargo, el promete hacerle creer que la ha olvidado y hacerla pensar que ha bebido la pócima y así dar por terminada su relación y alejarse de ella y hacer su vida con Ren. Pero pues no es cierto! Trunks no puede cumplir esa promesa, no cuando ve a Maron. Si si se lo merecía jejeje. Bueno cada vez nos acercamos mas al final gracias por leerme Amy Chan un abrazo.

Majo: este capítulo también me quedo largo jaja, se las debo. Si le gusta Ren, recuerda que tiene una atracción por ella inexplicable algo que va más allá del raciocinio, algo que no puede controlar, pero hasta ahora se ha contenido por la presencia de Maron que tiene la misma fuerza de atracción con el. Digamos que le gusta y la quiere pero cuando esta con Maron se muere de amor por ella. Lo explicare un poco mejor en el desenlace lo prometo, para disipar mejor las dudas. Me alegra mucho que el personaje que cree te este agrandando (me fascina crear personaje, me encanta inventarlos, son como mis hijos jejeje). En cuanto si se quedara con Trunks ya casi lo sabremos :) todavía les tengo algunas sorpresas. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :) un abrazo!

Jennifer Ferrada: lo siento jeje te he vuelto a engañar, pero mira no fue así :P no se la bebió por que no podría, no querría olvidarla a ella, pero bueno esa pócima si será bebida por alguien, no te diré por ahora pero alguien perderá la memoria en este fic XD. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo chica, espero que este fic siga manteniendo tu interés y espero tu review. Un abrazo :)

Medalit: Muchas gracias por agregarme al face, y gracias por que te sigue gustando este fic y me animas a seguir, nos seguimos leyendo Medalit espero tus comentarios :). Un abrazo.

Sakura 86: perdona me tarde mucho en actualizar esta vez, Liam es malo pero pagara por lo que ha hecho y no puedo prometerte aun que no haré sufrir mas a Maron u.u ya veo venir los jitomatazos jajaja. Un abrazo sakurita.

Bueno les agradezco a todos por seguir leyendo y leer hasta aquí, nos leemos en la próxima espero no tardar tanto u.u. Un fuerte abrazo de Cerecita. No se olviden de mi.

Con cariño

Cerecita.


	28. Chapter 28: Despecho

Capitulo 28: Despecho

Los dos estaban nerviosos, no sabían cómo comenzar, tenían tantas cosas que decirse, tantas caricias que darse, besos perdidos que querían recuperar pero, no debían precipitarse, los dos querían actuar con cautela hasta estar seguros que los dos querían lo mismo. Sus caminos habían sido abruptamente separados y ambos habían estado con diferentes personas.

-Voy a cargar gasolina- dijo Trunks estacionando el auto.

Maron le observo entrar a la tienda de autoservicio cubriéndose con la gorra negra que saco por debajo de su asiento. Se preocupo por su aspecto y bajo la visera del copiloto para verse en el espejo, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, su piel hinchada y empalidecida, sin dudarlo tomo su pequeño bolso dorado que estaba a sus pies para darse un retoque. Con ese movimiento repentino se golpeo la cabeza en la guantera del auto.

-Auuuu- se quejó sobándose la cabeza y burlándose de su torpeza largo una leve risita, la tensión de la noche al estar con Trunks había desaparecido por completo, se incorporó en el asiento y noto la puerta de la guantera abierta, dejando ver una botellita con un líquido rojo que causaba demasiada tentación.

Maron abrió sus ojos de par en par, después de todo Trunks si tenía la poción en sus manos; tenía que ser lo que creeia, confirmó sus sospechas al ver la etiqueta del frasco "Poción del olvido" estaba escrito en esta. Quizá en algún momento Trunks había pensado en beberla, negó con la cabeza, lo observo salir de la tienda de autoservicio y entonces actuó mas por impulso que por raciocinio. Tomo la tentadora botellita y la guardo en su bolso, con la finalidad de devolvérsela a la persona que le pertenecía.

-Listo, te traje un chocolate caliente- subió Trunks al auto, sintiéndose un poco menos nervioso pues al fin y al cabo era como en los viejos tiempos. Ella sonrió con simpatía tan enamorada de el como el primer día.

-Gracias- dijo poniendo la mano en la consola central del auto, tal y como siempre lo hacia. Trunks sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo enternecido sabia lo que significaba, la tomo de la mano mientras conducía, ambos sonrieron, el mínimo contacto entre ellos producía la sensación más placentera de todas, se sentían felices. Sin embargo, había algo que tenían que solucionar antes de que su felicidad se convirtiera en infelicidad para otra persona.

-Perdóname, por todo lo que te he hecho pasar- dijo Trunks con un tono serio al tiempo que miraba el camino por el cual conducía.

-Todo esto ha sido demasiado para todos, no es culpa de nadie y se ha salido de control-

El peli lila asintió con la cabeza, durante el alto le dirigió la mirada -Ren y yo no estamos esperando un bebé- le dijo esperando cuestionamientos de su parte.

-Lo sé- sonrío la rubia dejando a Trunks sorprendido -Me lo dijo hace un momento- la rubia mantenía su tierna sonrisa -Tuvimos una charla de chicas ¿sabes?- le guiñó un ojo y el se sonrojó por completo poniéndolo aun mas nervioso.

-Vaya pero que sorpresa, ustedes las mujeres son un poco injustas- decía viéndola de re ojo al tiempo que conducía nuevamente.

Maron le miro con disgusto y Trunks comenzó a sudar frío.

-No, no es verdad olvida lo que dije- decía moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

El semblante de la rubia cambio a uno de preocupación.

-¿Que sientes por ella?- Al escuchar esa pregunta el peli lila decidió detener el auto y haciendo que rechinasen sus ruedas dio una vuelta en U quedando en el acotamiento de la carretera haciendo que la rubia se sostuviera del asiento y cerrará sus ojos por el brusco movimiento; la conversación le estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso para continuar conduciendo.

El joven se cayo por un momento mientras meditaba como explicarle a Maron lo que sentía por Ren ya que le era difícil explicárselo a si mismo.

-Ren es una persona que hace que la quieras- le dijo aun con las manos sobre el volante, al escuchar esto Maron bajo la mirada. -Le tengo cariño Maron, me simpatiza, pero... estoy convencido de que no la amo- Trunks la tomo de las manos -El tiempo que estuvimos juntos me di cuenta que ella no me complementa, no logro ser feliz con ella por mas que lo intente Maron sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho. -Eres tu Maron, eres tu la que me complementa, siempre haz sido tu, sin ti yo solo soy como un patético fantasma de lo que soy contigo. Te amo como a nadie en este mundo, contigo soy simplemente feliz por que soy feliz amándote- los ojos azules tan característicos de el, le brillaban al decir esto, Maron conmovida como nunca se lanzó a su cuello en sollozos.

-Perdóname yo he tenido mucho la culpa por no querer escucharte, por alejarte de mi - el joven negó con la cabeza.

-La culpa de todo esto es solo mía- Maron también negó con la cabeza.

Yo misma me he esforzado por ser infeliz, si tan solo mis actitudes hubieran sido otras desde el principio, quizá no hubiéramos llegado a esto-

Trunks acaricio su rostro y recargo su frente sobre la suya se arrepentía tanto por haberle ocultado la verdad desde un principio. Acaricio los hermosos y delicados labios de la chica esos labios que tanto añoraba besar, hacerlos suyos y no compartirlos con nadie mas, esos labios que ahora solo expresaban arrepentimiento por todo lo que los había separado. Era culpa suya y de nadie mas, era su maldita culpa por ocultar una verdad, por haber sido un cobarde. Por haberse dejado llevar en lugar de luchar por lo que quería, por la que quería (Aunque que esa no era la verdadera razón. Pues existía una razón que aun desconocía, que todos desconocían). Por ello, por ahora, no era digno de volver a besar esos labios que significaban su felicidad, no con esa maldita culpa, no con la cobardía aun en los suyos. Lo haría, volvería a hacerlo una vez que haya enmendado sus errores, una vez que haya hecho lo correcto, una vez que se haya liberado.

-Perdóname Maron lo arruine todo-

Con ojos brillantes, en los labios de la rubia se formo una sonrisa que invadió de esperanza al peli lila.

-A pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado, te amo Trunks, te sigo amando como el primer día. Solo contigo quiero estar y no quiero que estemos separados nunca mas- El joven la abrigo entre sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y con fuerza la estrecho, no quería dejarla ir nunca mas.

¿Que vamos a hacer?- preguntó la de ojos celestes.

Hablare con ella, le haré saber lo que sentimos, lo que queremos, tiene que entender-

-No seas muy duro con ella- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y perdiéndose en sus orbes azules. Trunks la miro extrañado. -No me mires así, solo me pongo en sus zapatos... digo no es que la quiera pero, es solo una niña- Trunks sonrió conmovido la abrazo y la beso en la frente. Por esa razón y mil de millones mas la amaba, Maron era hermosa por fuera y por dentro, desprendía empatía, bondad, generosidad e irradiaba amor en cada poro de su piel, era luz pura que iluminaba su andar en esta vida.

-Eres la mejor Maron- le decía aun con los ojos cerrados. -Será mejor que te lleve a casa ya es muy tarde-

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, aunque en realidad no quería separarse de el y su mas grande deseo era entregarse a su amado en ese mismo momento, entendía que debía darle tiempo, permitir que finalizará su relación con Ren y entonces después reiniciar su relación libre de culpa y con la conciencia limpia.

Continuaron su camino aun tomados de la mano, mientras Trunks besaba esta con suavidad y ternura cada vez que podía, la amaba en demasía y esta vez haría las cosas bien. Haría lo que tenía que hacer, lo que debió hacer desde un principio.

Llegaron a su casa, le abrió la puerta del auto, se abrazaron, se despidieron, prometieron verse esa misma tarde y así se separaron una vez mas, una ultima vez.

...

Minutos después...

Se sentía abrumado, no quería lastimarla mas, pero tenía que ser honesto con ella y de esta forma no volver a lastimarla nunca mas y tampoco lastimar al amor de su vida.

Entro al departamento, todo estaba oscuro, excepto una tenue luz que provenía de la habitación principal, ahí debía estar ella. Desganado suspiró, volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire para tener el valor de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Apenas se acercó a la habitación, escucho sus sollozos, trago grueso, esto seria mucho mas difícil de lo que creía.

Silenciosamente se paro bajó el marco de la puerta, con los ojos embargados de culpa miro a la chica que lloraba sobre el tocador, toco la puerta con la finalidad de hacerse notar.

La muchacha al escucharlo se enderezó y le miro por el espejo, presentía lo que venia y no quería escucharlo, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería disipar sus sospechas, pues si Trunks terminaba con ella no podría soportarlo, aún se aferraba a la esperanza de que el la eligiera.

-Ren- pronunció Trunks sin saber por donde comenzar, se acercó a ella sintiéndose peor que nunca.

-Hola- sonrío débilmente -Maron... ¿esta bien?- preguntó limpiándose las lagrimas con la sudadera blanca que ahora vestía.

Al ver sus ojos hinchados, llenos de tristeza supo que ella ya lo sabia, no había mucho que decir, la cuestión era hacerlo, estaba consiente que toda esta situación era injusto para todos, pero especialmente para ella.

Asintió con su cabeza para responder su pregunta.

-Ren, debemos terminar- fue directo quizá demasiado, no había una forma sutil de hacerlo, no la había.

La muchacha al escucharlo se estremeció, como si su alma hubiera tocado fondo en ese momento. Trunks se percató, no pudo soportar su mirada, salió de la habitación y Ren se apresuró a alcanzarlo; una vez en la sala la pelirroja pregunto.

-¿Porqué?-

El joven meditaba su respuesta, debía arrancar de raíz cualquier rastro de esperanza, esperanza que el mismo había sembrado...

No quería y no debía confundirla mas, las palabras dulces podían mal interpretarse y con ese temor sin mas espeto.

-No hay futuro para nosotros-

Fue como un balde de agua helada. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Si bien sabia que podían estar bien, hacia solo un par de días parecían la pareja perfecta, su relación iba viento en popa, lo había comprobado, si querían podían salir adelante, aquí la cuestión era que no, el no quería. ¿Porque? ...Por Maron, su mera existencia lo arruinaba todo, lo sabia, sabia que el haber sido honesta tendría sus consecuencias, sabia lo que significaba el que el se haya quedado con ella en la comisaría, que la llevara a su casa.

-Volviste con ella ¿verdad?- Trunks se detuvo en seco le dolía lastimarla así pero la verdad era evidente, aun volteado asintió con la cabeza.

Se acababa, no tenía oportunidad de salvar su amor, la tristeza la embargo; la tristeza se convirtió en impotencia y la impotencia en coraje, se sentía engañada, usada... fuego, vil fuego sentía recorrer en sus venas, era un enardecímiento tal que no sabia controlar, fuego que no sabia como cesar...

-¿Por qué Trunks, por que nos destruyes así? Tu lo sabes, podemos ser una pareja normal, pero no quieres, ¡tu eres el que no quiere!- lagrimas desbordaban con rabia de sus ojos.

Trunks finalmente volteo se acercó a ella debía decírselo, debía arrancarlo de raíz, con el ceño fruncido actuaba, por que era eso, se hacia el indolente, pues no podía no debía ceder a las lagrimas esta vez.

-Tienes razón Ren no quiero, ¡No te quiero Ren! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡No soy feliz contigo y tu no eres feliz conmigo!-

Heridas mas heridas que rasgaban su corazón sin piedad; dolida, agonizante le abrazo por la cintura y cayo de rodillas, se abrazaba a sus piernas.

-Si soy feliz contigo- se aferraba a el como a la esperanza que el le había sembrado, a la corta felicidad que le había dado.

-No lo entiendes por que no lo haz sentido... El amor no es así, el amor no es forzado-

\- Si lo entiendo por que yo te amo, se lo que siento-

-No es amor Ren te juro que eso no es amor...- conmovido le ayudo a levantarse, la abrazo... -Estoy seguro que lo encontraras con alguien pero no conmigo-

-Podemos arreglarlo, por favor, no me hagas esto-

El joven negó con la cabeza, mientras ella le suplicaba con la mirada, pero la decisión era irrefutable.

-Deje todo por ti, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- se cubría el rostro con sus manos en desesperación, no quería verlo negarle su amor, no lo soportaba.

-Perdón- dijo él, no podía seguir actuando con tanta frialdad, lo había intentado pero no podía, se sentía arrepentido de haberla ilusionado, era su culpa todo lo que había pasado era su culpa, el era el único responsable, la abrazo mas fuerte tratando de apaciguar el dolor

Entonces ella lo entendió... "perdón"... El lo sabia desde el principio, se sentía como una tonta, que ahora "veía" con claridad; el nunca dejo de amar a Maron, nunca intentó amarla a ella, la había engañado todo el tiempo. ¿Porque? Por que Maron lo había rechazado al creer que había un bebé de por medio, y por que Maron estaba de pareja con otro. Entonces Trunks al haberla perdido, la mantuvo a ella junto a el, no por lo que sentía y mucho menos por ella; fue por si mismo, simplemente para no estar solo, para decir que tenía a alguien que lo amaba. Que cruel era Trunks, demasiado cruel. Su raciocinio tenia sentido, ahora que Maron sabia la verdad y se habían encontrado, todo, absolutamente todo se acomodaba como el realmente quería. Ella ya no le servía de nada y por eso vilmente la botaba.

La pelirroja se separó, empujándolo abruptamente.

-¿Me usaste Trunks?... Me usaste para no sentirte solo-

Trunks se sorprendió, Ren estaba confundiendo las cosas, en verdad había intentado que su relación funcionara ¿o había algo de verdad en su acusación?

-No Ren no es así, yo estaba confundido, yo...- no lo dejo terminar su explicación.

La muchacha entro a su habitación como estampida y en un bolso comenzó a meter unas cuantas pertenencias.

-¿Confundido? Si claro, ahora resulta- salía de la habitación siendo seguida por el peli lila que trataba de detenerla y aclarar las cosas, no para que regresaran pero si para que Ren aceptara la verdad, la realidad tal y como era.

-TE ODIO, TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER, TE ODIO POR QUE ME ENGAÑASTE, TE ODIO POR QUE ME USASTE, TE ODIO POR QUE ME HICISTE CREER QUE LO INTENTARIAS- gritaba colérica lo que su coraje le hacia decir, mas no lo que en verdad sentía.

La joven se disponía a salir del departamento. Trunks la tomo de la mano tratando de detenerla, dejarla irse así, sola en medio de la noche era algo que no podía permitirle.

-Ren no te vayas así- ella se soltó bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio, nunca nadie le había visto de esa forma.

-Por favor quédate, yo me voy si gustas pero quédate aquí ¿A dónde vas a ir?-

-COMO SI TE IMPORTARA- se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia el ascensor, algunos vecinos comenzaban a salir de sus departamentos.

Trunks tomo su movil y llamo a un taxi, avergonzado por los murmullos de sus vecinos se cubría el rostro y comenzó a hablar en voz baja dando su ubicación, al cerrar la puerta de su departamento escucho el timbre del ascensor corrió hacia este tratando de trepar en el pero, las puertas se cerraban encerrando en este a una furiosa y despechada pelirroja, bajó corriendo las escaleras, llegando al lobby antes que ella.

-Sr. Brief buenas noches- saludo el guardia que al sentirse descubierto en su pequeña siesta se irguió en sobre salto.

-¿Ya salió?-

-Ahhh- se rasco la cabeza -No señor nadie ha salido-

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la pelirroja estaba en llanto pero al ver a Trunks volvió a su pose anterior y rodó los ojos al escucharlo hablar.

-No tienes que irte tu, puedes quedarte hasta que...-

-¿Hasta qué Trunks? Olvídate de decirme que hacer, de ahora en adelante hago lo que yo quiera- salieron ambos del edificio dejando al guardia con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

El taxi ya aguardaba en la entrada. Ren lo tomo por inercia sin siquiera imaginarse que el mismo Trunks lo había pedido.

-Esta bien, esta bien, estas en tu derecho, pero al menos dime ¿A donde iras?-

La pelirroja no dijo nada mas, le miro furiosa y azoto la puerta del auto, dejando a Trunks anonadado, todas las mujeres enfadadas le hacían escenas similares.

-¡Mierda!- la situación era delicada, no sabia a donde iría Ren y lo que haría, cuando su padre se enterara el planeta entero estaría en graves problemas.

Trunks entro de vuelta al al edificio.

-Zzzzzz... vaya que su esposa esta furiosa con usted, yo que usted le compraba un regalillo jefecito- decía moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo y enseñando sus dientes. Trunks solo agradeció con un gesto su consejo y entro al ascensor. Miro su reloj, Eran las 4:00 a.m. Una hora muy inconveniente pero esta era una emergencia, llamó a su madre.

...

Una vez mas se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad y destrucción, vidrios crujían por debajo de sus botas amarillas en cada paso que daba, el silencio en el ambiente dominaba, un silencio que gritaba muerte y destrucción.

El viento por su parte soltó un alarido al tiempo que acaricio sus cabellos lilas, advirtiéndole el peligro que se aproximaba, el joven estrechó la mirada, el aroma que el viento traía era metálico, ferroso, era el aroma de la sangre fresca, alertado por sus sentidos y su instinto de guerrero dio unos pasos con precaución en dirección opuesta a la del viento, de donde probablemente se encontraría con sus peores pesadillas.

A unos metros de distancia los observo, ahí estaban los gemelos malvados, eran la rubia y el peli negro que destrozaban todo a su paso y se alejaban de la escena al haber terminado su propósito.

-Malditos, vengare la muerte de Gohan ¡Preparense para morir!- gritó atrayendo su atención, los androides voltearon a verle y le miraban con esos ojos color celeste que el juraba que brillaban diabólicamente acompañados de una siniestra sonrisa. Se convirtió en súper saiyajin e inmediatamente comenzó un ataque de múltiples bolas de energía, una gran estela de polvo los cubría en una media esfera, añoraba que su ataque hubiera sido suficiente y que finalmente hubiera terminado con ellos. Sin embargo de la nada apareció la rubia con mirada dominante que le propinó un golpe en el rostro haciéndole caer a unos metros de distancia, seguido del peli negro que lo remato con un golpe con su codo en el estomago.

Finalmente cayó al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido se levantaba cómo podía, los androides no le atacaban mas, miro a su alrededor, no los encontraba por ningún lado. Se levanto como pudo y con la mirada trataba de encontrarlos. ¿Donde están?, ¿Donde demonios están? Decía dando pasos hacia atrás tratando de encontrarlos...Ruinas, solo ruinas había a su alrededor, mas sin embargo su instinto le hacía sentir que aún había peligro. Miedo... Un miedo inexplicable comenzaba a sentir, su corazón se aceleraba por la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría. Sabia lo que seguía, la mayoría de las veces era lo mismo, los demonios androides le acechaban.

De la nada un estruendo le ensordecía el oído izquierdo, No.17 apareció al lado suyo después de haber atravesado un muro con su propio cuerpo, con su brazo derecho lo golpeo hacia atrás. Cerro sus ojos lo había tomado por sorpresa, siempre lo hacia. Al abrirlos miro a No. 18 que sin piedad lo pateo en la cabeza alejándolo una vez mas.

Perdió su transformación, y una vez tuvo un poco de fuerza para levantarse corrió a un edificio en donde trataría de refugiarse, por lo poco que quedaba de pie se dio cuenta que se trataba de un centro comercial, con pocas fuerzas se escondió tras una rendija, el silencio le volvía a acompañar en esta batalla, el silencio que una vez mas era su mejor aliado, lo único que podía escuchar era el latido de su corazón que era apresurado, rogaba por que sus adversarios no pudieran escucharlo. A través de la rendija logro divisar la sombra del androide que traía una pañoleta en su cuello. Su corazón comenzó a latir más de prisa, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su columna se petrificaba. Lo odiaba, odiaba todo lo que ellos provocaban hacerle sentir, era humillante para su orgullo de guerrero, sin saber como el que tenía enfrente, al lado suyo volvió a aparecer. Corrió a refugiarse a otro lado, se sentía pequeño, débil a comparación de ellos, detrás de la pared esperaba el momento perfecto para escapar.

-Te ves bastante agitado- escucho decir de la voz femenina de la diabólica gemela. La miro de soslayo Numero 18 lo miraba a través de un trozo triangular de un espejo, se burlaba de el, se divertía por su desesperación. Trunks se sobre salto, sin saber cómo, Número 17 lo ataco por la espalda y Número 18 lo arrojó fuera del edifico. Ambos volvían a golpearle sin piedad una y otra vez, agotado y sin mas fuerzas el ya no podía defenderse. Numero 17 puso su pie sobre su cabeza, humillándole una vez mas advirtió finalizar con su ataque. El joven petrificado observo como formaba una bola de energía.

-Espera yo seré quien lo elimine- interrumpió la rubia quien levitaba sobre el y formando una gigantesca bola de energía con sus manos sobre su cabeza acabaría con su vida con ese ataque final, Trunks solo vio su sombra sus ojos celestes brillaban endemoniadamente una vez mas y con sonrisa viciosa finalmente arrojó su ataque.

-Ahhhhh- gritaba al tiempo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

El peli lila se despertó en sobre salto, sin poder controlar sus reflejos brinco de la cama y se puso en posición de defensa, esperando el próximo ataque de la androide, su corazón latía de prisa, su quijada dolía, su cuerpo sudaba frío, su columna vertebral estaba rígida y por sus venas recorría pura adrenalina. Le tomo unos segundos realizar el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba en una habitación oscura, enfrente suyo una cama destendida y a su izquierda una mesa de noche, en la parte de atrás un ventanal con una gruesa cortina cerrada; poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a responderle su mente le hizo recordar que se encontraba en el futuro en casa de sus padres, lo confirmo al sentir el ki de Vegeta, poderoso pero pacifico, probablemente dormido.

Abrió las cortinas dejando entrar un poco de luz proveniente del faro de la calle y acto seguido se sentó en la cama unos segundos tratando de calmar a su corazón que aun latía acelerado,

Paso sus dedos de la mano derecha entre su cabellera mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su nariz hasta caer al suelo, aun respiraba agitado. Aunque en su realidad los androides ya no existían aun lo seguían persiguiendo en sus pesadillas, algunas veces parecían vagos recuerdos, algunas cuantas las cortaba antes de su comienzo pero, la mayoría de las veces eran tan reales como esta que despertaba con el cuerpo adolorido.

"Me estoy volviendo loco" pensó haciendo su cuello hacia atrás y tratando de relajar sus hombros, miro en la mesita de noche, ahí estaba las pastillas que le había recetado el médico para dormir.

"Tienes PTSD...Síndrome después del Trauma" le diagnosticó el doctor, el muchacho solo negó con la cabeza, "estas pastillas te ayudarán a dormir mejor" , pero el joven odiaba empastillarse, las pastillas alteraban sus sentidos y lo hacían dormir demasiado, "Solo Dios sabe que le hagan esas cosas a mi organismo" replicaba. Prefería mil veces entrenar hasta el cansancio hasta que prácticamente quedara inconsciente. Sin embargo llevaba las pastillas consigo en caso de tener una "emergencia", como decía su madre,"una crisis" era por lo que realmente se preocupaba la bella científica. Tomo el frasco de pastillas en sus manos y la guardo en la cajonera.

"Malditos androides, arruinaron mi vida" pensó colocándose una playera sobre su camiseta dispuesto a ir por un vaso de agua. "Ya quisieran, no se los permitiré nunca, podrán perseguirme toda la vida pero nunca lograran vencerme, superare esto por mi propia cuenta" pensaba con soberbia al bajar las escaleras. El joven se detuvo al escuchar a su madre hablar por teléfono al tiempo que fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Aun nada cariño... Me tienes con el alma en un hilo... Hay Trunks ¿Cómo pudiste permitirle que se fuera así?... Lo se, lo se...¿Con Goten?... De acuerdo, si cielo te aviso si viene por aquí... no... Si no aparece mañana me contactare con su familia a primera hora... Lo se, lo se, pero debemos decirles, ok te amo...-

Las luces de un auto reflejándose al interior de la casa lo deslumbraron, Bulma, soltó el teléfono y cubriéndose con su bata salió de prisa al encuentro de su visitante. Mirai quedo en espera de entender lo que sucedía, la situación parecía seria por lo que no creía prudente interrumpir en primera instancia.

-Hija, nos tenias preocupados-

-Perdóname mamá Bulma, no supe a donde ir, dimos vueltas y vueltas hasta que el conductor se fastidió y me exigió que le diera un destino o me bajara del auto- sollozaba al tiempo que Bulma la abrazaba y la pasaba al descanso. El joven peli lila preocupado, decidió sentarse en las escaleras y escuchar la conversación, la pelirroja se escuchaba en muy mal estado.

-¿Puedo quedarme un tiempo?-

-Por su puesto linda, sabes que eres bienvenida ¿Te preparo un tesito? Estas temblando-

Con angustia Bulma la tomo de la mano en señal de empatía, corrió a poner el agua en la estufa e inmediatamente regreso con ella.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que paso? Solo me dijo que discutieron y que saliste enfurecida- Ren negó con la cabeza.

-Me dijo que... Que no me quería... Que no era feliz y que... Que no había un futuro para nosotros- resumió entre sollozos. El Mirai abrió sus ojos de par en par y con cada enunciado apretaba su puño cada vez mas.

Bulma quedo con la boca abierta, no quería juzgar a su hijo, pero había sido demasiado directo.

-Pero si se veía que iba bien todo con ustedes, ¿Que paso en la fiesta?- preguntó estrechando en sus brazos a la chica, quien volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Nos... Divertimos en la fiesta pero, Maron tuvo un problema, la llevaron a la carcel y Trunks declaró en su favor, luego al salir de la comisaría me envió a casa y se quedo con ella. Cuando regreso me dijo todo eso- Bulma se tapo la boca sorprendida, se preocupo por Maron ¿Que rayos había sucedido como para que terminara una jovencita tan propia como ella, en la carcel? Por otro lado era obvio que Trunks había regresado con ella.

-Lo siento cariño- la abrazo con fuerza mientras la chica se deshacía en lágrimas en sus brazos.

-Yo le grite, le dije que lo odiaba, pero no, yo lo amo mama Bulma, lo amo mas que a mi vida, y yo...-

-Lo se linda, lo se- enternecida acaricio con cariño sus cabellos rojos.

-Yo siento que me voy a morir, no puedo con esto, me voy a morir de tristeza te lo juro-

Al Mirai se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ¿Por qué su contraparte había terminado con Ren? si le daba el mas puro y tierno amor del mundo, uno que no era fácil de encontrar uno que deseaba el mismo con todo su ser.

-No Ren no digas eso, se que sientes eso ahora pero, nadie muere por mal de amores, eres una mujer muy valiente y fuerte lo se, saldrás adelante- Bulma recordó cómo se sentía cuando era una joven de la edad de Ren y de la primera vez que rompió con su primer amor, había sido horrible y entendía que cuando uno es adolescente cree que es el fin del mundo.

El silbido de la tetera interrumpió y Bulma se levanto para hacer un té de 7 flores, que supuestamente ayudaba a calmar los nervios, pero esta vez salió por el otro marco que daba hacia la escalera para encender la luz con la intención de llevar a su habitación a la chica en poco tiempo.

El Mirai fue descubierto y en un salto se puso de pie, Bulma volteo a ver a Ren esperando que no lo notase y enseguida lo jalo con ella hacia la cocina.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- preguntó Bulma en un susurro y el joven avergonzado asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a hablar con ella y decirle que- también hablaba en susurros.

-¡No! Lo interrumpió Bulma, no puedes hacer eso-

-Pero no puedo dejarla así, mira como esta- dijo señalando a la puerta.

-No es un buen momento jovencito, además no es...- Bulma se vio interrumpida al ver bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina a la pelirroja que los observaba en silencio. Ambos se petrificaron al verse descubiertos. Ren frunció el entrecejo al cruzar su mirada con Mirai.

-Lo siento Ren- dijo Mirai Trunks dispuesto a abrazarle y a consolarle entre sus brazos como su madre lo estaba haciendo, pero ella giro su rostro, le avergonzaba que hubiese escuchado todo; además sentía como la ira volvía a subir, aunque sabía que el no era el mismo Trunks que la había terminado, era en potencial el mismo Trunks que podía hacerle el mismo daño.

Mirai Trunks se detuvo y Bulma se limitó a bajar la mirada ante la escena.

-Olvida todo lo que te dije- le miro con seriedad y un deje de rencor -Al final escogiste a Maron- El solo bajo la mirada -Por favor solo olvida las tonterías que te dije y no me busques en tu línea temporal, no me hagas sufrir de la misma forma- El joven no supo que decir, era evidente que no había nada que proviniera de el que ayudará a que se sintiera mejor.

Bulma se acercó y se llevó a la muchachita a su habitación para evitar más roces entre ellos...

...

Unas horas después.

Bra se encontraba en el desayunador preparandose un tazón de cereal con leche. Revisaba su teléfono celular como todas las mañanas, se sorprendió por las 10 llamadas perdidas que tenía de su hermano, para luego seguir en la lista con 3 llamadas perdidas de su mejor amiga. Estrechó la mirada con preocupación.

La televisión estaba prendida en el canal de espectaculares matutinos. Hablaban de programas, cantantes y personas de la farándula entre otras cosas. De la nada comenzaron a hablar de la sorprendente fiesta de Liam Raven que había dado mucho de que hablar, mostraron fotos del rubio posando ante las cámaras con Maron a su lado, se quedo sorprendida.

Maron Jinzo, ha sabido desenvolverse muy bien en el medio y una vez mas se emparejó con una de las personas más ricas de la capital- decía la animadora, con un deje de envidia.

-La verdad es que a pesar de la sorpresa que estos dos dieron en la fiesta, se veían fabulosos juntos - decía uno de los animadores dejando en duda lo que había sucedido asegurándose de que los espectadores se quedaran a ver el final del programa... -En unos momentos mas les diremos el escándalo que estos dos provocaron- decía antes de dar paso a comerciales.

Habían pasado algunos días desde la ultima vez que había hablado con ella, sus habituales actividades, su nuevo novio y su hermano la habían mantenido extremadamente ocupada, nunca se imagino que Maron asistiría con Raven pero, ahora que lo pensaba entendía por qué Trunks se había esforzado en demasía por lucirse en la fiesta con Ren. Bra pensaba que Liam Raven era un encanto, sin embargo no creía que era rival para su hermano. El ultimo comentario levanto su curiosidad y espero a que terminaran los anuncios y el programa continuará.

-Bueno regresamos con la última noticia y la sorpresa de Liam Raven y Maron Jinzo -

-Querrás decir los tres mi estimado Jaime- En seguida mostraron una foto de el famoso peli lila con la pelirroja.

-Cierto como recordaran Maron Jinzo fue novia de Trunks Brief hasta hace poco, y repentinamente apareció casado con una desconocida pelirroja llamada Ren. Desconocemos absolutamente todo de ella, los rumores dicen que...-

Bra rodó los ojos al escuchar lo de los rumores, los medios no eran mas que una bola de chismosos.

La verdad es que yo pienso que Trunks Brief hace una mejor pareja con Maron Jinzo- dijo una de ella...

Otro río... - Pero que dices, esta niña también tiene lo suyo...-

-Mmmm no se yo creo que se le ve muy falsa mira su maquillaje- decía la otra haciendo que Bra se sintiera ofendida.

Todos en el set largaron una carcajada...

Bueno, bueno no importa ya, aunque yo creo que también es linda y todo un misterio creo que también se sorprendió con la noticia-

-Haber Jaime ya no nos tengas con la duda cuéntanos el chisme-

Bra comía su cereal a la expectativa de lo que iban a decir

-Pues resulta que todo el evento fue un fraude, Liam Raven y Maron Jinzo fueron apresados por robar las donaciones de todos los millonarios en la fiesta- decia al tiempo de mostrar una morbosa fotografía del momento justo en que ambos eran llevados a la oficina de policía.

Bra soltó la cuchara de golpe.

Pero eso no es todo, Trunks Brief salió en defensa de su ex prometida- decía el tal Jaime con picardía.

Bra se levanto de golpe y tapo su boca con sorpresa.

Resulta que Maron Jinzo trabaja para Corporación Cápsula y parece ser que estaba encubierta trabajando para Global Enterprises con la finalidad de descubrír las fechorías de Liam Raven-

-Vaya pero que sorpresa- dijo una de las bellas mujeres -Que mujer tan valiente-

-Así es. Fue el mismo Trunks Brief que fue a declarar a su favor y dicen los rumores que el mismo pago su fianza-

-Wow- dijeron todos al unísono Bra estaba boquiabierta.

-Pero entonces que onda con su relación ¿no?-

-Es todo un misterio, dicen que en realidad nunca se caso con la joven que presentó como su esposa y que todo ha sido una actuación, inclusive las fotos en la playa que presentamos hace unos meses... - continuaban diciendo en lo que Bra tomo su movil y le marco a su amiga para saber como estaba, quizá por eso había recibido tantas llamadas en la madrugada a lo que ella sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba en su cansancio apago el aparato.

Al instante apareció Bulma con unas pronunciadas ojeras y un rostro que desbordaba cansancio.

-¡Mami!- la abordo de inmediato -Trunks, Maron y Ren están en la televisión...- decia mientras esperaba que la rubia contestara el teléfono.

-Lo sé, Trunks saco a Maron del aprieto y termino con Ren, para volver con Maron- Bra volvió a quedar boquiabierta, y sin poder evitarlo dejo ver una sonrisa, sabia que tarde o temprano Maron y Trunks regresarían. Sentía pena por Ren pero era evidente que los dos no eran felices juntos.

-¿Y Ren?-

-Esta en su antigua habitación, tu hermano la busco toda la noche pero finalmente decidió regresar con nosotros- suspiro Bulma aliviada y Bra sonrió con satisfacción.

-Hola Bra- finalmente contesto la rubia con una frescura que detonaba felicidad.

-¡Amiga! ¿Estas bien?-

Si- contestó ella secándose su cabello pues se había dado un regaderazo. -Tengo que contarte tantas cosas-

Lo sé, estas en televisión... así que Liam Raven- dijo con picardía.

-Ni me lo menciones, ese infeliz- decia con el ceño fruncido.

Bra no pudo evitar reír -Lo bueno es que regresaste con mi hermano, ¿verdad que si?-

La rubia se sonrojó de solo pensar en Trunks -Si, me siento feliz y al mismo tiempo...-

-Lo sé amiga, pero no te preocupes ella saldrá adelante ya veras- Maron sintió un alivio por las palabras de su mejor amiga.

-¿Sabes? Trunks me dio un gran susto, me hizo pensar que se había olvidado de mi- Bra frunció el entrecejo al escuchar esto -No te lo había dicho antes, pero Ren tenía una poción del olvido, me asuste mucho pensé que se la había dado a Trunks. Pero ¿sabes? Encontré la poción en la guantera del coche de tu hermano- Bra abrió sus ojos de par en par, entonces Trunks tenía la pócima en sus manos.

-¿QUE?- gritó Bra emocionada por su descubrimiento...

-Si pero...- decía sin que Bra la escuchara pues cavilaba toda la información, y recordaba lo peligrosa que era la dichosa pócima.

-Maron tengo que dejarte ir, te hablo al rato me da gusto que estés bien, y que seas mi cuñada otra vez, te quiero bye- decía con palabras atropelladas y sin darle la oportunidad a la rubia de decir algo mas colgó.

Bulma quien había escuchado todo por su lado no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía.

-Mami entonces¿Ren está en su habitación?-

-Si Bra pero no creo que...- no termino de decir lo ultimo cuando su hermosa mini mi ya había dejado una estela de humo.

Adolescentes- refunfuño tomando de su taza de café.

...

Por su parte Mirai Trunks no había podido conciliar el sueño, se encontraba haciendo abdominales en su habitación, tampoco podía sacarse de la mente la situación de su otro yo con la pelirroja, no lo comprendía, para el no tenía sentido lo que sucedía. Le había gustado creer en el destino, le había dado la esperanza de que al final de cuentas su destino no era la soledad.

Se secó el sudor de su frente, mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos. Definitivamente su destino no era estar con Maron, en su línea temporal ella no existía y si existiese no la buscaría, no a la hija de su peor enemiga. Sin darse cuenta negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? acaso sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de la pelirroja, no estaba seguro, de lo que estaba seguro era que se había ilusionado, la sola idea de estar acompañado le daba una esperanza para mirar hacia adelante.

Repentinamente un loco pensamiento se atravesó en su mente, no estaba seguro de que era lo correcto, pero lo intentaría, debía hablar con Ren y hacerle saber sus sospechas.

...

La joven pelirroja, se encontraba en su habitación llena de pensamientos, arrepentimientos y coraje, no había podido dormir ni dejar de llorar. Colocaba sus vestimentas blancas que acababa de doblar sobre la cama; pensaba que no los usaría nunca mas, vestida en colores negros, de luto por su amor perdido se resignaba a su situación, regresaría a su planeta, fingiría que perdería la memoria. No, no lo fingiría, no era necesario...

De su bolsillo saco un gotero... "10 gotas es mas que suficiente" pensó al recordar separar de la botella esa cantidad, en caso de que un momento de locura decidiera usar la poción. No se arriesgaría a actuar impulsivamente como generalmente lo hacia, por ello había seguido el consejo de su hermana Alana, que bien la conocía y la había prevenido. ¿Lo bebería? ¿Tendría el valor para hacerlo?... Negó con la cabeza, quería recordar para no volver a ser engañada, no la bebería, fingiría... Fingiría que lo había hecho... Guardo el gotero en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sentía que era lo correcto, aunque por otro lado deseaba decir la verdad y que su padre le diera su merecido a Trunks, y pagará por sus mentiras y crueldad... lagrimas de coraje brotaban nuevamente, se odiaba por pensar en eso sin embargo, el deseo estaba latente aun.

Repentinamente la puerta de su habitación de abrió de golpe haciéndole dar un salto de susto.

-¡Ren!- apareció la peli azul con el ceño fruncido -Ya se quien tiene la poción- espeto sin fijarse en ningún otro detalle de la situación.

-¿La poción?- dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas, Bra asintió con la cabeza.

-La tiene Trunks, todo este tiempo la ha tenido el, ves te dije que descubriría quien la tenía- dijo victoriosa con sus manos en la cintura y dando una carcajada.

-¡Agggghhh!- gritó la jovencita en frustración.

Ren al conocer esta verdad se sintió aun mas furiosa, no solo su esposo la había engañado, también le había robado. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo tomo su bolso y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó Bra.

A recuperar lo que me pertenece- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido - ¿Como se atrevió? Tu hermano es peor de lo que pensaba- refunfuñaba al tiempo que salía de Corporación Cápsula a toda velocidad.

...

Mirai Trunks escucho los gritos de la chica. De prisa se colocó una chaqueta deportiva negra y trato de alcanzarla, topándose con Bra en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras...

-¿A donde se fue?-

-¿Huh?-

-Ren, ¿A donde se fue?-

-A la Corporación Cápsula supongo- dijo levantando los hombros. Mirai Trunks sonrió y de prisa bajo las escaleras.

-Mirai ¿A donde vas?-

-A hablar con ella- dijo saliendo de prisa como la pelirroja lo había hecho hacia un par de minutos anteriores.

-Vaya, ni las gracias me dieron- dijo la princesa cruzándose de brazos.

...

Minutos después...

La rubia se había alistado para ir a ver a su amado, sin saber bien que hacer puesto que seguramente ya no tenía trabajo en Best Looks tenía todo el día libre. Le había marcado a Trunks para ver si podían verse en el desayuno, pero pensando que se trataba de un lunes por la mañana seguramente se encontraba en una de las primeras juntas de la semana. "Lo sorprenderé" pensó al tiempo que colocaba brillo labial, tomo su bolso y emocionada salió a darle encuentro.

Numero 18 se percató del cambio de semblante de su hija quien tarareaba al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras.

-Buenos días Maron, ¿Como te fue en la fiesta hija?-

-Genial mami- respondió la joven colocándose una chaqueta color azul celeste sobre el lindo vestido color verde menta que traia puesto -Te cuento luego, te quiero- dijo dandole un beso y saliendo de su casa.

Maron debía estar feliz, pensaba Numero 18 y eso tranquilizaba su corazón de madre.

...

Sin saberlo, cuatros personas distintas pero unidas de manera única se reunirían para enfrentar el ultimo capricho del destino.

La pelirroja entraba por la puerta principal de la Corporación Cápsula, entre flashes e incomodas preguntas de los medios que acediaban el lugar, ella solo los ignoraba y enojada los empujaba fuera de su camino hasta lograr entrar a su destino.

Unos cinco minutos después llego Mirai Trunks, quien decidió entrar por la puerta del estacionamiento con su extraordinaria motocicleta color negra, mientras se quitaba los guantes de piel no se percataba a que una hermosa rubia de cabellera larga y lindo vestido solicitaba entrar al personal de seguridad.

Mirai Trunks se quitó el casco dejando mirar sus característicos cabellos lilas, en el mismo instante en el que Maron respondía a una llamada que le hacia su antigua jefa de Best Looks.

Ellos dos no se percataron de sus presencias a pesar de estar en el mismo plano y tampoco veían venir el gran problema que se avecinaba, el climax tan esperado que traería el desenlace..

El destino haría su última y final jugada... La última y cruel que haría que todo finalmente cayera en su lugar.

Notas de la autora:

Chicos me encuentro muy emocionada por que ya nos acercamos al final, me siento muy feliz y muy agradecida por todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan, todos, absolutamente todos me sacan una sonrisa y me ayudan a mejorar. Y los que me leen en silencio también les agradezco infinitamente, ver las estadísticas y saber que me siguen leyendo me motiva sobremanera.

Ferunando: mil gracias por seguir al otro lado, espero y este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado ;)

Guest: me encanta lo que piensas, quizá tienes razón quizá exagere un poco en enfatizar la belleza de Ren, es solo que creo que es más fácil imaginarse a Maron por que ya la conocemos y sabemos que es angelical, y de Ren no aunque en mi mente ella no es angelical como Maron, tampoco quise poner como oponente de Maron una adefecio. Pero gracias por hacerme saber lo que opinas y por seguir leyendo espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado. Y a mi también me encanta Maron, bueno mi querida Guest bipolar espero me sigas leyendo. Y me quede con las ganas de saber quien firmaba jaja saludados hermosa.

Medalit: hay yo también te extrañe, siiii me estoy apurando a escribir lo prometo. Ya nos acercamos al final yeiiiii. Me fascina que te emocione este fic tanto como a mi :) gracias de verdad mil gracias.

Sakura 86: me alegra mucho dejarte impactada, siii me encanta Uub yo siempre me lo he imaginado un sol así súper lindo y todo. Trunks sufrirá ya veras, jajaja sabia que me ibas a mandar mis tomatazos por hacerla sufrir, no me cae mal al contrario me encanta, pero generalmente hago sufrir mucho a mis protagónicos, es culpa de las telenovelas que vi en la infancia jajaja, muchas gracias sakura por tu review y por seguir leyendo esta locura.

kuraudea: Gemela benévola... Lo sé soy muy mala... Si se le sebo todo a Ren pobrecita, gracias por amar el capítulo anterior tal y como yo lo hice, espero que este capítulo tmbn te haya gustado mucho yo se que quizá esperabas un encuentrillo entre Maron y Trunks quizá todos lo hacían jaja , pero si lo escribiré lo prometo, solo que en este momento creo que debían comenzar con el pie derecho su relación y cerrar ciclos anteriores. Y mil gracias por todos tus consejos y por imaginarte esta historia y regalarme hermosas escenas de este fic. Nos seguimos leyendo :)

Majo: me alegra que no te haya incomodado mis errores de ortografía, seguimos en las mismas sin compu pero actualizando, mil gracias por tu comentario y ya se yo también quisiera ser millonaria mira que despilfarro y hay mi vida gracias por conmoverte con mi hija Ren, pero pues ni modo tenía que suceder. Espero tu review y saber que piensas de este capítulo ;)

Jennifer Ferrada: linda, lamento haberme perdido tanto, pero aquí estoy trabajándole en el final de este fic, por fin ya estamos cerca. Tienes razón con lo de cargar con la computadora no lo olvidare para mis próximos viajes. Espero tu review hermosa, muero por saber que opinas y si te ha gustado este capítulo.

Maron (Amy Chan): gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de las miles cosas que tienes que hacer, me halaga mucho que te des y que se den un tiempito para leerme, no te desesperes, ya veo venir tus tomatazos con el próximo Capi jeje no diré mas, pero mira ya pronto dejare de hacerlos sufrir eh? ;) muchas gracias Amy Chan hasta la próxima, no olvides dejarme tu opinión.

Maron: gracias por leer y mil gracias por que te gusta el fic, concuerdo en que creo que Maron es perfecta para Trunks, me encantan como pareja y como lo comente antes Maron me encanta, y ya pronto acabara su sufrimiento, de verdad, pronto la dejare en paz :). Pero tenme paciencia que esto pronto ya se acaba, mil gracias mi estimada Trumar Forever por leer y por dejarme tu opinión, espero sigas leyendo :).

Aconito: mil gracias por leerlo en un día de verdad me halagas sobre manera, espero que te siga gustando :)

Bueno otra vez disculpen por las faltas de ortografía, me apena mucho pero sigo sin compu. Bueno pues les mando un abrazo a todos. En serio mil gracias por leer hasta aquí.


	29. Chapter 29: Decisión

Capítulo 29: Decisión.

El joven presidente se encontraba abrumado por la situación vivida hacia un par de horas, cansado con ojeras en los ojos tomaba una taza de café express cargado con el doble de azúcar, una bombita para tratar de reanimarse; veía a través de la ventana como la entrada de la Corporación Cápsula estaba invadida otra vez por los medios.

"Parece que no tienen nada mejor que hacer". Pensaba al tiempo que se sentaba en su silla giratoria y con fastidio hacia campo entre las montañas de papeles para colocar su taza.

-Sra. Brief por favor permítame anunciarla- escucho el joven decir a su secretaria en un nervioso tono.

Trunks estrecho su mirada, ¿Sería ella?

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar a una furiosa e irreconocible pelirroja. Detrás de ella la secretaria con el rostro azulado esperaba instrucciones de su jefe el cual sólo asintió con la cabeza para que los dejara solos. La joven temblorosa cerró las enormes puertas y salió de la oficina.

El Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula dio un sorbo a su taza de café y miro de pies a cabeza a su inesperada visitante. Se percató del significado en el cambio de color de su atuendo, ahora vestía unas botas, pantalones holgados y un sencillo top del mismo color; Negro.

La joven tenía su cabello recogido en una alta coleta de caballo, se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba con el ceño fruncido, furiosa, como nunca antes la había visto.

-Me alegra saber que estas bien- rompió el silencio.

-Devuélveme lo que me robaste- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo con enfado.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A la pócima, no te hagas el tonto-

Trunks se quedo sorprendido y no pudo evitar demostrarlo, se levanto de su asiento se dirigió al ventanal al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Piensas usarla?- preguntó aun con el cigarrillo en la boca dandole la espalda a la chica y haciéndola enfadar aun mas.

-Si la uso, o no la uso o como la uso no es de tu incumbencia- contestó con soberbia enfurecida por que el sabia de la existencia de la pócima desde un inicio.

-Por favor Ren no seas ridícula necesito saber que vas a hacer para prepararme- decía mirándola de frente, haciendo referencia a su padre.

Ren se sentía muy decepcionada de lo que Trunks decía, sus palabras estaban llenas de cinismo, era el y solo el. Solo extendió su mano sin dejar de mirarlo con enfado.

Trunks al darse cuenta que ella no hablaría mas con el, saco de su bolillo su estuche de cápsulas y eligió la que contenía el austero auto que había usado la noche anterior.

-Esta en la guantera- le arrojó la cápsula, la chica la atrapo y la guardo en su bolso.

-Lo único que debes saber es que lamentaras mucho lo que me hiciste. Te vas a arrepentir de haberme conocido- dijo la muchacha en tono de amenaza sin pensar en más que la ira que sentía hacia el. Sin decir mas se retiró de la oficina y bajo por el ascensor. Después de hacerse la fuerte volvió a caer en llanto. Trunks era un tonto, un cobarde y egoísta que solo se interesaba en el y solamente en el.

El joven aun en su oficina meditaba un poco las palabras, recordó el momento en el que el hermano de Ren lo congelaba a él y a su amada Maron, condenándolos a una muerte segura. Entonces un mal presentimiento le atravesó la espina dorsal al enlazar la amenaza.

Sin pensarlo mas salió en busca de la joven bajando por el ascensor sin saber que al mismo tiempo que las puertas se le cerraban, se abrían las puertas del elevador adjunto dejando pasar a la bella Maron que acudía en su búsqueda.

Simultáneamente pasaban tres escenas claves que complicaban y solucionaban esta historia.

...

Maron salió del ascensor en búsqueda de su amado Trunks, con la curiosidad de saber lo que había sucedido con la pelirroja y como había tomado la situación. Con una gran sonrisa se paró frente al escritorio de la secretaria del Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula.

-Buenos días- dijo con dulzura. La joven secretaria que atendía el teléfono la miro de pies a cabeza, no podía creer que se trataba de Maron, la ex novia de su jefe, pero al verla con su amplia y encantadora sonrisa, al tiempo que ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda, supo que sus ojos no la engañaban.

-Señorita Maron- dijo ella igualando su sonrisa. -Que gusto me da verla por aquí-

Maron se alegro por el recibimiento.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, disculpa ¿Se encuentra Trunks disponible?- preguntó con su característica amabilidad. La joven secretaria comenzó a sudar de los nervios, sin poderlo evitar bajo la mirada.

-Eh, el Sr. Brief acaba de salir, no se cuanto tiempo tarde, pero si gusta puede esperarle aquí- decía sonriendo con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

-¿Salió? Mmmm que mala suerte- dijo sentándose en el sofá unos segundos, la secretaria suspiro y continuó su labor de contestar llamadas y tomar recados para su ausente jefe.

Poco tiempo después Maron tuvo una idea -iré por un café para los dos y regresare en un momento- dijo re acomodándose su bolso y despidiéndose de la amable secretaria que por las múltiples llamadas que recibía simultáneamente le impidieron en pensar en algo para convencerla en que se quedara, intento alcanzarla pero se lo impidió el auricular que traía sobre su cabeza y el cablerio que se le enredó en las piernas.

Maron, decidió tomar el ascensor trasero rodeado de cristal que daba vista al estacionamiento con la finalidad de evitar ser abordada por la prensa...

...

La pelirroja salía del ascensor por la parte de enfrente, con las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas recordó a la molesta gente que estaba en la entrada de la Corporación, y que seguramente la fotografiarían. nerviosa se detuvo sin saber hacia donde ir, la persona encargada de seguridad se acercó a ella.

-Sra. Brief ¿está usted bien?- preguntó amablemente. Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Será mejor que salga usted por el estacionamiento de atrás, si gusta pido al chofer que la recoja para que no la incomoden esa gente- La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta la salida.

Mirai Trunks estaba por entrar por la misma puerta, al verla con los ojos enrojecidos su corazón se estrecho.

-Ren- dijo sin dejar de mirarla. La mencionada le miro con ojos cristalinos y camino de prisa. El joven de seguridad al ver a Trunks expresó...

-Sr. Brief, estaba por solicitarle un chofer a su esposa para que la lleve a su casa- Mirai Trunks se sonrojo y confundido asintió con la cabeza no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tratasen con tanto respeto.

-Gra... Gracias, yo me encargo- dijo al ver que la joven seguía de frente y aceleraba su paso para salir de ahí. El joven de seguridad asintió y entro de vuelta al edificio.

-Ren espera- le dio alcance en medio del estacionamiento y la tomo de la mano, el contacto físico los estremeció a los dos. La pelirroja se soltó abruptamente y colocó su mano en su pecho tratando de retirar la extraña eléctrica sensación de su piel. -¿Que quieres Mirai?-

-Hablar contigo- decía el acercándose mientras ella daba un paso atrás.

-No, no hay nada de que hablar, yo me voy en cuanto esté lista mi nave y no volveré, no quiero saber nada de esto. Y tu deberías olvidar todas las tonterías que te dije, no hay futuro para nosotros, olvídalo y no me busques- decía dandole la espalda tratando de contener las lágrimas y caminando hacia adelante.

Con prisa y torpeza Ren tropezó con un pequeño tope de velocidad, Mirai Trunks enseguida la sostuvo en sus brazos para evitar que cayera, entre sus brazos la muchachita se sonrojo, la bella energía que el le transmitía era demasiada; sus ojos no dejaban de contemplarse, sin saberlo sus miradas brillaban, sus cuerpos temblaban de emoción, entonces sucedió, Mirai Trunks lo comprendió, Ren lo sintió pero dudó. Calidez pura desbordaban los dos, el abrazo de Mirai era reconfortante, era extremadamente desbordante de amor, el amor que ella tanto anhelaba.

Repentinamente, el sonido de flash de diversas cámaras los alertó.

-¡LARGO DE AQUI!- gritó el joven que se encontraba en la entrada del estacionamiento tratando de retirar a la prensa que se metían en la vida de su jefe y pidiendo refuerzos.

-¡SE ESTÁN BESANDO!- gritó un hombre de los medios de comunicación alertando a los demás que en un momento se multiplicaron.

Los jóvenes sonrojados se separaron ante falsa acusación. Mirai Trunks estrechó la mirada con disgusto, la muchacha sin pensarlo huyo, corrió de prisa empujando gente y cámaras a diestra y siniestra, entre crueles preguntas y comentarios que la acosaban. Su corazón latía de prisa mientras seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo, al mirar hacia atrás y ver que la perseguían algunos a pie, algunos en auto sintió angustia "¿En que diablos estaban pensando?" "¿Porque la perseguían de esa manera?" "¿Que querían de ella?" la gente del planeta tierra era extraña, no lo comprendía. Empezó a sentir miedo cuando un auto comenzó a acosarla de cerca.

-Vamos linda, dame una sonrisa- decía el pasajero en tono de burla, ella le miro con desprecio y le enseño la lengua haciéndolo enfurecer.

-¿Que sucede? No te haz dado cuenta que solo haz sido una mas. No puedes creer que alguien como él podría quererte a ti- decía el hombre con sorna haciendo que las palabras hirieran aun mas su sensibilidad. La muchacha giro a su izquierda en una calle desconocida, sin saberlo se había atrapado en un callejón sin salida. El auto se detuvo, de este bajaron 3 hombres que se acercaban a ella lampareandola con luces y cámaras, poco tiempo después fueron llegando unos mas reporteros.

Al verse atrapada pensó en brincar la cerca, pero no le quedaba fuerza para continuar, así como en la escena actual así se sentía en la vida, en soledad, sin fuerza, sin voluntad, era la burla del mundo, del universo, todos la señalarían, todos se mofarían de su desgracia. Ren no pudo evitar llorar, tenía miedo por la incertidumbre de lo que le harían esas personas, no encontraba explicación de por que la habían perseguido hasta ahí, pensó lo peor...

-Sra. Brief díganos que siente que su esposo declaró en favor de su ex novia y pago su fianza para que saliera libre- preguntaba una joven de cabello oscuro -por favor conteste- demandó...

-No va a contestar mírala solo es una chiquilla asustada- decía el mismo hombre del auto.

-Tienes razón, ¿que edad tienes?- preguntó la misma mujer. -si eres menor de edad podrías demandar a Trunks Brief por pedofilia-. La muchacha no contesto tan solo cubrió su rostro y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas tratando de evitar a toda costa que esos ojos que la perseguían la miraran, que esos lentes la atraparan.

-No creo que sea menor de edad, a mi me parece que solo es inmadura- decía otro hombre de cabello rubio. -Maron Jinzo jamás actuaría de esta manera tan infantil- finalizaba para provocarle, pero Ren solo sollozaba.

Repentinamente el rugir de una motocicleta clamó su presencia, todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, excepto por la pelirroja que seguía con su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, los periodistas lo enfocaron, por el casco negro que traía en su cabeza no sabían con certeza de quien se trataba, sin embargo por su chaqueta azul con un logo de la prestigiosa empresa deducían que era un enviado de la Corporación Cápsula.

El joven acelero tres veces en advertencia de que le abrieran camino, los periodistas seguían tomándole fotografías pensando en que no se atrevería, Mirai Trunks soltó el freno y entonces la motocicleta se abrió paso entre los reporteros que brincaban despavoridos para no ser atropellados por el audaz conductor. Una vez llego a la pelirroja se detuvo a medio metro de distancia derrapando la motocicleta de lado, ella anonadada, temerosa levanto la mirada.

-Ven conmigo- le extendió la mano, la pelirroja al reconocer su ropa, su voz, su rostro detrás del oscuro visor la tomo, ayudada por el se subió a la motocicleta y así como llego, ahora juntos escaparon de los infames medios de comunicación a toda velocidad.

...

Maron en el ascensor miraba de frente hacia los botones, pensando en todo lo lindo que le diría a Trunks, ¿Cuanto lo había extrañado? ¿Cuanto había anhelado disfrutar de las cosas simples con él ? Como tomar un café, tomarlo de la mano, hablar infinidad de horas sobre lo que sucedía en su día normal, sobre sueños, anhelos, deseos; comer un helado, ver una película juntos, besarse, hacer el amor... Se sonrojo al pensar lo ultimo. Había muchas cosas que debían arreglar, compromisos que hacer para mejorar su relación, pero estaba convencida de una cosa, de ahora en adelante todo seria mejor, después de tantas cosas que pasaron juntos, las cosas debían solamente ir mejor.

Casi llegaba a la planta baja cuando un grito llamo su atención, haciéndola mirar por el cristal del ascensor.

-¡LARGO DE AQUI!- gritó el joven que se encontraba en la entrada del estacionamiento tratando de retirar a la prensa que se metían en la vida de su jefe y pidiendo refuerzos.

La rubia observó la estructura ósea y los cabellos lilas de la persona a la que tanto amaba. Sin lugar a dudas era él.

-Trunks- murmuro al verlo en una posición perturbadora. Entre sus brazos sostenía a la pelirroja inclinándola hacia el suelo. Ella no podía ver sus rostros pero parecían cercanos.

-¡SE ESTÁN BESANDO!- gritó un hombre de los medios de comunicación alertando a los demás que en un momento se multiplicaron.

El corazón de Maron se estrecho, con la palma de su mano apretó su ropa a la altura de su pecho como si tratase de reconfortar a su corazón que latía de prisa.

"Trunks" pensó al tiempo que sus ilusiones se desvanecían en el aire... Sin darse cuenta el ascensor había llegado a su destino y esperaba con las puertas abiertas, ella de prisa salió dispuesta a enfrentarle a reclamarle su traición.

Lagrimas desbordaban sin control, la tristeza y la ira le dominaron.

De prisa salió por la puerta trasera al estacionamiento, la pelirroja había desaparecido, sin embargo un fuerte sonido de encendido de la motocicleta llamo su atención, era Trunks, que de prisa se colocaba una chamarra azul con la insignia de la corporación y cubría su rostro con un casco negro, dio unos pasos en su dirección.

-¡Trunks!- gritó pero el rugir de la moto la enmudeció. Sin mas el mencionado salía del estacionamiento a toda velocidad.

La rubia corrió detrás suyo todavía haciendo señas con sus brazos al verle alejado se rindió "No vale la pena" pensó entristecida.

Escucho repentinamente unas voces provenientes de un par de personas que daban vuelta en la esquina de la calle a su dirección.

-¿Obtuviste la foto del beso?- preguntaba uno.

-Por supuesto, soy el mejor fotógrafo del Mundo- decía el otro con soberbia.

-Que envidia me das, fue un momento épico- replicaba el primero.

Con esto Maron lo había confirmado, ¿Por qué Trunks era tan cruel? Le había hecho creer que terminaría con Ren y volverían. ¿Por qué la haría ilusionarse de ese modo?... Acaso se había vuelto loco y las quería a las dos... Maron negó con la cabeza...

-Pero mira es Maron Jinzo la ex novia de Trunks Brief- la señaló uno de los hombres. La rubia en seguida detuvo un taxi y aunque obtuvieron un par de fotos de ella, la distracción de la pelirroja provocándoles, empujándolos e ignorándolos, había sido tan enorme que solo los dos poco preparados reporteros no podían seguirle el paso.

...

Por su parte al mismo tiempo Trunks se encontraba atrapado en el ascensor principal. "Demonios" pensó apretando el botón de auxilio -Maldita chatarra- decía sin recibir respuesta "No podré alcanzarle"

-Sr Brief se encuentra bien?- preguntaba el oficial que estaba tras las cámaras.

Si estoy bien, pueden hacer algo para hacerlo funcionar?-

"Maldicion tengo un millón de cosas que hacer" se ponía una mano frotando su sien. Impaciente espero por 10 minutos y entonces decidió resolver el problema a su modo. Se desató la fina corbata color azul y con esta cubrió la pequeña cámara del ascensor. Dio un par de brincos haciendo que el ascensor terminara de llegar al siguiente piso y abrió con sus propias manos las puertas del elevador.

-Se... Señor Brief- dijo el guardia que juraba haberlo dejado en el estacionamiento con su esposa, le miro de pies a cabeza si mal no recordaba lo acababa de ver con una camiseta negra, pantalones negros y botas amarillas, y ahora estaba al frente suyo con traje negro, camisa blanca y se acomodaba su corbata azul.

-Buen día Franco...Por favor asegúrate de que se haga la correcta instalación de un nuevo ascensor-...

-Si si señor- contestó nervioso. El joven presidente se dirigió hacia la salida por el estacionamiento trasero, como lo pensó encontró el lugar vacío, ni Ren, ni Mirai, ni Maron, ni los reporteros era como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

-Lo sabia, demonios-

Mientras decía esto su teléfono celular sonó

-Si diga- contestó en tono molesto.

-Señor, lamento interrumpirlo pero el consejo lo esta esperando-

El joven gruño con molestia poniendo nerviosa a su interlocutora -Llego en un segundo- dijo con fastidio y sin más regreso a su rutina laboral.

...

Por su parte Numero 18 cocinaba uno de los platillos favoritos de su amado esposo Krilin al tiempo que hablaba por teléfono con Videl, la cual emocionada le compartía su plan sobre organizar una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar el nuevo ascenso de Gohan.

Logro escuchar el cerrojo abrirse, se encaminó a las escaleras y miro a Maron quien evadió mirarle a los ojos y subió de prisas las escaleras. Sin embargo, en ese microsegundo que logró vislumbrarla podría jurar que la había visto llorando.

-¿Maron, estas bien hija?- interrumpió su llamada para atenderla.

-Si mamá- le contesto aun sin voltear a verla -solo tengo alergia otra vez, me recostare un rato mami no te preocupes- decís al borde de las escaleras y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La madre, sabia que Maron sufría de alergias especialmente en esa temporada. Se propuso que al terminar su llamada con Videl le llevaría sus antihistaminicos para que se sintiera mejor.

-Lo siento Videl ¿me decías?- continuó con su llamada.

...

Maron cerro la puerta y recargo su espalda en ella cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, se sentía infeliz y usada por la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, sentía que no conocía a Trunks, nunca se imagino que el seria capaz de jugar con ella, ni con nadie de esa manera, ¿En donde estaba el hombre noble y sincero del que se enamoro? No existía, quizá nunca existió... Pero si existía, lo conocía desde niño ¿Es que en verdad no podía resistirse a la pelirroja? Es que acaso ¿dejaba de pensar en el futuro que tenían juntos, que desde hace años habían planeado? No encontraba el sentido a lo que sucedía, no había ninguna buena razón o excusa para que pasara lo que paso. Estaba cansada, si... Muy cansada del si, del no, del tal vez.

No podía permitir que Trunks le rompiera el corazón cada vez que se le antojara, el saber que había habido un beso entre los dos, después de que ambos habían hablado la noche anterior y que el parecía convencido de que no era feliz con Ren, le hacia saber que Trunks solo jugaba. El suceso del día de hoy prácticamente le volaba los sesos, le dolía en el alma y por su salud mental y emocional debía poner un alto.

"Olvídate de mi" rememoró la escena, haciendo que abriera sus ojos de par en par; de inmediato se puso de pie y busco un tanto desesperada el bolso dorado que había utilizado en la fiesta. Sus propias palabras actuaban como un embrujo sobre ella misma que nublaba su mente y que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Encontró la botella con el líquido rojo y lo puso frente a sus hermosos ojos color celeste que desbordaban tristeza pura.

-Poción del olvido- susurro para si leyendo la etiqueta, giro la botella con la finalidad de encontrar instrucciones pero no las había.

-Esta es la solución Maron- pensó al recordar la conversación de las chicas del planeta Romel, una lagrima recorrió su entristecido y pálido rostro -soy yo la que le pondré fin a esto- murmuro con un nudo en la garganta, con la decisión tomada, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y sus manos sudaban.

Trago saliva antes de dar el primer sorbo a la pócima.

Tenía un sabor bastante agradable al paladar, sabia a "Cereza"; espero unos segundos tratando de sentir los efectos de la pócima, casi un minuto después y no sentía ningún cambio, quizá debía beber mas de la poción, quizá era una sola dosis, pensaba con el ceño fruncido. Mas valía beberla toda para asegurarse de obtener resultados y no recordar absolutamente nada de Trunks, "borrarlo" de su vida completamente.

La rubia, con esta idea en mente, bebió hasta la ultima gota del fondo de la botella.

Sentía el delicioso y frío liquido recorrer su esófago y caer en su estómago. Aun esperando algo extraño se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo; pasaron unos cuantos segundos y ella empezaba a dudar, cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir quizá después de una siesta despertaría sin recordarlo a él. Exactamente un minuto después sentía como el mismo liquido frío comenzaba a correr por sus venas, espesaba su sangre, engrosaba sus venas, podía notarlo a través de su pálida piel. El frío recorrió cada parte interna de su cuerpo y entonces Maron comenzó a sofocarse, su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa, su respiración se aceleraba, entonces se incorporó sentándose en la cama. Cuando la hermosa rubia sintió el frío recorrer su espina dorsal en dirección a su cerebro trato de levantarse lográndolo con dificultad, pero no pudo dar ni un paso al frente ni atrás, algo andaba mal. El miedo se apoderó de ella, sentía impotencia por que deseaba pedir ayuda pero, no podía era como estar atrapada en su cuerpo, no tenía control sobre este. Finalmente se desplomó en el suelo.

Con sus ojos celestes abiertos de par en par la niña de sus ojos se empequeñeció, y de un momento a otro la angelical rubia dejo de respirar.

La pócima había sido absorbida completamente por su sangre, recorría todo su cuerpo lo hacía entrar en shock hasta llegar a su principal objetivo: Su cerebro. Ahí lentamente comenzaba a congelar las neuronas y a afectar partes de su cerebro, especialmente la memoria. Si se consumía la dosis correcta la pócima lograba su objetivo y su cerebro reiniciaria en cuestión de horas su proceso normal pero, al tomar mayor cantidad de una dosis normal en cuestión de tiempo Maron lograría su objetivo, olvidaría a Trunks, lo olvidaría todo, hasta como respirar.

Numero 18 seguía en la cocina, apagaba la estufa finalmente terminaba los platillos; repentinamente el rostro de Maraon entristecido apareció en su mente, juraría que había estado llorando, como si alguien le dijera abrió la alacena buscando los medicamentos para la alergia de Maron, no estaban, entonces recordó que la muchacha los había tomado en el desayuno y los había guardado en su bolso... Algo no encajaba, algo no estaba bien...

El sonido del golpe de la caída de Maron estremeció el techo de la cocina y a la misma Numero 18 que con ese brinco confirmó lo que su instinto de madre le gritaba.

Numero 18 corrió y subió lo más rápido que pudo los escalones para encontrar a la luz de sus ojos en el suelo con sus bellos cabellos dorados esparcidos alrededor de su nuca, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero su mirada perdida.

-¡Maron!- gritó acostándola boca arriba, colocando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas -Mi niña ¿que te pasa?- preguntaba con el corazón lleno de angustia, mientras buscaba con sus ojos y su mente alguna respuesta, palpando sus muñecas se percató que la joven no tenía pulso, entonces miro la botella que aún tenía en su mano derecha -¿Que hiciste mi amor? La beso en la frente entre lágrimas sabiendo que su hija no respiraba mas, la había perdido, había perdido a su Maron. La mujer que una vez fue androide se culpaba por todo, había desatendido a su hija y por ello había tomado la peor decisión, con estos pensamientos acariciaba amorosamente sus cabellos dorados y entonces un milagro sucedió. Repentinamente el ángel entre sus brazos aspiro abruptamente dandole a su madre un hilo de esperanza, hilo del cual la mujer se aferró. Le volvió a tomar el pulso, era débil pero estaba ahí. La envolvió entre sus brazos, guardo el maldito frasco en el bolso de su pantalón y salió volando al hospital más cercano.

...

Y ahí estaba ella otra vez que se quiso hacer la valiente y enfrentar a Trunks y todo le salió mal quizá el karma la castigaba por su deseo de odiarlo pero la verdad era que no podía, pensó que al verle lo repudiaría, con el encuentro se dio cuenta que se engañaba a ella misma. Todo esto es lo que pensaba al salir del gran edificio donde se tomaban las más importantes decisiones de la Corporación Cápsula y entonces paso que inesperadamente y sin remedio, no hubo otra opción que correr de los flashazos de los reporteros; esa luz incandescente que no tenía límites de empatía y se lanzaba dando navajazos sobre la presa sin piedad; era la noticia que les daría grandes gratificaciones monetarias; entre el dinero y el destruir a alguien sin importar los sentimientos era algo que para lo medios masivos era irrelevante.

La muchachita iba aferrada de la cintura de la persona que menos imaginó que la salvaría de tan bochornosa situación. Era muy difícil de asimilarlo porque se parecían tanto; aunque le costará un poco reconocerlo, por primera vez vio en él, la demostración más palpable de que existía una gran diferencia entre ambos; sin embargo, no dejaba de ser abrumador estar bajo el mismo retrato de quién prácticamente le arruinó la vida.

Mirai Trunks, seguía su camino atravesando la gran metrópolis a toda velocidad. Manejó al rededor de unas 2 horas y se desvió por un callejón, no sabia a ciencia cierta a donde dirigirse pero, entonces recordó quizá en esta línea temporal ese lugar también existía, no era un lugar del otro mundo sin embargo, pensó que era el indicado para llevarla a ella y no se equivocó.

La moto se apagó y la pelirroja no tuvo más opción que abrir los ojos que durante todo el trayecto los apretó por el miedo, por la impotencia que invadía a su afligido corazón.

—Llegamos—dijo el muchacho. Volteó hacia atrás mirando sobre su hombro y vio a la chica con un semblante de confusión.

¿Y cómo no estar así? Si todo se había salido de control gracias a su contraparte. ¿Por qué hacía sufrir tanto a Ren? ¿Por qué? Sentía vergüenza por su parte alterna, por un momento hasta le daban ganas de enfrentarlo y hasta golpearlo. Por sus actitudes estúpidas salió dañada la personas más inocente, y eso le calaba, le calaba bastante. Como "Trunks" que era, decidió al menos colaborar en enmendar el gran dolor que sentía la pelirroja.

—¿Te gustaría caminar un rato en el parque?— sugirió.

La chica de solo ver la gran bondad que desprendía sus orbes azules, asintió.

Estaba atardeciendo y un bello cielo rosado se posaba sobre ellos, pronto oscurecería y los faros solares comenzaban a encenderse, sin embargo el reflector que se suponía alumbraba el lugar parpadeaba iluminando con irregularidad. Había árboles, bebederos, juegos y entre ellos los tradicionales columpios. Ambos iban sobre un caminito de cemento tomando distancia; él con las manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y ella tallando sus brazos para menguar el frío que sentía. No existía la manera correcta de entablar una conversación, ambos caminaban mirando a sus pies y en la mente de la pelirroja solo pasaba la frase de: ¿Por que? ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mi? ¿Que hice mal?

Ella juró ser la esposa más fiel de todas; la mejor. Creyente 100 por ciento de sus creencias, de su amor y del destino. Con nadie en su planeta había fallado ni una vez pero ¿Con ella por qué? Debía ser su suerte, claro debía ser ella la primera.

O tal vez se suponía que así debía de ser.

Agitaba su cabeza para olvidar de momento sus absurdos pensamientos pero, algo le ayudo a ubicarse en el momento; una chamarra azul había caído sobre sus hombros dándole el calor que tanto deseaban sus brazos, su misma alma. Alzó la mirada hacia un lado y lo tenía a él, al que no debería estar a su lado en estos momentos. El joven simplemente asintió como muestra de caballerosidad.

—¿Está fresca la noche, verdad?—preguntó después de cubrir a la chica.

—Si...gracias...gracias por tu chamara...Trunks—rompió el hielo y peor aún que dijo ese nombre que le causaba repudia, lo dijo sin pensar en la parte alterna, sino en la persona que justamente tenía al lado.

Trunks percibió un cambio, finalmente la joven lo reconocía como un ente único y era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre, sin el Mirai, el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ella sin más fijó su vista en los columpios, eso la hizo detenerse en seco. Vio ese artefacto que tenían similitud con algo parecido en su querido planeta Romel, después de todo ambos planetas se parecían un poco. El joven se percató que los ojos de la chica se transportaron a un lugar de bellos recuerdos porque brillaban de manera muy especial.

—Vamos ...—le sonrió y ella regresó tímidamente el gesto. ¿Cómo negarle un momento de alegría?

Ambos se columpiaban a ritmo lento: hacia adelante y hacia atrás. El único sonido que había en el lugar era el chillido de la cadena y de algunos grillos que cantaban con su particular melodía.

Ren sonreía un poco y el joven juraba haber escuchado que se le escapo una leve risilla, tal vez le estaba cayendo bien distraerse. Sin embargo, él la miraba lleno de ilusión. Era una niña, una hermosa niña que solo pedía un poco de amor, un poco de alegría. Que la quisieran tanto como ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Era tiempo de empezar con su diálogo ¿y cómo lo haría?

—¿Ren, que tan alto puedes llegar?—la miró tiernamente pero a la vez retándola. La muchachita se sonrojo.

—En Romel había algo muy parecido a esto, de niña me encantaban, duraba horas columpiándome retándome con mi hermanos, era divertido—detuvo su ritmo y con los pies se impulsó lo más hacia atrás que pudo y salió disparada hacia adelante.

Una pequeña risa decoraba sus labios y ligeras lagrimas se desprendían. Tal vez el reír era como llorar en un leguaje no tan explícito. Él siguió el ritmo y ambos jóvenes iban hacia arriba queriendo tocar el suave reflejo de una blanca Luna menguante que se asomaba tímidamente y las nubes con la punta de sus zapatos. Hasta que el ritmo menguó, se estabilizaron. Y después de un momento grato seguía lo importante.

—Trunks... yo... Yo te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí. En verdad no tengo palabras, llegaste en el momento justo—él negó con su cabeza.

—Créeme esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-

—También perdóname por tener una actitud un tanto frívola contigo es que verás yo...-

—Lo entiendo—interrumpió su frase—no es para menos que al verme sientas coraje. ¿Sabes? Tal vez mi vida ha sido muy diferente a mi YO alterno, pero si quieres que te confiese algo ... me cuesta mucho ver a alguien sufrir cuando no se lo merece y tu no te mereces sufrir así-

Y ahí ambos orbes se reencontraron al ritmo lento que el columpio brindaba.

El celeste y los zafiros; los zafiros y el celeste.

—Creo que mereces algo más que sólo tristezas. Eres joven...bonita—se sonrojó y rascó su nuca. Pero pese a eso sentenció—...creo que no lo necesitas-

La chica lo miró desorbitada y en su oído retumbó esa frase de —NO LO NECESITAS—

—Pero yo lo ... amo-

—¿Segura?—volteó hacia el cielo—en el amor no se sufre, Ren. Piensa un poco ¿Que muestra de cariño te ha brindado?—eso fue algo que al joven le caló porque técnicamente él estaba siendo muy sensato y objetivo.

—Yo estaba segura que él era mi destino... Así se plasmó. ¡Yo lo vi, Trunks! ¡Todos los vieron!¡Lo juro!—mordió sus labios y una lágrima se escapó.

—A veces el destino nos muestra cosas que ignoramos—secó dulcemente su lagrima con el pulgar. Ella volteó y sintió una sensación de calor que ni con su propio esposo había experimentado—tal vez hay otros ojos que te ven, solo es cuestión que sepas observar...-

—¿Otros ojos que me ven?—el joven asintió con un particular brillo en sus ojos.

—El destino a veces se equivoca, Ren. Te pone grandes pruebas y te plasma realidades para que por ti misma decidas que camino vas a tomar, te empuja hacia otros caminos-

—Bueno, quizás tengas razón...—agachó su mirada con desilusión, la intención de Mirai Trunks no era desilusionarla, si no que entendiera lo que trataba de decirle por lo que insistió..

—Si tú quisieras, hay otra persona que te puede amar y hacer feliz ... Muy feliz. Solo observa...quizá cuando lo viste era él pero, no era él... aprende a observar-

Con el pretexto de que secaba sus lágrimas la caricia permaneció ejecutándose con mucha ternura. Esa frase se carcomió en el pecho con mariposas en el estómago: —Ve tu realidad, Ren—

Y realidad era aquel joven que emanaba amor en su mirada, un amor de color azul. El azul que representaba la esperanza; la esperanza que pese a lo turbio de la situación siempre existiría. Ese rostro tan parecido al que se suponía que era igual al de quién amaba, pero era tan diferente; había sentimiento. Tales que su propio marido nunca pudo percibir, porque una cosa era que le tratara bien pero ¿El amor donde estaba? Tal vez Mirai tenía razón, porque nunca lo estuvo, nunca existió. Todos saben querer, pero el amar era algo diferente. Y ella lo sabía; el rostro del chico se le acercaba pausadamente con cautela y ternura a sus labios que estaban empapados de amor, por alguna extraña razón ella se sintió poderosamente atraída por los mismos, anhelaba tener contacto con el amor que percibía en el ambiente, vio a quien en verdad tenía enfrente y no precisamente era su marido.

Ella adoptó una posición de corresponderle al gesto, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Así sus orbes se había cerrado para dejarse aventurar por el sentimiento que les dirigía. Antes de llegar a sus labios una frase de los labios delgados salió en susurros.

—...ve tu realidad ...-

Sus labios apenas se rozaron cuando de un brinco se separaron abruptamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo el encanto del beso, el atardecer, la tímida luna y la orquesta de grillos.

-Di... Disculpa- dijo la pelirroja con sentimientos encontrados, el corazón acelerado, la cabeza confundida y las hormonas a flor de piel.

Mirai Trunks asintió y nervioso se rascaba la nuca

\- Hola Bra... ¿Que dices?... No pero eso no puede ser tu hermano me la dio... No... Te juro que yo no se la di... He estado con Mirai Trunks... No la abrí... Esta bien te devuelvo la llamada...- decía la muchachita que en el transcurso de la conversación empalideció. Se tuvo que sentar en el columpio unos segundos mientras, se mordía los labios con nerviosismo y trataba de enlazar todo lo que Bra le había informado.

El peli lila al darse cuenta de su lenguaje corporal se preocupo.

-¿Que paso?- preguntó mientras la joven temblaba víctima del nerviosismo y de sus pensamientos "¿habrá sido capaz de engañarme?" Se preguntaba al tiempo que sacaba de su bolso la cápsula que Trunks le había entregado esa misma tarde.

-¿Ren estás bien?- preguntó al no tener respuesta y haciéndola regresar al momento.

-Maron esta en el hospital- dijo sorprendiendo al peli lila. -Bra me dijo que la están tratando por envenenamiento- sin poder evitarlo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, la presión, la desilusión, el malentendido era demasiado.

-Tranquila- se arrodillo ante ella con una pierna limpiando sus lagrimas dulcemente como lo había hecho con anterioridad -No es tu culpa, tu no tuviste nada que ver con eso- le dijo recogiendo un mechón rojo tras su oreja.

-No, tu no entiendes, encontraron mi poción del olvido en su mano, la poción que supuestamente recogí hoy de las manos de...- bajo la mirada, tomo la cápsula y la activo para salir de dudas.

Mirai Trunks estaba consternado, no comprendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

El auto gris apareció ante sus ojos después de disiparse la estela de humo, corrió a abrir la puerta del copiloto, recordó las palabras de su esposo abrió la guantera, estaba vacía, busco debajo de los asientos en la cajuela, en todos lados que se le cruzaban por la mente ayudada por Trunks que no entendía bien que era lo que esta a buscando.

Después de haber buscado en todos los rincones se rindió. Temblorosa puso una mano sobre su boca su esposo la había engañado... Era una locura como pudo haberle mentido en algo tan importante, se sentía angustiada por Maron, hasta cierto grado culpable, lagrimas y mas lagrimas desbordaban, apenas pudo controlarse para volverle a marcar a Bra.

-No esta- le dijo con la voz cortada...

Bra trago saliva lo peor que pensaba estaba sucediendo y a su mejor amiga.

-¿Estas segura de que... Trunks la tenía?-

Bra asintió -fue lo que me dijo Maron esta mañana, y si el te la cedió o pensó que te la cedió es por que así lo creyó...- la mente de Bra entonces dio un vuelco.

Mientras la pelirroja trataba de enlazar lo sucedido.

-Sabes ella trato decirme algo al respecto esta mañana pero yo al pensar que Trunks tenía la pócima corte la llamada y fui a avisarte y ahora que lo pienso quizá quería decirme que ella la tenía- la peliazul se cubría la mano con su mano se sintió la peor de las amigas -Dime una cosa ¿el auto en el que llego Trunks a casa anoche fue el mismo que te dio hoy?-

-Si... Si es el mismo- recordó, mientras Mirai Trunks con el ceño fruncido trataba de captar la conversación, preocupado por lo que sucedía.

Mientras en la mente de Bra todo hizo click. -Eso es, anoche que la dejo en su casa Maron debió haber encontrado la poción y decidió beberla hoy, ¿Pero por que?- era el gran enigma si se le escuchaba tan feliz en la mañana. Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Bebió toda la botella?-

-Si Ren, fue lo que me dijo su mama- la pelirroja sintió un agujero en el estomago, debían darse prisa, no sabia cuanto tiempo con certeza tenía. -Hay Ren que vamos a hacer- sollozaba la muchacha recordando lo que la pelirroja le había dicho sobre la poción.

-Por favor dime en que hospital está, llevare el antídoto- decía mas decidida que nada en la vida y a Bra se le ilumino el rostro.

Después de escuchar el nombre del hospital acordó verse con Bra lo mas pronto posible y colgó el teléfono.

-Trunks, por favor ¿me puedes llevar al departamento de bueno Tu otro yo?- decía apresurada guardando nuevamente la cápsula y limpiándose las lagrimas. El joven con el ceño fruncido asintió.

-¿Iremos por el antídoto?- decía activando la cápsula y proporcionándole un casco.

-Si, debemos darnos prisa antes de que Maron pierda la vida- decía poniéndose el casco y aferrándose a su cintura.

-Muy bien ¡a salvar a Maron!- decía el joven arrancando su motocicleta a toda velocidad.

...

Las blancas paredes de la habitación, los enormes aparatos, los sonido de estos, y el aroma tan característico de un ambiente de hospital; todo, todo lo estaba guardando en su memoria.

Trunks, quien entró a la habitación de cuidados intensivos en horas que no eran de visitas, gracias a sus influencias; estaba justo en la puerta, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, sorprendido, impactado y nervioso por ver a un ser querido postrado a una cama por primera vez.

Su madre le había avisado hacia menos de 15 minutos, dejo todo por venir a verla sin embargo, nunca se imagino la difícil escena que tendría que soportar. Dolía, era un dolor único, era un dolor insoportable, mil veces peor que cualquier herida de batalla, un dolor de espíritu. Al principio quiso pensar que era un mal sueño pero, todo era tan real.

Al verla conectada a aparatos, sin el celeste, sin el rosado de sus labios; tan solo palidez y dorado llego a pensar que se había equivocado de habitación. No, no era su Maron, no era la Maron de la noche anterior, tan desbordante de emociones, de sueños, de vida.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se acercó a su ángel caído, tembloroso rozo su mano que estaba helada, si no fuera por el diminuto ki que aun desprendía y por los aparatos que indicaban el estado de la joven, él hubiese pensado que la había perdido. De tan solo pensarlo se permitió llorar.

Entrelazo su mano con la suya y se hinco junto a la cama, beso dulcemente su mano como cada vez que lo hacia al conducir el auto, o ver una película.

-Perdóname mi amor, es mi culpa, todo es mi maldita culpa- decía controlando apenas los sollozos.

Tenía miedo de perderla, no lo soportaría. Si Maron no existía prefería morir. Observo en una mesita al lado de la cama la culpable de toda esta situación, vacía sin una gota o signo de contenido alguno.

El recuerdo de la joven pelirroja amenazándolo acecho su mente. Se levanto de su posición y apretando sus puños pensó lo peor. -Maldita seas Ren- apretaba sus dientes lleno de furia. Y por primera vez sintió odio hacia un inocente, sin saber que lo era. En su mente la pelirroja le había dado la pócima a Maron ¿quién más?, probablemente la había engañado o hasta obligado.

"Nunca la perdonare, esta era su maldita venganza,¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué le entregue la pócima?" Ese había sido su error. Hasta llego a pensar que probablemente todo había sido un engaño y nunca se trató de una pócima del olvido. Recordó que el había pensado tomarla pero, a insistencias de su amigo Goten desertó...

-Yo soy el que debería estar así, no tu mi amor- acariciaba los dorados y beso su frente, beso los celestes que no se dejaban ver, anhelaba volver a verlos con vida, sin poder soportarlo más las lagrimas brotaban como un manantial incontrolable de sus ojos...

...

Por suerte no tardaron en llegar al departamento.

Mirai Trunks tan solo levanto la escotilla de su casco mientras admiraba el edificio con asombro, su yo del presente en verdad que sabia disfrutar de su vida. Pensaba al tiempo que esperaba a Ren con el motor del la motocicleta encendida

-Lo encontré- dijo ella mostrando la botellita triunfante y guardándola en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Bien, démonos prisa- dijo el Mirai tomándola instintivamente de la mano y ayudándole a subir a la moto, la pelirroja se puso el casco y se abrazo al torso del peli lila del "futuro", emprendiendo así su camino para llegar al lujoso Hospital metropolitano de la capital.

...

En el hospital

No. 18 abrazaba a Krilin tratando de consolarle, ambos padres se encontraban desechos, estaban desesperados por el fatal diagnostico que el medico les había dado. Goku, Goten, Pan, Gohan, Milk y Videl, les acompañaban todos con rostros de preocupación y miedo por el fatal e inexplicable acontecimiento, no concebían, no comprendían que Maron la hermosa, talentosa, inteligente, querida por todos y con toda una vida por delante hubiese tomado la decisión de quitarse la vida.

Bulma y Bra llegaron a la sala de espera, y acto seguido llego Trunks por el pasillo contrario. De inmediato No. 18 le dirigió una mirada de odio a Trunks, sin embargo no le diría nada, no enfrente de su marido el cual estaba ya muy mal con la situación, pero si algo le pasaba a su hija, a su Maron, ajustaría cuentas con el hijo de Vegeta.

Bulma se acerco a la mujer que una vez fue androide, la abrazo y susurro a su oído.

-Lamento mucho lo que esta pasando, yo misma me encargare de que Maron reciba la mejor atención medica y a los mejores especialistas-

Krilin agradeció con la cabeza, mientras 18 no quitaba la vista al peli lila, el cual se ponía al corriente de las ultimas noticias en el modulo de enfermería.

-Estamos esperando a que reaccione al medicamento del Doctor Rivadeneiro, pero si no funciona antes del amanecer...- la joven enfermera solo negó con la cabeza tratando de evitar decir el fatal diagnostico.

Trunks dijo algo inaudible para la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor, pero no para No. 18 que concentraba toda su atención en ellos y la cual apretaba con fuerza su puño , al tiempo que los guerreros notaban el incremento en su ki.

-Le agradezco me haya permitido entrar a verla- la joven asintió.

-Por favor, tranquilizate- se sentó Gohan junto a la mujer.

-Entiendo tu enojo- dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirar a Krilin haciendole saber que no podía perder el control ante su esposo. -Pero no debemos perder las esperanzas- le dijo esto ultimo acariciando su brazo de manera fraternal.

La mujer accedió, tranquilizandose su ki comenzó a disminuir, debía hacerlo por su esposo, debía mantener la calma, debían estar tranquilos por Maron.

Bra saco el movil dispuesta a volver a llamar a Ren y a Mirai Trunks, angustiada esperaba ansiosa por su llegada pues al ver la reacción de No.18 al ver a su hermano sabia que no aceptarían nada que proviniera de la pelirroja, debían ser muy cautelosos para salvarle la vida a su mejor amiga.

La llamada no fue contestada sin embargo un par de minutos después hicieron su entrada La pelirroja quien buscaba con su mirada a su esposo dispuesta a darle la poción para salvar a Maron, seguida de Mirai Trunks el cual como era usual cargaba su espada consigo.

-Trunks- susurro ella con preocupación al verlo tan preocupado sentado junto a Bra con su mirada al vacío, sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia el.

-Pero ¿como te atreves?- rugió No. 18 elevando su ki sin poder evitarlo e interponiéndose frente a la pelirroja que la miraba con sorpresa.

-Tu no eres bienvenida aquí- dijo extendiendo su brazo dispuesta a atacarla con un rayo de energía. Sorprendiendo a Krilin con su reacción.

Todos brincaron de su asiento, pero fue el Mirai el que se interpuso entre No. 18 y Ren con el ceño fruncido, en posición de desfondar su espada en cualquier momento, se había jurado que no permitiría que esos androides volvieran a lastimar a ningún inocente, en su tiempo o en cualquier otro, y Ren para el era mas que eso, tendría que pelear con su némesis otra vez si se atrevía a tocarle un cabello.

Vegeta sonrío de lado por el irónico encuentro.

-Vamos, no se pongan así, todos somos amigos y este lugar no es el indicado para pelear, hay mucha gente que necesita descansar- Dijo Goku tratando de calmar los ánimos, pero ambos guerreros se desafiaban con las miradas.

-Vamos Trunks, déjalo así- toco el hombro del muchacho haciendo que este regresara al mundo real, pues el Mirai recordaba vívidamente la forma de pelear de la androide, como si se hubiese trasladado a alguna de sus batallas, su espina dorsal estaba rígida y en su mente con claridad recordaba como la rubia había terminado con la vida de Gohan y la mayoría de sus seres queridos sin compasión alguna.

-Verdad que no lastimaras a nadie No. 18-

-Eso es algo que no puedo prometer, todo depende- contesto la rubia mujer aun con mirada retadora.

-Por favor tranquilizate, nuestra hija se pondrá bien- la toco por el hombro Krilin haciendo que con la dulzura de su voz la mujer se calmara.

Trunks tomo del brazo a Ren, guiándola con fuerza a una privada y pequeña sala de espera, que consistía de un par de sillones y una mesa de centro.

-¿Que demonios haces aqui, como te atreves a venir aquí?- recrimino con violencia el saiyajin tomandola por ambos brazos y sacudiendola con coraje.

-Trunks me lastimas- dijo ella sorprendida por la reacción de su esposo.

-TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA REN- los gritos del hijo de Vegeta se escuchaban fuera del privado.

-Por favor escuchame, traigo el antídoto, déjame dártelo y me iré- decía buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras el peli lila arrojaba de un manotazo el florero que se encontraba en el centro de mesa y acto seguido la detuvo sosteniéndola por la muñeca.

-CREES QUE TE VOY A CREER, SEGURAMENTE ESTA ES TU VENGANZA, TU MISMA ME DIJISTE ESTA MAÑANA QUE ME ARREPENTIRIA DE HABERTE CONOCIDO- gritaba a su oído, jaloneando por ambas manos, mientras la chica trataba de alejarse de el, asustada por la fuerza que le aplicaba en las manos y por el odio que sentía en el corazón del saiya.

-No Trunks te equivocas yo no- trataba de decir arrepintiéndose por su amenaza. Trunks la tomo por el cuello y apretó casi fuera de si, Ren se había convertido en su enemiga, la odiaba por lo que le había hecho a Maron, la destruiría con sus propias manos, la vengaría.

-Escuchame bien Ren esto se acabo- decía con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, le dolía en demasía lo que estaba sucediendo con Maron y lo que estaba haciendo con Ren, con el mismo, pero seria el fin...

Notas de la autora:

Hay ya se... Tomatazos por todos lados "auch, auch, auch" bueno es que no pude resistirme pero bueno ya llegamos hasta aquí y me siento muy feliz por que solo dos capítulos y el gran final yeiiii XD ya no los atormentare con mis locas ideas jejeje. Por un tiempo ja.

De verdad mils gracias por leer hasta aquí y tengo una confesión y un agradecimiento muy especial que hacer...

Kuraudea, linda muchas gracias por la escena que me regalaste, por si los demás no se dieron cuenta en la redacción la escena de Ren y Mirai Trunks en los columpios no es obra mía, es de la gran escritora de fics Kuraudea, tiene un poquito de Cerecita pero la mayor parte y la idea en si son de ella, ya saben honor a quien honor merece. Y te lo agradezco muchísimo por tomarte el tiempo de dejar volar tu imaginación con esta historia y compartir tu idea conmigo. Gracias en verdad...

Ferunando: muchisisimas gracias en verdad por siempre, siempre animarme a seguir y por dejarme tan lindos reviews, es bien importante para mi si esta historia sigue gustando o no y en verdad te agradezco mucho que sigas aquí :)

Aconito: jeje y creo que te deje en más suspenso :P jeje pero ya casi ya estamos por terminar y vaya que pensamos igual ¿eh? O ¿es que Me haz leído la mente?... O.o...

Majo: siiiii fue muy emocional y que me dices de este? Ya llegamos al climax lloro de emoción. Como los hago sufrir a todos verdad? La verdad no quiero estar en los zapatos de ninguno de los cuatro y muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer y desvelarte por leer mis loqueras me halagas sobre manera te lo digo sinceramente GRACIAS y mil gracias por decir que valió la pena espero que valga la pena hasta el final.

Maron: pues ya salió el peine jejeje y si es verdad yo soy creyente fiel que el amor todo lo puede y todo lo cura, lo se lose quizá sueño muy chica Disney pero aunque no parezca y me guste el drama jajaja tmbn me encantan los finales felices, aunque no estoy diciendo que así será mi final eh! Hay los dejo con la duda jajaja. Gracias linda por seguir leyendo, nos seguimos escribiendo. Un beso.

De verdad mil gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí y muchas gracias también a los que se toman la molestia de escribirme en los reviews, en mensajes privado o por Facebook de verdad mil gracias por su aceptación. Les mando un beso de Cerecita.

Nos leemos en la próxima aaaa y por cierto si les ha gustado la escena de los columpios les recomiendo muchísimo el nuevo fic de Kuraudea que ya leí el primer Capi y me parece muy prometedor se llama "Hacia el mismo rumbo" esta muy kawaiii bueno ahora si me voy! A escribir como loca para traerles el gran final!


	30. Chapter 30: Despertar

**Capitulo 30: Despertar**

Los gritos provenientes del privado alertaron a todos incluso a las enfermeras que se acercaban a los familiares para solicitar silencio y que detuvieran el alboroto.

Mirar Trunks, Son Gohan y Goten corrieron en la ayuda de la joven que por su pequeño, débil ki y los evidentes gritos temían por su integridad.

Pan, Videl y Milk intercambiaban palabras desconcertados por lo que sucedía. Mientras Goku no comprendía nada y pensaba que el problema se había resuelto una vez que Mirai Trunks se alejaba de Numero 18 quien se cruzaba de brazos y esbozaba media sonrisa.

Por su parte Bulma y Bra alarmadas también se acercaron a la puerta y Vegeta que aparentaba indiferencia en realidad se encontraba consternado por el chiquillo "se va a matar" pensaba al tiempo que sentía como el ki de la muchacha se debilitaba.

"Lo matare con mis propias manos si no deja de jugar" pensó guardando la calma al ver que los Son y la contraparte de su hijo detendrían su estupidez.

La pelirroja intentaba con todas sus fuerzas deshacer el agarre de su marido que evidentemente había perdido la razón y con desesperación trataba de conservar el aliento.

Son Gohan abrió la puerta de golpe y Mirai Trunks fue el primero en entrar horrorizado con la escena que su contraparte protagonizaba, sin pensar en otra persona mas que en su víctima, se ataco así mismo con un inesperado golpe en la quijada que le obligó a soltar a la muchacha.

-¿Como te atreves a hacerle daño a un inocente? ¡A una mujer! - se recriminaba así mismo, mientras su otro yo en el suelo se recuperaba del golpe -¡Me avergüenzas!- decía la versión más joven…

Mientras Goten auxiliaba a la pelirroja que con desesperación aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire intentando compensarse.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Goten a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Inocente dices? Que no te engañe, tu no sabes lo que hizo, por su culpa ¡MARON ESTA COMO ESTA!- gritó en en su defensa señalando a la muchacha.

-Que equivocado estás- negó el joven con la cabeza, en verdad era como si tuviese un diálogo interno, como si tuviera a su conciencia enfrente y tuviera una vacilante conversación consigo mismo, el joven del presente limpiaba sus lagrimas tratando de recuperar un poco de dignidad y le escuchaba atento,

-Ren no se ha acercado a Maron, ha estado conmigo desde que salió de la Corporación, no le ha hecho daño a TU novia; por el contrario al saber lo sucedido, te ha traído el antídoto, para salvarla; por que sabe lo mucho que te importa- río de medio lado con satisfacción por ser el mismo el que le abriera los ojos a su parte alterna.

Trunks quedo perplejo, Mirai no tenía por que mentir ¿Que había hecho? Le dirigió la mirada a la muchachita, entonces la vio como lo que realmente era una niña que le miraba con miedo, No...No con miedo... Con terror.

Temblorosa le dio el antídoto a Son Goten y este se lo arrojó a Gohan quien lo cacho con una mano, acto seguido la joven le susurro algo al oído; el Son asintió y la ayudo a salir de ahí.

-Asegúrate de que beba todo- dijo para finalizar, le dirigió una mirada a su maestro, este asintió con aprobación y entonces salió tras Ren y Goten.

Gohan se acercó a Trunks que aun carburaba lo sucedido mientras miraba sus manos con recelo, esas peligrosas manos que se le habían salido de control, sintió vergüenza de si mismo, lloro... Se frotó el rostro de arriba a abajo y empuño su cabello lila mientras miraba al suelo. Gohan le ayudo a incorporarse a sentarse en el sillón.

Bra entro de inmediato, al ver a su hermano en ese estado, lo supo, sufría... Sufría por Maron, sufría por Ren y sufría por sus errores; se sentó a su lado y con ternura le abrazo.

-Todo saldrá bien, Maron se pondrá bien- le susurraba con la voz mas dulce, mas calma que podía tener, amaba en demasía a su hermano. El joven continuaba llorando en brazos de su hermana que conmovida, reconocía como él, al que sostenía en brazos, siempre era presionado por el mundo entero. Sus padres, la empresa, los medios, el consejo, los abuelos, la esposa, la novia y hasta por ella misma, Trunks siempre trataba de complacer a todos, era de pensarse que algún día explotaría.

Bulma presenciaba la escena con su corazón desbordante de ternura, el amor que se tenían era tan bello y perfecto. Gohan le hizo señas para que se acerca, ella lo hizo y abrazo a sus dos hijos, mientras Trunks no se atrevía a darle la cara a ninguna de las dos. ¿Se había convertido en un patán? ¿Un abusador de mujeres? No había sido la primera vez que había usado mas fuerza de la necesaria en ella ¿Cómo podría ver a las mujeres que mas amaba en el mundo de frente de nuevo?

Se juzga a demasiado duro. Su madre y su hermana comprendían lo que había sucedido, no lo justificaban, pero conocían al joven de corazón noble y de buenos sentimientos. La presión simplemente había sido demasiada.

Las dos mujeres le abrazaban, el en medio de ellas, tratando de hacerle saber que a pesar que había cometido un grave error sabían que estaba arrepentido y no lo juzgaban, siempre estarían para él, con el abrazo de los tres Gohan se disculpó asintiendo con la cabeza. Bulma le devolvió el mismo gesto y El primogénito de Goku salió del privado para hablar con el doctor Rivadeneiro, él se encargaría de convencerle para darle el antídoto.

Con la mirada perdida, salía de prisa seguida de su amigo Goten, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir las miradas que se clavaban en su espalda, los murmullos de los amigos de Trunks y las enfermeras que cuchicheaban sobre le incidente. No podía evitar sentirse más humillada.

Los brazos de Goten frotando los suyos tratando de reconfortarla, eran un gesto amable pero, insuficiente para borrar la sensación que tenia. quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Finalmente llegaron a la acera, la joven caminaba sin rumbo, se sentía vacía, Trunks con su poderoso agarre se había llevado todo de ella, la ilusión, la esperanza, el consuelo…  
Goten sintió pena por ella, no sabia que palabras decir para reconfortarla y cuando finalmente se le ocurrió algo que decir Mirai Trunks apareció a su lado pasándolo de prisa, para estrechar a la muchacha en sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto moviendo un mechón rojo de su rostro hacia atrás de su oreja, la muchachita que temblaba cual hoja no contesto, ni siquiera le miro. Trunks observo lo mismo que el Son, la muchacha se veía perdida, y no era para menos; lo que acababa de sucederle probablemente le había hecho despertar a una realidad que no quería, de una manera cruel y repentina. El Mirai observo lo amoratado en inflamado de su cuello. La culpa le carcomió, como si hubiera sido él mismo el que había cometido semejante atrocidad, y lo era, y no lo era…

-¿La llevarás a casa?- Pregunto Goten en un susurro, haciéndole saber al peli lila de su presencia. El joven asintió en respuesta.

-Tranquila linda, llámame si necesitas algo- dijo a la joven que miraba el suelo sin decir palabra alguna.

Goten dirigió una sonrisa algo forzada a Mirai. Estaba preocupado por la muchacha pero en su interior sabia que estaba en buenas manos y con el Trunks adecuado, sentía que su deber era estar con su mejor amigo que evidentemente no se encontraba en su mejor faceta y con esos pensamientos les dejo solos.

Trunks la encamino hacia la motocicleta y le ayudo a ponerle el casco.

-Ren, lo siento, lo siento tanto de verdad, perdóname- le dijo por que le nació hacerlo mientras le ajustaba el casco tratando de lograr que los celestes le miraran a él otra vez; acarició su rostro con cariño pero, de ellos se desprendió una lágrima que ya había tardado en salir y que se rompió en el pulgar del joven; entonces ella le miro , pero no le miro a él precisamente si no al rostro que representaba para ella un gran dolor, retiro la mano masculina de su rostro, acción que al joven le dolió sin embargo, la comprendía y permitiría que se desquitara con el todo lo que quisiera, todo lo que necesitara.

La pelirroja intento pronunciar unas palabras pero la inflamación en sus cuerdas vocales se lo impidió, no tuvo otra mas que derramar mas lágrimas en frustración.

-No te esfuerces, te llevare a casa ¿si?-

La joven asintió y se subió a la moto abrazando por la cintura a quien menos quería tocar en esos momentos, en su mente se decía que solo tendría que soportarlo un poco mas…

* * *

Por su lado Gohan se encargo de hablar con el Dr. Rivadeneiro; por suerte el Doctor responsable de Maron había sido su maestro en la universidad y lo consideraba uno de los mejor alumnos, quizá el mas brillante y con una mente innovadora, por lo cual escucho lo que tenia que decir y accedió en que le dieran el "milagroso" medicamento a su mas grave paciente, confiando plenamente en la palabra de su mejor alumno.

De este modo y siguiendo las instrucciones de Mirai Truns, fue Gohan el que dio de beber la poción a Maron, esperando que funcionara y terminara el calvario para sus queridos amigos.

Espero un poco frunciendo el entrecejo, junto al doctor y enfermeras que esperaban que la hermosa rubia tuviera algún cambio positivo, un pequeño cambio que les devolviera la esperanza.

Justo cuando el doctor estaba por darle una palmada en la espalda a su alumno seguido de un ¨Bueno lo intentamos", los signos vitales de la rubia mejoraron considerablemente, la palidez en su piel comenzó a cambiar, y el terrible engrosor en sus venas cambio de un momento a otro. El doctor comenzó a hacer una revisión general, sus pupilas se dilataban y al terminar el rápido chequeo el Dr. Rivadeneiro reconoció la mejoría de la joven.

-Fabuloso, ¡Esto es un milagro!- Gohan sonrió con satisfacción -Realmente funciono tu medicamento muchacho. Considero que tu amiga esta fuera de peligro y mejorará en cuestión de horas- dijo esto último dándole una palmada en la espalda -Vamos dale las buenas nuevas a tus amigos-

Gohan se dio prisa en darle la noticia a los padres de Maron quienes se abrazaron cariñosamente al saber que su hija saldría adelante. Todos los guerreros Z celebraron, era la mejor noticia que habían recibido en años.

Los únicos que no sabían la buena noticia eran Goten y Trunks, quienes se encontraban en la azotea del hospital hablando sobre lo acontecido.

-Ahora vuelvo- susurro Bra a su madre quien sabia perfectamente lo que hacia. Así se dirigió a la azotea como portadora de buenas noticias, se acercó con cautela para no interrumpirlos en sobresalto; los vislumbro de espaldas envueltos en una estela de humo provocada por los cigarrillos que ambos fumaban.

-Digas lo que digas me siento como un idiota- dijo Trunks aun arrepentido y cabizbajo, mientras que el joven Son daba una pitada a su cigarrillo.

-Te juro que en mi mente solo estaba la idea del mucho daño que le había hecho a Maron, desde que terminamos tuve miedo que algo le pasara a ella por mis malas decisiones y cuando pasó todo esto yo solo la vi como mi enemiga y nada más, como la persona culpable de las condiciones de Maron -

-Te entiendo amigo- dijo el pelinegro colocando una mano sobre su hombro -¿Sabes? Creo que yo también habría hecho lo mismo de estar en tu lugar… y a pesar de todo esto yo creo que todo paso por algo,. Creo que Ren ahora esta convencida de que no la amas y es la única forma en la que todos podrán seguir adelante.-

-Lo se pero-

—Desearías que no hubiera sido así?- Pregunto con una amable sonrisa conociendo bien lo que su mejor amigo estaba por decir.

El peli lila asintió mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Nadie deseaba que fuera así, pero supongo que así tenia que ser y todos, tanto Ren, como Maron y tú tenian que aprender una lección-

Trunks dio una pitada a su cigarro con la mano temblorosa, Goten se percato de esto mirándolo por el rabillo de sus ojos, sabia que su amigo aun estaba nervioso, arrepentido y dolido por todo lo que estaba pasando; lo conocía tan bien que sabia que ademas de ser engreído detrás de esa mascara con la que pretendía ser inaccesible, era un guerrero de alma noble, justo y generoso. Podría jurar que el haber atacado a la inocente muchachita de esa manera, seria algo que se recriminara por largo tiempo.

-Chicos- se hizo presente la hermana de Trunks -Les tengo noticias- dijo esto haciendo que el corazón de su hermano diera un vuelco.

-La poción funciono, Maron esta mejorando, el doctor Rivadeneiro dice que es cuestión de horas para que vuelva en sí. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron uno con mayor amplitud que el otro. El de ojos hinchados y nariz enrojecida paso sus manos haciendo su caballera hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que agradecida a kamisama por escuchar su ruego, su hermana le abrazo con cariño. el correspondido el abrazo y la beso en la frente.

Sí, volvería a ver el hermoso celeste con vida, enseguida se acercó Son Goten a abrazarlos a ambos, levantándolos ligeramente del suelo, todos sentía alivio y dicha de que Maron se estaba recuperando.

* * *

La pelirroja y el peli lila llegaban a la Corporación Capsula, no había terminado de apagar la motocicleta cuando la muchachita ya bajaba apresurada.

-Ren espera- expreso el joven siguiendola hasta su habitación. Ella solo sollozaba y sin poder expresarse con palabras se limito a simplemente ignorado y realizar lo que tenía en mente; en su pequeña mochila termino de poner un par de prendas negras mientras Mirai le miraba con tristeza desde el marco de la puerta.

La pelirroja se quito su anillo de bodas y lo colocó sobre el tocador, acto seguido cerró su mochila y la coloco sobre su hombro.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó el joven dolido que se encontraba en la disyuntiva, no sabia si confesar sus recientes sentimientos descubiertos o callarlos para siempre, sabía que ya no tenía oportunidad alguna, no después de lo sucedido; la muchachita se mordía los labios antes de mirarlo y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ante su respuesta Mirai Trunks se consternó pero, quizá ese era su destino y la única forma de que ella fuera feliz era dejándola ir.

-Cuídate mucho Ren y deseo que seas muy feliz- dijo él tratando de deshacer el nudo de la garganta alejándose a paso lento a su habitación, le dolía sobre manera verla partir.

La joven al escucharlo se estremeció, sabia que lo estaba lastimando, sabía que lo que había sucedido en el parque, que ese beso interrumpido significaba algo mas que una simple casualidad, trataba de ocultar que existía la posibilidad de que se haya equivocado de Trunks. Miro hacia la puerta donde había estado la silueta con la intención de comunicarle algo a través de señas pero él ya no estaba ahí. Nego con la cabeza, no sería posible, no se trataban de hermanos gemelos, eran la misma persona en diferentes tiempos, Trunks y Mirai Trunks eram el mismo, y tanto el del presente como el del futuro tenía la misma capacidad tanto de amarla como de odiarla y era evidente que la balanza se inclinaba mas hacia lo segundo.

Tras su reflexión, decidida finalmente salió de la habitación y se dirigió al laboratorio de Bulma.

Por su parte Mirai Trunks se sentaba en la orilla de su cama con el rostro hacia la ventana, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, apretó sus puños con fuerza recriminándose así mismo por haberse permitido ilusionarse con esa jovencita que ni siquiera era de su linea temporal, ¿En que momento había perdido la cordura?… No lo sabía, pero le dolía que se fuera, tener que separarse sin tener la certeza de nada mas que esa joven no quería saber nada sobre él; el Trunks del presente, del pasado o del futuro, no importaba, para ella eran el mismo y ¿Como culparle de ello? Si en realidad no lo conocía como a él le hubiese gustado.

Repentinamente los cimientos de la Corporación comenzaron a temblar y un estrepitoso ruido rugía al haber encendido su nave espacial, las compuertas del techo del laboratorio se habían abierto y la joven proveniente de Romel después de ajustarse los cinturones se disponía a realizar el despegue.

Mirai Trunks observo a lo lejos la pequeña nave encaminarse al firmamento y al ver como una pieza se desprendía de la nave, luciendo como un pequeño y minúsculo deshecho de esta, estrechó su mirada con preocupación ¿Qué podría ser ese pequeño pedazo de metal? Deseaba con todo su ser que sus ojos le estuviesen engañando pero, cuando la nave comenzó a dibujar un marco de color grisáceo, convirtiéndose en negro, se convenció de que lo que había visto había sido presagio de un mal augurio.

Sin pensarlo mas abrió la ventana y de un brinco salió de esta volando a toda velocidad para detener el viaje de la joven.

Al mismo tiempo la pelirroja precisaba las coordenadas de su destino, desbordada en una inevitable cascada de lágrimas siguió las instrucciones que su hermana la de hermosos y misteriosos ojos violeta le había indicado, miro el firmamento a través de la ventana de cristal que tenia enfrente; una sacudida fuera de lo común llamó su atención y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al ver como el panel del control comenzaba a producir chispas por doquier seguidas de un humo negro que rápidamente invadió toda la nave espacial.

La pequeña nave comenzó a humear por todos lados, Mirai Trunks se apresuró para darle encuentro, se agarro fuertemente de la escotilla de la nave tratando de mirar a través del cristal pero le era imposible, todo al interior estaba ennegrecido, repentinamente las palmas de las manos de la joven comenzaron a golpear con desesperación el cristal y entonces supo que la escotilla de emergencia también estaba atorada. Con su fuerza quito y arrojo la compuerta al vacío, el humo salió por el agujero con gran furia, siendo este el único escape; cubrió su nariz y su boca con su camiseta y apresuradamente tanteo al interior de la nave ya que le era imposible usar sus ojos, hasta que finalmente sintió el agarre de la muchacha y los dos se aferran a la mano del otro. La subió con rapidez y la tomo en brazos alejándose lo mas que pudo antes que la nave estallara en mil pedazos en el firmamento.

Trunks como galante caballero había rescatado a la damisela en peligro de una muerte segura por segunda ocasión en el día.

Se alejo lo mas que pudo de la explosión, mientras Ren tosía tratando de expulsar el humo aspirado por sus pulmones, al ver su propia nave explotar se aferro al pecho del muchacho pues la esperanza de regresar a su hogar se desvanecía junto con esta.

El peli lila se detuvo en la azotea de un edificio, poniendo de pie a la muchacha que veía con suma tristeza como los fragmentos se su nave, la embarcación a su vida normal, caía hacia el fondo del mar. Su corazón se estremeció al recordar lo que había hecho, con el ceño fruncido y el corazón acongojado dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, pero repentinamente al igual que como sucedió con Maron la pócima surtió efecto, evitando que la muchacha continuara y se desvaneciera hacia el suelo.

El hijo de Bulma la sostuvo en brazos notando el cambio drástico en el tono de su piel y el aparente engrosamiento en sus venas, por un momento pensó que quizá la conmoción le habían afectado pero al sentir su energía consumirse se alarmó. La recostó en el suelo y aun en brazos le tomo el pulso el cual el de un momento a otro desapareció.

Su corazón dio un vuelco acelerado y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par temía que la joven hubiera perdido la vida por el incidente.

-Ren, no me hagas esto- suplicó sacudiendo a la muchacha ligeramente, pero la energía de la chica era nula, Ren ya no estaba. Con pesadez coloco su frente con la suya y una lagrima de impotencia rodó por su mejilla, había llegado demasiado tarde; nunca debió haberla dejado irse.

El brazo de la muchachita se extendió hacia el suelo liberando con este movimiento a la culpable de todo, el gotero que había contenido 10 gotas de pócima del olvido, rodó en el suelo triunfante una vez más.  
Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Mirai Trunks recordó la conversación entre la pelirroja y Bra, debía ser, debía haber bebido la misma pócima que Maron.

Preocupado por la vida de la joven y sin pensarlo trató de resucitarla con respiración de boca a boca, presionó su pecho tres veces, le proporciono aire, presionó su pecho tres veces más, volvió a proporcionar aire y antes del tercer intento la muchachita reacciono aspirando aire fuertemente por si misma, abrió sus ojos débilmente mirando la borrosa silueta del apuesto joven.

-Ren te pondrás bien, yo te cuidare, lo prometo- le susurro alegremente acercándola a su pecho y alzando el vuelo de regreso al hospital, mientras la joven volvía a cerrar los ojos y perdía la conciencia en los brazos del Trunks que venia del pasado.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Al tiempo que unos ojos se cerraban otros hermosos celestes se había abierto causando gran alivio a sus seres queridos.

Dos rubias se tomaban de la mano, madre e hija se sonreían con dulzura unas con mas debilidad que la otra.

-Mamá, no pienses que trate de…-

-Lo se, mi amor- interrumpió las explicaciones -Bra me explicó todo- Maron bajó la cabeza avergonzada -Papá piensa que si lo intenté, y esta muy afligido, mi intención nunca fue preocuparlos- dijo al tiempo que una lagrima se escapaba por el rabillo de su ojo.

-Lo se cariño- Acarició los cabellos dorados -Papá no sabe por todo lo que haz pasado, pero cuando estés lista lo mejor será explicarle todo-

La jovencita se remitió a asentir.

-Trunks quiere verte ¿Tu quieres verlo?- pregunto dubitativa pero tenía que conocer su respuesta y despejar sus dudas.

Maron se sorprendió.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no tienes por que aunque creo importante que en algún momento hablen sobre lo sucedido-

-¿El te dijo lo que paso?- Pregunto con enfurecida mirada y su madre negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó con suavidad, tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido.

-Nos reconciliamos, el me prometió que la dejaría-

-A la niña esa ¿La pelirroja?- levantó una ceja al hacer la pregunta.

Maron asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido prosiguió -Al día siguiente, fui a verlo a la Corporación y lo vi muy contento abrazándola y besandola. Y yo tan estúpida creyendo y haciéndome ilusiones que seriamos felices de ahí en adelante- dijo con fastidio y sin poder evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas. La joven se sorprendió por ver a su madre sonreír de medio lado ante su miseria, es que acaso lo que había sucedido ¿Era cuestión de burla?

-Mamá, no te rías, quizá te parezca infantil, pero…-

-No es eso Maron, solo creo que todo ha sido un malentendido-

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen y que tú jovencita debes dejar de ser tan impulsiva- rió por lo bajo pues bien sabia que eso era herencia de su propio carácter.

-No entiendo nada mamá, ¡Yo lo vi!-

-Estas segura que era Trunks-

Maron le dirigió la mas incrédula mirada -Por su puesto madre, no hay muchos peli lilas en la Corporación Cápsula- contestó exaltada.

-Esta bien cariño, no te pongas así. Pero creo que definitivamente te equivocaste y tengo la fuerte sospecha que al que viste fue a Mirai Trunks-

-¿Mirai Trunks? No lo creo mamá, nunca he visto a Mirai Trunks y dudo que exista, prácticamente ese chico es una leyenda entre los guerreros Z, una leyenda que la verdad hasta dudamos que sea real-

Numero 18 no pudo evitar reír -Pues yo si lo vi. Vino hoy precisamente con la pelirroja a darte el antídoto de lo que te tomaste y creo que es él, el que tiene una relación con esa muchachita por que se atrevió a retarme cuando le impedí el paso y amenace con atacarla- decía con una mano en la barbilla recordando la escena.

A Maron se le desencajo la quijada, lo que su madre decía tenía sentido y carecía de este completamente. Solo a ellos podría pasarle algo por el estilo.

-Venía vestido con una chaqueta de mezclilla azul, una camiseta y pantalones negros, con botas amarillas- Maron asintió con el rostro iluminado por el rayito de esperanza que esta noticia le traía.

-Pues ese niño es Mirai Trunks. El otro Trunks de esta línea temporal estaba que ni lo calentaba el sol por lo que hiciste- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces eso significa que Trunks no me engaño- la madre sonrió de lado ante lo evidente.

-Ves por que debes de dejar de actuar tan impulsivamente- Recriminó haciéndola sonrojar.

-Mamá¿Podrías dejarlo pasar?-

-Mmm Pero que prisa por correrme niña- decía riendo para molestarla.

-¡Mamá!- suplico con su mirada.

-Está bien, está bien lo dejare pasar- dijo besándola en la frente.

-Gracias mami, te amo-

-Yo también cariño- acarició el rostro de la chica antes de salir de ahí.

El poco tiempo que se quedó sola lo uso para pensar en lo que le diría, le debería una gran explicación y le alegraba sobre manera que Trunks, su Trunks, no había faltado a su palabra.

-Trunks- susurró para si.

Repentinamente el aludido se hizo presente y a ambos se les iluminó el rostro al verse.

Sin lugar a dudas la hermosa rubia se veía mejor, aun seguía pálida pero resplandeciente como siempre.

-Hola - dijo ella sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Hola- dijo el sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano.

-Maron, me alegra que estés mejor, me asustaste mucho, por un momento pensé que…-

-Lo siento- dijo ella bajando la mirada tímidamente.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste linda?- Preguntaba besando su mano con ternura.

-Trunks yo fui a verte a Corporación Cápsula y pensé que te había visto besando a Ren en el estacionamiento- El joven escucho con atención y abrió los ojos admirado.

-Maron te juro que yo no…- trataba de explicarse.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé, por la descripción que me dio mi madre se que no se trataba de ti si no de Mirai Trunks- declaró sorprendiéndolo aun mas ¿Mirai Trunks y Ren besándose? eso si que era una inesperada sorpresa y ocasión de un tremendo mal entendido.

-Pero en ese momento me caló, y tome la decisión de olvidarte. La noche anterior robe la poción del olvido de la guantera de tu auto- dijo avergonzada y colorada como un tomate, Trunks no dejaba de mirarla embelesado a pesar de su confesión -Lo hice así por que pensé en quitarte la tentación de encima- el joven bajó la mirada.

-Perdóname Maron, todo lo que ha pasado es solamente mi culpa-

-No Trunks deja de culparte, yo decidí tomar la poción por mi propia cuenta, nadie me obligo. Perdonadme tu a mi por haber dudado y ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera vi bien si se dieron un beso o no- Los dos se miraron con complicidad y el joven negó con la cabeza.

-Sea lo que sea no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, fueron las horas mas horribles de mi vida, te amo linda por favor no vuelva a dudarlo- se acerco hacia ella y se abrazaron; el peli lila beso su frente y juntaron sus narices cariñosamente.

-No volveré a dudar de ti. Lo prometo- los celestes se entrecerraron y permitieron que sellaran la promesa con un añorado beso en los labios. Nunca más dejarían que los malos entendidos y la falta de comunicación se interpusieran entre ellos.

Mientras tanto Bulma se ocupaba de otra preocupación, su hijo de la otra línea del tiempo había aparecido de la nada explicándole con inquietud lo sucedido. Ren se encontraba en la sala de emergencia siendo atendida por el Doctor Rivadeneiro, el cual se preguntaba por las nuevas sustancias que los jóvenes de hoy adquirían.

Bulma se frotaba la sien intranquila

-Por favor madre dame el antídoto-

-No puedo Trunks- dijo la mujer con preocupación.

-¿Ya lo bebió?- Pregunto haciendo referencia a la rubia -Entonces ¿Que va a pasar con Ren? es injusto madre, no puede morir así, tenemos que hacer algo- el joven se sentía angustiado pues desconocía que la pelirroja había tomado una dosis que no la materia.  
-Lo sé, lo sé…- Tendré que hablarle a su familia, aunque no les guste nada lo que sucedió y lo mas probable es que pongamos en peligro al planeta entero- Ambos se miraron con preocupación uno con una mezcla de ira.

-Yo tomare responsabilidad por esto- expreso seriamente sorprendiendo a su madre.

-No sabes lo que dices, la batalla que tuvo Trunks con su hermano fue horrenda, no permitiré que te hagan daño, no permitiré que le hagan daño a ninguno de los dos.

-Mamá tenemos que decirle s la verdad, por mentiras es que terminamos así, pelearemos si es necesario pero por lo pronto deberíamos hacer lo posible por salvarle la vida, de otra forma las cosas solo empeoraran.

-Tienes razón hijo- dijo la mayor asombrada por la madurez, la serenidad y la razón con que hablaba su hijo.

* * *

Varios días después….

Con pesadez abrió sus ojos, no pudiendo enfocar de buenas a primeras, se sentía débil y desorientada. Tardo un poco en reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba aunque en realidad no lo reconocería nunca.

Desconcertada se sobo la sien como queriendo despejar la pesadez en su cabeza, miró hacia todos lados de la habitación, desconociendo la estructura y la mueblería de esta; había artefactos que nunca había visto en su vida pero se sobresalto en el momento que vio a un hombre sentado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y cabeceando de cansancio. Se puso aun mas nerviosa al encontrarse con ropas que no le pertenecían y prácticamente desnuda. De un salto se levanto de la cama, empalideció al ver su brazo conectado a una máquina; con decisión se arranco la aguja que conectaba su vena a los sueros y medicamentos, confundida y temerosa por su paradero busco en el closet sus usuales ropas negras, se colocó el pantalón de prisa, las botas y su playera y decidida pensó escapar por la ventana.

Al darse cuenta que eso era prácticamente imposible puesto que a través del cristal se percato de la imponente altura, maldijo una vez más que no le permitieran aprender a volar y decidió que lo mas sensato sería salir a través de la puerta.

Tenia que ser lo mas cautelosa posible si no quería despertar al desconocido que quizá probablemente la tenía aprisionada en ese lugar por quien sabe que razón.

De puntitas se deslizo hacia la puerta, no sin antes percatarse de la imponente espada que descansaba recargada en la pierna del hombre; ahora no tenia duda alguna, fuera quien fuera no podría tener buenas intenciones y mas valía desarmarlo y aprovechar para protegerse en caso de que alguien tratara de imponerse en su camino.

Tomo el arma con delicadeza sin poder evitar la curiosidad de mirar el rostro de su verdugo. Le llamó la atención el color de su cabello, nunca había visto el cabello en ese hermoso color, parecía suave y sedoso; por un segundo estrechó su mirada, algo se le hacia muy familiar en el rostro de ese joven tan apuesto, sin saber por que se imagino el color de sus ojos, los imagino azules y brillantes tal cual zafiros. Negó con la cabeza, en que locura estaba pensando. Se sonrojo por encontrarse fijándose en la galanura del muchacho que dormía frente a ella. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y una enfermera con una charola con medicamentos se sorprendió por ver a la jovencita vestida y de pie en la habitación. La reacción de Ren fue producto de puro instinto, en un movimiento desenfundo la espada y coloco la filosa punta de esta en el cuello del muchacho.

La enfermera dejo caer la charola haciendo que el semisaiyajin abriera sus ojos encontrándose ante una situación totalmente inesperada, la muchacha fruncía el ceño y Trunks levanto los brazos para hacerle saber que no haría nada.

-No te muevas- advirtió la muchacha con seguridad.

-Tranquila- dijo el muchacho mientras la enfermera salió nerviosa a pedir ayuda. Acto seguido la joven quien imitando a la enfermera salió corriendo del lugar con espada en mano, bajó por las escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar a la planta baja y de allí salió del hospital.

El paisaje sin lugar a dudas era desconocido, sabía que no estaba en Romel; los edificios y autos de una gran metrópoli no eran usuales en su planeta.

Los guardias de seguridad comenzaron a seguirla y al ver que la gente le miraba con temor, tiro la famosa espada en un contenedor de basura y corrió dando vuelta en la primera esquina tratando de despistar a la seguridad del hospital.

Mirai Trunks quien venia detrás recogió su espada y levanto el vuelo con discreción para encontrar a la joven con mayor facilidad.

La muchacha después de haberse escondido en un local y ver pasar a los guardias seguidos de la policía local, salió de este pensado ir hacia la izquierda, no… Mejor a la derecha, giro sobre sus talones y choco contra el pecho de su verdugo, cayo al suelo y acto seguido Mirai Trunks le ofreció la mano para ponerse de pie.

-Lamento haberme quedado dormido, y que te hayas asustado- dijo con una mano tras la cabeza y una amigable sonrisa - Mi nombre es Trunks- dijo el ante su desconfiada mirada -Vamos, no te haré daño, al contrario estoy aquí para ayudarte-

La joven se quedo totalmente admirada ante la amabilidad del desconocido joven que tenía enfrente, su mirada era muy especial, extrañamente tal cual y como la había imaginado su ojos eran color zafiro y desbordaban misticismo, pero al mismo tiempo una calidez y dulzura irrefutable, como si hubiera sido un movimiento involuntario de un momento a otro se vio aceptando la mano de ese extraño. El contacto de estas produjeron el mismo efecto de siempre electricidad, energía, química que recorría entre los dos, Un dejavú se presento haciendo que ese microsegundo le erizara la piel, la muchacha se sintió mas extraña que nunca en su vida.

Mirai Trunks la ayudo a levantarse -Yo soy-

-Ren…- interrumpió sorprendiéndola.

-Lo sé- dijo sin perder la amable sonrisa

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Por que tu me lo dijiste ¿No lo recuerdas?- la muchacha solo negó con la cabeza

-Permíteme darte algo que te pertenece- sacó un estuche de cápsulas, mientras la muchacha seguía mirando a su alrededor.

-¿En donde estoy?- Pregunto sin poder reconocer absolutamente nada del paisaje, se encontraba en un lugar que nunca había visitado en su vida…

-En el planeta Tierra- contestó con serenidad. Ella solo se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca había escuchado ese nombre probablemente estaba muy lejos de su hogar y no estaba equivocada.

El muchacho activó la cápsula, haciendo que la muchacha retrocediera con el rostro desfigurado de terror, al haberse asustado por el ruido semejante a una leve explosión; Trunks no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa por su expresión y se preguntaba si esa había sido su reacción la primera vez que vio una, después de la característica estela de humo apareció el comunicador de la pelirroja.

La muchacha lo tomo con alegría, por fin algo con lo que se familiarizaba.

Mi madre se tomo el atrevimiento de contactar a tu familia y ya vienen en camino para llevarte a casa, dijo esto ultimo seguido de un pesado suspiro.

La joven sonrió y se dispuso a encenderlo, pero el apuesto joven la detuvo.

-Será mejor que lo hagas en privado- dijo al ver como la gente comenzaba a verlos con interés, quizá y lo mas posible que le hayan reconocido.

La muchacha sintió un intenso dolor en su cabeza que le hizo perder el equilibrio y se recargo en la pared sosteniéndose la cabeza. La adrenalina había desaparecido por completo y su debilidad se volvió a hacer presente.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con sincera preocupación sosteniéndola por los brazos.

-Si, si, solo aún mareada-

-Disculpa mi imprudencia, será mejor que te lleve a mi casa, allí podrás descansar y reponerte hasta que tu familia venga por ti-

-Esta bien- dijo confiando completamente en aquel muchacho, pues parecía ser su única opción. Caminaron un rato y el joven detuvo un taxi, en el interior llamó a su madre, la cual se disponía a ir al hospital y le comento discretamente lo sucedido.

Nerviosa Bulma les recordó a Bra y a Vegeta el plan, que la familia de Ren le había indicado y que era de vida o muerte que siguieran las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Una leve brisa movía algunos cabellos dorados como si los acariciase con suavidad, la joven Maron se recargaba en el baranda del balcón del departamento que Trunks había comprado especialmente para que vivieran juntos, mirando como el sol se depositaba sobre el horizonte lleno de edificios.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente y después de haber bebido el antídoto se recupero con sorprendente rapidez.

Ella y Trunks decidieron no separarse nunca más y vivir juntos desde entonces, a pesar de la culpabilidad que ambos sentían, no podían haberlo hecho de otra manera. Se amaban y después de todo lo que había sucedido temían que si se separaban una vez mas volvería a ocurrir una desgracia.

Unos brazos masculinos se enredaron en su vientre mientras unos dulces labios le depositaban cariñosos besos en la oreja, su amado había llegado temprano a casa y traía excelentes noticias.

-Llegaste temprano- dijo ella dulcemente girando su cuerpo hacia el joven que la abrazaba con tanto cariño. Se dieron un tierno y suave beso y después juntaron sus frentes sintiendo y disfrutando la respiración de cada uno.

-Decidí que hoy empezaran mis vacaciones- murmuró haciéndola sonreír.

-Te extrañó tanto cuando no estamos juntos que hasta he pensado en renunciar para estar todo el día contigo- dijo abrazándola y haciéndola soltar una risilla.

-Estas loco, te aburrirás y Bulma pondra el grito en el cielo-

-Mmmm no creo, mi madre puede conseguir a alguien que me remplace cuando quiera y si estoy loco, pero loco por ti y no me aburriría, eso jamás te apuesto que tu te aburrirías primero- la joven solo negó con la cabeza.

-Dime hermosa ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Recibiste buenas noticias?- Pregunto tomándola de las manos.

-Pues tendré algunas nuevas entrevistas esta semana y nada mas aun nadie ha querido contratarme- contestó un poco desanimada.

-Vamos, no te desanimes, verás que encontrarás el mejor trabajo del mundo, ten paciencia bonita, y mientras tanto disfrutemos de nuestra libertad-

Maron se había negado rotundamente a aceptar un trabajo en la Corporación cápsula ya que quería evitar las habladurías, buscaba desempeñarse y ganarse el respeto sincero de sus colegas.

-Y debo decirte que tengo planes para los dos la semana entrante-

-¿A si? ¿Que planes? pregunto curiosa.

-Eso es algo que quiero que sea sorpresa- sonrió con picardía.

Los dos sonrieron mas enamorados que nunca, el momento fue interrumpido por los sonidos del estomago del peli lila que se quejaban por el apetito que traía.

Ambos rieron por el repentino suceso.

-¿Que vamos a cocinar hoy?- pregunto el joven, pues bien una de las actividades que mas disfrutaban hacer juntos era cocinar. Los dos se ponían un delantal y experimentaban con nuevas recetas y sabores, juntos eran una linda pareja que con solo verlos sabías que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Mientras Trunks picaba finamente ajo y cebolla utilizando un cuchillo con gran habilidad, Maron pico un poco de fruta y la puso sobre la mesa, siendo interrumpido por una llamada a su celular.

-Hola amiga ¿Como estas?- pregunto con su característica efusividad.

-Bien estamos preparando de cenar ¿gustas?- pregunto con entusiasmo, mientras Trunks escuchaba la conversación con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh vaya- cambio un poco su expresión a una algo nostálgica -Esas son buenas noticias ¿Crees que podría ir a verle?-

Esta última frase capto la atención completa del sayajin.

-Sí, lo sé, esta bien, gracias por avisarme. Yo también te quiero Bra, bye- Se miraron como si él hubiese escuchado la conversación completa, el rostro de Trunks se ensombreció.

-¿Irás a verla?- Pregunto a la rubia al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

-Siento que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

Trunks apenado sentía lo mismo pero al mismo tiempo temía por la reacción de la muchacha, ¿Habría perdido la memoria realmente? Su corazón tenía la necesidad de disculparse con ella, pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, y si ese era el caso no podría hacerlo.

-Vamos quita esa cara- le miró con dulzura y con ambas manos acaricio su rostro -Todo saldrá bien- dijo esto último depositando un beso mientras el joven la abrazaba por la cintura y correspondía al beso con la misma dulzura.

* * *

En Corporación Capsula.

El joven del futuro se encontraba en su habitación, indeciso en hablar con ella o evitarla lo más posible. Su madre de este tiempo le había sugerido que lo mejor era seguir las indicaciones de su familia y entre ellas estaba evitar lo más posible que "Trunks" hablara con ella sobre lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo el no era el Trunks al que ellos se referían y lo que había comenzado entre ellos dos era totalmente distinto a lo que había sucedido con su otro yo pero, no podía, no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de esta línea temporal. Quizá y lo que debería hacer era embarcarse en su máquina del tiempo y olvidarse de todo esto lo antes posible pero, la verdad es que no quería. Había algo en ella que lo hacía vibrar y los gritos de su corazón bloqueaba a la voz de la razón. Recordó el momento que habían compartido en el parque, momento que de no haber sido interrumpido quizá hubieran provocado un cambio radical en la historia. Agachó la mirada de tan solo pensarlo.

-Ahhhh- El grito de la joven alerto a todos en la casa, pero él al ser el más cercano fue el que llegó a su habitación de inmediato.

-¿QUE SUCEDE? ¿ESTAS BIEN?- pregunto abriendo de golpe la puerta y buscando con la mirada de un lado a otro alguna posible peligro. Se tranquilizo al ver a la pelirroja que con una almohada cubría su rostro desplomada en la cama -¿Ren?-

Al escuchar su nombre asomo su rostro con timidez y se ruborizó al ver a Bulma y a Bra que también habían llegado en su auxilio.

-Lo lo siento, no quise asustarlos- dijo ella incorporándose de la cama y parpadeando un par de veces -Es solo que este comunicador no funciona bien, pude contactar a mi familia por breves minutos y se apagó y no quiere volver a encender, es frustrante- se jaló sus mejillas hacia abajo.

-¿Que raro?- dijo Bulma tomando el artefacto entre manos -hace un mes que lo arregle y garantizo su buen funcionamiento por un año-

-¿Hace un mes? Un segundo ¿hace cuanto que estoy aquí?- Pregunto sorprendida y al mismo tiempo asustada. Bulma al darse cuenta de su error y para evitar decir mas sacudió sus manos nerviosamente.

-Olvida lo que acabo de decir mi mente esta confundiendo las cosas, tanto trabajo me hace daño…- rió con nerviosismo y una gotita de sudor en su frente.

-Lo que mi mamá quizo decir es que seguramente podrá arreglarlo y darte la garantía de que funcionará bien un año- dijo Bra tratando de encubrir a su mamá y guiándola hacia la puerta.

-¿Huh?- La muchacha se miraba confundida y el peli lila al percatarse de esto esbozo una de sus agradables sonrisa.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado. Es que es tan frustrante- decía apretando los dientes y la almohada contra su pecho.

-Lo siento- dijo el joven con una mano tras la cabeza.

-¿Por que lo sientes? No es tu culpa- le miró ladeando la cabeza tratando de descifrar la misteriosa mirada que ese muchacho le ofrecía, y el ¿por que? tenia esa sensación de que ya lo conocía.

-Ammm , si bueno es que no se como ayudarte- explico tratando justificar su manía por disculparse.

-Hmmmm… bueno quizá puedas ayudarme de otra manera- se levanto de la cama y se acerco a su mochila mientras el tragó saliva.

-¿Tu sabes si me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza?-

-¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto preocupado y acercándose hacia ella para corroborar por el mismo si tenía un golpe que quizá no había visto.

-No en realidad no, no te preocupes- dijo ella soltando una leve risita por la reacción un poco exagerada de su parte - Solo te pregunto por que no logro recordar como llegue o por que llegue aquí- hizo una pausa como esforzando su memoria -Es extraño Trunks tengo la sensación que han pasado un par de años desde mi último recuerdo- fruncía el ceño

-¿Por que lo dices?- puso una mano tras su cabeza.

-Bueno mira- le mostró las palmas de sus manos -Tengo unas líneas nuevas marcadas en mi mano, sobre todo la del destino y la del amor, lo cual es prácticamente imposible por que significa que he encontrado mi destino y por lo que se ve ha sido desde hace ya un tiempo, si mal no recuerdo acabo de cumplir 15 años y bueno pues mi cuerpo ha cambiado un poco- se sonrojo al decir esto último y se arrepintió por analizar todo esto en voz alta.

El joven trago saliva sin saber que responder.

-Sinceramente hay algo extraño, es como una vacío que me causa dolor causado por una emoción, no se como explicarlo es como… como un dolor de espíritu… pero no se ¿porque? Creo que he perdido algo importante en mi vida-

-Entiendo como te sientes- dijo sinceramente -¿Sabes? quizá lo mejor será que no lo pienses demasiado yo creo que te vendría bien distraerte un rato ¿Qué dices? ¿Quisieras ir a tomar un helado? le diremos a mi hermana seguramente ella vendrá con nosotros, ama el helado-

-Bueno, suena divertido- contestó con una amable sonrisa…

* * *

En la cocina...

-Lo siento pero no puedo ir, lo lamento mucho hermanito pero… Numero uno estoy a dieta y …Numero dos Goten pasara por mi en cualquier momento- decía esto mientras Bulma rodaba sus ojos fastidiada, pensaba que la había convencido de renunciar a su innecesaria dieta, puesto que a su parecer no la necesitaba y su metabolismo heredado por ella y por su padre eran suficientes para mantener su esbelta figura.

-Que lástima- dijo la muchacha cabizbaja.

-Pero bueno aún así puedes ir con Trunks, estoy segura que el puede llevarte en su motocicleta, aunque no lo creas mi hermano es muy agradable y de seguro pasaras un buen rato- dijo esto con picardía y haciendo sonrojar al muchacho.

-Si vamos, anda necesito distraerme un rato-

Bulma le dirigió una mirada asesina a Bra y esperaba a que su hijo se negara a la idea.

-Esta bien, vamos- Bulma dejo caer su quijada al suelo.

-Mirai Trunks, hijo pero pensé que entrenarías hoy con tu padre, llevas un par de semanas que no te haz dedicado a entrenar y ya sabes como se pone y bueno tu responsabilidad es muy grande- dijo esto último pensando que nunca se hubiera imaginado que esas palabras salieran de su boca, pero logró su objetivo captar la atención del joven pero, antes de que este cambiara de opinión y decidiera quedarse en casa, Bra salió en su defensa.

-Hay mamá hablas como la tía Milk- Bulma le miro con desagrado -Vamos mamá no seas así con Mirai deja que se divierta un rato, es solo un helado seguro no tardan ni una hora- dijo haciendo sentir culpable a Bulma, la cual amaba a Mirai Trunks tanto como su hijo del presente y era verdad Mirai Trunks no ocupaba mucho de su tiempo en divertirse, siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

-Afff….Esta bien pero no tarden mucho ya esta oscureciendo-

-Si mamá, te prometo que regresando entrenare con papá-

-No tienes que hacerlo cariño- dijo arrepentida por lo que había hecho y así los dejó partir.

Una vez la puerta cerrada arremetió en contra de Bra.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- dijo con sus manos en la cintura.

-¿A que te refieres mamá?-

-Sabes a que me refiero, conozco el tono que usaste, no me digas que planeas emparejarlos, pensé que había quedado claro que no debemos hacer nada mas que seguir las indicaciones de Alana, no querrás volvernos a meter en una lío con su familia-

-Hay mamá en verdad me extraña que aun no te hayas dado cuenta, no es necesario que yo los empareje… ellos ya están mas que emparejados-

-¿De qué rayos hablas Bra?- decía analizando cada palabra que decía.

-¿No te haz dado cuenta como la mira Mirai Trunks?-

Bulma cubrió su boca con el rostro recordando algunas escenas en las que Mirai Trunks y Ren intercambiaban miradas y confirmaba lo que Bra decía, por lo general el peli lila se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada.

-Vaya mami me sorprende que se te haya escapado esa, ademas antes de que Ren perdiera la memoria ellos se dieron un beso- dijo ella sonriendo.

Bulma abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Así es, es lo que me dijo Maron, resulta que confundió a Trunks con Mirai Trunks y por eso se desato todo el caos. Pero si lo piensas bien es tan perfecto, quizá…-

-Quizá Ren estaba destinada a Mirai Trunks desde un principio y Maron para nuestro Trunks y es por eso que se creo todo este alboroto… vaya- la mujer se daba respuesta así misma.

-Aja ademas se me hace tan lindo por que aunque Ren no me gusta para Trunks por que la pareja perfecta para Trunks es Maron, me agrada para Mirai por que en su linea temporal Maron no existe y la verdad no me gustaría que estuviera tan solo o que terminara con una persona desagradable que lo tratara mal-

-Pues si eso sí, a mi también me agrada es una linda niña y cuando ama, ama de verdad. Pero, si ese fuese el caso, como sería esto posible, Ren tendría que viajar a su linea temporal con él. Y que pasaría con la Ren de su línea temporal-

-Mmmm eso si yo no se pero, por lo mientras creo que debemos dejar que las cosas tomen su curso-

-Mmmm no lo se Bra suena muy arriesgado-

-Quizá mami pero por lo menos hay que dejar que sean felices por lo menos un rato, es solo un helado mami no es como que se estén casando o algo así-

-Pues si en eso si tienes razón- le sonrió la mayor -Me sorprendes Bra-

-Lo se mami, lo se- decía dando bocado a un sandwich de helado que había sacado del congelador haciendo que Bulma solo negara con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en el espacio…

Una hermosa mujer se encontraba de pie frente a un enorme panel de control de una nave espacial con tres asientos. Al lado suyo se encontraba su hermano gemelo, el apuesto joven que era sacerdote en Romel.

-Aún falta un buen tiempo para que lleguemos a la Tierra- rompió el silencio el peli blanco.

-Quisiera que no estuviéramos tan lejos, debe estar muy asustada- dijo la mujer con preocupación a lo que el joven solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tu crees que peleó con Trunks?- ella asintió y antes de que dijera otra palabra su conversación fue interrumpida por el grito de su padre que se dejo ver repentinamente en la gigante pantalla de la nave.

-¿POR QUE NO ME AVISARON LO QUE PASO CON REN? ¿CON MI NIETO?- gritó esto último haciendo que el rostro de Leo se tornara azulado, mientras su hermana como siempre conservaba la compostura.

-Papá calma, Ren esta bien, sabemos lo ocupado que estas en el planeta Tocoru y no quisimos interrumpirte- explico ella.

-Pues si pero aún así debieron decirme, seguro esperaban que regresara mas tarde de mi viaje ¿no es así LEO?- lo intimidó…

-Lo lamento padre, es solo que pensamos que podríamos arreglarlo solos- decía con nerviosismo mientras el rey se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bah esas son tontas excusas. Explicame Alana que paso con Ren-

-No sabemos, tuvo un accidente, ya se comunico con nosotros y se encuentra bien, llegaremos en un par de días y te informaremos en cuanto estemos al tanto de la situación-

-¿Y el bebe?-

-No sabemos- contestó firme la mujer.

El rey refunfuño -No pensaran que me quedare aquí con los brazos cruzados. Ahora mismo voy a la Tierra… KEN… KEN alístate que viajaremos hoy mismo y quiero que escojas a varios guerreros que nos acompañen-

Los jóvenes de cabello blanco saltaron de sus asientos…

-Pero padre no es necesario- replico Leo y su padre lo miró furioso.

-Por favor padre, creo que estas exagerando las cosas, no creo que sea necesario que traigas a los guerreros.

-Pero por supuesto que si, Vegeta y su hijo me las van a pagar por haber descuidado a mi princesa-

Leo suspiró al escuchar esto, sería muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Especialmente por tratarse de su hija la que mas sobre protegía de todo, era bien sabido por todos que el rey Ron tenía una gran debilidad por ella.

-Vamos papá, por lo menos deja que lleguemos a ver lo que paso, no vayas a provocar una guerra por alguna sin sentido-

-Si padre seguramente fue culpa de Ren ya sabes como es- El rey le dirigió una mirada infernal.

-Iré a percatarme con mis propios ojos, HE DICHO- dijo esto cortando la comunicación.

Ambos se desplomaron en sus asientos, suspirando por lo necio que podría llegar a ser su padre a veces.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto el joven.

-Creo que lo primero es averiguar que sucedió exactamente y organizar un plan con ellos para que papá no desate una guerra- explico preocupada por cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Ren - La ventaja que tenemos es el tiempo, tenemos al menos una semana de ventaja de viaje y si es que decide traer a los guerreros ocuparan una nave mas grande y mas lenta-

-Tienes razón, será mejor que aumente la velocidad de la nave para aventajar aun mas- dijo abrochándose su cinturón.

La de ojos color violeta asintió e hizo lo mismo al tiempo que observaba la Tierra con preocupación… "Mirai Trunks quizá sea nuestra esperanza"… recordaba como su hermana lo había mencionado en sus conversaciones mas de un par de veces "Ya quiero conocerte muchacho del tiempo" decía para sí, con la ilusión de por fin corroborar sus sospechas y poner la ultima pieza al rompecabezas.  
Notas del autor:

Hola chicos antes que nada mil disculpas por actualizar hasta ahora, por cuestiones personales no había tenido la oportunidad de dedicarle el tiempo y la inspiración que se merece pero finalmente ya pude publicar. Les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y que hayan llegado a leer hasta aquí. Y también les agradezco mucho a las personas que se tomaron la molestia para preguntarme en donde andaba y si estoy bien. Aun ando, andaba de parranda jejeje.

Bueno por otro lado quería comentarles que me invitaron a un proyecto que se llama "La voz del autor" en el que cada semana entrevistaran a un autor de la comunidad y yo participaré la tercera semana, ojalá se den una vueltecita a su pagina de Facebook que se llama Dragon Ball Fanfics y vean el promocional, a mi me ha parecido un proyecto muy divertido y pues si quieren conocer mi voz chillona pues podrán escucharme el día 28 de Mayo :P.

Kuraudea: muchas gracias por siempre motivarme a seguir escribiendo y por siempre dejarme tan lindos comentarios, si lo que hizo Trunks definitivo fue horrendo, espero pueda emocionarte con el capitulo final pero de mientras dime que te ha parecido este por favor.

Atonito: Gracias por tu comentario, tienes buena intuición, espero que te siga gustando la historia en verdad y si no pues espero los tomateros jaja.

Sakura 86: Hola linda, si te entiendo como te sientes por Trunks pero al mismo tiempo me da peina creo que también fue una de mis principales víctimas en esta historia jeje y dime todo lo que quieras me encanta conocer tu opinión :)

Majo: Jeje bueno este capitulo no tuvo un final tan intenso jaja pero bueno ya un capo mas y ya que emoción! Sabes yo también pensé que le había salido lo Vegeta en esa escena jeje.

Ferunando: Hola espero no haberte decepcionado :)

Maron: tienes que regresar de tu rincón, no puedes perderte el final eh? si te fijaste en el detalle del sabor a cereza jejeje, soy malvada. No tengo nada en contra de Maron me encanta y me fascinan como pareja jeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capi.

Guest: Perdóname me tarde mil dias en actualizar jeje, y tratare de no desaparecerme tanto tiempo para el final.

Medalit: Perdon por hacerte sufrir jeje ya se va a acabar tu sufrimiento mira un capo no mas, aun así espero de todo corazón te haya gustado este capitulo que lo escribí con mucho cariño. me alegra mucho que leer mi tic te haya relajado linda, un gustazo de verdad.

Jennifer Ferrada: Wow mil gracias por decir que fue el mejor capitulo de todos, en verdad espero cerrar con broche de oro. Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos de verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo y por leerme lo aprecio bastante, gracias por tus hermosas palabras que me llenan de pura energía positiva, ya casi llegamos al final espero cumpla con tus expectativas.

GLOFERAFANFICS: Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando.

Julyza: Parece que me invocaste jajaja ya estoy aquí publicando. Gracias por tu review.

Bueno es todo por ahora, entonces ya solo falta el capitulo final espero no explayarme tanto si paso de las mas de 10 mil palabras quizá lo mas sensato sería partirlo en dos para que no se aburran con la lectura, es que ya saben que me cuesta mucho quitar algunas partes, siento que si las quito quedaría como inconcluso el tic pero en fin espero de verdad que les guste el fina. La verdad estoy super emocionada por que es mi primer tic largo termina yeiiiiii y todo se los debo a ustedes por apoyarme a seguir. Siempre tengo presentes sus comentarios y me recuerdan que debo terminar esta linda historia. Gracias de verdad.

Les mando un abrazo de Cerecita.


	31. Chapter 31: Regresar

Capítulo 31: Regresar

Caminaban por la calle que de sombras se oscurecía, mientras los altos faros de la acera comenzaban a encenderse. La pelirroja parecía estar disfrutando de su helado sabor vainilla, mientras el Mirai lengüeteaba el suyo sabor chocolate, ambos helados lindamente decorados con una llamativa y jugosa cereza.

—¡Mmmm...qué delicia!— dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro sonrojado.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado— externó el joven mirándola de soslayo. Quien muy a su pesar sabía que debían regresar dentro de poco a su hogar temporal.

Repentinamente, el escenario que se encontraba a media luz, se vio iluminado por unas brillantes luces que se encendían haciendo atractiva una enorme rueda de la fortuna que destacaba en el horizonte de la ciudad.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó señalando con una amplia sonrisa.

Sus enormes ojos eran iluminados por pintorescos colores de la rueda Ferri.

—Eso… bueno eso es una rueda de la fortuna-—explicó el muchacho quien al momento recordó la ocasión en que Ren había mencionado las ganas que tenía por ir a la feria y su rostro de desilusión ante la negativa de su otro yo.

—¿Y para qué sirve?

—Bueno, pues en realidad la usamos como simple entretenimiento. Te subes en una de las cabinas y la rueda va girando una y otra vez; una vez que estás hasta arriba puedes ver toda la ciudad desde lo alto

La muchacha dio unos pasos en dirección a esta sin poder dejar de demostrar la curiosidad y la emoción que la explicación que el joven le había dado le producían.

—¿Podemos subirnos?— le miró con ojos suplicantes —Anda, ¿Por favor?… En mi planeta no hay tal cosa y quizá sería la única oportunidad que tendré de subirme a una, ¿Si...?

El muchacho sonrió con ternura

—Está bien.

* * *

— _Esto… ¡Esto es maravilloso!— dijo la muchachita con el rostro iluminado._

 _Ella pegaba sus manos en el cristal dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte de la ciudad. Mientras tanto,Trunks sonriera con satisfacción._

— _La Tierra es hermosa— expresó la pelirroja con cierta melancolía. De ahí, giró hacia él._

 _Entonces la máquina se detuvo de golpe haciendo que la cabina se balanceara y la pelirroja cayera encima del muchacho. Las luces se apagaron y solo con la tenue iluminación de la calle apenas lograban vislumbrar sus rostros que estaban muy cercanos el uno del otro. Para ambos era otro de esos inexplicables momentos en el que sus cuerpos gritaban la verdad que sus mentes trataban de ocultar._

 _Tuvieron un pequeño trance en el que los celestes miraban los hermosos zafiros que le producían un sentimiento desconocido… ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Atracción?¿Deseo?… Los dos se sonrojaron, nunca había estado tan cerca y las sensaciones que Trunks le producía la ponían sumamente nerviosa._

 _Un crujido, el encendido de las luces y la cabina volvió a balancearse. Entonces Trunks, la abrazó tratando de evitar que se golpeara a los costados. El latido del corazón del joven bajo su oído la llevó hacia un segundo «Dejavu»; estaba segura que de alguna forma ya había tenido esa experiencia._

 _Ambos se levantaron y ella se disculpó aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas; Trunks le sonrió con amabilidad._

— _Tr…Trunks… yo quería pedirte que fueras completamente honesto conmigo— el Mirai se puso nervioso ante tal comentario… —¿Nos… nos conocíamos antes del accidente?— preguntó con nerviosismo._

 _El joven no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado… Después de unos segundos de silencio, el Mirai lanzó un suspiro necesitado._

— _Ren, la verdad es que no puedo mentirte… No quiero mentirte— dijo con seriedad al tiempo que ella miraba extrañada su cabello rojo. El cual, en alguna momento, recogió goma de mascar de la cabina. Y sin saber en el problema en el qué se metió, comenzó a tratar de quitarlo mientras Trunks continuaba con su seria confesión. —Sí, nos conocimos antes del accidente. De hecho tú…—_

— _Agggghhh—gritó la muchacha con frustración, haciendo que el joven la mirara en seguida._

 _Trunks abrió los ojos de par en par._

— _¡Me ataca!— gritaba Ren, al tiempo que la elástica y pegajosa materia desconocida, estaba en el piso, en su zapato, en sus manos y en su cabello._

— _No, no te muevas… espera o será peor— comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver la mayoría de la goma enredado en su bonito cabello._

— _¿Qué es esto?_

— _Es goma de mascar, si continuas así seguirás embarrándotelo en el cabello._

— _¿Y que demonios es eso?—comenzaba a desesperarse batallando con manos y pies en poses bastante graciosas._

— _Bueno, como decirlo, es un dulce que alguien mastica hasta que pierde su sabor. Y entonces lo tira a la basura._

— _¡¿Qué alguien mastica?! Quiere decir que tengo saliva en mi cabello ¡QUÉ ASCOOO! ¡Trunks quítamelo, quítamelo…!_

 _Trunks no tuvo más remedio que reír tímidamente ante las poses de la muchacha; en verdad que se había metido en un embrollo. Sin embargo, la ayudó a quitar la mayor parte de la goma de mascar, excepto, la que se encontraba en su cabello._

 _Bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna, el momento de sincerarse pasó. Ren se encontraba bastante avergonzada y ahora se preocupaba solamente por la dichosa goma de mascar en su cabello._

 _—Vamos a casa—indicó el joven Mirai—Seguro mi mamá y hermana sabrán qué hacer— la muchacha solamente suspiró con desgano y ojos llorosos. Aunque al peli lila se le hacía un tierno gesto. Lamentó que el suceso hubiese arruinado el agradable momento._

* * *

 _Días después en la Corporación Cápsula._

—¡No tienes disculpa!— gritó la mujer haciendo que Marron, diera un brinco en su asiento. Ella se encontraba en la sala de espera del despacho de Bulma.

Su amado llevaba aproximadamente una hora explicando y disculpándose con aquellos extraterrestres provenientes de Romel. Al llegar estos a la CC, la rubia por cortesía les saludó con amabilidad. En cambio, ellos le dirigieron una escalofriante mirada, que de tan solo recordarla los vellos en su piel se ponían de puntas.

La joven Jinzo se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, con las manos sudorosas apretaba las telas de su vestido blanco que llegaba al borde de sus rodillas. Quizás, aquel día había sido el menos indicado para elegir el bonito vestido que su madre le insistió en comprarse; pues para los romelíes el color tenía un gran significado. Imágenes de la batalla que había sucedido meses atrás invadían su mente, no quería que esa batalla volviera a repetirse, ¿Qué es lo que pasaría ahora que sabían que todo había sido un engaño?.

—Diste tu palabra, prometiste cuidarla y amarla. ¡Confiamos en tí! ¡Nos traicionaste a todos Trunks!.

—Él estaba confundido, traten de comprenderlo un poco, por favor. Además, cualquiera tomaría esa decisión estando en una situación tan confusa; sus sentimientos también son importantes. Asi que me parece demasiado exagerado considerarlo como una traición.— defendió Bulma.

Vegeta tan solo la reprendió con la mirada, mientras seguía cruzado de brazos recargado sobre la pared. Ella le dirigió un gesto de disgusto y antes de continuar, el sacerdote la interrumpió.

—¡Usted no entiende!—dijo el de ojos color violeta —Mi padre tomará esto como una burla. Y como usted bien sabe Principe Vegeta, cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza no hay quien lo haga cambiar de opinión—el príncipe asintió con la cabeza.

—Aún tratándose del rey Ron, quiero que quede claro que no permitiré que le hagan daño a mi familia— expresó el orgulloso saiyajin con el ceño fruncido.

Leo suspiró, esperaba esa respuesta del príncipe. Pero debía haber alguna forma de arreglar todo esto, sin la necesidad de que se desencadenara la destrucción del planeta entero.

—Lo sabemos, Príncipe Vegeta— habló la romelí —Lo que queremos evitar es una confrontación innecesaria. Queremos encontrar una solución antes de que mi padre llegue al planeta Tierra. Por cierto, Trunks, ¿Ella no te ha visto desde el día que bebió la pócima?—dirigió la mirada al joven tras terminar la pregunta.

Trunks negó con la cabeza.

—Bien—suspiró la de cabellos blancos.

—Hay… hay algo más que deben saber—interrumpió Bulma.

Pero antes de que continuara su explicación, se escuchó una aniñada voz llena de emoción en el pasillo.

—¡Llegaron antes de lo esperado!— dijo con una enorme sonrisa —No puedo esperar para que los conozcas, te van a agradar— aseguró la pelirroja con los ojos iluminados.

Entrando a la casa de los Brief, seguida por una versión más joven de su amado esposo.

Marron se incorporó de un salto. Observó al peli lila y quedó petrificada. Era imposible no analizar a tan legendario personaje que veía a tan corta distancia por primera vez.

Sin lugar a dudas era muy parecido al Trunks de su línea temporal, solo que un poco rejuvenecido y robusto.

Ahora que lo veía tan cerca podría decir que no era iguales. Además de la diferente vestimenta, su peinado no era del todo igual y su forma de mirar también era distinta. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la insistente mirada de la hermosa rubia, por lo que Marron se sintió apenada y desvió la mirada rapidamente. Entonces, un pequeño detalle llamó su atención. Fue un movimiento sutil, casi imperceptible, y si sus ojos no le engañaban, podría jurar que los había visto tomados de la mano.

—Hola— saludó la muchacha recogiendo uno de sus cabellos rojos detrás de su oreja.

La rubia sonrió ante la más amable y alegre mirada que la pelirroja.

—Hola—respondió la hermosa joven.

—Soy Ren, ¿Eres amiga de Bra?— preguntó con curiosidad.

A la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sin poder contener su sincera emoción la estrechó en un abrazo, tomando a la muchacha por sorpresa.

—Lo sé...sé que te llamas Ren— expresó con sincera emoción y voz quebraba— Lo siento, yo soy Marron—se presentó—Es solo que me da mucho gusto ver que estás bien. Yo no pude evitar recordar…— se reincorporó limpiándose las lágrimas.

—¿Te refieres al accidente?— Ren dirigió una extrañada mirada al Mirai, pues ella no recordaba nada de ese día. Éste solo le mostró una conmovedora sonrisa. —Si estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte por mi.

La rubia trató de contener sus emociones porque tan solo el «Gracias» era lo que ella irónicamente quería decirle a Ren por haberle salvado la vida.

—Tu cabello...—la rubia se percató que los mechones rojizos lucía más corto de lo usual.

Entonces tras tocarlos, recordó aquel día en el que se conocieron. Como olvidar cuando ambas chicas se habían jalado de sus cabelleras en una vergonzosa pelea. Sin más, Marron se sonrojó y al mismo tiempo sonrió por el recuerdo.

—Si, tuve un accidente con una goma de mascar, creo que así se llama ese cosa elastica. Así que tuvieron que cortarlo— rió por lo bajo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió.

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó y acto seguido se lanzó a los brazos de su adorada hermana mayor.

—Me da tanta felicidad verlos, gracias por venir por mi. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirles, tantas preguntas que tengo—dijo con voz atropellada.

Su hermana dulcemente respondió:

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar, si la Sra. Bulma nos permite me gustaría que platicáramos en el jardín.

Bulma accedió guiándolos hacia la salida.

—Alana, Leo, antes que otra cosa suceda quiero presentarles a Trunks— les dijo emocionada tomando del brazo al mencionado. Los dos hermanos se miraron —Él fue el que me rescató en el accidente.

—Mucho gusto, Trunks. Te agradecemos infinitamente el haber salvado a nuestra pequeña hermana— dijo el sacerdote extendiéndole la mano.

—No hay nada que agradecer...— respondió él, estrechando la mano de Leo.

—Si me lo permiten, me gustaría después tener una charla con usted para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi hermana— dijo la mujer con una mirada que no concordaba con el dulce tono de su voz.

Y así, los tres hermanos se dirigieron al jardín ante la expectante mirada de Bulma, Marron, Mirai y la de Trunks, que salía del despacho de su madre lleno de frustración.

Marron se acercó a su amado, le abrazó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Ella había escuchado todo, y conociendo a Trunks sabía que esas palabras le habían taladradado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Trunks la estrechó entre sus brazos sintiéndose reconfortado. Alzó la mirada y distinguió tras la puerta de cristal, a la pelirroja que caminaba junto con sus hermanos. En un instante la muchacha volteó hacia él, Trunks juró haber visto una ligera sonrisa y luego ella volteó hacia su hermano Leo.

El joven quedó petrificado, pensaba en el significado de esa mirada, de esa sonrisa, ¿Le había visto a él? ¿Le había sonreído? No, no tenia sentido, quizás su mente trataba de engañarlo de esa forma para que él pudiese sentir un poco de paz.

Entonces recordando las palabras de Alana, me dijo a su amada:

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Marron—susurró en el oído de la rubia. La joven simplemente asintió.

Le daba tristeza que la familia de Ren no les dieran una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con la chica. No es como que quisieran hacerla sentir bien o mal por lo sucedido, pero quizá, lo cierto era que ellos necesitaban más «su disculpa» que ella saber la verdad. Lo mejor quizás, era hacer caso a los designios de los romelís.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Un par de días después._

Mirai Trunks se encontraba en su habitación organizando su estuche de cápsulas y guardando algunos artículos personales en su mochila negra. Una vez completa, guardó todo en la cápsula, esa era su última cápsula por comprimir.

Miró los alrededores de la habitación y todo estaba perfectamente en orden, tal cual como la había encontrado.

Había llegado el momento de partir…

* * *

—¿ _Llevártela?— cuestionó Leo analizando lo que parecía una locura._

— _¡NO!, Es lo más insensato que he escuchado desde que llegué al planta Tierra ¿Qué pasará con la Ren de tu línea temporal? o ¿Qué harás cuando encuentres a la persona a la que estás destinado? ¿Nos traerás a nuestra Ren de vuelta una vez que te hayas cansado de ella?— preguntó la mujer de cabellos blancos con el ceño fruncido._

— _¡Cálmate, Alana! Por lo menos lo ha solicitado apropiadamente—trataba de sosegarla el sacerdote._

— _Esto no puede ser tomado a la ligera. El viajar a través de líneas temporales puede ser caótico, ¡Eres un irresponsable!— chilló la mujer haciéndolo sentir como tal._

* * *

Trunks suspiró… «Irresponsable»... Si que lo era, ¿Pero cómo podía contener sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso era posible? Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo y no es que le diera la razón a Alana. Él no le haría tal cosa a Ren pero, en algo tenía razón y era el hecho de que por pertenecer a diferentes líneas temporales simplemente no se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Un portazo en el pasillo lo hizo congelarse en su lugar; era ella, Ren. Seguramente comenzaría a hacer, lo que él había recién terminado: empacar sus cosas para irse.

* * *

Se despediría de todos y de él. Eso la ponía sumamente nerviosa y es que sin comprenderlo aún sentía que había tenido poco tiempo para conocerlos. Sin embargo, sentía dentro de ella una conexión especial con cada uno de ellos y lo sabía, sabía que vivieron importantes momentos juntos y que le enseñaron demasiado. Quería recordarlo todo y a todos.

Pero, ahora tenía que cumplir su promesa.

* * *

—¡¿ _ACASO ME CREEN ESTÚPIDO COMO PARA TRAGARME ESE CUENTO?! ¡ESTO ES UNA BURLA, QUE NO LO VOY A TOLERAR!— escuchaba a su padre gritar tras la puerta del despacho. En esa junta el joven Mirai, Bra y Ren, no habían sido requeridos._

 _El suelo comenzaba a cimbrarse y el hielo comenzaba a cubrir las paredes del pasillo._

— _Hablaré con tu padre, le diré la verdad— el Mirai se levantó de su asiento, tocó la puerta. Pero antes de entrar, ésta, se abrió de manera violenta y un rayo azul envolvió al joven en una esfera haciéndolo flotar._

 _El pelirrojo lo miraba llenó de furia. Al presenciar esto, la jovencita sabía que no había otra opción más que sincerarse con su padre y hacer un intercambio forzoso, por más doloroso que éste fuera._

— _¡Detente!— exigió con lágrimas en los ojos. Entró en la habitación encontrándose con su Padre y el Príncipe Vegeta en posición de pelea._

 _El padre se desarmó al instante en que miró a su hija con su cabello tan corto como cuando era una pequeña niña._

* * *

Mirai Trunks se había despedido de su familia y había desencapsulado la maquina del tiempo. Solo faltaba despedirse de ella, desde aquel momento se preguntaba si acaso habría despedida alguna.

* * *

 _La puerta se había cerrado, el pelirrojo estaba parado al frente suyo y lo miraba de arriba a abajo, el ambiente era tenso sin embargo los gritos habían cesado._

 _Entonces la muchachita salió cabizbaja, limpiándose las lágrimas y con una forzada sonrisa se dirigió a su hermano, aquel que tenía el mismo color de cabello._

— _Nos iremos mañana—el guerrero sorprendido se dirigió a su padre para confirmar lo que su hermana decía. No podía creer que su padre, el rey, dejara pasar ese engaño así como así._

— _Pero Ren...— se acercó el Mirai y la muchacha lo miró con una sonrisa._

— _Yo, yo le prometí…— bajó la mirada y contenía sus palabras con esfuerzo…—Todo estará bien, así debe ser Trunks— el aludido comprendió el mensaje y guardando en su corazón lo que anhelaba decir se limitó a asentir con la cabeza._

— _Gracias por todo— volvió a sonreír tratando de aminorar la situación y él le devolvió el gesto, después salió su padre del despacho y la encamino hacia el jardín, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada serena y curiosa al Mirai el cuál tan solo hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza en señal de respeto._

* * *

—Así debe ser...—suspiró la muchacha cerrando su mochila y colocándola sobre su espalda, era hora de partir y pese a que no quería se armó de valor para hacerlo. Bajó de prisa las escaleras y se encontró con sus nuevos amigos, se despidió de cada uno de ellos, inclusive de la rubia que apenas acababa de conocer pero que le provocaba una sensación de ternura. A pesar de lo que había escuchado sobre su pasada relación con ella, detuvo su tren de pensamientos y sonrió, como no devolverle las sonrisas si era la persona más amable y dulce que jamás hubiese conocido.

* * *

Finalmente, ahí estaba él. A unos metros de distancia, parado justamente debajo de un enorme cerezo; el movimiento del viento desprendía una lluvia de hermosos y delicados pétalos rosados.

Dirigió una mirada a su padre el cuál asintió con media sonrisa para recibirla en la nave espacial.

Y así, ella caminó hacia él y se detuvo justo cuando lo tenía enfrente al de ojos azules; Trunks le dirigió una bella y nostálgica sonrisa al tiempo que sus rostros eran delicadamente acariciados por los pétalos al caer.

—Me dio mucho gusto conocerte…— dijo ella tímidamente extendiéndole la mano.

—Fue un placer—dijo él correspondiéndole el gesto.

Y al hacer contacto, la electricidad de sus cuerpos se hizo presente haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran. La joven soltó su mano y se mordió los labios con su característico gesto que delataba su nerviosismo.

—Me despido—sonrió triste—Adiós Trunks.

Extendió con discreción su mano haciendo un bello conjunto con lo dicho.

Antes de terminar su frase giró hacia el otro lado convencida de que entre más rápida fuera su despedida sería mejor para ambos. No quería que la viera llorar como una pequeña y frágil niña.

Pero antes de que siguiera su andar, el Mirai le tomó de la mano, haciendo que la muchacha se detuviera en seco; sorprendida volteó su rostro y en seguida se encontró con el pecho del muchacho que la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos. Entonces, no pudo evitarlo; lloró por el terrible error que el destino había cometido. Y lo odió. Odió al destino por arrebatarle la oportunidad de conocer lo más valioso que podía existir en el Universo: El amor más verdadero.

—¿Estarás bien?—preguntó el joven del futuro con un nudo en la garganta.

Ren se despegó de su pecho para mirar su entristecido semblante, entonces deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder protegerlo; ser la mujer que le acompañase en su mundo, que le curara sus heridas, que lo cuidara en todos los aspectos.

Pero no podía.

Si él quería podía encontrar a otra mujer, alguien con quien fuera feliz en su línea de tiempo. Qué envidia sentiría por esa dichosa que quizá tendría todo lo que ella anhelaba. Y haría con él todo lo que ella no pudo hacer a su lado.

—Sí—limpió sus lágrimas avergonzada, pues se había prometido a sí misma no llorar—Sólo me da tristeza saber que no volveré a verte. Es difícil, me hubiera gustado…—no terminó la frase pues no lo creyó prudente…—Lo siento, es sólo complicado.

El joven bajó la mirada.

—¿Algún día nos volveremos a ver?—cuestionó sorprendiéndolo.

Meditándolo un segundo le costó trabajo responder, pues no sabía si la respuesta sería más un consuelo o un martirio. La joven expectante volvía a morderse sus rosados labios, gestó que él deshizo suavemente con el roce de sus dedos y decidiendo ser honesto contestó.

—Seguiré confiando en el destino.

Ren cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa acarició la mano del joven.

Los hermosos zafiros la miraban vibrantes llenos de dulzura y deseosos de amor. Con su otra mano movió un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja y se acercó hacia su rostro cerrando sus ojos. La muchacha contuvo la respiración e instintivamente se paro sobre sus puntas para encontrar sus labios con los suyos.

Y como si fueran perfectas piezas de rompecabezas se complementaron en un mágico roce de labios. La conexión perfecta que estaban destinados a ser; el complemento del uno y del otro que sin embargo nunca podría ser. Se robaron el aliento como queriendo conservar parte del alma del otro, mientras una armoniosa melodía al ritmo de acelerados latidos tocaban sus corazones.

Más de un suspiro dejaron salir los que veían la escena a distancia. ¿Y como no hacerlo? Si claramente eran un par de jóvenes enamorados.

A lo lejos se escuchó el rugir del encendido de la nave espacial, la cual había accionado un pelirrojo que comenzaba a desesperarse, siendo reprendido por Leo que le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago.

—¿Qué?—preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

Leo y Alana tan solo negaron con la cabeza y comenzaron a sentarse en sus puestos al ver como los jóvenes terminaban el beso y se separaban.

El Mirai limpió una lágrima con su pulgar, tal y como lo había hecho en el pasado. Ambos sonrieron con nostalgia.

—Mucha suerte. Nos vemos, bueno…—finalizó mordiéndose los labios tratando de contener el llanto.

—Nos vemos...—contestó él.

Ambos se sonrieron una vez más y entonces ella giró hacia la izquierda y el Mirai hacia la derecha; caminaron hacia sus respectivas naves haciendo la distancia entre ellos crecer.

El Joven del futuro detuvo su andar al tiempo que el viento desprendía un montón de pétalos de cerezo, estos caían suavemente alrededor de los dos. Pensando en que quizá debería volver a pedirle que se fuera con él; quizá debía robársela y llevársela a su línea temporal. Y para cuando su familia reaccionase ya estarían viajando en el tiempo y no habría nada que pudiesen hacer.

Desde su posición logró divisar la palabra «HOPE».

Entonces volteó a mirarla con la esperanza de que quizá ella tuviese los mismos pensamientos que él. Pero al verla caminando con determinación hasta su nave, decidió que sus ideas eran no más que unas desesperadas locuras. No podía, no debía afectar esa línea del tiempo, no quería provocar problemas a su familia por un egoísta deseo. Debía regresar al lugar al que pertenecía, eso era lo mejor para los dos, lo mejor para todos. Decidido continúo su camino haciendo caso omiso al deseo de su corazón.

Una intensa mirada en su espalda le decía a la muchacha que volteara, una corazonada de que quizá debía pedirle que la llevará con él, quizá debía decirle que había cambiado de opinión y que no quería estar ni un solo día sin él.

Con estos pensamientos volteó a verlo y al darse cuenta que su presentimiento había sido solo una ilusión, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo ir; él sería feliz, en la otra línea temporal con alguien más. Una persona a la que él estaba destinado y no debía interferir con eso. Suficiente había sido una mala experiencia. Entonces decidió continuar con su camino.

La muchacha se encontró con su padre que la abrazó y la guió hasta su nave espacial; el muchacho subió a su máquina del tiempo en un salto.

Su familia le esperaba con brazos abiertos y amplias sonrisas; su familia lo despedía con lágrimas en los ojos y lo animaban con sonrisas

—Regresa pronto.

—Te amamos...—exclamaban al tiempo que el valiente héroe se despedía levantando su dedo índice y medio.

Las puertas de la nave espacial se cerraron; la compuerta de la máquina del tiempo se dejo caer y ambas naves iniciaron el viaje a sus respectivos destinos al mismo tiempo.

Bulma, Bra, Goten y Marron aún miraban al firmamento, Vegeta ya se había retirado con su característico porte de indiferencia.

De los celeste surgía unas inevitables lágrimas. La rubia sentía tanto la despedida como si hubiera sido ella misma en la escena. Como desearía estar reconfortada en los brazos de «su Trunks».

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al entrar a la Corporación Cápsula estaba Trunks. Él no había tenido el valor suficiente de despedirse de la chica. Se le caía la cara de vergüenza con la familia de Ren y más con la propia pelirroja por la actitud tan cobarde que había tenido hacia ella.

 _«Poco hombre»—se dijo a si mismo._

Cómo decirle: ¿Qué te vaya bien? Si hizo de su estadía en la Tierra un dolor de cabeza.

Mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, meditaba al respecto como enmendar todo lo que él había acasionado.

Le costaba pese a todo verla sufrir.

Cuando el joven se encontró con Marron dentro de la casa, se sorprendió por su estado y preguntó:

—¿Estas bien, mi amor?— se acercó a ella. Estaba preocupado por los sentimientos de su amada.

—Si...—sonrió al sentir la calidez que recibía de su pareja.

—Solo fue algo demasiado fuerte.

—Lo sé—contestó él bajando la mirada.

En tanto, Bulma, Bra y Goten decidieron dejar sólos al par de tórtolos que seguramente deseaban hablar un poco más al respecto.

—Me pongo a pensar que de haber sido yo...No… no lo hubiera soportado. Es… ¡Es injusto Trunks!—derramó otro par de sinceras lágrimas.

El joven no se limitó en abrazarla fuertemente y meditó sobre las palabras que dijo su amada mujer _. «Es cierto, era injusto»_ Se sintió mal porque de alguna forma, él había sido el culpable de semejante injusticia.

Aunque sin saberlo en realidad no lo era.

Sin embargo, no sería tan injusto como él pensaba. Algo se le ocurría al respecto ¿Qué cosa? Ni él lo sabía. Quizás, su cruz era llevar ese dolor en su interior hasta que una idea le brotara en mente.

—Mi amor, me alegra que estemos juntos—dijo ella aferrándose a su pecho.

—Y siempre lo estaremos, linda—le miró tiernamente.

Ahora más que nunca el joven Brief y la joven Jinzo valoraban más que nada en el mundo su relación.

Con un beso amoroso sellaron su promesa.

En sus pensamientos rondaban los buenos deseos por el otro par de muchachos, que prácticamente se habían sacrificado por ellos.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Un par de días después_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Él se encontraba sobre el ventanal de su nuevo hogar, miraba el cielo repleto de estrellas mientras disfrutaba de un cigarrillo. Y pese al saber que «ella» ya no estaba, era inevitable no recordar el planeta Romel viendo hacia el cielo. En teoría se podrá decir que todo estaba arreglando. Estaba con Marron, vivía a su lado convencido de que eso era lo que siempre deseó. Pero no estaba conforme, sabía que no estaba satisfecho con el trato que le brindó a Ren durante su estadía en la Tierra. Esa despedida le dolió mucho; no estuvo cerca de ella. Así que no hubo un abrazo, ni unas palabras, ni un discúlpame. Desde su casa divisó que ella subía a la nave espacial. Y no pudo más y no era para menos, siendo que él prometió cuidarla y hacer muy feliz. Pero ciertamente, resultó todo lo contrario. Que absurdo que todo se saliera de control.

Él era feliz ¿Pero ella?—suspiró—y vio su propio reflejo lleno de culpa, idéntico a su contra parte futura ¿Y él? ¿Por qué Mirai se le venia en mente? Otro que hizo disgustar bastante, otra persona que decepcionó. Talló sus ojos con la mano, estaba cansado. Había sido un día pesado en la Corporación Cápsula, aunque al llegar a casa se reconfortaba con el amor de su bella compañera de vida.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, Trunks?—interrumpió esa dulce voz su trance.

El volteó hacia atrás y solo negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada—mostró media sonrisa—Ando un poco retraído, es todo.

—Te ves casando—se acercó y sus manos se prendían de la camisa del joven dando ligeros jalones— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar y de ahí a descansar?

—Esta bien, de acuerdo—rozaron sus narices.

...

Quizás Marron no era una chef, le faltaba práctica pero al menos se esmeraba por cocinarle a Trunks algo rico. La especialidad de ella eran las pastas, así que el resultado se plasmó en un gran plato de espaguetis con trozos de carne.

—¡Delicioso!—exclamó Trunks fascinado.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú crees?—asintió el muchacho desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Por cierto Marron, no me haz dicho que te parece la idea de estas pequeñas vacaciones en la playa.

—Me agradan en serio. Creo que las necesitamos—hizo un tierno gesto.

—Si, yo también pienso lo mismo.

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron cenando esa rica pasta.

¿Y lo necesitaban? Era un hecho que si, pese a vivir juntos en su relación aún existían pronunciadas grietas; dolían y mucho. Ellos también tenían que sincerarse y borrar de alguna forma todo el daño que se causaron el uno al otro. Aunque eso significase postergar su boda, quizás eso era lo mejor. Era imposible contraer nupcias después de tanto.

Sin duda tenían que encontrar esa parte perdida.

...

Al estar en la comodidad de su recámara, la rubia se recostó sobre el pecho del muchacho. Él peinaba con sus dedos los cabellos dorados mientras miraba el techo. Y suspiros salían por parte de ambos.

Qué tan felices y tan culpables se sentían.

—¿Me vas a decir que te pasa, Trunks?—preguntó la chica.

El nuevamente suspiró.

No sabía si era del todo correcto hablar al respecto con Marron sobre sus sentires.

—Soy feliz contigo ¿Lo sabes?—la chica elevó su cabeza en busca de la mirada azul.

—Lo sé—asintió—Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado.

—No quisiera causar malos entendidos entre tú y yo—besó su frente—Pero... pensaba en ...ya sabes quién.

—Lo sé. Y créeme que no me molesta—le miraba a los ojos—creo que fui muy inmadura de mi parte. Hice conclusiones tontas, te preocupé con lo del «poción del olvido». Hubo tantos malos entendidos, Trunks—éste asintió—Al final descubrí que era buena persona, supongo que cualquier actuaría de esa manera por tal de defender «lo suyo». Así que no culpo sus acciones. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo al respecto, te juro que me sentiría mejor.

—Yo igual, supongo que todos merecemos un final feliz ¿No crees?

—Si...

—Por si fuera poco he tenido muy presente a «él» últimamente.

—No dejan de ser parte uno del otro. Es normal que sientas esas raras conexiones.

—Lo sé, pero créeme que ahora más que nunca lo siento muy presente. Y me da un sentimiento de tristeza.

—¿Sabes algo, Trunks?

—¿Qué pasa...?

—Yo creo que ellos...ellos ...se aman.

—¿Eh?—se sorprendió el muchacho—¡¿Pero qué te hace pensar semejante cosa, Marron?! Al menos yo nunca vi nada.

—Los hombres nunca se da cuenta de esa clase de detalles—sonrió—Pero creo en mí intuición femenina. Cuando ambos se despidieron, todos vimos que se dieron un pequeño beso. Y te puedo garantizar que así mismo fue, no estoy alusinando—suspiró con tristeza—Si tan solo ellos estuviesen...

—...En el mismo lugar...—Trunks terminó la frase.

La chica asintió dándole la razón.

—Pero creo que no hay manera. Me sentiría mejor si ella fuese feliz.

Y mientras Marron daba una cátedra de lo que gustaría que pasara, los orbes azules perforaban el techo y la voz de la rubia desaparecía por completo.

Hasta que volvió en sí.

Tomó a la chica y con un movimiento brusco la recostó a un lado, apoderándose así de su cuerpo. Uno de sus antebrazos se mantenía sobre la nuca de la rubia y la otra mano la llevó directo a su mejilla. Y tras verse a los ojos él contestó en media voz.

—Si...si hay una forma...

Los orbes celestes estaban desorbitados ¿De qué hablaba, Trunks? Pero después de unos segundos reaccionó y entendió ese lenguaje lleno de complicidad, entendió ese algo que siempre había estado presente en sus vidas. Algo grande y rebosante de significado.

Y ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

* * *

.

.

.

—Trunks ...¿Me pasas esas pinzas?

Él estaba y no estaba a la vez, su mente le jugaba mal. Le hacía pensar cosas absurdas que no tenían caso pero «¿Se encontrará bien?» esa misma pregunta se hacia todos los días «¿Estará llorando aún?» Era un hecho que la extrañaba. Y mucho.

—Trunks...

¿Pero por qué la vida era así de cruel?

Él tenía tanto para dar y ofrecerle. Se sentía el candidato perfecto para hacerle feliz. Sin tan solo no fuera tan tímido. Siempre recordaba aquella escena del parque en donde casi sus labios se unían.

« _Ve más allá de tus ojos, Ren»_

—Trunks...—volvió insistir esa voz femenina al pronunciar su nombre.

 _«No lo necesitas. La persona que te ama no te lastiman, Ren»_

—¡TRUUNNKKSS!

El chico volteó asustado.

—¡¿Qué pasa mamá?!

—¡Vaya! Hasta que reaccionas ¿Me pregunto en quien estarás pensando?

—Discúlpame, mamá—se sonrojó el joven.

La mujer Brief se mantenía arreglando un motor de una aero-nave. Ambos estaban con ropas de mecánicos, un poco sucios gracias a la grasa.

—Desde que regresaste de tu viaje volviste un poco extraño.

—Estoy bien de verdad...

Le tomó del hombro y con mirada pícara le dijo:

—¿Acaso se trata de una linda chica que conociste en el pasado? Anda cuéntame, no seas tan tímido con tu madre. Si es así—le lanzó un guiño—fabricaré combustible para la máquina del tiempo. Así podrás ir a verla.

—No digas esas cosas, mamá. Me avergüenzas.

—Bien, bien,—rió—Continuemos, pásame esas pinzas—señaló.

Y tras ver por la ventana, su vista se perdió en el cielo azul recordando el cálido roce de sus labios.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus manos apenas y podían con tanta bolsas de supermercado. Era tanta la mercancía que estaba en sus brazos que solo se alcanzaba a distinguir sus piernas.

—Un poco más, entra.—ordenó la chica tras abrir la puerta de su recámara—Deja la cosas por ahí—señaló.

—No entiendo ese raro gusto de comprar tanta ropa—Goten dejó la cosas en el suelo alfombrado—Si tú closet está repleto.

—¡Nunca está de más tener ropa!

—¡Uff!—esbozó en un quejido— Si que es agotador llevarte de compras, nena. Ahora comprendo porque Trunks nunca quiso acompañarte.

—Él se lo pierde—volteó hacia el joven—pero descuida te premiaré.

—¿En serio? ¿Con comida?

—¡No,tonto!—soltó una carcajada—Con algo mejor.

—¿Y qué es?

—Haré un desfile de modas solo para ti con todo lo que compré.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y dejaron caer sus espaldas sobre el colchón.

El tema cambio bruscamente.

—¿Y...cómo está tu hermano?

Los jóvenes acariciaban sus cabelleras y mantenía fija su vista en el techo.

—Supongo que después de tanto desastre, bien.

—Parece que todo volvió a la normalidad. Los del planeta Romel sí que son raros.

—Tienen sus creencias, ya vez esas cosas del destino.

—Al menos...—rió sonrojado—Con nosotros no falló.

Bra se reincorporó sonrojada también.

—La despedida de Ren si que fue dura. Ya vez que no se despidió de Trunks. Viéndolo bien le hice pasar un mal rato. Pero ¿Sabes? Después de todo me caía bien.

—Si, era una gran chica. ¡Y vaya que era fuerte! Aún recuerdo la paliza que me dio—ambos se carcajearon.

—Eso te pasa por pervertido.

—¿Y tú «otro» hermano?

—¿Mirai?

—Aja.

—El regresó a su línea temporal justo cuando Ren partió, desde entonces no hemos sabido de él. Ahora que lo mencionas le noté triste.

—Si yo igual, parece que se gustaban. Al menos esa percepción me dio en el hospital. Seguramente regresó muy resentido a su tiempo.

—¿Hacen bonita pareja, no crees?

—Si—contestó el joven—Pero en serio que fue triste verlos, casi se me parte el corazón con esa tierna despedida.

—Lo sé, tal parece que se aman.

Guardaron silencio.

—Si tan solo hubiera la manera de enlazarnos con ella—dijo Goten cabizbajo.

—Goten...¡ESO ES!—exclamó efusiva la chica.

—¿Eh?

—¡Qué genial idea!—se levantó de un brinco—Le diré a mamá que construya algo para tener contacto con Ren. ¿Qué te parece?

—Bueno pues ...

—Además...—no lo dejó contestar—Puede ser que por medio de ese artefacto Trunks haga las pases con ella. Quizá eso le haga sentir mejor.

—Si, pero yo creo ...

—¡ANDANDO!—lo jaló del brazo—¡AL LABORATORIO!

Y salieron corriendo del cuarto.

...

Los dos hermanos Brief sin querer conspiraban en crear algo mágico para recompensar tanto daño absurdo. Era tiempo de que todos de alguna forma fueran felices.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el planeta Romel

En el gran palacio la cena estaba servida y el rey comía acompañado de todos sus hijos, los cuáles platicaban, reían, hacían bromas y pasaban un buen rato. Excepto por la pelirroja que apenas y había tocado su plato.

—Ren hija, anda apenas haz probado bocado— preguntó al percatarse de esto.

La mencionada sonrió forzadamente —Lo siento papi, es solo que me siento indispuesta… perdón— suspiró con pesadez, pues no quería arruinar el buen momento de todos —Me… mejor me retiro, con tu permiso— expresó con el rostro enrojecido y salió del comedor dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Sin lugar a dudas desde su regreso, Ren no era la misma, se suponía que al no recordar nada debería ser normalmente feliz. Pero no lo era ¿Por qué?

—¿Han encontrado alguna respuesta?— preguntó el rey dejando un pedazo de pierna de un extraño animal en su plato, pues por la preocupación también había perdido el apetito.

—Es como si estuviera en un duelo, independientemente que la mente haya perdido la memoria pareciese que su corazón no— dijo el de cabellos blancos.

—Pobrecita Ren, ella no dice nada pero yo se que esta muy triste, puedes verlo en su mirada, está como vacía— agregó la pequeña Mitsuko acongojada.

La de cabellos blancos escuchaba con atención, no quería reconocerlo pero era cierto que Ren parecía entristecer más con cada día que pasaba. Y su mirada se volvía cada vez más vacía, se parecía a la suya. Leo tenía razón, lo más probable era que Ren se sintiese como ella al perder a su esposo, y quizá, ella era la única que comprendía su duelo y podría ayudarla a salir de él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mano de su hermano sobre el hombro.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero esto es diferente Alana. Ella no perdió a su esposo, él aún existe y es por eso que ella no puede superarlo. Estoy casi seguro que Mirai Trunks es la clave de todo esto.

—Debí haberla dejado irse con ese muchacho— se recriminó el rey.

—No padre, hiciste lo correcto— defendió el pelirrojo —No sabemos lo que hubiese pasado de haberse ido, ¿Qué tal si Mirai Trunks la tratase de la misma forma que Trunks?— preguntó intranquilo.

—Si es correcto lo que piensas Leo. Y en verdad Mirai Trunks es la clave de esto, entonces tendremos que dejar que el destino siga su curso— sostuvo la hermana mayor preocupada, ya que el consejo no les permitiría involucrarse de ninguna manera.

El rey Ron se peinaba la barba con sus dedos al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo. Toda esta situación ponía a prueba sus creencias y la cultura de su pueblo. Si tan solo no fueran tan rigurosos su querida hija sería feliz. Después de todo ¿No es lo que todo padre quiere para sus hijos?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _CORPORACION CAPSULA_

—Vaya, me parece una idea genial— dijo la peliazul con emoción, pues le parecía todo un reto construir una replica de la tecnología romelí de la nada. —Denme un par de días y lo tendré listo— aseguró la científica guiñando un ojo.

—Gracias mami, seguramente a Trunks también le agradará la idea. Después de todo creo que le vendrá bien hacer las pases con ella.

—Ahora que lo mencionas vino el día de hoy y lo noté con mejor semblante.

Goten levantó la ceja.

—Vaya yo pensé que ya se había ido de vacaciones.

—Pues, puede ser que así sea, porque vino por el radar del dragón y se fue enseguida—

Todos se preguntaban que es lo que el Presidente de la Corporación Capsula le pediría a Sheng Long.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

El conocido _«Tri Tri… Tri Tri… Tri Tri»_ se hacía escuchar en las poderosas manos del joven Trunks, el cuál observaba a su alrededor.

—No debe estar muy lejos— observaba la hermosa rubia con atención, pues el radar les indicaba la ubicación de la esfera. Sin embargo, este podría estar en lo más alto de un risco o enterrada por rocas y tierra.

El joven presidente se limpiaba el sudor de su frente al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una de las rocas. La húmedad era agobiante y a pesar de ser un saiyajin no significaba que fuera inmune a los diferentes cambios en la naturaleza.

Marron sacó de su mochila un par de botellas de agua helada y le ofreció una con una amplia sonrisa.

—Los saque del congelador hace un par de horas—sin lugar a dudas era una mujer que desbordaba ternura por los poros, pero al mismo tiempo era fuerte y protectora.

La muchacha se sentó en una roca lindante; abrió su botella y dio un sorbo. Después se tomó unos segundos para rehacer su trenza y se limpió el sudor de su rostro. Trunks la admiraba embelesado, pues era la mezcla perfecta de feminidad y valentía; a pesar de no tener poderes como él o haber entrenado artes marciales, Marron se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía y le había seguido el paso como toda una aventurera. Bien el había podido ir solo en busca de las esferas pero la joven se aferró a la idea de asistirlo. Y el aceptó con gusto.

Marron era su compañera, la mejor; adoraba los momentos que estaban compartiendo juntos. Se prometió que así sería en todo de ahora en adelante.

Sonrió.

La rubia se levantó repentinamente y señaló lo que parecía brillar con el reflejo del sol.

—¡Mira Trunks!— cubrió el sol con la palma de su mano —Creo que ahí está.

—¿Eh?— el joven salió de sus pensamientos y diviso la esfera justo en un nido de aves en lo más alto del árbol.

—Vamos por ella— el joven asintió con gusto.

La chica trepaba por el árbol con cautela, seguida de su amado que seguía su ritmo. Para hacer que la experiencia fuese aún más emocionante para ella, lo hacían a su manera. Les llevaría más días, cierto, pero, eran días en los que los dos salían de sus rutinas y vivían juntos una aventura.

Una vez llegando hasta el nido, Marron tomó la esfera de entre los dos huevesillos que le hacían compañía y gritó con efusividad —¡La tengo!— justo al instante que una serpiente salía de entre las ramas en defensa de su futuro alimento. Trunks detuvo con una mano la amenaza y la arrojo lejos, pero la sorpresa había hecho que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas.

El joven actuó con rapidez y antes de que su chica llegara al suelo la sostuvo en brazos, ella apretaba los ojos esperando golpearse con el suelo pero al darse cuenta que estaba a salvo abrió los ojos ante la preocupada mirada del peli lila.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó inquieto. Ella se sonrojó, solo el provocaba que se sintiera abochornada por cualquier cosa, lo miró con ternura y sonrió —Si— y le mostró la esfera de dos estrellas.

Trunks la estrechó entre sus brazos con cariño, si algo le sucediese no se lo perdonaría nunca. Después de festejar con un dulce beso continuaron la búsqueda de las sagradas esferas.

El camino lo recorrieron mayormente en motocicleta, aunque en algunos momentos tuvieron que nadar en hermosas aguas cristalinas y en otras algo turbias, volar por los cielos y hasta evitar ser mordidos por un cocodrilo en el pantano. Éste último sería un gracioso recuerdo del cual aún se reía la rubia, pues pensaba que Trunks había escapado de este al más estilo Capitán Hook de Peter Pan.

Sin lugar a dudas este viaje les recordaba el porqué los dos adoraban la compañía del otro, fortalecía la confianza entre ellos y producía únicas memorias que atesorarían con los años.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Días después_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡_ Funciona! ¡Funciona!— gritaba con emoción la peli azul —Mami eres un genio— La aludida sonreía con satisfacción formando la V de «Victoria» con sus dedos.

Poco tiempo después lograron hacer el enlace que tanto estaban buscando y Trunks esperaba con nerviosismo que le permitieran hablar con la pelirroja una última vez.

Unos vivarachos ojos miel se asomaron por el comunicador -¡Hola!- saludaba la pequeña Mitsuko a una sorprendida peli azul, pero su saludo fue interrumpido abruptamente.

—Dame eso enana— arrebató el pelirrojo quedando asombrado al reconocer a su interlocutora—¿Bra? ¿Pero cómo?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Al siguiente amanecer_

Apenas el sol comenzaba a surgir cuando de a poco comenzaba a ensombrecerse; cargadas y furiosas nubes cubrían las pinceladas naranjas, rojas y azuladas del firmamento. Tenebrosos rayos contrastaban cruzando el cielo anunciando un sobrenatural encuentro.

Un poderoso estruendo rugió partiendo el cielo, un poderoso rayo cayó justo en donde estaban reunidas las siete esferas del dragón. Un cúmulo de energía dorada se formó escapando de los sagrados objetos viajando hacia la bóveda celeste, dividiéndose en siete para volver a unirse en uno solo haciendo más visible la forma del místico dragón.

Entonces, la deidad descubrió su rostro. Con brillantes ojos rojos y un aura dorada el dragon habló.

—Te concederé tres deseos. Ahora habla— exclamó con imperiosa voz.

Todos sonrieron al escuchar la conocida voz de Sheng Long.

—¿Rey Ron si me lo permite?— preguntó el joven Trunks a través del reciente comunicador elaborado por su ingeniosa madre. A lo que el rey asintió con una sonrisa.

—Bien— aclaró su garganta —Sheng Long deseo que intercambies el planeta Romel de esta línea temporal por el planeta Romel de la línea temporal de Mirai Trunks, exactamente en el momento en el que acaba de viajar.

—Eso es muy fácil— sus ojos rojos brillaron y el deseo se cumplió siendo prueba de ello la pérdida de comunicación con el inter comunicador.—¿Cuál es tu segundo deseo?—

—Mi segundo deseo es que Ren y Mirai Trunks se reencuentren.

—Eso es muy fácil.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así, fue que después de despedirse de su padre Ren apareció junto al pequeño cerezo en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula.

La muchacha admiraba con curiosidad el paisaje el cual era diferente al de la Tierra que ella conocía pero era igual de hermoso a como su querido Trunks le había descrito.

En ese momento el muchacho ayudaba a su madre a secar los trastes de la merienda justo cuando su madre pregunto.

—¿Huh? ¿Y esa chica? ¿La conoces Trunks?

El joven buscó con la mirada. Al reconocerla no creyó lo que sus ojos veían y después de un par de segundos salió a darle encuentro.

Sin aún poder creerlo se miraron y rozaron sus manos como creyendo que se trataba de un espejismo. Al sentirse y corroborar su realidad se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

—Yo no se como explicarlo pero— decía ella con timidez.

—El destino...— susurró él a su oído y con un dulce beso despejo todas sus dudas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Muchacho ¿Cuál es tu tercer deseo?— preguntó la deidad.

Trunks sonrió satisfecho por lo que había logrado y ahora era su turno de crear su final feliz, abrazó a la rubia por la cintura y mirándola a los ojos pronunció…

—Sheng Long… mi tercer deseo es…—

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era el cuarto día en esa maravillosa isla paradisiaca. Y el joven Trunks, rebosaba de alegría de tan sola verla feliz, tan relajada y llena de vida. Había sido una genial idea alejarse de su realidad por un par de semanas. Y ahora, después de su aventura en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, cerraba con broche de oro asegurándose de pasar una semana solamente junto a ella y para ella.

Ahora que se sentía libre de culpa, disfrutaba plenamente su felicidad. La reconciliación con su Marron era definitiva, se amaban como nadie más en el mundo y prueba de ello, era que habían resistido los más inusuales caprichos del destino.

Los colores en el cielo variaban en diferentes tonos desde el amarillo, naranja, rosado, rojo y el morado. Dentro de poco el sol se escondería y pronto las estrellas les acompañarían.

El joven presidente usaba un pantalón de manta vaporoso de color blanco, junto con una camisa azul cielo la cual estaba desabotonada y mostraba su fuerte torso; con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, meditaba todo lo acontecido al tiempo que caminaba sobre esa exquisita y virgen arena. Marron usaba una amplia camisa blanca sobre su atractivo traje de baño color azul, su dorado cabello lo llevaba agarrado en una trenza francesa y algunos mechones danzaban con la refrescante brisa. Trunks caminaba detrás de ella, admirando su andar y las húmedas huellas que dejaba su futura esposa sobre la playa.

La rubia se detuvo, quería caminar junto con él no delante de él.

—Mi amor, ¿En qué tanto piensas?— preguntó tomándolo por el brazo.

—En nosotros...— le hizo sonreír.

—Qué curioso, yo también...—

—¿Y qué pensabas?— se apresuró a preguntar el muchacho.

—Que te amo y que siento que dije cosas que quizá fueron mal entendidas en el pasado— dijo ella con timidez, sorprendiéndole por su respuesta —He pensado mucho en que quizá exageré en algunas cuestiones.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó el peli lila deteniendo su andar.

—Bueno, por ejemplo en el tema de los bebés— se sonrojó.

Trunks negó con la cabeza .

—Al contrario, yo fui el enfadoso con el tema.

—Bueno, la verdad es que eso ya no importa y en un futuro si me gustaría, bueno tu sabes— dijo con timidez.

—En un futuro me parece bien— decía acariciando su mejilla —Créeme que yo también lo he pensado y lo cierto es que no quiero apresurar las cosas. Aun somos jóvenes y entiendo perfectamente que los dos aún tenemos anhelos y deseos que cumplir antes de ser padres— la tomó de una mano y la abrazó por la cintura —Los hijos vendrán cuando deban venir, pero por ahora quiero disfrutarte a ti— Marron se ruborizó aún más, pues creía en las palabras de Trunks,.

Finallmente lo creía y confiaba en él completamente, no había más dudas entre los dos. Las asperezas se habían limado y ambos encajaban perfectamente.

—¿Y tu en qué pensabas...?— preguntó la rubia acercándose a su pecho.

—En lo genial que va a ser nuestra vida juntos — la tomó de la mano, ambos se sonrieron y entonces consideró que el momento era el indicado.

Estaban solos, en el lugar favorito de Marron y con el más romántico paisaje del mundo; se hincó en una rodilla. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un anillo, diferente al primero que le había dado, pues quería darle uno que simbolizara un nuevo comienzo.

—Sé que no te lo había preguntado antes pero ¿Quieres ser mi compañera de aventuras?—

Maron tembló. Y con lágrimas en los ojos contestó

—Si mi amor, ¿Para toda la vida?.

—Para toda la vida...— contestó Trunks y le puso el nuevo anillo en sus delicadas manos.

Ella le ayudó a levantarse mientras el la miraba con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, limpió la lágrima que se asomaba tímidamente en su rostro. Y entre abrazos, besos y caricias se sentía como el hombre más afortunado por estar con ella. Por el amor que se tenían, en sus bellos ojos celestes miró su reflejo y suplicó que siempre lo mirara con ese amor tan dulce, tan dorado, tan puro como era Marron.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo— se besaron dulcemente y luego rozaron sus narices con ternura.

Y así con el atardecer como testigo de su promesa desde ese momento y para siempre Trunks Brief y Marron Jinzo, fueron compañeros en la mejor aventura del mundo; la vida.

.

.

.

FIN.

Notas de la autora:

Mil gracias querido lector por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y leer hasta aquí. Me siento muy feliz por que es el primer fic que publico que termino y de verdad que los he hecho esperar mil disculpas, necesitaba tiempo para poder inspirarme y escribir sin necesidad de extender la historia más de la cuenta finalmente lo logré, también debo de decir que le agradezco a Kuraudea por darme el empujoncito que me hacía falta para escribir y por betearme en este capítulo (le di mucha lata jejeje) como se dieron cuento puede verse la malo de Kuraudea en este capitulo :D.

Mi ex esposa es una historia que inicie sin saber si la terminaría ¿Por que? por que cuando comence a escribirla ni yo misma sabía el final, pensaba que sería una comedia y resulto ser más dramatica de lo que pensé, y por ello me disculpo por no haber cumplido las expectativas en el género. Con esto compruebo que proyectamos nuestras emociones en nuestras historias jeje y espero poder tener la oportunidad de posteriormente hacer una comedia entera.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que desde un principio eligieron a Maron por que si algo sabía desde el principio era que quería que ella se quedara con Trunks así que hicieron que me mantuviera firme en mi primer deseo. Pero también agradezco mucho a las personas que me pidieron darle una oportunidad a Ren por que a pesar que tenía otros planes para ella me ha gustado mucho la evolución que tuvo y el final que le dimos, si por que ustedes me motivaron en pensar en compensarla, por eso les agradezco muchisimo sus reviews y sus PM.

Y bueno pues con esto me despido, quedando a la orden por si se quedaron con alguna duda o algun comentario o un jitomatazo aqui estoy al pendiente. Muchas , muchas gracias nuevamente por todo :D

Majo, Sakura 86, Medilat, Amy Chan, Carlos, Aconito, Kuraudea, Maria Enriqueta, Vale leal, Ferunando, Jenifer Ferrada, Julyza y a mis Guests que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme algun review, les agradezco infinitamente por ser mi motorcito para seguir publicando. Les Mandaré un mensaje privado muy pronto en agradecimiento. Espero que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mi y les mando un besito de Cerecita, con mucho cariño.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
